Falling slowly for A Beatle
by xxPaulMcCartneylovexx
Summary: Emma & her bestfriend Mandy go to Liverpool for the summer, Emma accidently meets a band called 'TheBeatles' and she undoubtly has feelings for one of them. She falls head over heels, but little does she know this is just the beginning. Rated M. NOT ATU!
1. Chapter 1

**June 20, 1963. **

"Oh my… AHHHH!" Mandy yelled.

"Calm down! We're not even at the airport yet!" Emma laughed over the wind towards her best friend Mandy. They had the car windows down almost the entire ride there.

"I'm sorry! The wait is eating me alive! How are you not going crazy?" Mandy giggled ferociously.

"I'm excited don't get me wrong… I just know how to control it! Unlike someone..." She said.

"Oh shut it!" Mandy playfully slapped her best friend Emma. "I cannot believe that we are going to Liverpool… LIVERPOOL!" she yelled the last part out the window, letting her auburn hair fly all over the place. Emma laughed as her best friend went mentally crazy.

"It's not like we're going to Hawaii Mandy!" Emma laughed. "But at least we get to get out of North Carolina for a while!"

Emma has always wanted to go to England, especially Liverpool ever since she saw the pictures her mother took when she visited on a business trip. Emma needed time away from America well… time away from her parents and… life. Her parents were just like any other parents, they loved each other and fought. Not anything serious but, it seemed to have increased as her trip grew nearer.

"The airport!" Mandy squealed.

**Emma's POV (Point of View)**

"I know! Exciting!" I said, trying to put all of my enthusiasm into that sentence. I really wanted to visit Liverpool, it's just that I have so much going on back home it kept me distracted- constantly.

"Emma? Emma why does it look like you are not looking forward to spending this whole vacation with me? Emma come on, we are going to ENGLAND for goodness sake. That has to mean something to you." Mandy said sincerely.

"Mandy don't be ridiculous! You're my best friend of course I'm looking forward to spending all this time with you!" I said truthfully. Even though my parents constant bickering kept me on my toes, Mandy was always there for me. She'd listen to me express my feelings for hours. She would listen to me talk about the one thing that devastated me the most… Mark. Mark had been my boyfriend since I was sixteen years old, he eventually proposed to me last summer after my nineteenth birthday. But, he left me at the altar waiting for him. I later found him in the back of the church kissing Lindsay! Lindsay was my schools middle and high school slut, apparently she still is- a slut. Everything about her was fake… her hair, personality, and- breasts. She'd walk around school and stick her chest out as far as it could go, she probably has back problems now considering how much she did that.

I looked over and saw that Mandy had a sad look on her face.

"Mandy?" I said. She didn't answer. "Mandy? Mandy I'm sorry." She ignored me. Great now I just made my best friend ignore me. "Come on Mands. Okay, I promise I won't be an 'earth to Emma' person for this whole trip!" She still didn't answer, she simply turned her head the other way. "What do I have to do to make it up to you Mands?" I asked. No answer. "How about… Oh! As soon as we land we will go to the nearest 'Fish n' Chips' store? I know how much you've been dying to eat that." I saw a slow smile creep above her face.

"Well… you know I can't resist food." Mandy smiled.

"Okay then! We are going to pig out on Fish n' Chips!" I laughed.

"Aye' ey' Captain!" She saluted me.

"I can't wait!" I yelled.

Now it was Mandy's turn to laugh as _I _went crazy.

**June 20, 1963**

**Liverpool**

"I think we go left… no right! Wait a minute…" I said studying my map of Liverpool. I couldn't figure out where the 'Fish n' Chips shop was but, I had to… I promised Mandy we would go.

"Emma it's okay. Look there's a restaurant! Let's eat there come on." She said walking towards the small café.

"Nope. I am going to find that shop if it's the last thing I do." I said sternly. While Mandy was turned around I saw a man, mid forties with grayish hair walk past me.

"Wait sir! Do you happen to know how to get to Biscay's Fish n' Chip Shop?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yes. Go directly down this street here. Walk right then left. Then you should be there sweetie." He smiled. Obviously he knew I was a tourist.

"Okay thank you so much!" I said. I turned around to find Mandy right in front of me just… staring.

"If it's the last thing you'll do huh?" She said giggling.

"Do you want your food or not?" I said annoyed.

"Let's go!" She said urging me to walk forward. I couldn't help but smile.

**Fish n' Chip Shop**

"Mmmmmhh…. MMMMHH!" I said stuffing more food into my mouth. "This is delicious!" I said loudly. Mandy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sssssssh! You'll get us kicked out!" She laughed. Now it was her time to get me to be quiet.

"But it's so... so… freaking amazing!" I said.

"You're making a scene!" Mandy whispered. I didn't notice I was attracting attention, until I looked around to see pairs of eyes staring at me. I guess not any type of female ate like this in England. I just smiled back hoping they would look away. Some men and women laughed and smiled but, some just… didn't.

"Ooops." I whispered to Mandy.

"I think we should get going." Mandy stated. Mandy and I got up, threw away our trash, and exited the shop. I didn't realize that it was sunset until we went outside, we must've been eating for at least an hour. Mandy and I love food- especially me. Whenever I taste delicious food it's like a fat child comes out in me. Mandy jokes all the time how I'll be fat when I'm older. What girl doesn't like food? That's just it, there isn't one.

"So where's your cousins house?" I asked. Mandy's cousins live in England so we figured we would just stay with them while we were here.

"About that… they're sort of… not here." She stuttered.

"Wait, what do you mean not here?" I asked.

"Not in England I mean. They're on a cruise." She said quickly.

"Oh, so we have the house to ourselves. That's great!" I cheerily said.

"No we sort of don't have the house." She said. Okay now I was confused.

"Huh?" I questioned confusingly. "Wait are you saying we don't have a place to stay?" my voice going an octave higher.

"Yup…"

"Mandy how could you do this? We both agreed that _you_ would be in charge of where we stayed and I would be in charge of _everything_ else." I said getting angrier. "How could you forget getting us a place to stay?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry! It's just… I sort of figured that we wouldn't even be home half of the time considering we're both 20 years old and single. There are a lot of clubs around here, so I thought that we would meet people and just-"

"Be sluts and sleep around with every guy we see?" I finished her sentence, raising my eyebrows.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way…" she said looking down.

"I can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry! It's just, also I was so excited for this trip I forgot!" She pleaded.

"It's fine. I guess we'll just have to stay in a hotel." I sighed. _If we can afford it… _

"Do we have enough money?" She questioned, as if she could read my mind.

"Yeah, I packed extra money just in case _something _happened." Stating the obvious. "Hey, it's okay… we are still going to have a great time." I said trying to comfort her. Mandy smiled and hugged me.

"Okay." I said, releasing a big huff of air. "Let's go find ourselves a hotel!"

**Hotel- 7:30**

"Mandy are you almost ready?" I yelled towards the bathroom where Mandy was getting ready.

"Yes, almost. My makeup isn't quite finished." She yelled back. Mandy always has the need to put on makeup wherever we go. Thank goodness she's not the type of girl who over do's it.

"Okay." I said while I sat on the bed staring at my beige flats. I decided to wear my black sleeveless shirt tucked into my beige brown skirt. I noticed how the girls in Liverpool wore mainly dresses but, no thank you. They looked uncomfortable to walk around in but, I guess that's just me… I'd rather wear something I'd be comfortable in, instead of not breathing or sucking in your stomach in something else. I remember being with Mark… he would always expect me to wear dresses or show off my body in clothes especially at events… what a bastard. Since I've lived in North Carolina for basically my whole life, you would expect me to be pretty tan… but I'm not. I'm pretty pale actually, not like a ghost or anything I'm just not tanned. My hair is in between dark and light brown hair. It's not so dark but, it's also not so light. It's like lark… **(haha dark & light mixed together= lark in my vocab… okay not funny. Continue!) **But you could call my eyes dark brown because, I don't think there's such thing as black eyes…

"Okay I'm ready!" Mandy yelled, distracting me from my thought. She walked out in a black dress with heels… oh boy.

"You whore-bag!" I yelled in a friendly way… if there's away to say that friendly.

"Oh come on! I just want to look nice!" She explanined.

"Why? Where are we even going?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well since we've been here I've seen fliers everywhere about this band called The Beatles AND since you've given me permission to pick the first experience we have we're gonna watch em' play." She said in a rush. "They mainly play in clubs and café's stuff like that."

"Um okay." I agreed.

**Club/Café place (:**

Mandy and I walked into the club or café… honestly I think it's just a mash-up between the two. Straight ahead was the bar with hundreds of bottles of alcohol. To the left were some black little tables with menus on them. To the right were more tables and a dark brown stage and to the left of the stage were the restrooms. The stage was setup with some amplifiers, I'm guessing for the guitars, a drum kit, and microphones scattered around the stage. I could hear music playing around the café, I didn't realize it was coming from the actual stage. A man was playing a golden saxophone while another man was playing a keyboard, it sounded like jazz… I'm guessing they're opening up for that band Mandy mentioned, what was it..? The Beatles! That's right.Mandy and I sat down at one of those little black tables, ours was in the back of the café. I suddenly heard someone announce the next band.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the band you've been waiting for: The Beatles!" the bartender said. There was a loud wave of clapping, cheering, and some screams coming from the audience. _Wow… I didn't know they were this popular in Liverpool. _I thought to myself. Four men came out on stage. Each one looked like they were in their early twenties and they had almost the same type of hairstyles. They're hair was dark brown to black and they wore suits, not fancy suits but simple nice ones. Then the main man started to speak…

"Hello everyone!" he said. I could hear some girls squeal for him. He was handsome and cute. He had an oval bubbly face, big beautiful eyes, and a great accent to go with it. "I'm Paul." He smiled. _Paul mmmmhh..._ "This is John." He pointed to another man with little eyes and a square face, he was on guitar. "That's George." Paul nodded his head towards another man, skinner than John, with jet black hair. He was also on guitar but he seemed shyer than the others. "And that's Ringo!" Paul pointed with two hands towards the man on the drums. Ringo had a smaller face than the other but, with a big nose. I noticed he wore five rings on his hands… _that look pretty cool _I thought to myself. "I'm going to start off with a song called Yesterday." He informed the audience. He started to play the acoustic guitar that was strapped on his shoulders. Paul played so expertly, the music soothed the audience and I. He started to sing:

_Yesterday,  
>All my troubles seemed so far away,<br>Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<em>

_Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be,<br>There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<em>

He continued singing but, then… our eyes locked. It gave my stomach butterflies just to stare into his big hazel eyes. I looked down, feeling my cheeks flame up. After making sure it was safe I looked back up at the handsome man on stage… he was still staring. I didn't want to look away again but, I had to or else my face would probably catch on fire from blushing so much. Something about him… the way he sang… spoke… it just made me want to know him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who are you kidding? He's basically a rock star. He probably does this with every girl at one of his concerts. If I just ignore him he'll stop and move onto another girl. _I thought to myself. But he didn't, he'd look away pretending he wasn't staring at anything and then sneak a peek. Nothing changed, sometimes I would look at him then he would look at me back and I would continue to blush. The concert was almost half way over so, I decided that I had to get away.

"Hey, I don't feel well I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" I lied, hoping Mandy wouldn't realize why I'm actually going to the bathroom.

"Oh no, are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?" She worriedly asked.

"No, no I'm fine it's just sorta' hot in here… I'll be right back." I didn't exactly lie, it was hot in here, but not hot enough to make me go to the bathroom like a scared little girl.

"Okay, but wait! Isn't the main guy so extremely cute?" She whispered.

"Yeah he is…" I felt a tinge of jealousy when she said that.

"Alright go do your business." She whispered and giggled. I got up from my seat and walked around the maize of tables, trying to go as fast as I could so I wouldn't attract attention. Only to think that I was actually going to make it, one of the waiters bumped into me leaving a big circle of unknown alcohol on my top.

"I'm so sorry!" the waiter said sympathetically.

"No it's okay, it was my fault." I smiled and said hurriedly. I just wanted to get out of this mess as quick as possible. Some people noticed but, others were too mesmerized by the band. I quickly ran into the women's restroom with my head down the whole way. When I finally reached the inside of the bathroom, I quickly walked over to the mirror to see the damage. _Thank goodness I went with the black top… _I thought.

"Damn it! I smell like shit!" I yelled to myself. _Why am I even getting so worked up about this..? I mean he's just a guy, just an ordinary guy in a band… with big dazzling eyes… and a great voice… what the hell? I just walked out of a room and made this big mess over a... a… guy? This is ridiculous… _I could feel myself blushing by just thinking about him, as I continued to wipe the alcohol off my shirt.

**Paul's POV**

I watched as she got up from her seat… _Where is she going? Please don't leave. _The mysterious girl hurried around the tables. _Look at her skin… so crème and pale. _She was going quite fast. _I hope she doesn't hurt herself. _I looked around at the audience and smiled, just so they wouldn't see where the majority of my attention was going to.

*CLINK*CLINK*

I turned my head towards the sound of glasses hitting each other… there she was, looking all flustered and cute. She gave a quick smile to the waiter and headed towards the women's loo. _Poor little thing… that bloody waiter spilled his glasses on her!_ _I'm surrounded by so many women and yet… it's just her. _She wasn't like the other girls I've seen, met, or even performed for in this very place. She didn't show off her body like these other women… it didn't even look like she wore that much makeup either. I love the way she blushes and how it makes her cheeks turn a gorgeous rosy red… or how she tucks her beautiful brown hair behind her ear while she looks down.She wasn't that tall either maybe about 5'4 or 5'5 in height, which is adorable. I could just pick her up and carry her around the house while she laughed. _Goodness I wonder what her laugh sounds like… _Thinking of her made me smile. _I had to hear what her voice sounds like or what she's like… I have to know her. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The performance ending.**

"Have a great night everyone!" John said to the crowd. This is the first time ever that I've been glad that our performance was done. I just had to see her. We headed backstage, putting our guitars in our cases. As usually John started with his little 'humor'.

"Goodness Paul! You butchered at least twenty bloody chords!" He critiqued. "Here would you like me to show you? Okay Paul see this? This is a C chord." He fingered on his guitar.

"Shut it John, I'm not in the mood for your little humor tonight." I snapped.

"Jeez, Pauli I was just poking fun. No need to be a woman." He laughed. I wasn't usually bothered by John's antics but, tonight's different. I just wanted to find her- to at least start a conversation… if I had the courage which I doubt I do. _Maybe I can catch her before she leaves. _I packed up my guitar as quickly as possible and headed down the stage stairs passing by the loo.

_ Hmmm, there's no more music, Mandy's probably waiting for me too. Don't be a coward. He's just a boy… simply male. Also, I've been in here for the whole performance I don't want people to have the wrong idea. They probably already have the wrong idea. _I gathered my thoughts and headed out, pushing the door with more force than necessary.

*CLUNK*

I peeked my head over to the other side of the door to see what collided with it… or to see what I hit.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I was so embarrassed. I didn't only hit a person, I knocked that person over! Wait a minute... that suit, hair, and a guitar case? _Crap!_ It was him.

**Paul's POV**

_I need to find her. _I walked past the loo with my guitar case in hand and the next thing I know I'm knocked onto the floor- forcefully. _What in the fu- OW!_

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a girl said. _A girl caused this?_ I gathered my thoughts and looked up to find the beautiful girl I've been meaning to get to know. _It's her! _I quickly got off the floor and stood up. _Oh my…_

"Uhhh, yes yes I'm perfectly fine. You sure have got some… muscle there." I stuttered. _What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? You don't tell a girl about the muscle she has!_

"Um, thank you… I think." She blushed while looking down. She was mesmerizing.

"It's not a bad thing though! It's just well you push very… hard." I stuttered once again.

"Yeah…"

We sat there in an award silence for what felt about forever but, probably only six seconds.

"Well, I'm sorry about hitting you… with the door and sort of knocking you onto… the floor." She said adorably.

"Ey' that rhymed!" I said stupidly. "And it's okay, it was my fault anyways." I assured. "I'm Paul." I reached out my hand, as I waited to hear her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! Even though it was just 3 reviews it still makes me happy to see that people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! So here you goooo... (:**

"I'm Paul." He reached out his hand. I didn't know what to do but, I had a feeling I have to shake his hand.

"I know, I mean I know because you said it when you first came out. I'm Emma." I laughed embarrassingly as I shook Paul's hand..

"Emma…" He breathed. We both let our hands loosely fall to our sides, making it awkward again because, we just stood there. "Emma, would you, like to get a drink over there?" He pointed to the bar._ I can't believe this is happening… What do I do?_

"I would love to but, I don't drink and I'm with a friend so… she's probably waiting for me." I said back. He look devastated… those puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well okay then… Wait, is that your friend? The girl with reddish hair?" He pointed past my shoulder. I stared at his arm as it almost touched me. I turned around to meet where his finger was pointing at. There was Mandy in the back of the club/café leaning against a wall making out with a dude! _Come on Mands! _I said in my head. What was I going to tell Paul? _Oh yeah that's my friend kissing a guy she doesn't even know. _

"Oh… yeah that's uhh that's her." I said embarrassingly. "Excuse me can you, if you don't mind, just wait here? I'll be right back!" I asked nervously.

"Sure take all the time you need." He smiled. _Hopefully he'll be there when I get back…_ It pained me to turn away from Paul so I had to make this quick. I hastily walked over to Mandy dragging her away from that 'dude'. I could feel his eyes on me as well as Paul's.

"What the hell?" the stranger said.

"Em what are you doing?" She angrily questioned.

"What am I doing, what are you doing?" I said, reversing her question.

"Having fun! Come on its just kissing and… maybe it'll turn into something more if ya' know what I mean..." She nudged me playfully. _Is she drunk? Or just stupid?_

"What you mean having sex with a stranger?" I said, stating that obvious.

"Don't say it like that you make it sound so… creepy." She shuddered.

"Maybe cause' it is." I said sternly. Mandy looked to her left and spotted something that put a smile on her face and made her eyes widen.

"No way! Is the guy from the band waiting for you?" She said full of hope. _He's still waiting?_ I turned my head only to meet his gaze, he began to smile at me which gave me butterflies, goose bumps, and flaming cheeks all at once.

"Yeah he is…" I said trying to hold back my smile.

"Hey, you're going all preacher on me but, you might get some tonight too!" She smiled and pointed at me.

"No Mandy!" I laughed.

"Hello, I'm waiting!" the stranger interrupted. I gave him a good pissed off look and he backed off for a few seconds.

"Okay okay! One more second." Mandy assured him.

"Okay, so if you do decide to do it with that freaky guy, where are you going to take him?" I said with curiosity.

"To the hotel room."

"What? Um hello that's where we sort of umm, I don't live!" I said getting angrier.

"Oh come on! He'll be out soon!" She pleaded.

"Fine…" I sighed with anger. "But if he's in there by the time I get back, I will throw him out myself." I said dead serious.

"Okay! Thank you!" She said. "Let's go!" She said to the stranger.

I watched as Mandy went off with a complete stranger into the night. _Paul! _I hurried back towards him like lightening.

"Sorry! It's just I had to talk to her about a few things." I said embarrassingly. "I understand if you want to leave…" I said looking down.

"Why would I want to leave?" He questioned in his cute accent.

"Well because, I was being so rude." I answered.

"It's fine Emma. And if it means anything to you I would've waited longer" He said sweetly. I just smiled while my mouth hung open with now words coming out. "Since you say you don't drink, how bout' we get some delicious tea?" He asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"I would love to." I said giving in.

"Ello' love!" an unknown voice came from behind Paul. A man walked into view and I recognized him from the band. He was the other one on guitar, the one with a squared face and small eyes. "Well you are just a cute little bird aren't ya'? He asked. I think he was talking about me...?

"A bird?" I squinted my eyebrows with confusion.

"He means girl." Paul whispered into my ear, giving me goose bumps as he breathed on to my neck.

"Thank you… I think." I said confused.

"Don't thank me, thank your mum and dad." He said with a smirk. I noticed that the other two band members were standing behind John. "Sorry love, I'm-"

"John, yeah I remember and um… you're Ringo and you're George." I said as I pointed to each one of them when I said their name, also interrupting John.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Ringo and George said simultaneously.

"A fan I'm guessing?" John said sarcastically.

"Well you play great music." I smiled.

"So tell me somethin' love, how far did you travel to see us?" He asked cockily. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Well I'm from the US-"

"Wow we gotta' stalker!" He smiled.

"No, I'm here on vacation with my best friend. She saw one of your fliers around town so she wanted to come and… so did I." I laughed.

"So where's this best friend of yours?" John asked looking around.

"Oh… she left with some guy." I said plainly. John looked sympathetic for a moment but then it vanished.

"Emma are you ready to get that tea?" Paul smiled while looking into my eyes. I smiled and accompanied it with a nod.

"Tea! That sounds just bout' wonderful right now!" John exclaimed. "Whatdya say Ringo George? Are you fellas up for some tea?" He asked happily.

"Yeah!" George smiled. "I could take a cup of tea right now!" Ringo grinned.

"Well you see, I was hoping it would just be me and Emma…" Paul said.

"Well to bad Macca I want tea. So let's get sum tea!" John said like a little child.

"Well alright then…" Paul exhaled. John and George grabbed their instruments and started chasing Ringo out of the building. So it was just Paul and I standing there, he simply smiled and motioned with his head to walk forward. John, Paul, George, Ringo, and I exited the café and loaded up into Paul's car. Paul was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and George, Ringo and John were sitting with each other in the back. We continued to drive towards the tea shop laughing the whole way as George and Ringo acted like two little brothers wrestling, John acting like their older brother, and Paul and I acting like… mother and father. As we continued driving I knew this was going to be a fun night.

**I sort of left it on a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will probably make up for it(: I guess this is kind of a shortish chapter but oh well, I'll try making them longer in the future(: Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Okay thank you:P **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a while because I recently got really sick and I didn't have the energy to do anything… not even post! hahaha sooooo….. I wanted to talk about something in the 1****st**** chapter, I know Paul sang Yesterday and I know it didn't come out until the album Help! But since it's fiction I didn't think it would matter. Please keep in mind that it's fiction so if some dates might be messed up but oh well. I LOVE The Beatles and I hope you'll enjoy this.. here you go (: **

John, George, Ringo, Paul and I finally made it to the tea shop at around 10 o' clock. I was surprised because, shops back home weren't usually open this late. We walked inside, Paul holding the door open for me like a gentlemen. _We need more men like this! _I gave Paul a smile to thank him for the kind gesture. We walked up to the counter about to order when I realized I didn't have any cash on me.

"Shit." I whispered in frustration.

"What? What's wrong?" Paul asked making John, George, and Ringo's head turn towards me.

"Oh nothing. I just don't have any money with me." I said calmly.

"That's okay love, I'll pay for it." He smiled.

"You sure? Its okay really, I don't need to drink tea. " I assured.

"I'm positive. Anyways you need to have your English experience, so me paying for this tea is like giving you a piece of history!" Paul insisted, acting like a crazy history teacher.

"Okay then!" I giggled along. After purchasing the tea we sat down in a booth that could hold at least six people. Ringo sat down, so I decided to sit right next to him. As I did he gave me this big childlike cheeky smile making me giggle. George scooted next to me, leaving Paul and John to sit next to each other in front of us.

"No need to give her room to breathe lads." John said sarcastically, making me look at him with annoyance. George looked embarrassed as he was about to stand up when I grabbed him by his shoulder making sure he didn't.

"No it's okay I'm fine." I said assuring him. He sat back down placing his hands in his lap.

"So, Emily where are you from?" Paul asked, distracting me from my annoyance.

"North Caroline." I told.

"Ooooo." Ringo was impressed as he raised his eyebrows.

"The cowboy state!" John exclaimed, obviously confident his answer.

"More like the mountain and Pepsi-cola state." I laughed. The way John said 'the cowboy state!' made me snort out loud while I laughed. I quickly put my hand over my mouth before anyone could notice that the noise came from me. George, John, and Ringo all looked around in wonder but, Paul didn't.

"Did that come from you?" Paul smiled, as he mouthed silently to me.

I nodded blushing and smiling simultaneously.

"Who let a filthy pig into this store?" John exclaimed questioningly. Thank goodness he didn't know I made the noise, he would've eaten me alive with his jokes. John's remark made Paul put one hand over his eyes and laugh. _Ahhhh so cute. _"What's so funny Paul?" John asked he was annoyed now.

"O' nothing… I jus' remembered something I heard the other day." Paul said letting one laugh escape his adorable lips. He quickly sneaked a glance at me from across the table with those innocent puppy eyes.

"Care to share? Ye' know what they say, sharing is caring. So share!" John pointed out.

"Well… it wasn't that funny." He said laughing at 'well' and acting all serious when saying 'it wasn't that funny'. "So Emily, do you uhhh.. Do you play any instruments?" Paul asked obviously trying to distract John, George, and Ringo.

"Only piano." I said casually. Paul raised his eyebrows and continued to ask me another question.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked.

"Since I was thirteen." I told.

"So for… two years?" John asked playfully.

"No, for seven." I said. Obviously John knew I was older, he just wanted to push my buttons- I could tell. But he made all of us smile with his 'unique' sense of humor. I constantly kept hearing whispers from behind me but, I chose to ignore it- for most of the time until the three girls decided to come over. The first one- obviously the leader was about eighteen with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, short skirt with a very revealing top, and a little bit too much makeup… The second girl followed up behind the princess having straight red hair, a dark blue dress and black heels. The third girl seemed like a little sister just tagging a long and taking notes. She looked about fifteen maybe a little bit younger. The little one had black hair and green eyes, she reminded me of a snake for some reason.

"Hi John, George, and Ringo! Hi Paul…" The blonde said obviously picking Paul as her favorite. She continued to stare at Paul, which made me jealous as the seconds ticked on.

"Oh Hi uhh… Sylvia." He stuttered.

"He just called you Sylvia…? Your name is Cecelia." The red head whispered to the leader, who quickly nudged her to shut up.

"Great concert tonight and guitar playing." Cecelia gawked. Paul just sat their awkwardly as if he didn't know what to do.

"Ya' know he plays bass blonde." John was annoyed and it was very present and he wasn't the only one. _Would you just go away! _

"Same thing!" She snapped. Okay, everyone knows that bass and a guitar isn't the 'same thing!' _Time to show this girl what's what!_

"Actually, no they're not. Well the first difference is the pitch range, the bass plays notes an octave lower. It also usually has a different body than an electric guitar, having a longer neck and 4 strings that you can pluck. Now... Would you like me to move onto the electric guitar?" I questioned with fake sincerity. I noticed that Paul, George, Ringo, and John stared at me with their mouths hanging open. Cecelia had a stupid look on her face but, composed herself before anyone noticed well except me.

"What are you? Like a music king or something?" She asked obnoxiously.

"I'm a girl." I said plainly. She looked at me as if I was familiar to her, how could I know her? I just got off the plane to Liverpool today.

"I know you! Your little friend left with my ex-boyfriend… obviously planning to shag him." She said annoyingly jealous.

"Okay..? I would say I'm sorry but, I'm not. Oh, and just in case you didn't notice 'ex' means an X on your relationship." I said making an X with my arms so she would understand.

"We're just on a little break…" Cecelia looked down.

"A break? Oh a break where he 'shags' every girl he sees. Right?" I questioned. I can be nice but, girls like these just make me so angry.

"You know what? Just tell your little slutty friend to BACK off!" She basically yelled.

"Or what? You're going to hurt me?" I said pretending to be scared. "You know what? Don't piss me off or you'll regret it." I said sternly. Cecelia backed up a few inches but stood her ground.

"Bye Paul." Cecelia said as she put her hand on Paul's shoulder, letting it slide off as she began to walk away.

"Aw leaving so soon? We were just getting to know each other!" I said cheerily. She was about to come back until- "Don't even think about it." I said. "Daddy's probably waiting for you at home, to tuck you in. You don't wanna be late!" I said as I put two thumbs up. _Finally! She's gone!_ I realized I had 8 pairs of eyes on me. I looked at John who was smirking, Paul whose mouth was dropped but a smile was at its corners, Ringo who as always- had his big cheeky smile, and George wrapped his arm around me.

"You're my new bodyguard!" George laughed.

"That was amazing!" Ringo exclaimed in approval. "How did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, it just sorta came." I giggled. "You guys think I'm a bitch don't you?" I smiled.

"Not at all!" They all sang.

"You're a feisty bird, arnt' cha?" John grinned.

"I guess… It's just UGH! She's so annoying!" I balled my fists up, putting them next to my head.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll be visiting anytime soon, unless she wants her lights out!" Paul laughed.

"It wouldn't have gone that far because, Ringo would've held me back!" I smiled as I pointed at Ringo. "RIGHT RINGS?"

"RIGHT!" He saluted me.

**Later….**

"So love, what brings you to Liverpool?" Ringo smiled while taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm here on vacation with my best friend Mandy. So far, I think it's turned out pretty good!" I answered while sipping some tea. "Cept' for that bitch…" I said quietly making them all laugh.

"Any siblings?" George flashed his fangs.

"Nope. Only child." I answered.

"Tell me what you do for fun in North Caroline?" John smirked.

"Well there's not much to do there." I laughed. "That's mainly why I came to England- well Liverpool but, I love taking pictures if that counts." I smiled.

"I guess that does. So then what did ya' do for fun when you were a rugrat?" He asked.

"Played patty-cake." I giggled.

John, Paul, George and Ringo all looked at me as if I invented a new word.

"Pat-t-y cak-e?" They all said.

"Yeah, it's were.." I trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it! But it's a lot of fun. I bet you guys would like it if you knew how to play!"

"TEACH US!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Okay, put out your hands." I said as the rest of them watched. "Okay now, do what I'm doing just with the opposite hand." After getting hit in the face about four times, Ringo finally caught on… and so did the rest of them. George and Ringo were playing in front me, since they both sat on either side of me. John and Paul looked like they were having the time of their life. John hit Paul in the face on purpose for a long time which made me laugh. John kept giving Paul that 'Oh I'm sorry, did I just hit you in the face?' look. After we were done playing patty-cake we ended up talking about my family and music for most of the time, well except for the times we were laughing. The way they all talked about music… they were so passionate. I got distracted and looked out the window seeing nothing.

"Wow! It's really dark!" I said shocked.

"What it doesn't get dark in America…?" John asked sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"It does get dark…. But seriously it's REALLY dark outside!" I exclaimed. "How long have we been here?" I asked curiously. Paul looked at his watch suddenly getting wide-eyed.

"It's almost past 1 in the morning." He informed.

"I think we should get goin." Ringo said trying to get out of the booth.

"Nah' really..? I thought we were just goin to sleep here!" John said full of sarcasm. Ringo gave John a look that was totally self explanatory, a look that said 'Was that necessary?' I laughed at Ringo's facial expression and followed George out of the booth. After we all got out of the booth we headed towards the door.

"Oh, Emma do you need me to drop you off at the place you're staying?" Paul said as we were by the door.

"Ugh, unfortunately." I groaned. _Stupid Mandy. _

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, turning around to face me.

"Nothing it's just Mandy, she brought back Cecelia's ex-boyfriend back to _our_ hotel."

"Soo…" Paul trailed off, looking at the floor.

"So, I guess I'm kicking a guy out of my hotel room tonight." I said dryly.

"Well… how bout' you sleep at my house for tonight? Then you can just leave in the morning." _Oh my gosh.._

"No Paul, its okay you don't have to do that. I'll be fine." I said expressionless. I didn't even know how to react.

"No really it's quite fine. Come on' you don't want to sleep next to a nude stranger in a hotel room… whatdya' say?" He questioned.

"I don't know.. I don't want Mandy to get worried if I'm not back all night." I lied. For some reason I wanted to stay with him and talk. He was so amazing, sweet, funny, cute, and passionate.

"Worried? She obviously wasn't worried when she left you at a club stranded in a place you didn't even know. Come on Emma, it's not like Paul's a serial killer." John said convincingly. John did have a point about Mandy leaving me for some guy and I'm pretty sure Paul isn't a serial killer… or maybe he is. _He fell down when I hit him with the bathroom door, I doubt he can kill someone. _I smiled to myself as I reminisced on the memory that actually happen hours ago. "I mean it's not like he's gonna tie you up and make you tell him what he wants to hear… Paul's a gentleman." John said bluntly.

"Okay… psychopath much?" I replied smiling. The boys laughed at John but, Ringo was going all at it.

"John's a crazy man! John is a crazy man indeed!" Ringo sang, pointing at John. "Ey' John guess what? You're a… psycho!" he whispered to John. Paul laughed as he flashed a white pair of teeth._ Sleeping at his house wouldn't be that bad… I wonder what his house is like. _

"Are you guys gonna be at Paul's?" I asked referring to John, George, and Ringo.

"Sorry love. We have lives." John touched my nose with his finger.

"Well I am. My house is being renovated so I've been staying with Paul for the last couple of days." George informed me. I really liked George, he was quiet and gentle but fun and sweet. _Well if George is going to be there then it won't be awkward with Paul. _I thought to myself.

"Okay what the hell! I'll stay at your house but JUST for tonight." I didn't want him to think I was easy because, I definitely was not. Being with Paul is different though, he doesn't look at your breasts every chance he can unlike most guys. A smile lit up on Paul's face distracting me from my thoughts. _Oh that smile… I think I just died._

"Alright! Now that we have this mess sorted out, let's get goin!" John said, walking outside. Ringo went and I went after, trying to avoid the awkward standoff I have with Paul every time people leave the room. I could hear Paul's footsteps behind me as we headed towards his car. I opened the passenger door and slid in, everyone was in their same seats as they were in on the ride over here. I put on my safety belt and watched as Paul came in and started the engine. My mouth opened largely as a yawn escaped my lips. I looked over at Paul and saw that he was laughing to himself.

"Oh shut it." I said as I playfully slapped him across the shoulder.

"No please! Don't hurt me!" Pretending to be scared, Paul shielded himself which made me laugh. Again, another snort worked its way out of my nose. _I have to get that fixed!_

"There's that damn pig again!" John yelled from the backseat. "Wait a minute. Emma? Are you the little piglet?" I nodded my head and gave a little sad happy frown. "Yup. You are a different one." _Damn it! Why does he keep saying that?_

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked desperately.

"The reason he keeps saying that Emma is, because all the girls here are bogus. You're not afraid to speak your mind or… snort like a little piglet." Paul explained.

"Or swear!" Ringo yelled from the backseat.

"Or be a man's body guard!" George also yelled. I looked back to the backseat with a smile.

"George, you do no I'm not _actually _your bodyguard?" I turned around smiling at him from the passenger seat.

"I was just trying to prove a point…" He looked down but, looked back up with a puppy face.

"Fine, I'll be your… bodyguard."

"Yes!" He cheered making us all smile. Paul continued to drop John and Ringo off at their houses which left only Paul, George, and I in the car. _He looks so cute when he's driving. Look at him he has his right hand on the steering wheel… cute. Oh no. He's looking! Smile! Smile you idiot! Stop staring at him, he's gonna thing you're nuts. _

"Emma how do you know so much about guitars?" George asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" I said, getting distracted.

"Guitars. Back at the shop you went on sort of a rant about the difference between a regular and a bass. How do you know so much about em?" George questioned again.

"Oh uhh, well when I was about thirteen or fourteen my dad- after work would always bring home articles about a different type of instrument. Then, when we were in that shop I remembered the article about a bass so I just started babbling." I laughed at the last part.

"Well that's certainly nice of your father to do that for you." Paul smiled, glancing towards me.

"Yeah he was great, but then…" I trailed off.

"What?" Paul asked curiously.

"Well, my dad and I were really close when I was younger but, then we slowly drifted apart as I grew up. It's like I barely know him anymore." I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sure he just doesn't want his lil' girl to grow up." He assured.

"I'll always be his little girl." I laughed giving Paul a quick smile. I started to snuggle into the seat, it wasn't the most comfortable but I started to get drowsy. I didn't realize how tired I was until I started to fall asleep…. slowly…. slowly.

**Paul's POV**

"Keep your eyes on the road Paulie!" George whispered worriedly. I didn't realize how long I was staring at Emma drift off into sleep, must've been a quite some time then.

"Sorry. She's so gorgeous." I whispered back glancing at Emma one last time. I continued driving to our destination- my house.

**Emma's POV**

I started to wake up slowly, blinking my heavy eyelids a few times. I felt someone start to shake me gently.

"Emma? Emma we're here." I recognized that voice, it was Paul. "Would you like me to carry you inside?" Paul asked sweetly and softly. I shook my head as I started to open my eyes further. Once my eyes were fully open, I glanced at my surrounding. It was still dark out but I could see George standing behind Paul. I started to move around, so I decided to get out of the car. "Good sleep?" Paul smiled.

"Yeah." I laughed tiredly as I stood up stretching.

"Let's get inside its chilly." He shivered.

George, Paul, and I started up the tiny drive and onto the cemented walk that led to Paul's front door. His house wasn't big but, it wasn't small… it was cozy. Paul took out his key and unlocked the front door, George walked in obviously he was familiar with the house.

"Welcome to the residence of McCartney." Paul smiled letting me into his house.

**Sooooo….? ** **Are you excited to see what happens at Paul's house? And don't you just hate Cecelia? I hope you guy's enjoyed that chapter, I had a lot of fun in making Cecelia look like an idiot(: One more thing…. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! I love reviews they really mean a lot to me. I want to know what you guys think so I know what I should change or add to the story and that smallest review will make my day trust me. So review and I'll try to update soon! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews, you all put a smile on my face! I just wanted to say I appreciate all the feedback you have given me and it is a pleasure writing for you people(: So here you go…. Chapter 5! **

I walked into Paul's house, seeing his cute living room. He lived in a simple but, nice home. He had a spacious living room with a brown comfortable looking couch to my left and a coffee or 'tea' table in front of it. There was a medium sized TV in a light beige stand directly in front of it, from what I could tell, the bathroom was right next to it. Further down to the right, was the small white kitchen which had a breakfast bar with barstools that you could sit at. Then to the left of the kitchen entrance are the stairs that lead to the second floor. There wasn't much color to the house except for different shades of grey, browns, beige, and tan but I liked it.

"You like?" Paul asked locking the front door, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah it's great!" I smiled looking around.

"Thanks! You can take your shoes off if you want." He said pointing to the little space of tile in front of the door he used to put his shoes on. I unbuckled my flats and walked to the couch, feeling the carpet flooring press up against my bare feet. George was in the kitchen my guess, raiding the fridge. I plunged into the couch feeling myself get drowsy again. The couch was nice and comfortable, not to stiff but not to lumpy. It was just right.

"Emma do you want anything to eat?" George called from the kitchen. I could tell he had a mouth full of food.

"Oh yeah, you mus' be hungry. Here lemme' fix ya somethin." Paul walked to the kitchen making me snap out of my haze. I was kind of hungry and I could go for some food right now. I suddenly got chills as I stepped onto the cold white tile floor. The kitchen had an overall tone of a light gray white, with the fridgerator in the left corner and the stove right next it. Paul pulled out a chair for me at a little white table that seated four, he smiled waiting for me to take a seat.

"Thank you Mr. McCartney." I said playfully sitting down. I looked up and saw George stuffing his face with fried chicken and a coke.

"What?" George asked replying to my stare. I didn't respond, I just laughed as he continued eating. I turned my head watching Paul as he made me a mysterious meal, he finally finished and brought the plate over with a bottle of coke. Paul set the plate down in front of me, revealing what it was, it was a sandwich with a side of chips. My stomach growled at the site of it.

"Thank you!" I happily took the sandwich and bit a mouthful, soaking up every bit of flavor.

"No problem." Paul said. "I'm sorry you have to sleep here tonight.." He said sympathetically.

"Why are you sorry? Paul you were nice enough to let me stay here! Don't be sorry. I'm actually looking forward to sleeping here." I said trying to comfort Paul. He looked up with a smirk on his face.

"You are?" He smiled. I was about to blush and I could feel it.

"Yeah I like your place!" I laughed. "It's… homey." I smiled, looking straight into Paul's eyes. I was blushing but, I didn't care. I took another big bite of my sandwich which by the way, tasted amazing! "What's in this? It's amazing!"

"Turkey, Salami, Cheese, and lettuce." Paul informed. "It's one of my favorites."

"Well it's amazing!" I stuffed the remaining piece of food into my mouth as I washed it down with some coke.

"Wow finished already." George laughed, making me remember that he was still here. I grinned as I finished the last sip of coke. I looked down and realized that my chips were gone! _Wow I ate fast._

"More chips?" Paul chuckled, as if he could read my mind.

"Please." I laughed. After I finished my chips, George got up from his seat and said goodnight to Paul and I. So it was just me… and Paul. It started to get awkward again, maybe because there was no conversation going on. So I decided to add some.

**Paul's POV**

_She's so beautiful. _When she smiled she made me smile. When she blushed she gave me this sensation in my stomach and not the sick kind… the oh my gosh she's so cute kind. And the way she tucked a strand of her beautiful brown hair behind her ear as she looked down. The way she didn't even need makeup to look pretty, she was gorgeous on her own. But it wasn't just about the looks, sure she was beautiful but it was the way she spoke… the way she carried herself. It was amazing. The way she talked about her family and the way she didn't care what people thought, unlike the other girls I've met. And her personality, sometimes she'd ramble on and on but, then she'd look at me with her big brown chocolate eyes under her eyelashes. But the thing that continues to draw me to her is the way she doesn't give herself to me and that just makes me want her even more…

"Thanks again for letting me stay here." Emma distracted me from my babbling thoughts.

"Oh no problem, my pleasure." I assured. _Well we can't just stay here all night and she did look tired._ "Are you ready to hit the sack?" I smiled, twiddling my thumbs.

"Excuse me, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Emma said shocked. _A perfect girl… _

"No, no I didn't mean it like that!" I stuttered. I calmed myself, trying to think of a way she would understand what I was saying. "What I meant is… are you ready to sleep on the couch?" I laughed. A wave of relief washed over Emma's face, turning it into a smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized, making me smile. "When you said sack I thought… sorry I guess it's an American thing." Emma giggled. "Yes, I'm ready for bed." She grinned. I grabbed her plate, rinsed it off, and placed it in the sink. She got up from her seat and we continued to walk to the living room.

"Would you like to sleep in my room? I don't want you to sleep on the couch, I mean you are the guest." I turned around.

"No Paul you are sleeping in your room. You've done enough for me, I'm sleeping on the couch. Period." She said sternly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really didn't want Emma to sleep on the couch, I'd rather sleep on the couch than her.

"Yes Paul! Now go." Emma pointed upstairs smiling.

"Okay. Wait here, I'm going to get some pillows and sheets for you." I smiled. I was about to walk upstairs when I remembered something. "Oh, Emma do you want me to get you something to wear for you to sleep in?" I questioned.

"I think I'll be okay." She smirked.

"Are you sure? I just thought you would, considering your top is covered in dry alcohol." I grinned.

"I completely forgot!" Emma squinted her nose as she smelled her shirt. "How did you know that?" She questioned.

"I sort of saw that waiter spill his drinks on you.." I replied trying to hide the fact that I stared at her the entire time. "If you want, I can throw your clothes in the wash." I offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great… are you sure? Cause I can sleep in this." Emma said. _Always making sure no one goes through trouble for her. _I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"No Emma, its fine. Period." I mimicked what she had done just 10 seconds ago, making Emma smile. I walked over to the stairs but turned around for one more question. "Any requests?"

"How about some pajama pants and… a loose shirt?" Emma requested, I nodded my head and trotted up the stairs. I gathered up the pillow and blankets and headed towards my room, walking quietly past George's so I wouldn't disturb him. Finally making it to my room, I opened my closet and searched for something Emma could wear. I decided to go with a white v-neck shirt and plaid pajama pants. I tiptoed back downstairs but, Emma was nowhere in sight.

"Emma?" I whispered.

"BOO!" She jumped out from a corner making me throw the pillow, sheets, and clothes up into the air.

"AAH!" I jumped.

"I got you!" Emma giggled, as she pointed at me.

"Yeah you did." I smiled. "Not before I get you!" I started to tickle Emma repeatedly. She started to laugh uncontrollably as she tried to push away my hands. I started to tickle her more and suddenly we were both air borne and falling towards the ground, I guess she must've stumbled and I went chasing after her. We hit the floor with a thud, but she still managed to laugh which made me smile. I got on top of her and continued to tickle her as she shielded her stomach. I finally heard the words I was looking for all along.

"OKAY I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!" Emma laughed. I stopped tickling her, making me realize she was panting. "Goodness, you're RELENTLESS!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I did my best Elvis impersonation which to be honest, wasn't that good. Emma's hair was all crazy like spread around her head but it was adorable. She stared up at me with her big chocolate eyes, making me have the urge to just bend down and kiss her. I realized I was still on top of her, which made things a little awkward. I broke the urge of kissing her by getting off Emma and helping her get up as well. I saw the sheets, clothes, and pillow scattered around the floor, so I proceeded to pick them up.

"I wonder how these got on the floor." I sarcastically said, picking them up.

"Oh here let me help." Emma giggled as she bent down and started picking them up too. "I think you were a little dramatic about throwing them onto the floor." She laughed.

"Well… you scared me and you know what they say, the more dramatic the better!" I stated.

"Oh yeah and who says that?" Emma questioned smiling.

"Me." I smirked. We were basically done picking them up except for the pair of pajama pants, we both reached our hand out trying to pick it up but we failed. Instead my hand fell directly over Emma's, sitting perfectly on top. I let my hand linger for a moment, feeling her smooth and soft skin. I looked at Emma who had an unknown expression on her face and this time… she wasn't blushing. She slowly dragged the pants out from under my hand and stood up, I stood up with her now feeling embarrassed.

**Emma's POV**

"You can go change and I'll put the sheets on the couch." Paul said calmly.

"Okay, thanks." I walked to the bathroom closing the door and taking a deep breath, and then I quickly changed into the clothes Paul had picked out for me. The shirt was pretty big on me but, the pants were so smooth and comfortable. _His hands… His eyes… _I thought. I gathered my thoughts and opened the bathroom door. I saw Paul put a pillow on the couch, he was already finished putting the sheets on. Paul looked up and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

**Well there's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it(: I left it sorta on a cliff hanger but hey that happens! So you know what will make me oh so happy? REVIEWS! Tell me what you think(: If you want me to read your stories just tell me in the review section thing and I will be sure to read them! Well, I love The Beatles and I hope you do too. I'll try updating soon so for now… BYE! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! My schedule is probably going to get pretty crazy considering school started today I will try to post at least 1-2 chapters a week. So here you go…. Chapter 6!**

**Paul's POV**

Emma scurried to the bathroom and shut the door gently. _Idiot! Why did you leave your hand there? Now she thinks you're a creeper! _I quickly covered the couch with the white sheet and set the pillow down on it, I wanted it to be done when Emma came out. A couple of minutes later I heard the bathroom door handle rattle and then Emma exited, I smiled at her and she replied with a smile. _Everything's gonna be okay _I calmed myself.

Emma smiled and pointed to the couch "Wow you did that fast."

"Thanks. So… you can just give me your clothes and I'll throw em' in the wash for you." I stated.

"Oh okay." Emma walked to grab her clothes off of the chair. "Here you go." She handed them to me and I smiled as I took them. I nodded my head towards her and walked to the back of the house, where the washing machine was located. I kept thinking about how adorable Emma looked in the sleep wear I let her borrow, the white shirt was pretty big on her and the bottoms looked like parachute pants. I could see her collar bone on her chest… _I hope she didn't think I was staring at her chest. _I thought nervously. After putting the clothes in the wash and drizzling it with soap, I went back to the living room where Emma was. When Emma came into view she looked worried, she was sitting criss-crossed with the blanket on her lap and staring down at her hands.

"Emma what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She looked up not noticing I walked in 10 seconds ago. "Oh, nothing."

"Emma come on, what's wrong?" I walked over to her and took a seat on the couch, right next to where she was sitting.

"Honestly it's nothing. It's stupid." She looked into my eyes. _I wasn't buying it. _

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I said sincerely. Emma took a deep breath, and asked a question I was not expecting to hear.

"Okay, do you guys… I mean you, John, George and Ringo get those types of girls… a lot?" She questioned. "By types of girls I mean girls like Cecelia…?" Emma clarified, obviously seeing the blank expression on my face.

"Oh… I guess but, John usually acts upon the… situation." I laughed embarrassingly.

"Do you ever act upon the… situation?" Emma looked down at her hands. I'm talking about girls in front of the girl I like. Perfect. "Look you don't have to answer that." She answered quickly. "You're in a band, of course girls throw themselves at you. You probably just have to say the right things and bam! They're yours."

"No it's not like that! I'll be honest, yeah there are birds who throw themselves at me and the lads but, I'd much rather be with that one girl… the one." I looked into her eyes. She continued to stare back.

**Emma's POV**

"No it's not like that! I'll be honest, yeah there are birds who throw themselves at me and the lads but, I'd much rather be with that one girl… the one." Paul looked into my eyes and I continued to look back. I started to get lost in his big hazel-brown eyes, studying them.

"Do you think you'll ever find… the one?" I questioned, staring into his eyes. I started to notice Paul leaning in as he stared at me, making my stomach knot up.

"I think I might ha-"

"What are ya guys still doin up?" A familiar voice interrupted. I looked up seeing George rub his eyes as he stared at us. Paul and I didn't hear him come down the stairs so we were basically caught in the act. Paul leaned back making my stomach untwist. George just stood there with a tired confused look on his face.

"Paul was just… saying goodnight." I said awkwardly.

"Right, uhh goodnight… Emma." Paul smiled and quickly walked upstairs.

"I was just going to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me." George walked to the bathroom and closed the door. _What if George hadn't come down…?_ I sat there playing back what just happened 30 seconds ago. If George hadn't come down… we could possibly be kissing right now. _Would I let it go that far?_

"Night, Emma." George said walking out of the bathroom towards the stairs.

"Wait George, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked over and sat next to me, ruffling the blankets. "So whatdya' wanna talk about?"

"Have you ever felt like you're too afraid to try something… new?" I questioned, referring to Paul.

"Umm-"

"Like… you've had bad experiences in the past but there was this one experience that crushed you and… now you're afraid to take a chance because you don't wanna get hurt?" _Mark had really messed me up big time. _

"Well, if you know you're going to get hurt then I say don't get involved but if you trust whatever you're getting involved with then I say… go for it." He advised. "Are you afraid of roller-coasters?" George smiled.

"What? No!" I laughed.

"Really?" George questioned, I could tell that he didn't believe me just by the tone of his voice. "Because, to me this 'chance' sounds a whole lot like roller-coasters."

"Believe me, it's a little more complicated than roller-coasters." I laughed making George laugh, suddenly his mouth grew into a huge yawn.

"Okay okay, I think it's time for you to go back to bed." I tapped his knee.

"I agree." George got up and headed up the stairs. "Night Emma."

"Goodnight George." I smiled and he was gone. I got under the covers and started to think aimlessly. Unfortunately, George's information didn't really help. I was still skeptical about taking it a step further with Paul. He's a great guyit's just… I don't want to get hurt again. I mean what if I fall for Paul and fall HARD and he ends up breaking it off or doing something that will make me hate him forever? It's hard for me to picture myself hating Paul, especially when we had those moments where we'd get lost in space with each other. I started to think about how less than six hours ago Paul and I met. I laughed to myself, thinking of how I knocked him to the ground with the bathroom door. My eyes started to get groggy and I soon found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

**John's POV**

"What took you so freaking long?" I yelled as I opened the passenger door to Ringo's 1962 Volkswagen Beetle.

"Would it kill you to say 'Oh thank you for giving me a lift!' instead of being such a jackarse?" Ringo questioned annoyingly.

"You know I think it just might." I stated plainly. I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay, thank you Ringo for giving me a l-" I put my hand to my chest pretending to have a heart attack. Ringo started to laugh so I knew he wasn't mad at me. "Is Emma still at Paul's?"

"I think so… she's a cute one ain't she?" Ringo questioned.

"Now Richard, don't get any ideas." I stated. I could basically hear Ringo roll his eyes.

"Shut it John, I don't think of her that way."

"Then how do you think of her?" I asked just to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, like a friend nothing more." Ringo said. "I think you should be the one to not get any ideas… if she even likes you." He grinned. _What the hell?_

"What do you mean _if _she likes me?" I was interested now.

"Well I think this bird is different, every girl you usually get throws herself at you but this one doesn't seem to care for your… gestures." Ringo chuckled to himself.

"But I'm dazzling!" I pretended to care, flashing Ringo an over the top smile. After about a fifteen minute car ride we were finally at Paul's house. I walked up to the front door, Ringo was still in his car probably looking for his lighter or something. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened abruptly. Paul was standing there with a weird expression on his face.

"What's up with you McCartney?" I pushed my eyebrows together.

"Emma's sleeping and I don't want you to wake her up!" He whispered.

"She's still sleeping? It's 1 o' clock in the afternoon." I stated.

"I know but..." Paul trailed off.

"But, let me in you twit." I walked in heading towards the couch when, Paul jumped in front of me putting his hand on my chest.

"John just let her sleep." He said seriously.

"Okay fine." I surrendered, putting my hands up in the air as if Paul was a cop. I walked to the kitchen to see if Paul had anything in the fridge.

**Paul's POV**

John walked away, probably heading towards the kitchen to steal some of my food. _Where's Ringo? _I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at Emma, she was packed up into a little ball with her head on the pillow.

"EMMA MY DEAR!" Ringo ran in and was already tapping her on the shoulders.

"Ringo stop!" I whispered loudly to him.

"What?" He asked innocently shocked.

I sighed. "If you're going to wake her up, at least do it gentler." Ringo nodded his head to me in approval.

"Emma… Emma…. Oh, Emma." Ringo nudged and tapped Emma's shoulder in a pattern. First it would start with one tap, then two, then three, and then four. "EMMA!" Ringo bent down and started shaking her, I swapped his arm with force which made him look at me with big eyes. Emma turned over in her half sleep conscious mode and did something that almost made me roll onto the floor laughing.

**CLIFF HANGER! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wonder what Emma did that made Paul become hysterical….? You'll just have to wait! So please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll try updating soon! Peace&Love. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly loved your reviews, they made me so happy! I just wanted to inform you guys that this may be a really long story because it's so much fun writing and I really want to take it places, I don't want to go by months in my chapters and have you still want more. I want to be detailed therefore it might make this an overall pretty long story. Also, this is my first story I've posted so I want to do it justice. So with that said… Here's chapter 7!**

I tried pretending to be asleep but that didn't work, the tapping started to increase in annoyance. Then I was abruptly getting shaken like an earthquake hit, I sleepily turned over and smacked something dead in the face. I heard little sounds of uncontrollable laughter. I blinked my heavy eyelids and suddenly remembered where I was. I examined the room and saw Ringo holding his hand to his cheek with his mouth dropped in shock and Paul had a huge laughing grin on his face.

"Ow! Love that really hurt!" Ringo held his left hand to his cheek. Paul had a smile plastered on his face.

"Well that's what you get when you wake a girl up!" I touched Ringo's nose as I go up from the couch and stretched, I was almost full awake now.

"But you didn't have to smack me right in the face!" He laughed with a drop of anger in his tone.

"Sorry I had no control of it, I was barely awake!" I smiled.

"Yeah. Right." Ringo gave me a look. _What a baby! _I grinned to myself.

"What do you want me to kiss your boo boo? Would that make you happy?" I talked in a baby voice as I stuck out my bottom lip.

"That would be nice." Ringo turned his red cheek towards me.

"Well that's not gonna happen." I smiled pushing his head away with my hand. Paul had a smile plastered on his face as I turned toward him.

"Emma you must be hungry would you like something to eat?" Paul asked.

"I could go for some food…" I grinned. Paul, Ringo, and I headed towards the kitchen and I could already hear George and John having a conversation that I didn't understand.

"See that's what I'm talking about, no it doesn't go like that, it goes like that but it goes like _that _and it goes through everything and it can be... you know what I mean?" George asked John I'm guessing about music.

"You lost me at, no it doesn't go like that." John truthfully told. Paul, Ringo and I walked into the white kitchen and George and John's eyes instantly locked on my… chest.

"WOAH. Nice bosoms!" John exclaimed wide-eyed.

"What? What are you talking about?" I squinted my eyebrows in confusion. I looked at George who had his face looking down and it was red but, John continued to stare. Paul walked in front of me and examined. His eyes grew wide as he obviously got what John was talking about, he quickly jumped in front of me. Paul's back was towards me as if he was shielding me from someone and he stretched his arms out waving them around. "Paul what are you doing?"

"Emma we can sort of see your…" He trailed off.

"See my what?" I asked impatiently.

"Your… breasts." Paul said quietly. I looked down in confusion and finally got what they were talking and staring at. _Oh my goodness. _I forgot to keep my bra on when I changed into the pajamas! And as if things couldn't get better I was wearing a white shirt!

"Oh my!" I quickly covered my chest. Ringo who was behind me, quickly walked up to look at me but I made sure to cover everything.

"You lost your chance Starkey." John pointed out. I gave him an outraged look over Paul's shoulder.

"Uhhh… Emma would you like me to get you your clothes?" Paul stuttered.

"Yes please." I said quietly. Paul continued to shield me as we backed out of the kitchen. We walked towards the washing machine without saying anything, he searched through the clothes and finally found my bra and other clothes. Paul awkwardly picked it up by the strap and handed it to me as if it was the scariest piece of clothing he's ever seen. Then he handed me my clean skirt and shirt.

"Thanks." I grabbed the clothes but still covering my chest.

"No problem… Don't mind them." He referred to the other three men in the kitchen. "Okay you can go change and I'll make you something to eat." Paul smiled.

"Okay." I smiled looking down. Paul was about to walk off to the kitchen when I realized something. "Wait Paul, do you think I can use another bathroom to change in? Cause' if I don't I'm gonna have to sorta… pass by the kitchen and that scares me right now." I laughed embarrassingly.

"Yeah you can use the upstairs bathroom. Just go up the stairs and keep going straight down the hall. It's the last door on the left." Paul pointed out.

"Thanks." I smiled. He walked past me, putting a hand on my shoulder as he did and scurried off to the kitchen. I headed up stairs and did as Paul told me. I finally found the bathroom and hurried in. I changed into my now clean clothes and examined myself in the mirror, I started to comb through my hairs with my fingers.

**Paul's POV**

I hurried into the kitchen heading straight to the fridgerator. I took out the eggs and bacon, laying them on the counter. As I went looking for the pans John began to speak.

"So Paul… did you shag her?" John snickered.

"No John, to your disappointment I didn't." I exhaled, turning the stove on medium heat as I began to fry two eggs in one pan and three pieces of bacon in another.

"Well then maybe I'll have to." John laughed.

"Don't you dare touch her." I turned around giving John a death glare.

"Or what?" He smirked.

"John I'm bloody serious." I said sternly.

"Jeez Paul I was joking, I know you're in love with her." John chuckled as he took a bite of his toast. If it was any other girl I wouldn't care if John touched her but Emma… I couldn't imagine John even trying to seduce her. I couldn't imagine Emma with anyone… but me.

"You're such an arse." I turned around and continued cooking but, then I started to realize something… I've already seen Emma half naked.

**Emma's POV**

I examined my hair and started to comb it out with my fingers. After it was decent I decided that it was time to go downstairs, I opened the door and continued to walk down the hall way. The thing that bothered me the most was how John just blurted out whatever he wanted to. A normal person would have looked away and informed me not said I have nice boobs and continue to stare. I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and entered the kitchen.

"You are a pervert." I pointed at John as I sat in an empty chair.

"I'm not a pervert, just a guy." He looked at the newspaper. Paul was at the stove cooking which by the way smelled delicious, Ringo was bouncing his fingers against the table, George was eating a piece of buttered toast as he looked down, and John was holding a newspaper out in front him and there was a bagel on a small plate.

"Bon' Appetite!" Paul placed a plate of food in front of me like he did last night.

I felt guilty. "Paul you don't have to keep cooking for me."

"Yeah McCartney stop being a housewife." John said behind his newspaper.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" I was frustrated. John looked at me from behind the newspaper making sure it was him I was referring to.

"No." He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes digging into the dish of food. After I finished my food Paul was about to take the plate but I stopped him and I put them in the sink. I rinsed the dishes off and went back to my seat. I decided to ask the question that interested me the most.

"So John… I heard you're the… woman chaser of the group." I looked down giggling.

"Is that so? Who told you that? Harrison?" John looked at George.

"Oh please can you blame him? If I had a dollar for every women you shagged I would be rich!" Ringo threw his hands in the air.

"What can I say, I like the birds." John shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're a… man whore." I stated making George choke on his toast and Ringo and Paul chuckle.

"I guess I am." John smirked as he leaned over the table making eye contact with me. I raised my eyebrows unimpressed.

"Is this how you get women? With cheesy one liners?" I asked curiously but still unimpressed.

"Why is it working?" John leaned in more.

"In your dreams." I pushed John back into his seat by his shoulder. "You seriously think you can get any women do you?"

"Oh and to make it worse John's married… and he has a kid!" Ringo informed. John sent him a death glare.

"You sure have a big mouth don't you Starkey?" John questioned, Ringo simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You're married? AND you have a kid?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes. So." John looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then why do you get together with a bunch of women? How could you do that to your family?" I shrieked.

"Oh relax, it's not like they know and it wouldn't even make a difference if they did." John said plainly.

"Yeah right! If I got married and had a kid with someone and they were cheating on me it WOULD make a difference." I pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure she knows about, it's quite obvious." Ringo said from the other side of the table.

"She must be devastated…" I whispered.

"See Harrison you shouldn't have said anything now Emma's in a bad mood." John said to George making him look down.

"I'm not in a bad mood." I said to George. "John you should be more like George."

"HA yeah right, bird's never fall for the quiet ones." John said rudely. George continued to look down which made me feel sad, since he's such a nice guy. _He doesn't deserve this._

I gave John a look then turned to George. "Hey that's not true, girl's love quiet guys." I said rubbing George's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"In bloody hell they do… no girl would want to go out with me…" He mumbled.

"Sure they would! Any girl would be lucky to go out with a great guy like you." I tried to comfort him.

"They just want sex. I want… a relationship. A relationship where we wouldn't want anyone else." George said. "But I'll never have that."

"You'll have that." I said with an optimistic tone.

"When?" George looked up.

I smiled. "You'll know when."

"How?"

"Well… when you find the one it will all be different. You won't want to be with anyone else just with each other and your whole world will revolve around that person." I looked into his eyes. "Like I said, any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"Thanks Emma." George smiled. I smiled back in return.

"Thank goodness that's over." John said, after he finished pretending to throw up.

"You don't want to be in love?" I questioned John.

"What's the point? You just end getting your heart broken anyways. I say just get out while you can." John said. "Well get out after the sex of course."

"You pig." I said. "You know, I have the perfect phrase that describes you."

"John you're so sexy. John you're gorgeous. John I just wanna bang y-"

"Hit it then quit it." I interrupted him. Paul, Ringo and George all began to lean in like something interesting had just happened.

"Hit it then quit it?" He questioned.

"Yes, see that's where you hit it… then quit it. The title is pretty much self explanatory." I informed.

"Well Miss Emma, since you seem to know me oh so well tell me something… why do they always seem to fall for the hitter and quitter?" John asked with a smirk.

"Because you make it seem like you actually care about them and… you just end up breaking their heart." My thoughts drifted to Mark, this explained him perfectly.

"What makes you think I don't care about them?" He questioned.

"Because guys like you don't. In the beginning they make you feel loved… like you're the only girl they'll ever want and make you feel like nothing can break you apart. They have our hearts inside of their hands and when they decide they're done… they destroy it." I trailed off beginning to tear up. Without my notice a tear trickled down my face making me snap back into reality. "Excuse me." I wiped the tear away and exited the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. _They must think I'm some lunatic. _I thought. I started trying to control myself by breathing in and out but that didn't help. The tears just kept coming like a never ending river. Then… the last person on earth who I would want to see me like this walked into the room.

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot to me. This chapter didn't have a lot of action-stuff but I liked writing it because I got to explore some different sides of the characters like George and how he wanted a relationship. If you weren't satisfied with this one hopefully next chapter will make up for it. So please remember to REVIEW, maybe we can get to 13-14 total reviews?(: Okay well Love you… Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow you guys reviewed fast! I liked the feedback you gave me it was nice(: I hope you like this chapter!**

"Paul..." I whispered wiping a tear away from my face. He silently walked over and sat next me.

"Do you wanna talk?" Paul asked gently.

"I don't know…"

"We can go upstairs if you want more privacy... and if you don't want John to hear." Paul smiled sweetly.

"I doubt you want to talk to me." I looked down, honestly believing the words I just said.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. "Hey… if you don't want to talk it's completely fine."

"I want to talk but… I barely know you." I wiped away another tear.

"We'll get to know each other." Paul assured. "So…"

"Okay." I nodded. Paul and I walked upstairs and into a bedroom I'm guessing it was his. To the right was a queen sized bed with pale white sheets and pillows with a brown headboard, lying across the bed was a grey silky blanket. On either side of the bed were two nightstands containing a lamp and a droor. Ahead of me was a light brown desk with sheets of paper scattered around it and a window right next to it. A black upright piano was on the opposite wall of the bed, right next to the piano was an acoustic guitar. After Paul had closed the door he motioned for me to sit on the bed, as we both did it became silent.

"I think it was really nice of you to offer to talk but I don't think I can just tell you my problems… you know?" I looked at Paul.

"That's understandable." He smiled. "How bout'… I tell you something personal about me and maybe that'll change your mind."

After thinking it over I agreed. "Alright."

"Let's see…" Paul thought. "Goodness I can't believe I'm telling you this… when I was 13… I shit my pants."

I laughed. "How does that happen?"

"Well my mate Luke put this type of medicine in my drink and apparently it makes you… runny." I could tell Paul was embarrassed. "I'll have you know no one knows about that except Luke and me and now you." After I stopped laughing I suddenly came back to reality and realized why I was up here with Paul.

"So, I guess you want to know why I started crying." I embarrassingly laughed looking down.

"Yes."

"Okay… well there's not really a way to say this…" I said slowly. "Last summer after my nineteenth birthday my boyfriend Mark, of three years proposed to me. After we got the wedding figured out and got everything scheduled it was time for the wedding rehearsal… I couldn't find Mark anywhere, I searched the whole church so I just thought he might be in the men's bathroom so after I couldn't find him I gave up. I ended up going to the back of the church for some reason and… there he was… kissing another woman…" I trailed off, feeling my eyes tear up again. "So I called off the wedding and broke it off with him."

"Emma I'm so sorry.."

"No, don't be sorry it's not your fault. Just talking about it made all these emotions come rushing back. I didn't mean for you to see me like that." I looked down.

"You have every right to react that way, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Paul said sympathetically.

"It happened a year ago it's just… sometimes I feel…"

"What?" Paul looked at me with question in his eyes.

"I don't know… I just don't want to get hurt again." I looked up at Paul. For the first time it wasn't awkward. I just told a guy, who I barely know why I've been cautious around him.

"Mark is an idiot for doing that to you, you deserve much better than him. You deserve the type of man who wakes up every day and thinks, Oh my goodness, I'm with Emma! I must be the luckiest guy on earth." Paul said making me give a little smile. "You deserve the type of man who realizes how sweet, kind, funny, and… beautiful you are."

"Really?" I choked out from behind my red eyes.

"Absolutely." Paul almost whispered. We stared into each other eyes, then I realized Paul was beginning to lean in just like he did the other night but this time I was scared. _You don't want to get hurt again…_ kept entering my mind. I leaned away as if a something was pulling me to.

"I should go… back home and see Mandy, she must be worried sick about me." I lied. I quickly stood up waiting for Paul as well.

"Right. Let me uhh… walk you to the door." Paul stood up and we both exited the bedroom. We hadn't talked the whole way to the front door. I turned around to look at Paul.

"Emma wait!" Yelled three familiar voices. I suddenly saw John, George and Ringo scurry out from the kitchen with a weird look on their faces. They all finally reached Paul and me.

"Emma… what was that in the kitchen?" John said with a hint of sympathy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes are you?" Ringo questioned

"I'm fine… it was just memories." I scratched my head.

"Well I will kill those bloody memories if they're making you cry!" Ringo exclaimed pointing a finger up in the air.

"Yes indeed!" John agreed. "Oh memories! Where are you? You can't hide forever you know!" John and Ringo started to beat up my 'memories' as if they were really right in front of them. They threw punches, slaps, and kicks making me laugh.

After we had all finished laughing I knew it was time for me to go. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Leaving so soon?" John leaned against the door frame. It suddenly came to my attention that all four boys were staring at me.

"Uhh… yeah I have to go back to the hotel." I blushed. I don't know why I blushed so much I just don't like having the attention on me. When I was with Paul… the blushing would come and go but it seems like every word he says gives me butterflies. I would definitely say that I try to avoid the spotlight but there are just so many of them! It's like every where I turn there's John making a perverted comment or Ringo being a clown or George being quiet or Paul being sweet, gentle, kind, cute, and sexy. _Stop! _

"Well when are you coming back?" Ringo questioned as if I was expected to. John, George and Ringo suddenly gave me a pretty please smile, George decided to add a little spice by wiggling his eyebrows. I like George… not that way! He seemed really sweet and he obviously was a great guy. What the hell, I like all of em'!

"I don't know I'm a pretty big handful." I said honestly. _Well it's true…_

"Ah so what!" John, George, and Ringo said simultaneously making me smile.

"You guys sure do that a lot." I pointed out.

"What?" The three asked again.

"That!" I laughed pointing at them as if what they just said was visible. They finally realized what I was talking about after exchanging looks between each other.

"Oh yeah, we do do that a lot." John mumbled looking off into space probably remembering a time they did that again.

"Ha! You said do-do." Ringo laughed pointing at John.

"HA HA." John fake laughed making Ringo roll his eyes.

"Emma love, you really should stay. We could take you down to the studio!" Ringo said excitingly.

"Yeah!" Paul, John, and George exclaimed with grins.

"No! No I can't interrupt on your work and plus I don't want to intrude." I said. I really didn't want to interrupt them. I mean what if they asked me for advice? What if they became super famous and I give them once piece of advice that changed their whole career… for the worse?

"Intrude on what? The studio?" John questioned as if I was crazy, I quickly nodded my head. "Emma sometimes they don't even know we're there."

"I would love to but, I really have to go. I spent the night here! My friend must be going crazy, she doesn't even know." I pointed out.

"Fine but, you must promise to meet us later." George pointed at me with a smile.

"Okay okay. What time?" I gave in.

"Well it's 3 o' clock now so we'll probably get out of the studio at around 6 to 7." Paul said. _Woah it's 3 o' clock? _

"How about we have a barbeque!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Goodness Ringo! I'm gonna go deaf if you keep spazzin' out!" John put a finger to the ear Ringo yelled in.

"Wait you have barbeques?" I squinted my eyebrows in confusion.

"This is England not space." John said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's a whole new country so I'm dumb." I made the four of them laugh. "What time should I come?"

"7:30. By then we'll already be here." Paul assured.

"7:30 it is!" I grinned. "I better be going I'll see you guys later." I began to turn away when someone gently pulled me back by my arm. "What the hell?"

"How are you getting home?" Paul spun me around.

"Um walking." I said casually.

"Walking?" John, Paul, George and Ringo said together. _Damnit, do they always do that?_

"Yes walking. It's were you move your two legs to get to your destination."

"That's ridiculous I'm driving you." Paul commanded.

"What? No. I'm perfectly capable of walking to my place." I said.

"Paul's right." Ringo agreed.

"Yeah." George nodded.

"What she said." John chuckled.

"I can walk! Look!" I walked in a circle trying to prove my point.

"Lemme go get my keys." Paul walked back inside before he turned around. "Lads keep an eye on her." He smiled. I made a face at him with irritation. I know this doesn't seem that big of a deal but, it is.

"Paul! Seriously you don't have to drive me. You've done so much for me I mean… you let me stay here! You cooked for me! I can walk." I pointed out yelling into his house. John, George and Ringo were just staring at me with blank expressions. "What?"

"Forget it, anyways you don't even know the area." Ringo laughed.

"How do you know?" I questioned with irritation.

"You just came to Liverpool today, I doubt you even know how to get back to your hotel." John said still leaning against the door frame.

"What makes you so sure?" I angrily said.

"Okay then, tell me how to get to your hotel?" John questioned raising his eyebrows. I suddenly remembered that the club place Mandy and I went to last night was right by the hotel, that's how we got to it so easily. Who cares if I don't know where it is? I was not going to let them win this easily. "That's what I thought." John said.

"FOUND THEM!" Paul screeched from inside of the house, he then came into site as he came towards the front door. "Shall we?"

"We shall not." I said sternly.

"Why?" Paul questioned like I was a crazy person.

"Because." I crossed my arms. I started to realize I was acting like I was fourteen years old again.

"Really? Because." John said as if he knew what I just said in my mind.

"Alright Emma. Let's go." Paul shut the door and walked forward as John, George and Ringo went after him but I stood my ground.

"What are ya' doing? The cars this way." Ringo pointed towards the driveway were the car was.

"I'm not going." I stood there facing them.

"Come on Emma, we're just driving you." George smiled.

"Do you honestly think I can't get myself home?" I questioned the four of them.

"YES." They sang. I continued to stand there like a statue. Just because I'm a women doesn't mean I can't do anything! Then the strangest thing happened. They all gave each other this look and got into a huddle, putting each other's arms on each of their shoulders. After about fifteen seconds of whispering they got out of their little 'talk'. Paul walked up to me as if he was invisible and the next thing I know I'm slung over his back looking down at the concrete. _Oh he did not just pick me up._

**Okay, so I know that in the 1****st**** chapter I said that Mark left Emma at the altar but to me I started to realize it didn't make much sense considering the groom is supposed to be at the altar first, sorry! So I decided to change it up so it would be at the wedding rehearsal. I know Paul went in for a kiss at bad timing since they were talking about how Emma didn't want to get hurt but oh well I wanted to spice it up a little if that's possible! Don't forget to review! Bye Bye Bye my little butterflies! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...**

"Paul put me down!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his hold. _Wow he's a lot stronger than I thought. _"Paul I'm serious!" No answer. "Paul!" No answer. "PAUL!" I screeched. John, George, and Ringo were in my peripheral vision and I immediately saw them freeze Paul did too.

"Emma scream a little louder I don't think China heard you." John laughed. I started resulting to the only things that would actually work: pinching and flicking. I first started pinching Paul's neck- very hard.

"Ow!" Paul exclaimed grabbing his neck with his free hand, I looked straight ahead of me like nothing had happened. I started working down the body, going from the neck to the back. It tended to get more forceful the farther I went down. "Emma stop pinching me!" Now… came the flicking. I quickly flicked Paul's ear making him flinch.

"Get him good Emma!" Ringo exclaimed. I started flicking Paul repeatedly on the back of the neck, on both of his ears, and the top of his head.

"Ringo?" Paul questioned shockingly.

"What? She's a fighter, you brought it out of her." He laughed. We finally made it to the car where Paul let me down, opening the passenger door.

"Please get in, it doesn't have to be harder than it needs to." Paul said cautiously.

"You know, this is like kidnapping. If I don't agree to go in and you make me then you're forcing me. That's… illegal." I pointed out like I was some kind of lawyer.

"Please just get in." Paul smiled.

"Fine." I mumbled while climbing into the front seat still irritated.

"You're so stubborn." John pointed out.

"I'm not stubborn." I contradicted. Paul was already starting the car and reversing out of the drive way. "I'm just saying I-"

"Could've walked." John, Paul, George and Ringo finished my sentence.

"Sorry…" I laughed. "I guess I did get sorta worked up about this whole thing. I just don't like being treated like a little girl who can't do anything for herself." I suddenly felt embarrassed about the whole situation, they were just trying to give me a ride.

"It's okay Emma and to be honest… it was great to watch you go wankers. It was like a lion being taunted and caged up and then when you let it out… RAWR!" Ringo jumped at the RAWR. They all had a way to lift my mood especially Ringo.

"Have you been practicing your lion noises?" John joked questioningly.

"Yes, two times a day." Ringo said seriously. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes." John nodded. I'm not quite sure if they were actually joking considering they were actually acting like lions. John was attempting to purr and he kept licking the top of his hand and rubbing it against the side of his face while Ringo was teaching both George and John how to 'RAWR'.

"Emma where's the hotel you're staying at?" Paul distracted me from examining the boys in the back of the car. They were so entertained by becoming lions they weren't even disrupted by Paul, it was like John, George, and Ringo were in a separate room together.

"I don't know. Well I know the name of it, it's the Roosevelt Inn." I remembered. "It's right by the café place we met at last night."

"Oh yes the Roosevelt, I know where that is." Paul smiled but continued to keep his eyes on the road. "Tell me again why you're staying in a hotel?"

"Well my friend Mandy forgot to make it clear with her family that we were planning to stay with them but they ended up going away so we couldn't stay there anyways." I said starting to laugh a little now realizing how much Mandy messed up, Paul laughed with me.

"So Mandy… I'm guessing she's your best friend." Paul questioned.

"Yeah she is." I smiled.

"What's she like?" He asked.

"Well… she's a really great friend. I mean sometimes we have those moments were we just want to kill each other." I laughed. "But she's always there for me."

"How long have you gals been friends?" Paul asked.

"Since I could remember… We were both really young, probably around five years old, and her dad dropped her off to school on the first day. She started crying because she didn't want him to leave and I went over and told her it was going to be okay." I laughed remembering what had happened.

"Aww well isn't that just the cutest story in the whole wide world!" John exclaimed from the back seat, patting the top of my head.

"And that's why John doesn't have friends." Paul laughed.

"That's not true, he has you guys." I smiled.

"This is just business Emma." John pointed out. "And plus, I don't want any friends."

"Well… I thought we were friends." I looked back at John. I really did like John, yeah he could be a total ass but in the end he seems like a good guy… sort of.

"I think I can make an exception." John winked at me making me blush and turn around facing forward.

**Paul's POV**

****"Well… I thought we were friends." Emma turned around to face John who was in the backseat. I glanced at the rear view mirror only to see John wink at Emma! I heard him say something else, but I didn't really pay attention to it. I know it's really not the biggest deal because, John does that to a lot of birds I just hate that fact that John is potentially flirting with Emma.

*HONK!* My eyes quickly drifted to the road in front of me. I realized I had driven into the other lane.

"PAUL LOOK OUT!" Emma pointed to the car that was heading right towards us.

"PAUL!" John, George and Ringo screeched from their seats. I jerked the steering wheel as fast and hard as I could swerving the car into the right lane. As soon as we were safe and going in the right direction I knew I was going to get it.

"What in the bloody hell Paul!" John exclaimed from his seats. "You almost killed us all!"

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I got distracted, I didn't realize I was going the wrong way."

"Well obviously!" Ringo shrieked.

"Are you all okay?" I asked everyone, they all nodded their heads in sync.

"Next time, I'm driving." George pointed out.

**Emma's POV**

**15 minutes later… **

After we had all settled down from the almost near death experience the ride turned out to be pretty fun, I actually didn't want to go back to the hotel.

"Well here we are." Paul looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and turned to look at the hotel out of the car window. I saw a figure I recognized, it was Mandy. She was pacing back and forth and when she wasn't she was yelling at the concierge man.

"Mandy?" I said to myself forgetting the four other guys in the car. I opened the car door and got out. I realized that John, Paul, George and Ringo were getting out as well. I walked over to Mandy, she looked up and came rushing forward with a look of relief.

"Emma!" She basically yelled as she hugged me. "Oh my goodness, I thought something happened to you!"

"It's okay." I laughed hugging her back. With the hug ending I'm guessing Mandy saw the guys that were probably standing right behind me but, she didn't look relieved any more she looked… pissed.

"YOU! What did you do to Emma?" She pointed at Paul. I turned around only to see Paul have a scared expression on his face.

"Noth-"

"Did you hurt her?" Mandy questioned furiously. "Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm f-"

"If you hurt her, I swear I will cut your bal-"

"I'm fine! Please don't finish the sentence." I cringed, interrupting her.

"Yes please don't." Paul stuttered.

"Then why didn't you come home? I was worried sick!" She said in a worried tone.

"Well you brought back that guy to our hotel." I pointed out. "But then I went out for some tea with Paul and I ended up staying at his house for the night."

"Did he rape you?" Mandy whispered to me.

"No!" I laughed. "Mandy this is Paul, John, George and Ringo." I introduced, pointing to each one as I said their name. They all extended their hands but Paul still looked scared. I turned around to face the boys for our goodbye.

"Ringo!" I opened my arms towards him, he came forward beaming.

"Emma love." He smiled. Ringo hugged me as he laughed into my hair.

"George." I grinned. George came forward with a smile and put one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"John…" I trailed off with a little smile.

"What? I get no love?" He questioned with a smile. "I see how it is."

"See I would hug you but, I'm afraid what you might say… or do." I gave a little laugh.

"Oh shut up." He smiled pulling me into a tight embrace. As we pulled apart he ruffled my hair.

"Paul…" I looked up at him with a smile. He was pretty tall, not super tall but a cute tall. "Thank you for everything."

"Ah, come here." Paul smiled sweetly opening up his arms.

**Paul's POV**

"Ah, come here." I smiled opening up my arms. Emma looked at me from under her eyelashes with a smile. She came forward and as she did I pulled her in not wanting to ever let go. I buried my face into her beautiful brown hair, catching the aroma. It was a mix between Pomegranate and Wild Violet. (**That's the scent of my shampoo, haha!) **Emma's head was buried into my shoulder as I rubbed my hand against the small of her back. I like this hug… she felt so tiny in my arms, it made me want to protect her. To my dismay the hug ended, quite frankly it was not long enough.

**Emma's POV**

The hug Paul and I had just shared felt so magical, my stomach turned into butterflies as he put his arms around my back. When it ended I backed up so I was standing next to Mandy.

"I'll see you guys at 7:30." I smiled at John, Paul, George and Ringo.

"Mandy, would you like to come? We're having a barbeque, Emma's already invited but you can come if you'd like." George smiled shyly. I never knew George as the talker to girls but then again, I've only known him for a day or two.

"Umm… I don't see why not." She laughed.

"Okay, we'll see both of you birds tonight!" John replied. We all waved goodbye to each other and the boys were off to the recording studio.

**Hello! Well I was reading the reviews and one really caught my eye, it was Fearlessheart15. She reviewed saying that there it would be cool to see a love triangle thing in the future. To me that would make it ubbber interesting. I haven't even made it official for myself so when I'm writing the future chapters and if I feel like going that way then I will! I appreciate all the reviews you guys have given me! Maybe we can get to 18 total reviews?(: Well chow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Well…. Since we reached 20 reviews it's time for a BIG chapter! This has some bigger 'info' than the previous chapters. I'm so happy we reached 20! Maybe we can reach 24? Just a suggestion(: Here's chapter 10 guys! 3**

When we had finally reached Paul's front door I knocked gently. As I was waiting for the door to be opened I scanned around noticing that it was just about sunset.

"Ello' loves." George opened the door and smiled. "Come on in. John, Paul and Ringo are in the backyard follow me." I stepped inside glancing around to my familiar surroundings. Mandy and I followed George into the back of the house that leads to the backyard, he opened a door and I could smell the aroma of cooking food in the air. I searched around trying to find the others. I quickly found Paul manning the barbeque and John and George sitting at a dark green picnic table talking.

"Emma Mandy you made it!" Paul waved from the barbeque. John and Ringo got up and headed towards us.

"I thought you birds died." John said when he reached us.

"We don't really know Liverpool that well yet." Mandy laughed. John, Ringo, George, Mandy and I walked over to the dark green picnic table, I suddenly noticed there was a lake not far away.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I sat down at the table glancing around.

"Thank you. The stars are really beautiful at night." Paul said. After the food was done cooking Paul started to serve it.

"Here Paul let me help you." I stood up walking over to where Paul was.

"I can handle it. I'm macho." Paul smiled at me.

"Yeah okay." I giggled. After everyone was served Paul and I took our seats, sitting next to each other because that was the only empty spaces left. We all began to dig into our food and conversation. Paul had cooked barbeque chicken, hotdogs, and corn on the cob but there was also bowls of chips and bottles of soda spread around the table. George had gotten into conversation with Mandy and he was actually laughing and everything! Ringo and John were talking about something that had happened in the recording studio.

**25 minutes later…**

"You're an amazing cook." I said to Paul biting into another piece of chicken.

"Thank you." Paul looked at me smiling. I noticed that George and Mandy were getting up at the same time.

"Where are ye guys going?" Ringo questioned also noticing.

"I wanted to take Mandy down by the lake." George looked at Mandy and smiled.

"Well alright then." Ringo said as if he didn't really care. I was the last person to finish eating because… well I probably ate the most. George and Mandy had been at the lake for about 10 minutes now and John and Ringo went back inside. I got up and started to collect all of the dirty paper plates.

"You don't have to clean up." Paul stated getting up also.

"It's the least I can do." I continued to pick up the plates putting them into a black garbage bag that Paul had brought out with him. After Paul and I had finished cleaning up we headed back inside together.

**Inside: 30-40 minutes **

After Paul and I had finished cleaning up we headed back inside together.

I plunged into the couch feeling tired, Paul sat next to me chuckling.

"What?" I smiled not bothering to look at him.

"It's just funny how you dive into the couch as if it's the most relieving thing in the entire world." He laughed.

"It's pretty relieving to me." I stretched. "Mandy and George have been out there for a long time…"

"Yes they have. Does it bother you?" Paul asked.

"No not at all it's just George… I was talking to him the other day and it really seems like he wants a serious relationship and Mandy… I don't know if she wants that." I said. "Don't get me wrong I would love for them to be a couple I just don't want either of them to get their feelings hurt."

"The way George looked at her, I've never seen that look before." Paul said.

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Yes." He nodded with a grin at the corners of his mouth. "So you play piano right?"

"Yeah, I don't know all the technical terms but I know the chords." I said.

"Have you ever played the acoustic guitar?" Paul turned to me.

"Uhh no." I shook my head.

"Would you like to learn?" He asked.

"You'd teach me?" I smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Well alright then… But you must have a lot of patience to teach me." I said truthfully.

"Oh you can't be that bad."

"Damnit! This hurts." I laughed.

"Don't worry it does in the beginning but then you start to build calluses on your fingers." Paul chuckled.

"How did you get into music?" I asked Paul trying to distract him from the lesson.

"Well… my father was very musically inclined so that's where a lot of my inspiration came from." He said. "He actually bought me a trumpet and I went to the music store and traded it in for a guitar." He chuckled.

"Aww your dad must've felt bad." I smiled sympathetically.

"Well he was the one that encouraged me to play music, when I was younger I wasn't really that interested in it but, as I became a teenager it became more intriguing to me. When I traded the trumpet in he didn't feel bad, he just wanted me to be happy and if guitar did that he wouldn't mind." Paul told.

"He sounds like a great father." I pointed out.

"Yes he is." Paul smiled.

"Well I think our lesson is done." I laughed. "Thanks for teaching me but I don't think this instrument is for me."

"You'll pick it up sooner or later." He chuckled.

"Easy for you to say you're actually good at music." I smiled at Paul. I realized that I hadn't seen two people in a while. "Where are John and Ringo?"

"Down in the basement working on some music." Paul informed.

"Why aren't you down there?" I asked. Paul simply shrugged his shoulders looking down.

"What's wrong?" I've never seen Paul like this, he was smiling and laughing just a minute ago.

"Do you think we'll ever be… known?" He asked.

"Hmmh?" I didn't understand the question.

"Do you think people will actually buy our records…?" Paul looked up at me.

"Paul, people already buy your records." I stated.

"I mean… Do you think we'll ever make people happy with the music we create? Because if they're not happy then what's the point of making music?" Paul asked and stated. "Do you think we'll be successful?"

"People love you around here!" I tried to comfort Paul.

"What's the point of doing this if people won't enjoy it…?" He trailed off looking down.

"Paul look at me." He didn't look up at first but when I put my hand on his shoulder he did. "You're music is amazing. I'll be honest when I first heard you play that song Yesterday… it was beautiful. And then when you all started playing together it was amazing, the way you all seem to feed off of each other's energy… it's great. Did you see the looks on the audience faces? They loved it! I promise you that you will make millions of people happy with your music." I smiled.

"You promise?" Paul stared into my eyes.

"I promise." I stared back. I once again got lost in his big hazel brown eyes. They were more brown than hazel but I could still see a hint of it. It was brown around the edges and a little hazel in the center. Paul began to lean in like he's done before, making my heart beat speed up but this time… I was leaning in too. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize what I was doing. I knew I had to stop this before things went too far.

**TOTAL Cliff Hanger! I will try updating soon but my I've been busy with stupid school So… REVIEW? I would really appreciate it if you do, I love seeing what you guys think it makes me so happy(: I just wanted to say where I got the inspiration for writing the scene where Paul is doubting if they'll be successful or not. Well I had a dream that I was actually talking to Paul before they became crazy famous and he asked me just about the same question and I gave you the answer I gave him in my dream. I loved writing the part where Emma touches his shoulder because, I actually did touch his shoulder in my dream lol! Anyways review please and I'll talk to you guys later… Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

…**. (:**

**Paul's POV**

"You promise?" I asked like an unsure child.

"I promise." She basically whispered. I started to lean in as if she was a magnet that was pulling me to her. I started to realize that she too was leaning in.

"Wait Paul." Emma put her hand to my chest. I simply stared into her big beautiful brown eyes. "I don't know about this…"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with."

"You're not pressuring me at all. It's just…"

"What?" I whispered gently.

"I'm scared." She looked into my eyes.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"I'm scared that we'll lose this, our friendship." She sighed. "I've only known you for two days and I feel like it's been forever."

"You don't have to be scared because I will _never_ ever hurt you." I meant it. "Even if we do have an argument it won't matter because we can work it out. You know why? Because a connection like this isn't worth giving up on. Emma I want to be with you." I didn't want us to take a step further if she still has doubts. I need her to know that she can completely trust me.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." I whispered back. After a moment of silence I cupped the side of her jaw with my hand, something I've been longing to do. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and leaned in feeling the moment. I closed my eyes and soon enough our lips were so close I could feel her sweet breath hitting my lips. Then it happened, our lips collided with each other.

**Emma's POV**

I feel like I could trust Paul, those two simple words meant the world to me. I know I might have been overreacting but I needed to know. He began to lean in and this time I didn't stop him. Paul put his hand gently to my jaw, stroking it with his thumb. Then it happened, our lips met. At first it started out soft and then it began to build up stronger and stronger. I ran my hand through his smooth hair as he put one of his hands on my back. Paul began to trace my lips with his tongue, so I let him in. I continued to run my hand through his hair and he continued to move up and down my back with his hands. Then we pulled apart, both of us panting. I couldn't hide it any longer, a smile grew on my face. Paul stared down at me with a gentle but sweet smile as he stroked my cheek. I dug my face into his chest, this was the happiest I've been in a long time. I could feel Paul lay his head on top of mine as he ran a hand through my hair. Our kiss was amazing… it was like all of my feelings just exploded right then and there on the spot. I pulled back wanting to see his face. I looked up at Paul only to find him staring into my eyes.

"So… what are we?" I questioned.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like you to become my bird." He smiled.

"I don't mind." I looked into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Paul whispered.

I blushed but leaned in for another kiss. I laid both of my hands on his neck and then our lips met once again, this one was softer and delicate opposed to our first. The kiss ended and as I pulled back Paul pulled me into a soft and warm embrace, we sat there for some time.

Paul and I had both lain down on the bed after our last kiss. I made it pretty clear that I wasn't going to do anything farther than kissing. I snuggled into his chest as he had his arm wrapped around my body pulling me in close.

"Can you believe we haven't even known each other for a week?" I smiled into his chest.

"Though it feels like it's been ages." Paul chuckled gripping me tighter.

"I can't believe I knocked you over with a bathroom door!" I laughed.

"Ey! That is not fair you caught me off guard." He said defensively.

"Sure…" I trailed off with a smile.

"So you think you're stronger than me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not that I think I'm stronger it's just… Come on Paul! A bathroom door?" I giggled.

"I see…" Paul suddenly spun on top of me, but making sure to not put any of his body weight on me.

"Who's stronger now?" He smirked.

"That doesn't count." I smiled staring up at him.

"Oh it doesn't?" He grinned. Out of nowhere Paul started ferociously tickling me which made me immediately gasp for air.

"Paul! Stop!" I laughed between breaths. "Okay Paul I give up!" He finally stopped and as he did we immediately began to laugh so hard. After the laughter had died down Paul was still on top of me but, it wasn't awkward. When we didn't know about each other's feelings for one another it had seemed like it was constantly silent between us but now since we do know it's been great.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I whispered looking up into his amazing big eyes.

"You're… different." He stared at me with a look of confusion.

"Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

A smile crept on Paul's face. "Not at all." He seemed like he quickly glanced at my lips before he began to lean in for another kiss. I laid there until our lips met. Then with a spark I could feel his soft but masculine lips push against mine, soft and slowly. He steadily glided his lips onto my neck giving me goose bumps and butterflies and then worked his way back to my lips once more before pulling away.

"Okay okay. I'm done." Paul chuckled. "I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with." He rolled off of me towards the side and pulled me into his arms.

"I like this." I commented gently.

"Mmmm me too." He sighed. We laid there for a while. I closed my eyes digging my head into Paul's torso and began to drift off into sleep.

**Paul's POV**

I woke up about two hours ago and it now was 10 o' clock, Emma was still sleeping in my arms and I liked it. As I was awake she would sometimes push her head into my chest and grab it with her hand. Her hair was sort of ruffled up but it was adorable, she was beautiful when she slept. Every time we kissed… it was magical. I know I sound like a total bird but it was. Every time our lips touched it was the most amazing thing, I would kiss her all day if I could. I smiled to myself at the thought of that.

"What're you smiling at?" I heard a familiar voice ask from beside me. I turned my head to the left and I quickly found a pair of curious eyes.

"Jus' about last night." I looked into her eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about it either." She smiled gently. I leaned in for a kiss but she pushed me away.

"Nope." She smiled. "I might have morning breath."

"Right. Morning breath." I laughed. _Damn you morning breath!_

Emma sat up rubbing her eyes. "I wonder what John's going to say." She laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I said starting to think about the nasty jokes he's probably going to be telling me when Emma is out of the room but knowing John there is a chance it will happen while she is in the room. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes… I'm cooking." She pointed at me with a smile.

"Okay deal." I surrendered.

**So…..? They're finally together! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think, I'm hoping you guys will review… if you do review you'll get a tickle fight with Paul! Now doesn't that sound good?(:**

**haha anyways, it's going to get S-P-I-C-Y . **

**Please feel free to gimme ideas on what you want to see!**

**Welllllll… Buuhhhh Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! 30 Reviews, Thank you! Okay so here's chapter 12.(: **

After Paul agreed to let me cook I got up from the bed and stretched. Paul walked over to me and put his arms around my waist as he kissed shoulder.

"You smell amazing." Paul chuckled into my shoulder.

"Thanks." I laughed back. We both walked down stairs hand in hand. Ringo was on the couch and as soon as he saw Paul and me his eyes became wide but then a huge grin appeared on his face. Paul and I continued to walk towards the kitchen and I could hear Ringo behind us. When we walked into the kitchen John was sitting on the counter with his guitar and George was in a chair at the table.

John looked up. "Wow. It must've been a busy night."

"Shut up John." Paul said.

"You guys are together I see?" George asked with a smile. Paul and I nodded.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME." Ringo almost yelled from behind us making Paul and me laugh. Paul then walked over to the fridgerator when I remembered something.

"Hey!" I scurried over to Paul. "I'm cooking! Remember?"

"I don't remember." He shook his head and smiled in a joking way.

"But, I said 'I'm cooking.' And you said 'Deal.' How can you not remember?" I raised my eyebrows with a grin.

"But… I like cooking for you." Paul put his hand to my face and stroked it with his thumb.

"Aww…" I scooted closer to him. "Yeah I'm still cooking." John, Paul, George, and Ringo laughed. I opened up the fridgerator and searched for the ingredients I was going to use.

"Ey' Paul we have to go down to the studio today." John said from the counter.

"Why? I thought we were going to write today." Paul said from the table.

"Well Brian and George **(George Martin) **thought we would have better surroundings in the studio. You know not getting distracted and all." John chuckled.

"Okay then." Paul stated.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" I questioned from the counter as I chopped up some of the ingredients.

"Nope." They all said from behind me.

"Good." I said beginning to throw the food into the pan. I was planning on making them omelets with eggs, cheese, bacon bits, onions, and little pieces of pepper. "So George do you like Mandy?"

"Yeah… I like her a lot. She's wonderful." George said from the table. "I'm actually taking her out tomorrow night." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around. "George that's great!"

"Ey! Watch the stove you're going to burn this house down." John scoffed from the counter.

"One day, you're going to say something to me and I'm going to… beat you up." I turned around flipping one of the omelets.

"Oooo I'm scared." John laughed.

"You better be." I tried to say in a serious tone but I doubt John was the slightest bit scared.

"You better watch out or you'll end up like that bird Cecelia. She went running with her tail between her legs." Ringo laughed.

"Oh and speaking of Cecelia I saw her the other night." John said.

"Please don't tell me you… you know." I trailed off.

"No I didn't shag her if that's what you think. I was at a bar with Ringo and she was there." He stated.

"That bird is such a tramp!" Ringo exclaimed making me laugh. After I was done making everyone's breakfast it was time to see what they thought about it. I gathered the plates and began to pile the food onto them. I served the food to the boys and I was satisfied with their answers.

"Wow this is great!" Paul stuffed another fork load into his mouth.

"Really good." George gobbled.

"Super!" Ringo ate. I was waiting for the one person who never gave nice compliments.

"So…. John? What do you think?" I questioned nervously.

"This is…" John trailed off. _Uh-Oh. _"Impressive." He smiled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

***Finished Eating***

"That was really tasty." Ringo ate the last bits of food he had left on his place.

"Yes it was really great, thank you love." Paul smiled at me.

"Well we have to go rehearse." John got up and headed out of the kitchen before he turned around and smirked. "Oh and Emma thank you for the breakfast."

"Yes Emma thank you." George smiled and got up following John.

"You lads go rehearse, I'm going to help Emma with the dishes." Paul stood up from his chair.

"No Paul go with them I can do this." I smiled and carried the plates towards the sink.

"Well I'm going down to the basement. Paul you can come if you'd like. You know since you are in the band." John said sarcastically walking away.

"Bye Emma." Ringo and George waved grinning as they also walked away.

"Emma I can help you its fine with me." Paul assured as I was already piling dishes under running water.

"No Paul go rehearse I can handle this." I laughed as I began to wash a plate.

"Okay then…" I heard Paul say before someone began to tap my shoulder gently and as I turned around I was abruptly met with Paul's lips. He pulled me closer placing both arms around my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulder. Paul worked his way down to my neck kissing it sweetly, every time I felt his breath hit my skin I got goose bumps which made me want him more. I could have done this forever.

It almost pained me to pull away. "If you keep kissing me like that I'll never let you leave." I laughed quietly.

"I don't want to leave." He kissed me again but this time he grabbed my face in his hands.

"Paul." I laughed in between kisses. "You need to go rehearse, they're probably waiting… I don't think John likes to wait."

"He can wait." Paul laughed and continued kissing me like before. Paul had this thing about him where every time he would press his lips against mine I would melt around them without even noticing it.

"PAUL COME ON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YE' DOING!" John screeched from what I could tell the basement. Paul and I laughed against each other's lips.

"Okay I think you need to go now." I exhaled trying to catch my breath.

"Just one more." Paul smiled already leaning in, I didn't argue… how could I? He pressed his lips against mine one more time before he pulled away.

"I gotta go. You can come down if you'd like or you could watch the tele." Paul said holding my hands.

"Okay." I touched his face and smiled. He came in closer and quickly kissed my forehead before turning away and walking out of the kitchen.

**Paul's POV**

I walked out of the kitchen and smiled to myself as I headed towards the basement door. Once I got there I quickly opened it and trotted down the stairs, I could feel myself beaming.

"Goodness sakes McCartney it's about time." John shook his head beginning to tune his guitar. Usually John's remarks would annoy me but not this time, I just came back from kissing the most wonderful girl I've ever know nothing can bring me down now. "So be honest Paul… you didn't shag her? Not once?"

"You know John, relationships aren't just about the physical things there's a lot more to it than that." I picked up my bass.

"Yeah like wha'? Talking and feelings?" John scoffed.

"Yes. I like talking to her she's… warm." I smiled at my guitar.

"So you don't want to shag her?" John asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well… It's not like I don't want to… Emma's not those easy birds where they just give it all to you. She has class. Also when were there in our relationship we'll take that step, I'm not going to pressure her into anything." I pointed out.

"Ahh, so she's playing hard to get." John stated rather than questioned.

"Shut it." I rolled my eyes. So what if she was playing 'hard to get'? I doubt she is and even if she was… it's sexy.

"So… you like her?" John asked.

"I like her a lot. I know it's only been a couple of days but it doesn't matter. I feel what I feel." I said.

"Well I'm happy for you." George lifted his arm in the air.

"Thanks mate." I smiled.

"Which one shall we do first?" George asked.

"I Saw Her Standing There." John stood up from his chair. I realized this song required my vocals so I snapped out of my Emma haze but I still thought of her anyways. After John, George, and Ringo gave me the 'I'm ready' nods I began.

_1 2 3 4! _

**Emma's POV**

_Well, my heart went "boom"  
>When I crossed that room,<br>And I held her hand in mine..._

I washed the remaining dishes as I listened to the boys rehearse their music. My foot was tapping against the ground going along with the rhythm. I really liked their music, especially this song. There music was fun yet serious, gentle yet hard, and meaningful. They were already pretty big in Liverpool considering most of the girls around here gawked and screamed for them.

After I had finished washing all of the dishes I cleaned my hands and walked out of the kitchen trying to decide what I should do while the boys rehearsed. I was going to watch TV but I decided not to, because there probably weren't going to be interesting things on. So, I decided to go outside and sit by the lake. I exited the front door and walked to the side of the house and sat down on the grass, still hearing the music the boys were playing from the basement. As I sat on the grass I stared at the lake trying to see if I could spot any fish or something out of the ordinary. I loved seeing those mysterious waves as if something had moved from under the water while you weren't looking. Today was a great day to be outside, it wasn't sunny because the clouds were blocking the rays and there was a nice breeze that kept you cool. It also wasn't humid which is great. I'm not usually the type of girl who sits outside and marvels at the earth but today was an exception, I ran my hands through the bright green grass feeling it glide on my skin. The boys had finished their previous song and were now moving onto another one, this too was a good catchy one.

_Love, love me do.  
>You know I love you,<br>I'll always be true,  
>So please, love me do.<br>Whoa, love me do._

_Love, love me do.  
>You know I love you,<br>I'll always be true,  
>So please, love me do.<br>Whoa, love me do._

_Someone to love,  
>Somebody new.<br>Someone to love,  
>Someone like you<em>… 

**15-25 minutes later…**

The music stopped playing but, they're probably just figuring out which song to play next or messing around with some chords. I was about to get up when someone slid in behind me, now their legs were on both sides of me and that someone had their arms around mine. I turned my head to look back and it was the exact person I've been thinking about this whole time… Paul.

"Hey." I smiled holding his hands as his arms were around mine.

"Ey' you." Paul kissed the side of my head.

"You guys are amazing." I told him.

"Well… we try." He laughed.

I made a face of amusement. "No, I'm serious you really are."

"Thank you luv." Paul smiled. I leaned back into him as he held me up with his body. "It's a beautiful day out."

"I know it is… I love it." I exhaled.

"I need to ask you something." I could hear the smile in his voice. I positioned myself slightly upward and turned my head to the right so I was facing him. He stared into my eyes as he asked the next question.

**Hhhhmm…? I wonder what the question is… Well of course I already know! HA HA. Just kidding(; Give me some suggestions, I LOVE suggestions! I really do love em. Whatever helps improve the story I'm opened too. Okay so here's the deal…. I'm going to be uploading chapter 13 as soon as the first review comes so if you're reading this and no one has reviewed you should be the first one cause then there'll be another one coming as soon as you do! Here's an idea… maybe just maybe, if you review… Paul will call you his luv Hey it's possible!**

**Well… bye bye my Beatle butterflies(; **

**Peace&Love **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd just like to say something before you continue to read this chapter. Today is 9/11 and I hope that you would take a couple of minutes to remember the brave heroes - firefighters, police men, nurses, etc. who risked their lives and even died for the sake of helping others. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, children, grandparents, etc. died that day but I hope they will not only be remembered for dying on 9/11 but that they would be remembered for being amazing strong people America will continue to stand strong and I hope you will too. With that here is Chapter 13. **

"What is it?" I urged with a light smile.

"Well… I was wondering if you would give me the honor of letting me take you out on a date." He said gently.

"A date?" I wasn't sure if I was beaming.

"Yes." Paul assured. "If you'd like."

I controlled myself. "And if I said yes… where might this date take place?"

"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously sexy.

"A surprise?" Paul nodded. "Well… what do I have to wear?"

"It doesn't matter, you would look beautiful in anything." He smiled slightly. "Would you do me the honor?"

I blushed. "The pleasure is all mine." With that we both leaned in before I quickly interrupted. "Wait what time?"

Paul snapped out of the almost kiss. "I will be picking you up at 8 o' clock." I nodded my head and we both began to lean in again.

"Wait! I still need to know what to wear?" I giggled quietly.

"Anything." He whispered. _Anthing? What's that supposed to mean? I need details!_

"But wai-" I was interrupted by Paul attacking my lips. I couldn't fight the urge any longer… I gave in. I slowly turned my body around so that I was on my knees facing Paul who was sitting down. I placed both of my hands on his neck as he pulled me in closer by my waist. Paul began to lean back against the grass pulling me with him, I now was on top. I could feel his hands moving up and down my back and I liked it. He then rolled on top of me without putting the slightest ounce of pressure onto my body. I ran my hands through his hair while he placed his hand on my cheek, we continued kissing like that for a couple of minutes.

He groaned slowly pulling away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go to the studio." He sighed.

"Oh…" I said. "That's alright, we still have our date."

"Yes we do." Paul smiled tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And I still don't know what to wear…" I joked. "Seriously what do I have to wear? What if we're going somewhere fancy and I'm not wearing the right clothes."

He laughed. "A casual dress will do."

"See! That's all you had to say." I pointed out. Paul continued to laugh as he stood up and pulled me up against his body. He draped his arm around my shoulder as I placed both of my arms around his waist. We started to walk back to his house which wasn't very far considering we were in his backyard.

"George is very fond of Mandy ya know." Paul pointed out.

"That's great, I'm happy for them." I smiled. "I can't wait to talk to her."

"George has been going on and on about her, I'm pretty sure John's going to stitch his ears closed." Paul laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh also. "Sounds like John." After making it back to the house Paul and I walked in from the back door, passing the kitchen and heading into the living room. Paul still had his arm draped around me and I still had my arms around his waist. John, George, and Ringo were all watching TV together. John and George were on the couch and Ringo was sitting in a recliner.

"There you are." John lifted his hands up. "We have to go."

"Okay but we have to give Emma a ride back to her hotel." Paul said. _Not this again. _"Unless you want to come down to the studio?"

"Umm… I don't think I'm gonna come down." I stated.

"You don't want to…?" Ringo said sadly. _Oh Ringo._

"It's not that I don't want too." I assured. "It's just this whole trip was supposed be Mandy and I and we haven't even done anything together yet."

"Well alright." Paul sighed.

"We best be going then." John stood up from the couch making Ringo and George too. After Paul had found the keys we all went outside to the car. When we reached it Paul opened the passenger door for me making me smile. We all piled into the Volkswagen and were on our way towards my hotel… once again. _We're always going to my hotel_. I laughed silently to myself. Throughout the whole ride Paul and I constantly sneaked a glance at each other, it always seemed that if I wanted to look at Paul I would and he would catch me and smile then vice versa. I didn't realize anyone noticed until John spoke up about 12 minutes into the ride.

"Would you two stop acting all 'Ooo maybe I'll look over really quickly and no one will notice?' Seriously, come on it's getting annoying!" John said loudly from the backseat. I slowly sunk back into my seat with a smile blushing. I didn't think it was that obvious… When we finally got to my hotel it was 2:30, we'd been driving for 15 minutes. Paul pulled into the hotel and parked in the parking lot.

I was confused. "You can just drop me off you don't have to park."

"I want to walk you up." Paul smiled making me blush. "Lads you can just stay in here."

"Yes, because we have nothing better to do." I heard John mumble like a child.

I unbuckled my seat belt. "I'll see you guys later." I waved to John, George and Ringo who were in the backseat.

"Bye Emma." Ringo smiled.

"I hope to see you soon." John and George said simultaneously. "Tell Mandy I said hi!" George said enthusiastically.

"Will do." I laughed opening the car door. Paul met me at the front of the car smiling. We walked hand in hand towards the lobby where we took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. There was no one else in the elevator with us so we had these 2 minutes alone. I cuddled up to Paul as he laughed into my hair.

"So what are you and Mandy going to do?" He asked casually. I pulled back from our embrace, now we were holding hands and facing each other.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know maybe… gossip." I imitated a stuck up girl making Paul chuckle. "Are you excited to go to the studio?"

"Yeah, it's great to be in there." He said. The elevator door opened and we exited once again hand in hand. Once we finally found my room number I didn't go in quite yet.

"I'll miss you." I said quietly looking up at him.

Paul stroked my cheek. "I'll miss you too." He leaned down and we kissed gently. I smiled at him before I searched for the room key through my long strapped handbag. Once I got the door opened Paul gave me a warm embrace.

He began to walk away before turning around with a smile. "Tonight at 8." He pointed at me.

"I wouldn't miss it." I grinned. I opened the door in full swing hitting something behind it. _Am I always hitting something with a door? _I closed the door only to realize it was Mandy!

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

She had a smile plastered on her face. "Nothing." _I know that look… _

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

"No!" She over exaggerated. "Yes I was."

I laughed. "Mandy!"

"What! I couldn't help it! I heard talking on the other side of the door so I looked through the peephole." She smiled. I walked over to the bed, kicked off my flats, and sat down. "Soooo…?"

"Soooo…?" I mimicked her.

"Tell me what happened!" Mandy shook me.

I laughed. "Well what do you wanna know?"

"Well you guys are together right?" She asked slowly.

"Mmmhh." I smiled uncontrollably.

"That's great!" Mandy exclaimed. "Have you guys talked about…. serious stuff?"

"Yeah." I said honestly.

"Was he freaked out?" She asked quickly.

"No… I mean most guys would have but he didn't." I thought of Paul. "Being honest actually brought us together."

"That is so cute." Mandy said seriously. "Anyways what did you tell him… about Mark?"

"Everything." I said quietly.

"Woah." Was all she could say. "Alright alright, enough with the heavy tell me about you know… the kissing."

"Mandy." I said with unreason.

"Oh come on." She pleaded.

I smile crept on my face. "It's… great."

"Tell me more!" She squealed.

"I don't know!" I laughed. "Well when I'm with him…. I love it. He's so kind and warm. I just want to be with him all the time. When we're together it's that feeling where it's just him and I."

"What's it like kissing him?" Mandy asked.

I suddenly felt like we were teenagers again. "Well I really love it when he pulls me closer against his body and… when he grabs my face softly with his hands."

"Aww." She made a face.

"Well what about you and George?" I was interested. "Oh he said Hi."

"He did? He's amazing! He's so sweet, loving, and cute." Mandy threw her hands in the air. "When I'm with him it's just _him_ you know?" I nodded my head. I did know what she meant because, when I'm with Paul it is just _him. _I feel like theirs no one else in the world. Mandy meant it a little bit different than I did though, she never had a serious relationship it just went from boyfriend to boyfriend. "He makes me think differently about how relationships can be."

"That's great Mands." I smiled.

"So have you and Paul…?" I knew what she was referring to.

"We've only been together for two days." I pointed out.

"Would you ever?" Mandy raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe… He hasn't pressured me into doing anything which is sweet." I smiled to myself.

"Sounds like you're in luuuuuuuvvvvvvv." She stood up giggling as she skipped to the bathroom. I didn't reply back because I didn't know what to say… Is this what being in actual love feels like? I wasn't sure, all I know is that I'm in a relationship with a guy who I really like and I'm hoping he feels the same about me. "Have you gone on a date with him yet?" Mandy's muffled voice asked from the bathroom.

"Tonight's our first date." I replied. She suddenly pulled the bathroom door open and ran to me.

"Your first date?" She asked wide-eyed. "Well at what time!"

"He said he's coming to pick me up at 8 o' clock." I said trying to control her.

"Well where is he taking you?" Mandy questioned loudly.

"I don't know! He said it was a surprise." My voice was also getting louder.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" She asked sounding like I should.

I was unsure. "No…"

"This is your first date with _Paul _and you haven't picked out clothes or anything?" Mandy said.

I shook my head. "No."

"Well we're going shopping." She slid her sandals on. "Come on!" I quickly put my flats back on and I was following her to the door.

"Wait! On a scale of 1-10 how much do you like Paul?" She turned around quickly smiling.

I smiled. "15."

**AWW SHE SAID 15(; I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll try updating soon but in the mean time…. REVIEW! Please Please Please review! Maybe we can get to 34?:) So don't forget to review and please give me suggestions! Okay well I love TheBeatles which is pretty obvious but oh well. BUUHBYE (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here ya go! **

After Mandy and I left the hotel, we were on the sidewalk as she whipped out her map and shoved her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a black marker and began to dot locations on the piece of paper. After she was done she told me what she had just marked.

"These are all the stores that we are going to be shopping at today." Mandy stated.

"All of those?" I questioned. "There has to be at least 7."

"Mmmh." She nodded. "Oooo! This one sounds nice." Mandy pointed to a black dot.

"Paul said a casual dress will do." I told.

"Then we'll find one!" She said enthusiastically.

"You're ridiculous." I rolled my eyes. "How do you even know where to get to these places?"

"Well while you had your rondevu' with Paul I was busy studying maps." She said.

As it turns out, Mandy did study. We hit all the shops in time. It was now 5:30 and Mandy insisted that we should go back to the hotel and get me ready for the date. Once we were there I took a shower and to be honest it was at least an hour and a half. Mandy kept banging on the bathroom door yelling at me that I was going to get raisin skin and that it wouldn't be her fault if Paul was turned off by it. Once I was out Mandy lead me to the living area where she had numerous outfits laid out on the bed and chairs.

"Pick one." She gestured towards the dresses. "Paul said casual right?"

I nodded my head and began to exam the clothing. There had been a couple that were nice but it wasn't my taste so I decided to go with a light purple and white floral sundress, it looks a lot better than it sounds. Once we were finished picking out what I would wear she lead me to the bathroom.

"What look are you going for?" She questioned sitting me down in a chair in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Well I want everything to look natural but nice." I told. "I don't want too much makeup though just a little mascara."

"I can do that." Mandy nodded her head. By the time we were finished with everything it was 7:30. I was already in my outfit, my hair was done, and my makeup was finished. Now according to Mandy it was time for 'Prepping'. She sat me down on the bed and started rambling on and on about how boys act.

I glanced at the bedside alarm clock counting the minutes that went by. It already had been 15 minutes! I couldn't take it any longer, it's not like I was actually listening. "Mandy look Paul and I are already together. We're comfortable around each other, I don't need to do any of this stuff to find out things. I'm just going to be myself." I said calmly. I didn't care about looking good or wearing makeup I just wanted to be with Paul and to be honest I was kind of nervous.

"You're right, I can tell he definitely likes you." She assured.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"I know so." Mandy laughed.

**Paul's POV**

I finally made it back to my house at 7:00. I quickly ran upstairs and took a shower even though I had plenty of time to get ready. I got out of the shower at 7:10. I hand dried my hair until it had no trace of water in it. Then, I started to search through my closet to see what I should wear. I decided to go with my light blue long sleeved dress shirt and black trousers. I made sure that everything I was wearing was comfortable because we weren't going to a too fancy place. I sprayed on some cologne and proceeded to walk downstairs. I examined myself in a mirror that stood at the end of the stairs.

I suddenly had this nervousness in my stomach but then again I was so eager to see Emma! Her smile, her lips, her laugh…

"Look at our lil' boy Ringo!" A familiar voice mocked. "He's grown up so quickly!"

"My dear Paulie Wallie!" Another familiar voice said. I turned my head towards the living room only to see John and Ringo sitting on the couch and George laying back in my recliner.

"Are you two always here?" I asked.

"Just when we want to annoy ya." John said casually.

"Ey' what's the time?" I questioned.

"8:10." John replied.

"WHAT?" I screeched running to find my keys.

"Relax Paul I was just yanking your chain." John laughed. "It's 7:40."

"You're such an arse." I said angrily. I searched for my keys and then grabbed the object that was important in this date. With that I waved goodbye to the lads and hurried to my car.

**Emma's POV**

I glanced at the clock it was now 7:55 and I had just heard a knock at the door. After making sure Mandy was under control I opened the door only to see the exact person I missed all day.

**Paul's POV**

As casually as I could I knocked on Emma's door. I heard numerous 'Shhhh's" before someone answered. On the other side of the door was Emma. She was wearing a beautiful light colored dress that complemented her bodies shape perfectly and her wavy brown hair framed her face. I was amazed.

"Wow." I examined her another time before composing myself. "You look… stunning."

**Emma's POV**

"Wow." Paul was wide eyed. "You look… stunning."

I couldn't help but blush. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Paul was wearing a light blue long sleeved dress shirt with black pants. He looked handsome… it took me everything to not just throw my arms around him and kiss him right there on the spot.

"Shall we?" Paul extended his arm out towards me.

"We shall." I smiled hooking my arm with his.

"You kids have fun!" Mandy yelled.

"Goodbye Mandy." I laughed.

"Bye Mandy!" Paul called. "George says hi."

I could hear Mandy squeal again.

As Paul and I walked to the elevator arms hooked I interestingly asked him. "Now can you tell me where we're going?"

He shook his head smiling. "Nope."

We walked out of the hotel lobby going outside. Once we were at the car we both got in. After we had put on our seatbelts Paul handed me something.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A blindfold." He smiled. "Here let me help you." I turned my body towards the passenger window and Paul began to put the blindfold on. He tied it gently around my eyes giving it a nice knot at the end.

Paul began to drive. "I hope you're not kidnapping me."

He chuckled. "I don't think that would be a very nice first date."

Paul and I talked most of the way. I didn't realize we were in this surprise place until the car engine had turned off. I suddenly heard rustling in the back seat and then, from what I could tell Paul's door closing.

I was suddenly scared. "Paul?" I called. "Paul?"

"I'm right here Emma." Paul chuckled opening my door.

"You scared me." I laughed.

"Take my hand." Paul slipped his into mine, helping me out of the car. I was finally standing not knowing what to do. I could feel Paul put one of his arms around my waist securing me to walk forward. "I'll help you don't worry."

I started to walk carefully. I dragged my feet for about 20 steps until we stopped.

"Okay now we're going to go down some stairs." Paul assured. "Don't worry I got you." I staggered downs the stairs until we had finally reached the bottom. Since I was wearing flats I could feel sand go in between my toes. I walked forward for another 5 steps until Paul stopped me. He began to untie the blind fold. When it dropped from my face I could see the beautiful place we would be spending our date.

**Are you curious?(; Hope you guys review, maybe we can get to 38? I hope you liked the chapter sooo….. bye! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So…. Here's the date! **

I looked around stunned. It was beautiful. It was dark out but not too dark and we were on the beach. I could hear the crashing of the light waves not too far away. The air was cool leaving it perfect to lie out in. There was a navy blue spacious blanket spread out in front of me with a picnic basket opened up, as I looked around I noticed the beach was quiet and empty. I walked forward feeling the smooth sand scrunch up against my feet. I felt like it was taken directly out of a motion picture.

"Paul." I whispered. "This is… beautiful." I turned around to see Paul with a big smile on his face. "You did all of this for me?"

He nodded. "Yes." Paul walked forward taking my hands. "Are you hungry?"

"When am I not?" I smiled. We both walked over to the blanket together and sat down. Paul began to pull things out of the basket. "How was the studio?"

"It went well! We all came up with great writing material." Paul said enthusiastically.

"Good!" I smiled. Paul began to open up a dish.

"Here try this." He placed a fork in my mouth.

"Mmmmh!" I tasted. "This is really good."

Paul had packed numerous things such as Chicken Alfredo, sandwiches, fruit, salad, basically anything you can think of. We had talked about a lot of different things through the course of our meal. We talked about our friends, family, music, and nature for what felt like an hour or two. During sometime in our meal Paul had kicked off his shoes and I had kicked off my flats. I started to notice that I was constantly smiling around him and he still gave me butterflies. Now, it was time for dessert. Paul pulled out two things which he gave me a choice of. It was either chocolate covered strawberries or Vanilla Cream Cake.

"Vanilla Cream Cake." I giggled quietly. He began to feed me so I decided I wanted to join in on the fun.

I picked up a spoonful of cake. "Open up." I fed Paul and he ate it happily. I started laughing to myself because Paul hadn't realized there was a glob of cream on his cheek.

"What?" He questioned with a smile.

"Nothing." I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in.

"What are you laughing at?" Paul tried to figure it out.

"You have.." I pointed at my cheek where the glob on his face was. Paul tried to find the thing I was pointing at but he wasn't successful. "Here let me." I placed my hand to his face and wiped the cream away with my thumb making sure not to leave any trace of stickiness. I hadn't pulled my hand away just yet though. Paul gave me a sweet smile and I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes but suddenly I felt a drop of water hit my cheek, I chose to ignore but then there was another one. Soon enough Paul and I were both looking up into the sky. Out of nowhere rain began to pour down onto us. Paul and I quickly scrambled to our feet. Paul picked up the picnic basket and I picked up the blanket. I scurried over to Paul as he pulled the blanket around both of us, now we were both hiding under it.

"Where do we go?" I yelled over the rain.

Paul searched around. Something seem to have caught his eye as he pointed. "Over there come one!" I began to run with Paul, we were both running towards the bridge that was under the pier where people fished. After we had made it under the bridge, I began to let out a big laugh breaking away from the blanket huddle we had.

"How is that funny?" Paul questioned with a smile.

I laughed louder. "I don't know!" Paul joined my laughter. He held my hands as he began to come closer. Once our bodies were touching it became quiet, so quiet I could hear Paul breathing. Now, the rain was just a light background noise that I didn't pay much attention to. Neither of us was laughing anymore. I focused on Paul's eyes. Sometimes I had to look away because it felt like he could see everything I felt just by staring.

He began to lean in. "Where were we?" He whispered. I wanted to make things a little more interesting, so I began to lean in with Paul and as soon as our lips were less than an inch away I sprinted out into the rain. I began laughing loudly and now I couldn't control it.

"I'm gonna getchu!" He yelled. I didn't know if Paul was running after me but I could feel it. The rain had lightened up a little. It wasn't as hard as it was when it first started, by now it was a medium drizzle and it felt great on my skin. Then, out of nowhere I was lifted into the air by my waist. I tucked my legs in as Paul spun me around. Once we were both standing I placed both of my hands on his neck and pulled him down to the sand with me. As we were on the ground Paul stared into my eyes and I stared back. Our lips collided. I'm not sure which one of us made the first move but I didn't care. The water from the rain trailed down Paul's face and moistened our lips making the kiss that much more enjoyable. This was the most passionate kiss Paul and I have ever had. Everything was perfect… the rain, the kiss, and us. Of course we weren't perfect on our own but together… it fits. After our kiss Paul had rolled over to the side and we both sat up realizing it wasn't raining anymore.

"Are you cold?" Paul turned to me.

I shivered now thinking of it. "Just a little bit." Paul smiled wrapping his right arm around my waist pulling me as close as possible. Then he reached his left hand over to mine and I grabbed it tightly with both of my hands. I leaned into his shoulder as I stared up into the beautiful dark sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul suddenly asked breaking the silence.

I thought about that for a minute then turned my head towards him. "How you make me feel."

"And how's that?" Paul smirked.

"No not that way." I laughed but that way was good too. "I've never been in a relationship were I feel so comfortable around the other person. I've only known you for two days and I feel like I can tell you anything… I've never had that." I looked down. I didn't know how he was going to react. I didn't want him to think this relationship was going too fast.

"I feel the _exact_ same way." Paul said quietly. I looked up with a smile and then he bent his head down and lightly kissed me on my forehead.

**Thank you girlies for getting me to 38 reviews! I remember when I got my very 1****st**** and I couldn't stop jumping up & down… I still do jump up and down! This was basically just the 'date' chapter but… in the future, which isn't far away TRUST ME, it's going to get a lot more interesting…. You'll have to wait and see.**

**MUA-HAHA! ;)**

**Review porfavor (please)! **

**I'll try updating soon:D**

**BYE BYE MY BEATLEMANIACS (; I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the 44 reviews! Enjoy! **

Everything went smoothly after our date. Paul and I had stared up at the stars for what seemed like an eternity before we both realized it was pretty late. He proceeded in dropping me off back at the hotel kissing me sweetly as we departed. Before he left Paul told me I could come by his house tomorrow so we could hang out together and I agreed happily. As soon as I walked into the room Mandy demanded to know everything so I told her bits and pieces because I wanted to keep the extra special memories to myself. Mandy decided that it was time to celebrate so after I changed into my pajamas she found some really scary movies. I was unsure at first but I eventually gave in. We eventually fell asleep and before I knew it my eyes snapped open to morning. I suddenly remembered I was going to Paul's house today so without waking Mandy I changed into my khaki shorts, they were higher than my knees, and I joined it with a white sleeveless shirt. I packed a big sweater just in case it might be cold out. It took me about a good 45 minutes to get there. What can I say, I'm a slow walker. Once I was finally in Paul's driveway I realized how excited I was to see him again. I walked up to his front door and gently knocked.

The door abruptly swung open. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise?"

_Great._ "Hi John."

"Ello' Emma. Come on in won't you?" John urged. "I don't bite." For some reason I did believe John did bite. I walked in and looked around.

"Where's Paul?" I walked over to the couch and sat down.

John joined me. "He's in the shower. He's expecting you." I smiled to myself. "Soooo….?"

"So what?" I was confused.

"How was your date you know… with Paul." John asked.

I laughed lightly. "Like you care."

"Ey' I do too care!" John defended himself.

"Oh yeah?" I asked jokingly. "And what would you care about?"

"If he treated you right." John said seriously.

"Well if that's what you're worried about then yes he did. A complete gentleman." I thought of Paul. We ended up watching TV as we waited for Paul to come out of the shower. I started to hear faint footsteps coming down the stairs, and then I suddenly saw Paul. He was in a white towel that wrapped around his waist, revealing his whole upper body. Paul had another towel in his hand, he used that one to dry his wet hair.

"Emma!" Paul smiled.

"Hi Paul." I looked down blushing. I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked.

"I'm just gonna run upstairs and change." Paul laughed trotting back to the second floor. I continued to look down replaying what had just happened. His stomach was muscular but not the type of muscular where it's gross and I could see his biceps when he dried his hair.

"Wow you swoon easily." John distracted me from my thoughts.

"What're you talking about?" I asked like I actually didn't know what he was talking about.

"If I did the things I did to other women to you, you would be swooning over me." He said.

"Okay?" I said awkwardly. John and I continued to watch TV but it seemed a little awkward. I liked John a lot as a friend but sometimes he can make those remarks where you don't understand him. _You just have to get to know him better._ I thought. Paul finally came down wearing pants and a black shirt. He plopped next to John and me on the couch.

Paul put his arm around me with a grin. "So what do ye' want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want do?" I smiled.

"Whatever you want to do." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

I grinned. "It's your house, what do you want to do?"

"Would you people just do something? Geez." John said sarcastically. "Oh and Paul we're all going down the studio later today."

"Perfect!" Paul said enthusiastically. "Why don't you come down?"

"Me?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun. Come on." Paul smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I laughed.

The day passed by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time to drive to the studio. Once we were there we all scrambled out of the car and headed into a big white building. When we got inside Paul, John, George, and Ringo began to greet various people with smiles and laughs. Paul was walking beside me with a big grin on his face which made me fall for him even more. He grabbed my hand sweetly and we all continued to walk up some stairs. After we had taken turns and elevators we opened the final door and we were in a studio. At the soundboard was a man; His back was towards us but from what I could tell he had brown hair.

"Ey' Martin." John called.

The man spun around in his chair and jumped up. "Boys!"

"Ello." The four called.

"And who is this?" 'Martin' stared at me with a little smile.

"This is Emma me girlfriend." Paul introduced me. "Emma this is George Martin, me and the lad's producer." I reached out my hand and George met it. He turned to Paul and raised his eyebrows impressively.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly.

"Hi sweetums." He smiled. "Alright let's get to work shall we!" I sat on a small couch behind George who went back manning the sound board with a couple of other people. John, Paul, George and Ringo walked through a door and were on the other side of the glass window that separated the sound board from them. I loved hearing the boys record their songs and then burst out laughing during it when someone did the slightest thing that was funny. Every now and then Paul would glance at me and wink making me giggle.

"So Emma, do you like the lad's music?" George questioned casually as he slid things up and down on the sound board.

"Yeah! They're great." I said. "I can definitely see them going to big places in their career."

"Well that's certainly nice to say." I heard a familiar voice. I looked over to see John taking a sip of water. He suddenly made a face at me making me laugh. John walked over and sat on the couch sitting right next to me. "So you see us going places eh?"

I smiled. "Yes I do."

"You can always be our groupie." He joked.

"Ha Ha." I grinned.

Paul walked through the door. "John there you are! Ey' Em would you like to take a tour inside the studio?"

"Only if it's okay with Mr. Martin." I smiled.

"A quick tour." George pointed at Paul with a slight smile. Paul rushed to the couch grabbing my hand making me giggle childishly. He led me behind the door and into the studio where all the instruments were. There was a grand piano, two electric guitars, a bass and drums. Microphones were scattered around, usually right by the instruments and there were also other instruments I didn't recognize.

"This is so cool." I told smiling.

"You think so?" Paul asked.

"Mmmmhhhhhhh." I nodded my head. Paul guided me around the studio demonstrating and describing each piece of equipment we saw. Then we stopped walking and we were now facing each other. I gave Paul a smile and he did too as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Ey! No mushy mushy crap in here!" John interrupted. I laughed looking down.

Being in the studio had passed by fast and it was already 5 o' clock. We all waved goodbye to everyone and left. I was dropped off at my hotel and Mandy and I decided to go out for dinner. We talked about Paul, George, the sites and a lot more. It was going well between George and Mandy and I was happy for them. As we left the restaurant I couldn't help but think how this was going to be an amazing summer that I would never forget.

**This wasn't exactly an action chapter so I'm sorry if you're disappointed but… I'm hope the next chapter will make up for that…. You never know right?(; **

**So like I always ask because I'm a spaz… REVIEW? Maybe we can get to 49?**

**Oh and to quarrygirl I had to use a Spanish Translator to understand what you said haha I only know like two words in Spanish and those words are hola and porfavor. But thank you for the nice comment! Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! **

**The next chapter is going to get SPICY. I'm gonna leave you on your toes because I'm evil like that MUAHAHA! Just kidding(; So review please! **

**BUHBYE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to post early because my nutso best friend was making me go MAD/INSANE/CRAZY/MENTAL because she was demanding me to update… haha lovvvvvve you Alena, I know you're reading this! This is a pretty long one so I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's too long…. Well don't just read this pointless thing read the chapter! **

**(;**

**June 30****th****, 1963. **

It's been 10 days since Paul and I had met… and since then we've barely been apart. Since Mandy would be with George the majority of the time, I would be with Paul. Tonight Paul was taking me out to the fair. I was excited to go, mainly because I was going with him and we'd definitely be close to each other the entire night. When we were finally there we decided to go on the bumper karts. Paul and I were laughing the whole time as we bumped each other. Every time I'd bump him he'd make a face and go chasing after me, most of the times he'd be like 'Ow love.' We went from game to game laughing, kissing and holding each other's hand. Paul had bought us cotton candy which we shared feeding each other playfully. Eventually, Paul brought me over to the 'Knock a bottle down and win a stuffed animal prize' game. He failed at the first 3 rounds but, I thought it was adorable how he wouldn't give up.

"Paul really it's okay, you don't have to win me a stuffed animal." I laughed watching him concentrate.

"I'm not letting that bloody bear win." Paul focused. "That's what he wants." Paul threw the ball knocking the bottles down with a crash.

"You won!" I threw my hands up in the air. Paul was beaming as the game keeper handed the bear over to him with a look of 'It took you that long?'

"I believe this is for you." He smiled handing me the cute fuzzy bear.

"Thank you." I held it close. Paul proceeded in bringing me over to the last ride… the Ferris wheel. Once we were there we climbed into a cart and pulled the metal security bar in front of us. As the ride began Paul wrapped his arm around me as I scooted closer to him.

"This is nice." I exhaled into his chest.

"Mmmh." Paul rubbed my back. We went around two times before we completely stopped at the top.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around. We were on the top and it seemed really far from the ground, the fair was lighted up with white and red lights and the sky was pitch black with little specks that were stars.

"I made a little request." Paul smiled gently.

"You didn't have to do that." I whispered.

"I'd do anything for you." He whispered back. I closed my eyes and went forward. Once our lips met they began to tingle as Paul placed his hand on my back and pulled me forward. We kissed passionately. When we got off the Ferris wheel Paul took off his jacket and placed it around me with a sweet smile.

**July 12****th****, 1963. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Five voices sang in synchronization. My eyes snapped open to the site of my hotel room. I sat up and spotted five grins on five familiar faces. Time passed by so fast and it already was my 22nd birthday. I got up and hug tackled Paul, John, George, Ringo and Mandy.

"Happy Birthday luv." Paul kissed me on my cheek. Everyone began to greet me with kisses and hugs.

"Well… PRESENT TIME!" Ringo exclaimed. He set all of the presents on the bed and urged me to come over.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" I questioned. I knew it was a silly thing to do before opening presents but I wanted to be fresh if Paul were to kiss me.

"Kill joy." Ringo mumbled. I quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Okay Ringo, its present time." I smiled.

"Yay!"

We all sat down on the bed and began to open presents. John had gotten me a fancy clock, George got me a new camera, Ringo got me a shirt that said 'I love Ringo', Mandy got me different colored sundresses and Paul bought me a heart necklace. I continued to thank everyone especially Paul.

"Aw Paul you shouldn't have." I held the necklace.

"You're worth it." He smiled.

"I love it." I smiled back.

"Here let me help you." Paul took the necklace. I turned around so that my back was towards him. He swept my hair to one side of my shoulder and proceeded to lock the necklace in place. Every time his hands would brush up against my neck I got butterflies.

"It's beautiful, thank you. I'll keep it forever." I turned around and smiled at him.

"You promise?" He stared at me gently.

"I promise." I whispered as Paul kissed me sweetly on my forehead.

"Ew." John was disgusted.

"Shut up." Mandy said annoyingly.

"You shut up." John replied like a child.

***30 minutes later***

"Georgie don't you remember that thing we have to do….?" Mandy asked George. She obviously wanted Paul and I to be alone.

"No." George squinted his bushy eyebrows.

"Remember I told you about that _thing_." Mandy raised her eyebrows.

George finally caught on. "Oh right! That thing… Emma Paul, we're going to uh get going."

"John Ringo… don't you have that thing to do too?" Mandy said questioningly.

"Oh yes." Ringo pointed his pointer finger in the air as he walked to the door.

"No, I don't think I do." John said casually.

"Now John…" Mandy walked over to him. "Don't make me hurt you." She whispered.

"Alright, sheesh women." He held his hands in the air as he walked to the door with Ringo.

"Bye!" Mandy waved to Paul and I.

"Good night to all." John waved his hand back and forth. Paul and I walked over to the door and said goodbye. When they were gone I went back to the bed and began to collect all the shredded and crumbled wrapping paper, as I did Paul spun be around and pulled my body to his. Are lips smashed together time after time. I could feel myself getting out of breath but I didn't care. As we pulled apart we both gently placed our foreheads together smiling at one another.

**August 1****st****, 1963 **

I'm supposed to go back to North Carolina in 16 days… and to be honest I don't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Paul as long as I possibly could. The Beatles music career had really been taking off and I was so happy for them. I had gotten very close with John, George, and Ringo. Along the ride we had all become the best of friends, I knew a lot about them and they knew tons about me. I definitely felt like we could be friends forever. I even met Brian Epstein their manager; he wasn't the biggest fan of me in the beginning because he didn't want Paul to get distracted from the band and I completely understood Brian. I didn't want to always go to the studio with them either because I always felt like I was intruding; I didn't want to always be that girlfriend of one of the band members who always came. They were also constantly in the studio which didn't give a whole lot of time for Paul and me to be alone but I didn't mind. Music makes Paul happy, so if he's happy then I'm happy.

He said he wanted to make it up to me by doing something special tonight. He cooked us a candle lit dinner at his house. No one was at his house tonight which for some reason made me nervous. It was just him and I. As we ate we constantly stared into each other's eyes, Paul would sometimes give me his adorable warm smile which always made me blush. I couldn't help it, he was just too cute. We talked about his music and mostly laughed with each other.

Paul and I had gotten a lot closer since our first date; things had gotten pretty serious between us which sent this funny feeling to my stomach every time I thought about it. Our kisses became ten times more passionate… every touch or gesture had too. Our relationship wasn't the type were it was just hugs, fairytales, and kisses. We had talked about serious stuff- like my mother.

**Flashback to July 20****th,**** 1963. **

Paul's house phone rang noisily as he went to answer it. Once he did he began to nod his head before he handed it to me.

"It's your mother." Paul held out the phone towards me smiling. I took the phone and sat on the couch as Paul sat next to me.

"Mom!" I was excited. "How have you been?"

"Oh let's not talk about me how have you been?" My mother questioned motherly. "How's Paul." My mother had known about Paul since our date. Of course I hadn't told her what had happened, I just told her that he was a complete gentlemen and that I really like him. My mother was urging me to send pictures of Paul to her because she wanted to know what he looked like. I secretly had taken photos of Paul but he eventually found out by the flash of the camera. I had explained all of it and he said he didn't mind. Actually, my mother was very fond of Paul. They had talked on the phone and they got some good laughs.

"I'm great and so is he." I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Well… that's mainly the reason I called you." Her voice changed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well… I went to the doctors about a week ago…" She trailed off.

"What happened?"

"Emma… I have cancer." My mother said gently.

"What?" I choked.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way over the phone."

"What do you mean you have cancer?" I asked desperately. I felt Paul sit up next to me as he moved closer. I gently grabbed his hand into mine and he squeezed it.

"I started to feel very weak and limp so your father brought me to Dr. Howard… he ran various tests and I was diagnosed with breast cancer."

"I'm taking the first flight out to home. I'm coming to see you." I rushed.

"No sweetheart! It's just breast cancer and it's not a serious case." My mother tried to calm me."

"It's still cancer." I said.

"Please honey, enjoy your time there. I just have to be on a healthier diet, take the right therapy, and drink the medicine I'm supposed to. Everything will be fine sweetheart." She soothed.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing." I sighed. "What can I do to help?"

"There's nothing you can do." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Just talking to me about this is doing enough. It's up to the doctors and God now." It became silent between us for a couple of seconds.

"I love you mom." I whispered

"I love you too sweetie." She said back. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"Alright." We talked for a while before we said goodbye. As we did Paul walked into the room, he had left to give me privacy with my mother. As he sat on the couch he gave me a warm secure embrace.

"Everything's going to be alright." He rubbed my back with his hand. We pulled out of our embrace but we held each other's hands.

I smiled. "She's strong."

**So,** I wanted tonight to be special. As our relationship became stronger every little touch or movement was magnified x10. Not just the emotional side of things but also the physical. Our kisses became extremely passionate; it started out as a small peck but worked itself up to a kiss were we'd pull away panting. Every time he'd pull me in for a kiss I never wanted to break away, I started to realize that I wanted to go further which startled me in the beginning. I wasn't sure if we were ready to take that step in our relationship but… there was definitely no doubt that I wanted to.

Somehow, we found ourselves going up to Paul's bedroom…

**Well… the next chapter might get a little bit SPICY so I'm just warning you. You know what will make me ohhhhhhhhh so happy? REVIEW! **

**Just hit that little button thing down there and tell me what you think, I'll appreciate it I promise! **

**If you don't review I'll cry and cry… just kidding but I would like it if you did(; **

**I'll try updating soon so BYE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a while I just had to edit things and I needed to think about a lot of things out for the story… stupid writers block! But anyways thank you all for getting me to freaking 54 reviews! WOO BABY WOO! **

**WARNING: **

**The following content may contain SPICY gestures or movements that may cause the following:**

**Excessive usage of the phrases 'Oh my Beatle, Holy Canolli, Oh my Paul, aww, or gross.**

**CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!**

**(;**

Paul closed the door as I walked inside his room, looking around to find it the exact same as it did the first time I had ever been in it. I slowly turned around and I was met by him. He stared at me with a smile as he placed his hands a little higher than my hips gripping them gently.

I sighed quietly, thinking about who I was on the phone with a couple of days ago.

Paul made a face and I already knew he was going to ask me what's wrong.

"I talked to my mom the other day." I said quietly.

"How is she?" He asked with sincerity.

"A little bit better." I looked down. "But you know her, she'll tell me anything so I won't worry."

"Hey." Paul lifted my chin with his finger. "Don't worry, everything is going to fine."

I looked everywhere but his eyes, I was just scared of losing my mother. I could never imagine her not in my life. She helped me through everything and no matter what happens in my life I know she'll always be there for me.

"Emma I promise." His voice rattled making me look up only to find his eyes outlined in red.

I placed my hand to his cheek. "Why are you sad?"

"Because I know how it feels to be afraid for your mum." He sniffled. "I know it's hard in the beginning, but trust me it'll get better. I know it will."

"Paul." My eyes watered. "Thank you…. For just being here for me… through everything that's been happening, I can't thank you enough." I began to think about the nights where he'd sit up all night and just talk to me, no physical things just talking.

He smiled at me. "You don't have to thank me; I want to be here for you."

I draped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close to his body wrapping his long arms around my back, I could feel them overlap each other. Paul dug his head into my neck as I laid the side of my head on his chest, he exhaled loudly warming up my neck. We stayed there for a moment before pulling apart; once we did we automatically placed our foreheads together slightly smiling. It wasn't an awkward smile it was an 'everything's going to be alright because we have each other smile'.

After our sweet moment we somehow began kissing each other- passionately and sweetly. Paul held me close, pulling me in by my sides as I pulled him forward by his shirt. Still kissing, we slowly made our way to the big bed. He laid me down gently and began working his way down my neck and up to my lips over and over again. Without thinking, as if it was natural, I began to unbutton his shirt frantically.

Paul pulled away. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It's completely fine if you're not, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with… we can wait."

"I _want _to do this." I whispered stroking his cheek as he stared into my eyes and began kissing me again passionately. Once I had unbuttoned his shirt it was thrown in another direction. Paul then rolled me on top of him and began unzipping my dark blue dress as he lay under me. I could feel his hands trail down my back which sent tingles throughout my body as he pulled the zipper down. Soon enough I was in my black bra and panties. Paul rolled on top of me and I started unbuckling his pants also throwing those onto the floor somewhere. Now we were both in our 'delicates'. Paul gently pinned both of my wrists to the pillow as we kissed fervently. Then soon enough… when all the clothes had been thrown around… we were making love. Every now and then Paul's lips would trail down my neck and he would suck at the skin gently, finding my sweet spot as I also found his.

After we were done, I laid in Paul's arms snuggling up to his bare chest. The blanket was covering our bodies, for me it was up to my chest and for Paul it was up to his stomach. What had just happened was magical and I felt closer to Paul then I ever did before. As I lay in Paul's arms he rubbed my back with his smooth hand, whispering sweet things in my ear. Then he said something that really caught my attention.

"Move in with me." He said lightly out of the blue.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What?"

"Move in with me." Paul said with a smile.

"Move in with you?" He nodded.

I smiled slightly and looked down. "I… I don't know what to say."

"How bout' yes?" Paul said quietly.

I stared into his eyes and began to think about _everything._ After a moment I then placed my hand to his face, closed my eyes, and kissed him.

"Yes." I whispered pulling back as I nodded my head. "Yes."

Paul stroked my cheek with a grin, his eyes were filled with happiness and excitement as he leaned in and kissed me gently then pulling me into a long tight embrace.

I knew this was a night I'd never forget, I would cherish it forever.

**Kind of a short chapter….**

**BUT they finally 'did the deed' or 'the gate has been lifted' or as John would say, "I now declare this bridge open!" hahahaha(; **

**So hmmmmm… do you think it's too soon in their relationship to become permanent snuggle buddies?**

**And I wonder what's going to happen with her mother? Or what's going to happen with her and Paul?**

**You'll just have to wait and see! So in the mean time just hit that lil' button below and tell me what you think/ want to see. (:**

**Love you crazies, I'll update soon! Bye….:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really felt like updating and I'm debating about A LOT of things for this story, I'm going so mental over this story it's making me nuts. I'm pretty sure I'll have to check into a mental house soon…(: **

**Thanks for the 57 reviews people! **

**August 2****nd****, 1963**

_Go. Away. Sun. _

I could literally feel the beams of light strike through Paul's curtains and hit my eyes. I groggily opened them only to find that the sun was ten times brighter than it was when my eyes were closed. I should have figured that but it's the morning so no one actually starts to think completely until about 15 minutes after you wake up. I sleepily pulled the heavy comforter over my head desperately trying to shield me from the bright sun and it helped a lot. As I was just about to fall back asleep I heard a muffled chuckle coming from the outside of my barrier, I poked my head out only to find Paul on his side staring at me with a grin. He instantly pulled me out of my groggy mood and into a cheerful one.

"Good morning love." He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I kissed his hand, "Good morning."

John, George, Mandy, Ringo, Paul and I had all decided to get together for lunch today. Once we had all gotten our table and ordered Paul and I decided to tell them the big news.

"So everybody, Emma and I have something to tell you." Paul held my hand smiling.

"Something important." I also smiled.

"Are you pregnant?" Ringo raised his eyebrows with a grin.

"No!" I laughed. "I've decided to stay."

"Stay?" They all questioned.

"Yes, stay in England." I grinned.

"I thought you had to go back to North Carolina?" John asked.

"I don't have to, I mean of course I'm going to visit all the time but I've had an amazing time here." I squeezed Paul's hand gently.

"Also being apart is just going to be hard for us, I asked her to stay and she said yes." Paul smiled.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Mandy you don't mind do you?" I suddenly remembered that Mandy and I were supposed to go back together and I felt guilty.

"Not at all!" She assured. "George and I had talked about it too. I'm not living here but I will visit, so we'll see each other ALL the time."

"Were will you be staying?" John asked. "With Paul?"

"Yes." I smiled towards Paul. As I looked back at everyone something wasn't right…

"John are you okay?" I questioned. He had this look of fury in his eyes and his lips were pursed.

"Yes." John said. "Excuse me." He scooted out from the booth and headed outside.

"I'm gonna go check on him." I turned to Paul who had a cute grin on his face.

"Hurry back." He smiled. I pecked him on the cheek and made my way out. As I walked out the door the wind hit me in the face and I could feel my hair blowing past my head. I shivered as I walked up to him.

"John." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He furiously turned around. "Don't ya think it's a little too soon in your relationship to be moving in together?"

"No." I was confused. "What's the big deal?"

"I just think it's too soon in your relationship to do something this drastic." He said loudly. I never expected John to act like this, I'd expect him to make a joke about it.

"Well it's none of your business to decide that." I was starting to get angry.

"You just met him two months ago." John raised his hands.

"So."

"_So,_ you know what they say: never date a rock star." He sounded like he was trying to make a point but I didn't quite get it.

"You're being ridiculous." I said. I didn't know what he was trying to get at.

"How? Think about it Emma you're going to have to deal with airports, hotel rooms, days even weeks without seeing each other." John raised his eyebrows. His words began to sink in making me realize I hadn't really thought about that.

I just stared at him with my eyes squinting together, I couldn't believe how John was acting but he sort of did have a point but I didn't want to accept it. "Who are _you _to be giving me relationship advice?"

"I know how it is. I've been there with Cyn, many times in fact."

I scoffed. "I think I can handle myself."

"Oh we both know you can't, you're too damn emotional." John said meanly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked calmly.

"You've been crying you're bloody eyes out about your mum and all." His words stung me.

I was enraged. "Leave my mother out of this John." I kind of expected John to understand because he too had lost his mother and he and he had helped me a lot, but for some reason it felt like he would just keep going until I broke.

"Why? You've been whining about her since you heard she was diagnosed with cancer." I was now on the verge of tears, I know I had been talking about her but I didn't think I affected John that much.

I looked down and said quietly, "I'm sorry... I was just worried. I didn't mean for you to become annoyed with it all…"

"Paul's probably too afraid to tell you anything that's why he probably hasn't told you because he's too afraid you'll break down." His tone changed but it still managed to stay angry.

"What? What do you mean he hasn't told me?" I looked up. "John what do you mean?"

He shook his head and it seemed like he debated it, like he was wrestling with the thought of telling whatever he needed to… maybe he did have a conscience.

"We got a number one… the only way Paul would go to America is if we had a number on in the charts there. Me and the mates just got it bout' 2 weeks ago."

"Well… he didn't exactly lie to me, he just didn't tell me yet. There's a difference." I said with annoyance. "Just mind your own business! Is that so hard for you?"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't move in with him." John angrily shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you care so much?" I squinted my eyebrows. Then without warning John grabbed my face with both hands and forced his lips onto mine. I wanted this to stop NOW.

"John stop… stop. Stop it!" I pushed him away with tears, but he was still pretty close to my body.

He smiled like nothing was wrong. "What's wrong luv?"

"What's wrong is Paul's your best friend and I'm his girlfriend." I said loudly.

"He's never minded with the previous ones… well what he doesn't know can't hurt him, eh?" John leaned in again and grabbed my face roughly trying to kiss me.

I pushed his chest hardly. "Stop it!"

"Ah come on Em' I know you want it." John smirked and grabbed my waist making me more disgusted than I already was.

"Don't touch me." I threw his hands off of me roughly, but he placed them back on seconds after. "I mean it John. Stop. Now." But he didn't care, he abruptly grabbed me by my butt and pulled me in but this time he was too strong for me to handle. No matter how hard I tried pushing he wouldn't stop.

**Sorry to stop it here… I just had to haha.**

**Please tell me what you think… or ya know… not. **

**So like I said I'm currently going crazy… DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS DOES TO ME? Just kidding but no actually I am. **

**Okay so confession time… you might get mad at me in the future… **

**Anyways, hit the little button down there please. I'm going to be updating soon, but I have his HUGE science research paper crap thing that's going to take forever so I have to focus on that but don't worry! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Peace&Love.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting a long time, I just had soooo much school work. Anyways, thank you thank you thank you so much for the 64 reviews you guys are honestly amazing! I hope you enjoy this(: **

**August 10****th****, 1963**

After much fighting and pushing against John's lips and chest, he finally had let me go. Throughout the rest of the time in the café, I hadn't looked anybody in the eye. Paul had asked me what was wrong, but I just told him that I wasn't feeling well so he decided to take me home and let me rest the remaining time of the day. I tried to comprehend everything, to figure out what I needed to do.

Mandy, George, Ringo, John, and Paul and I somehow ended up going to the community park today. The sun was hiding behind the light gray clouds and the trees were blowing. It was cool out today and there was a soothing breeze blowing against my face as I swung back and forth on the swing. Mandy and George were sitting closely together on the brown bench by the playground and John, Paul, and Ringo were playing soccer on the bright green field not far away from where I was at. I watched as the boys played there game and I smiled every time Paul would get excited that he had the ball at his feet. Paul turned towards me and gave me a big smile and a wave, as he did John began to walk his way over to me. The day John kissed me was dreadful, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't a good thought to think about, it was a thought of what if Paul found out? I honestly wouldn't know what to tell him if he did, because I knew I would never ever have feelings for John it was that simple. I felt ashamed, I knew it wasn't my fault because I tried stopping him but every time I looked at Paul I felt like the worst person in the world. I wanted so badly to tell him, but I didn't want things to change between us if I did.

I was suddenly distracted by John sitting on the swing next to me, making me get up.

"Ye' know you don't have to get up from yer' seat every time I sit next to ya." John looked around the park with a slight smile. "Come on Em' don't be a baby about this."

I slowly sat back down and looked the other direction, beginning to lightly kick the mulch under my feet.

"You can look at me too, yer' not going to burn to pieces." John said. I slowly looked at him with anger, he was just annoying the hell out of me lately. "What is it Emma, I can tell you have sumthin' to say just get off yer' mind."

"Why are you being like this?" I asked angrily.

"Being like what?" He asked, but I knew he wasn't stupid.

"Flirting with me when Paul's not around, touching me when I don't want you to touch me, and talking to me when I don't want you to." The anger poured out. "It needs to stop, now."

John had been flirting with me a lot ever since he forced me to kiss him. Every time Paul was out of the room he'd get closer to me and began to flirt and touch my hands and as much as I would push him away he'd do the same thing, like my rejection was gasoline to his fire.

He chuckled. "Ye' angry that I give ye' more attention than Paul does?"

"You don't even compare to Paul." I shook my head and stared into his eyes. "Not at all John."

"Ouch." He held his hand to his heart and raised his eyebrows jokingly. "That one stung."

"Good." I got up and began to walk down the cemented sidewalk which turned into a pathway leading deeply into the forest of the park. As I walked I felt a wave of calmness soothe my body, the silence and dark green trees were like a temporary medicine to my problems. After about four minutes of walking I noticed a big dark crystal lake shining to my right, I steered off my path and began walking on the bright fertile grass. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, looking around at the beautiful site that was in front of me. I sat there for a while, listening to the small sounds of the water and the numerous birds chirping before I heard footsteps behind me. I felt nervous and scared as I turned to see who it was, but that feeling was immediately washed away once I saw Paul.

"What are you doing all the way out here love?" He walked up and sat next to me closely.

I looked at his face and quickly looked away once I saw his big smile, it always made me blush. "I like it out here." Paul kissed the side of my head and I leaned into his shoulder.

After a moment of comfortable silence Paul began to speak, "How's your mum?"

With everything going on I completely forgot about her making me feel even worse.

"The same…" I sighed. I felt like bursting out into tears, I just couldn't take anymore of John's special mood swings.

"It's going to be okay…"

"Why didn't you tell me about The Beatles going to America?" I suddenly blurted out and wished I hadn't.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about The Beatles going to America?" I choked out.

He squinted his eyebrows together. "Who told you?"

"John did." I began to boil with anger as I said his name. "Did you not want me to know?"

"Of course I wanted you to kn"

"So then why did I have to hear it from John?" I tried to keep my cool. Ever since John had kissed me it had caused a whole lot of problems.

"Because John is John, he'll do anything to piss someone off it's just like him to do something like this." Paul was getting angry.

"I would have been happy for you, it's not like you're going to China."

"You had a lot to deal with and I didn't want to put too much on yer' plate by telling you immediately." Paul's voice got a little louder.

"So when were you going to tell me?" I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't so much angry at Paul than I was at John, it was his fault that we were in this mess.

"When I thought it was the right time." I could feel the anger build up in his voice. "Look, I didn't know if you could handle it. I just thought I was doing was for the best."

"Well next time don't." I shook my head in annoyance as I stood up and fast walked down the dirt path that led back to where the rest were. Once they were all in site, I took in my surroundings. Ringo and John were still on the big green field as I walked across it. Mandy began to walk towards me, her tangled auburn hair was blowing in the wind.

"Hey what's wrong?" She questioned once she was in front of me.

"Just Paul and I…" I said quietly looking around. "I think I'm going to get going."

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Mandy asked. She already knew all about what John was doing and she had been the best person to talk too since I couldn't tell anybody.

"Aren't you going out with George tonight?"

"Yeah, but we can always go out another night." She nodded.

"No go out." I shook my head. "I'll be fine." I didn't want to ruin Mandy's night with George, I had probably already annoyed her enough.

"Are you sure?" She squinted her eyes.

I nodded.

"Emma!" Paul called behind me from a distance. I slowly turned around and as I did I didn't want to face him, I blew up at him for no reason. I was kind of mad that he didn't tell me, but I was more upset that John did. I wasn't upset that he was going to America because I knew that would help him more, I was just angry at John. He ruined everything in a matter of seconds. Paul hurried over to me and once he was in front of me he dug his hands into his coat pocket and looked me in the eyes. "What was that?" I knew what he was referring to, but I didn't want to talk about it.

I looked down and whispered, "I just want to go home."

"Well alright whatever you want." He nodded his head and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

Once we had all waved goodbye to everyone we headed home. The car was silent, except for the sounds of the radio. When we had gotten to Paul's house I walked in feeling the warm feeling it had always given me, it felt like home. But today I was so frustrated, frustrated because I couldn't tell Paul anything. I wanted to so badly, but I knew in my heart that it would never be the same. I thought John's little antics would have blown over by now, but they had just gotten worst. I quietly walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom. I closed the door gently and went over to the big bed and lay down over the covers on my side. I locked my eyes shut and as I did I could feel a cold tear trail down my cheek and dropping on the soft comforter. Out of the blue, I could hear the door handle rattle and then the gently shutting of the door. A few seconds later the bed moved a bit as Paul slid his long muscular arms over my body and laid his head on my shoulder. I realized how much I loved his touch.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as my eyes remained shut. I felt so bad for

"I should have told you." His breath tickled my ear. I hated seeing Paul take the blame, it made me feel bad inside. I turned around so that I was facing him.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you." I whispered as I grabbed his shirt.

"You had every right to." Paul placed his hand on my neck.

"I appreciate that you didn't want to tell me right away, I know you were doing what you thought was best but… now matter how much you think it might hurt me you can tell me anything." I stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry… and yer' right, the only way things will work is if we're honest with one another. I'm sorry love." I felt guilty as he said those words. Paul had owned up to everything without one complaint, and I still hadn't told him what John was doing. Then out of nowhere I was met with Paul's lips over and over again bringing me out of my rambling thoughts. He grabbed my face with his left hand and then placed himself on top of me gently. I ran my hands through his hair and then soon enough we were making love.

As I lay in Paul's arms I knew that I wanted to be with him forever, something about our relationship was different- a very good different like… we were meant for each other… and not even John's little charades could get in the middle of what Paul and I had.

**Not really an action chapter but I sorta needed to set things up a little bit before I can dive into anything 'dramatic'. **

**I'm sorry if you were disappointed I know I'm kind of making John the bad guy but hey no matter how bad of a guy he is in the story we'll always love him and you know that's true(; **

**So, Please tell me what you think or what you want to see and I'll try working on that but I do have a crazy mental mind of my own so I have a lot of ideas and thoughts going on about this story(: **

**Okay, so hit that little teeny weenie button down there and REVIEW! **

**Love you people, I'll update soon. BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So so so so so so sorry about keeping you guys waiting a really long time! I'm so happppppy we're at 69 reviews BABY! Sorry my new 'obsessive' word at the moment is baby… you'll find that out soon(; **

**So hope you enjoy!**

**August 12****th**** 1963**

I looked at the kitchen clock and read the time, it was 9:10 in the morning. I heated up a pot of tea and trotted upstairs and into Paul's warm bedroom. I tried to spot Paul under the big white comforter but all I could see was lumps of sheet everywhere. I walked over to the bed, sat on my knees, and moved the sheets around trying to find Paul. Once I found him I pulled the covers gently off his face and rubbed his neck.

"Paul, Brian just called you have to get to the studio." I said gently smiling, he was so cute when he was tired.

"At what time?" He grumbled half asleep.

"11."

"Well what time is it now?" Paul moved a bit.

"9:10." I stated.

"Why are waking me up if I still have time?" He turned around with a peaceful face and tired eyes.

"Cause I know you." I laughed as I sat cross legged next to him. "You need at least an hour to fully wake up."

"But I'm tired love." His hair was a neat mess as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know you are." I smiled taking his hand. "But, everyone's expecting you."

"I'm tired." He whined with his big puppy eyes shining.

"Hey." I put my hands up with a grin. "I'm just the messenger, I don't make the rules."

Paul gently placed his big hand on my left thigh and said, "Can't I just call in ill and spend the day with you?"

"No." I laughed. "I know you want to go to the studio you're just tired so get your lazy English butt up and get dressed."

Paul pointed at me with a grin and said, "That's Mr. English Butt to you."

"Oooo." I popped my eyes out and smiled as Paul laughed in reply. "Good, now that you're up I heated some tea for you downstairs."

"Thank you baby." He winked numerous times. _Wow that was corny. _

"Baby? Really?" I scrunched my nose and giggled.

"I'm trying something new." Paul chuckled standing up and stretching in his white shirt and plaid boxers as I stood up with him. He met me at the front of the bed and kissed my forehead and made his way to the bathroom door. Paul walked inside and then suddenly stuck his head out and winked again making me giggle, then closed the door and turned the shower on.

I set out a spoon, bowl, and Paul's favorite cereal down on the table and did the same for me as I fixed Paul's tea. I brought my legs up and crossed them over one another feeling cold as I ate my cereal.

Paul finally came down wearing a casual white dress shirt and black trousers, but he was also wearing a big smile as he sat down at the table and began pouring the cereal and drinking his tea. We stayed in a comfortable silence as we ate our breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Paul said he wanted to show me a song that he had written. I sat on the couch as he ran upstairs to get his acoustic guitar, he was back down in a flash. Paul sat next to me with his guitar and smiled at me before he began singing:

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>the lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_All my loving I will send to you.  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you:<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you  
>All my loving I will send to you.<br>All my loving darling I'll be true.  
>All my loving All my loving ooh<br>All my loving I will send to you_

I smiled widely and before I could speak Paul did first.

"The song represents if you were ever to go back to America to visit and I had to stay here for business purposes, everything would be alright because it'll always be you Emma." He whispered.

"It was written for me?" I whispered. "This song is amazing, it really is."

He was beaming. "You think so?"

"I know so." I nodded. Paul gently placed his lips to me and then pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, we stayed there for a moment.

Paul looked at his watch and announced gently, "I need to get going."

"Okay." I sighed quietly but then smiled. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Oh, down at the studio we're having a sort of party about getting the number one in America so do you want to come?" Paul asked.

I gently touched his hair and said, "I don't think so, just enjoy yourself tonight… just not too much."

"How can I enjoy myself if you're not there?" He chuckled. "Come on Em, it'll be fun. Promise." Paul began to flutter his eyelashes as he stuck out his plump bottom lip. I knew I was going to say yes, but I wanted to have fun since we were both in great moods today and Paul sounded and looked adorable whenever he begged me to come to these types of things.

"Do you think begging is going to get you anywhere?" I laughed quietly.

"Hmmm." He sighed quietly as he placed his hand to his chin and pretended to think intently. "Well love, I guess I have to result to more drastic measures."

"Is that so?" I asked with a slight grin. "Like what?"

Paul leaned in making me think he was going to kiss me, as my stomach burst into butterflies he drifted off towards my neck. He began to slowly and gently work his way up and down my neck as he nibbled at it gently.

"Okay okay." I laughed breathlessly. "I'll come."

"Good." He chuckled quietly. "I really have to go love, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled as we both got up from the couch. Paul grabbed his guitar and locked it in its case and then we both walked to the front door, he opened the door and stepped outside then turned to me.

"I'll be back at around 6, the party starts at 8." He said as the breeze blew his hair in another direction. "See you later." Paul bent down with a grin and kissed me quickly on the lips. As he turned his back he tapped his heels together making me giggle as he proceeded to his car. Once he was inside he started the engine, waved goodbye to me from behind the windshield, and backed out of the driveway.

I was planning on calling Mandy today if she wanted to go and do something, as I went over to the phone someone began to knock on the front door. I walked away from the nightstand next to the couch and opened the door only to be met by- John.

"Oh uh hi John you just missed Paul, he left about 10 minutes ago to the studio." I tried to act as casually as I could, but it was very hard for me to not yell.

"I'm not here to see Paul." John said bluntly. "I'm here to see you."

"Um… okay I guess." I said quietly. "Come on in." He walked passed me and towards the couch. I walked around the brown coffee table and sat down trying to keep a far distance away from him. "So what did you come to see me for?"

"Emma I like you, not friendship like." John dove right into the subject and I knew it was going to be hard to get out of it.

"John, we've been through this a million times.." I looked down.

"So what."

"So… you know how I feel about Paul and that's not going to change." I looked up and stared him in the eyes.

"Listen." He looked away but then at me again. "I know this is probably some stupid childish crush but I like you, a lot."

I laughed dryly, "We all know that you like me for only one reason."

"Ey' I never talk about this shit, at least out loud, so consider yer' self lucky." John snapped angrily.

"I never asked you to talk about this." I snapped back just as meanly. "I don't know what I have to do to make you realize that I don't like you that way."

"How can you not like me?" He scrunched his eyebrows together furiously. "I know yer' attracted to me, I can feel it, just admit it to yer' self." Every word that poured out of John's mouth made me angrier and angrier.

"How in the hell could I ever have feelings for a person like you?" I basically yelled.

"What am I bit to bad for yer' taste?" John asked loudly. "So I guess ye' like the squeaky clean fellows like Paul."

I shook my head furiously, "Don't bring Paul into this, it's not his fault."

"Then it's obviously yer' fault, yer' to stubbornly bitchy to admit what you feel." He snarled as his eyes turned pitch black.

"That's because there's nothing to admit!" I yelled. Can't he take a hint?

"We'll see." He said almost inaudible. Then in the next second, John was attacking my face. I just couldn't take this anymore, I began to push against his chest with all my anger, and it worked, his lips were no longer touching mine.

"Stop it now." I said through my teeth. John didn't care, he began to kiss my lips very roughly again and again. He grabbed my face hardly with one hand and pulled me towards him by side with the other. I tried turning my face away but his hand kept it in place, I don't even think he even knew I was trying to get away.

"Ey' Em, I forgot my- What the hell is going on?" I heard Paul slam the door from a distance. John finally let me go and I stared at Paul from the couch with tears.

**I apologize for the uncontrollable 'fluff' in the beginning of the chappie, I just couldn't help it(; I'm also sorry for the cliff hanger, they're inevitable I'm telling you! AND, I'm also sorry for the short and really crappy chapter…**

**So I had some, well actually A LOT, of ideas for the story and I totally abandoned them… I'm thinking about just writing whatever I feel and what happens happens! **

**PREPARE FOR MAJOR DRAMA! MUAHAHAHAHHA.(;**

**Please click the little teeny button at the bottom and leave your opinion/ or ideas(; **

**LOVE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE, CHA CHA FOR NOW! Peace&Love.**

**P.S. - Maybe if you review, Paul might have to take 'drastic measures' with you… hee hee… hmmm? (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay… so the moment of truth! Here you goooo! **

**Paul's POV**

I kept one hand on the steering wheel, as I switched the radio stations with the other trying to find something decent to listen to. As I switched between the static stations and the clear ones the guitar playing of a song had caught my attention, it was the song I played to get into the band. Twenty Flight Rock! Oh how I loved Eddie Cochran. As I drove I began to hum the words and snap my fingers to the sound of the music.

_Oh well, I've got a girl with a record machine  
>When it comes to rockin' she's the queen<br>We love to dance on a Saturday night  
>All alone, I can hold her tight<br>But she lives in a twentiest floor up town  
>The elevator's broken down<em>

_So I walked one, two flight, three flight, four  
>Five, six, seven flight, eight flight more<br>Up on the twelfth I started to drag  
>Fifteenth floor I'm ready to sag<br>Get to the top, I'm too tired to rock_

I looked over to my right and noticed I forgot something, damnit. Brian gave me a stack of papers that I needed to sign weeks ago, and I had forgotten them- again. I don't understand why he didn't just bring them whenever we went to the studio so I wouldn't forget, I'll never understand that lad really. I slowly made a u-turn and was on my way back home. Well at least I could see Emma again, I just couldn't get enough of that bird! Her beautiful long brown hair… those eyes that felt like they knew what I was thinking by just looking at me… her beautiful smile… the way she acts when we're together… Goodness gracious, I like her very very much.

I sped down the street and rounded the corner making me down the street from my flat. As I pulled into the familiar drive way and got out I noticed the dark calm overcast over a portion of area, mainly because of the big green tree that stood on the side of the flat. I hurried down the pebbled pathway that led to the door, once I reached it I quickly stuck the key into the hole and stepped inside.

"Ey' Em, I forgot my-" I looked up only to find John and Emma… kissing! "What the hell is going on?" I angrily slammed the door, making my presence known. John had let go of Emma's face and as he did their lips made little sounds as they pulled apart. Emma had a shock look of relief on her face and John look sort of surprised but he was John, you can never really tell with him. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut 50 times and on top of that, I was infuriated! Emma and John… were kissing? Actually it looked a bit more intense than just kissing to be honest.

"Paul." Emma shot up and worked her way around the tea table as she said, "It's not what you think it is."

"Not what I think it is?" I asked loudly. "You and me band mate were just snogging each other's face off, but it's not what I think it is!"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me I swear!" She said with tear filled eyes. "You have to believe me."

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"Because I'm telling the truth." Emma said, I could hear a bit of shock in her voice. She turned her head around and said to John, "John tell him I'm telling the truth, please."

"I don't know what yer' talking about." John shrugged his shoulders. I was so angry and confused, I just couldn't wrap my brain around this bloody situation.

"John." Her voice croaked. "Tell him."

"Tell him what love? That you have feelings for me?" He chuckled, making me seethe with anger. "I think you should be the one to tell him." Emma? Feelings for John? How could she?

"I do not have feelings for you." She pointed at him sternly before she turned to me with a tear streaming down her face, "Paul it's only you, no one else I promise. I could _never _like John that way, I barely like him normally."

"Fookin' bitch." John half mumbled behind her. That was it, even though I was mad at both of them John was NOT going to talk to her that way. So I charged at him, as he stood up Emma jumped in between us. It seemed puzzling to me that a girl her size had the courage to try and stop a fight from breaking out but that was the least on my mind at the moment.

"Stop." Emma put both of her hands on my chest and looked up at me. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh so ye' want to hit me you little bugger do ye'? Well then come on now, hit me." John antagonized.

"John stop it." She jerked her head towards him. I stared into his dark black eyes, my instincts definitely were telling me to beat the hell out of him and I wanted to also.

"Come on hit me McCartney, don't be pansy." John shoved my shoulder slightly, making me burn with anger. "Hit me." I breathed heavily and tried to control myself, I knew that if I were to hit him Emma was bound to get hurt and I was not going to let that happen.

"John go! Leave now!" Emma yelled at him. "I mean it."

He looked between Emma and I, mainly me before he said, "I don't need this shit." He strode over to the front door and I followed him, as he opened it and stepped out I slammed it in his face and locked it. My hand was still pressed against the top of it, I just stood there trying to compose myself but it was not working. I just couldn't help but think that Emma cheated, she said she didn't mean for it to happen but what do I know?

"Paul?" Emma whispered almost inaudibly. "Paul please look at me."

I brought my head up from gazing at the floor and met her tear filled eyes, I hated seeing Emma cry but this time I was to mad to care.

"I can't even look at you." I shook my head as I headed for the stairs.

"Please don't say that." Emma cried, from what I could tell she was right behind me. Out of the blue, I felt a tugging at my hand. "Let me explain."

I turned around and pulled my hand from hers, "Then explain yer' self."

She cringed before she went on, "I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning would be dandy." I said meanly.

"Come." A tear fell down Emma's face as she grabbed my hand once again and nodded towards the couch.

I shook my head in confusion. "Just tell me."

"Please." She stared into my eyes.

As we sat on the couch, Emma held my hand tightly before starting.

"Remember the day we were at the café and we told everyone that we were going to move in with each other?" I nodded. "When… when John and I were outside… he, he kissed me… I told him to stop, I basically had to push him off of me… but he wouldn't. I thought that.. that everything would just blow over but it didn't."

"How long has this been… going on?" I stuttered half angry.

She looked down and a tear fell off her face. "A little bit more than a week."

Suddenly, something came to me making me fume. "Did John hurt you?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Did John hurt you?" I asked again. "When he kissed you, did he? You said you basically had to push the bastard off."

"Paul that doesn't mat-"

"Did he?" My hands trembled. Her eyes slowly looked down and that was enough, I knew the answer based off her reaction. I began to picture it in my mind. I knew John was rough with the birds, I'd seen it after our gigs when we'd hang around in the bar we'd just played. He was always a pusher, that's just how he was.

Emma began to tell me everything. She told me how John wouldn't stop kissing and touching her and how she wanted to tell me but she was afraid, I was still confused and very angry.

"Why were you afraid?" I broke the silence.

"I don't know." Emma looked away as she tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me." I pleaded. "Why were you afraid?" I didn't understand why she was, I was afraid that she thought that I would hurt her if she did.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." I was starting to get angry. "Yes you do Emma, and you have to tell me."

"I didn't want things to change." She suddenly blurted out. "Between you and me… and between you and the band, as soon as I come along… everything just gets so much more complicated."

"This is ridiculous." I stood up and paced back and forth running my hand through my hair before I said loudly, "So if John tried to go further with you, would you tell me? Hmmm? Or would you be too afraid?"

Emma simply stared at me with a heartbreaking look on her face.

"You know what I don't understand?" I questioned loudly. "After all we've been through, with your mother and all and that's a pretty intense subject and you couldn't even tell me about this?"

"Paul I know I should have told you and I'm sorry." Tears overflowed from her sad eyes. "I didn't want things to change."

"Well things certainly have." I looked her in the eyes. I was just so upset that she didn't even let me know what was going on, I could have helped- a lot. I was also very infuriated with John, he was me best mate and he tries to get with my bird? "Is there anything else you haven't told me since we're on the subject?"

"What are you trying to say?" Shock spread across her face.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. I didn't tell you about me and the mates going to America, so you tried getting revenge by not telling me this." I yelled.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Emma shook her head.

After a moment of staring, I finally whispered, "I think you need to go."

The tears re-surfaced immediately in her eyes as she said quietly, "Paul please."

"I think it would be best if you go… I just need to clear me mind." I exhaled. I just needed time alone to think, I didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I really am. Please don't make me go…" She wiped away the water that was coming down her face. I literally felt my heart break as I walked over to the front door, opened it, and held it open for her. I looked outside and saw John sitting on the little chair that sat there for decoration, all the anger began to come back but I knew I couldn't do anything stupid. I looked sternly at John and he looked back, then I turned to Emma.

She came forward, looking down the whole way as she did. She walked past me and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't.

As she was on the other side of the door she looked me in the eyes and whispered, "I was stupid for not telling you."

"It's a bit late for that don't ye' think?" I gently closed the door and locked it. As I turned around, I spotted the small book case next to the window and kicked it from the side with all my strength and anger. The case went flying and the books busted out of it and onto the ground. As I walked up the stairs I began thinking:

What if Emma was lying… and she did have feelings for John? I knew that could be a possibility, because I've seen him at his work and he's pretty damn good with the birds. He pretends he cares about them, then once he gets what he was looking for he's done with them.

What if Emma broke up with me for John?

Did John and Emma ever… sleep together?

The days I had kissed her so had John.

Why was John such an arse'? I mean does he care for anyone besides himself?

What's going to happen to Emma and I's relationship?

**Okay so here was the whole 'finding out' scene(: I hope it was a satisfying chapter for you guys, I tried to make it as interesting as possible but I have many other ideas so I wanted to save them.(:**

**Thank you guys so much for the 77 reviews! I really want to post another chapter over the weekend so look out for that because I *might* don't take my word though haha. **

**I also really want to make it very 'dramatic', don't worry though it definitely will(: I really want Paul to think she did cheat, because he is very confused and angry so he doesn't know what to believe lol. **

**Please review and like I said before thank you people for reviewing! **

**Love yoouuuu, bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

"I think you need to go." Paul whispered. His words had stung, he needed me to go?

"Paul please." I said quietly as my tears reformed in my eyes.

"I think it would be best if you go… I just need to clear me mind." He exhaled looking around. I felt so bad about myself, I caused this much trouble? I couldn't have just made it easy and tell Paul about what was happening? I had to be a little girl about this whole thing?

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I really am. Please don't make me go…" I basically begged as streams of tears trailed down my cheek. Paul stared at me, his eyes had changed but I knew he was still angry. Just when I thought he was going to pull me into his arms and assure me that everything was going to be okay he walked to the door, looking down, and then opened it up wide open. I wiped the tears that were now falling off my face and walked to the door without looking at Paul, I didn't know what I'd do if I did look at him. I stepped outside of the door and he didn't stop me, I could feel my heart break when he did nothing. As I looked up I saw John, I didn't understand why he was still here, I just wanted him to leave and never come back. I turned around to face Paul, as I looked up I wanted to do or say something that would make him forgive me- I just wanted everything to get back to how it used to be… when we didn't have problems.

"I was stupid for not telling you." I whispered as I gently shook my head. I did agree with myself, I was so stupid for not telling him. I began to realize that I should have just told him, if I did we wouldn't be in this mess and he wouldn't think that I was a liar.

"It's a bit late for that don't ye' think?" Paul said quietly. Even though his tone of voice wasn't loud, it still hurt. Then, the door began closing and soon enough- I couldn't see Paul anymore. As the lock clicked sadness, anger, and anguish crept over my body like a disease. I simply stood there soaking in what had just happened, Paul had shut me out and he didn't want to even see or speak to me. I stood there looking at the place on the door where Paul's face was just seconds ago.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well when I left." John said sarcastically. I slowly turned around, anger building up, and stared him in the eyes. My hand twitched at my side, I felt like laying one right on his face. John stood up from the chair he was sitting adjusting his white long sleeved button up.

"How could you?" I whispered as a tear escaped my eye. "How could you… just sit there and do nothing?" I didn't know what made him so… evil.

"Listen Emma, Paul needs to know that everything doesn't just work out. He can't get everything he wants." John crossed his arms. "And plus, he was asking for it! Being all head over heels for you in front of everyone, I just did what people didn't have the nerve to do."

"And what was that? Make up lies? Not to mention the fact that you tried to start a fight with him!" I basically yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Apparently a lot."

"Oh he wanted that fight, stop trying to act like he didn't." John spat.

"Of course he wanted that. I wouldn't mind slapping you around a couple of times myself." I said meanly.

"Oh boo hoo."

"I was counting on you to tell him the truth." I pointed at John.

"Well, sorry yer' out of luck cause being honest isn't exactly my way of going about." He said.

"You acted like there was something between us." I shook my head sadly. "Now he thinks that I'm a liar and he probably thinks I cheated…"

"Oh quit yer' belly aching." John rolled his eyes. "The bloke will forget bout' this within the next week."

I stared at him with narrowed eyes and whispered, "Who could forget a day like this?" John looked as if what I said had an effect on him, but he composed himself quickly.

He scratched his head before he said, "Listen Emm-"

"No you listen." I interrupted lifting my hand up a bit. "I never want to see you again." I began walking down the pebbled pathway and out of the driveway when I heard the noise of footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around, I knew who it was.

"Oh Emma." John called jokingly.

I kept on walking.

"Where ye' going?" He asked.

"Far away from here." I mumbled as I sped up.

"Come on, yer' taking this too seriously." John said.

"Would you stop?" I spun around and stared at him. "Please… just leave me alone." I didn't understand why John didn't just tell Paul the truth. I'm sure he would've been mad but at least everything would be okay.

John raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Run along then." I turned my back, dug my hands in my pockets, and continued walking. This time, I knew no one was behind me. As I walked I aimlessly began to replay the whole fight. I began to study Paul's face in my memories, I had never seen him that angry. His forehead was all wrinkled and creased whenever he was yelling or asking questions with anger. It started to scare me a bit knowing how mad he could get, but that didn't matter- I would take his anger any day as long as he would understand how things really went.

I sadly walked into the round driveway of the hotel and made my way into the warm lobby. Once I got to the elevator I took it up to the 3rd floor and slowly exited.

**Mandy's POV **

"What's it like in good ole' America anyways?" George asked while he strummed his guitar.

"Not that different from here." I smiled as I looked up from the sketch I was attempting.

He set down his guitar next to him and grinned, "Well tell me about it."

"Okay." I set down my sketch and moved to the edge of the bed where he was. As soon as I was sitting next to George he placed his soft callused hand over mine. He was on the verge of grinning, so his adorable fangs were exposed and his eyes were bright with excitement. I smiled, "Well, where do I begin… let's see, what do you want to know?"

"Start off with North Carolina, what's it like there?" He asked like a child.

I laughed, "George I've told you like a million times."

"Just once more, pretty please." He begged. George's eyes became innocent looking as he stroked my cheek.

"Alright alright." I gave in smiling. "Well, I like riding my horse Penny out in the open it's very… soothing…. I don't know what else to tell you!"

"Okay fine." He thought as his eyes looked everywhere then grinned suspiciously, "Tell me bout' the lads there."

I ran my hand through his dark brown hair and said, "They're not as good as you, that's for sure."

He seemed to take it seriously for the first few seconds then he laughed jokingly in his usual humor, "Load of crap."

"No it's isn't." My mouth dropped with a smile at its corners. When I had first met George he seemed very shy, but once we started talking and having fun with each other he was this whole other person. He had a type of cocky humor that I absolutely loved. "It's damn true."

He chuckled quietly, "Just because you use the word 'damn' doesn't make it true."

"It's true Georgie." I laughed as I began to kiss his lips playfully over and over again. Every time he'd try to talk I would interrupt it with a small peck on his velvety lips.

"Alright, I believe you love." George ran his hand through my hair. He stared into my eyes as he kissed me softly, he pushed me back gently and was soon on top. We began to roll around childishly. This is what I adored about George, even though we were both adults we always managed to act like kids. To no surprise, I accidently rolled right off the bed and fell flat on my stomach. I began to giggle into the floor, I could just imagine the face George had on right now.

"Where'd me baby go?" I heard him question from the bed. "I need her lips!"

"She disappeared." I whispered with a smile. "You're going to have to find her- oh I see it's just about the lips huh?"

"Lemme' rephrase." George said quietly, "I need the other half of me."

I sprung up from the side of the bed with a grin, "Here I am!"

"There you are!" He raised his hands in the air.

Suddenly the room door opened and frightened me, I jumped up onto the bed and into George's arms.

"Hello?" George called roughly. Then someone came into site, it was just Emma. George and I both sighed in relief as she sat on the edge of the bed, it seemed like she wasn't even paying attention to us.

"Em? Emma?" I called.

"Yes?" She turned around with red eyes.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" I worried.

"No." Emma turned back around. George and I both exchanged a look, and we immediately knew what it was about. I had told George about Emma's situation, I made him promise he wouldn't tell and he had kept it.

I crawled next to Emma and sat cross legged next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked at me and then started. Emma choked out everything that had happened, starting from when Paul walked in and ending with telling John to leave her alone. George and I listened in silence, mainly because we were shocked at everything she was telling us.

"What an ass John is." George shook his head as his thick black eyebrows scrunched together. George had treated Emma like a younger sister, so he was pissed at John and Paul.

"A freaking ass." I clarified. "I can't believe Paul just kicked you out."

"Well can you blame him?" Emma cried. "He walked in on John kissing me, I can't even imagine how he feels."

"You just need to lie down." I told Emma as I looked at George and nodded my head towards the door. He looked back and agreed, he stood up quickly and rubbed Emma's shoulder before making his way to the door. I stood up, pulled the sheets, and once again told Emma to lie down. Once she did I went to go get her water. I filled up the glass and quietly walked over to George who was waiting at the door.

"I'm gonna get going, maybe try and talk to Paul… knock some sense into him." He put on his coat.

"Yeah, he probably needs a guy to talk to." I nodded.

"I'll ring you later." He smiled. "You're still coming to the party tonight eh?"

"Um, yeah. I just have to see how she's doing, I don't think she'll still want to go. We'll see." I said.

"I understand." George nodded. "I'll see you later love."

"See you later." I kissed him on the lips. As we pulled apart he opened the door, gave me a smile, and was gone. I locked the door and walked back to Emma who was laying down on her side facing the wall.

I walked over and set the water on the night stand, "I got you some water." She sat up and began to drink. "I know this isn't exactly the best time but, are you planning on going to the party tonight for the boys?"

"I don't know." She said quietly, as she shrugged. "I don't know if Paul still wants me there."

I felt bad, so I began to comfort her with honesty. "Of course he wants you there, he's just mad that's all. I think you should go… you'll have a chance to at least talk about what happened."

"I don't know…" Emma set the water back down on the night stand.

"It's okay, just think about it Em. Whatever you want to do is fine." I smiled at my best friend. "You need some rest."

"Thanks." She hugged me. Then she lay back down, got under the covers, and closed her eyes.

As she began to fall asleep, I worked my way back to my own bed and continued with my sketch.

_I wonder what's going to happen at the party…?_

**I did say I might be posting this weekend so I decided to, since I don't have school Monday it gave me time to write. **

**Some of you had said that you wanted to see some George & Mandy stuff so I decided to add some of that in the story. Not very action-y I know but next chapter might get a little bit… wait and see(: **

**Please review, pretty please! As George would say(: **

**So yeah… review and I'll try updating soon. Bye! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks guys for the 86 reviews, you're all UHHMAZING! **

**Hope you enjoy (; **

After my makeup and hair were finished and I had put my dress on that Mandy picked out for me I began to feel nervousness settle over my body. I decided to go to the party tonight, I knew it was the only chance I probably could get to talk to Paul this week. Mandy had _tried _to take charge of the outfit I was wearing, my makeup, and my hair style. I told her that all of that stuff didn't matter because I'm just going to try and talk to Paul even if he wouldn't talk to me, but she insisted. She decided that I would wear a crème sleeveless dress that went higher than my knee- but not too high and a black thin belt that was fastened higher than my waist. I didn't let her do my hair extravagantly, it just loosely fell down my chest with some natural waves. My makeup wasn't to over the top, just some mascara, some light eye shadow, and lip gloss since it was going to be a celebration party.

I was really debating whether I should go tonight, because it was going to be a sort of 'work' party but I knew it wouldn't be to serious since we were supposed to have a good time because of The Beatles success. In the end, I did decide to go. I needed to talk to Paul, he had to know what actually went on. I hadn't seen John all day and who knows if he had already seen Paul and fed him some more lies. Mandy was also going tonight so I knew I would have her there, just in case things turned out… not planned. I didn't want to mix Paul's personal life with work life, I just needed to _see _him. I knew I wouldn't cause a big commotion over this whole mess at the party, I was just going to try and talk to him calmly and maybe we could work everything out… hopefully.

I heard a small knock at the door and I casually looked at the clock- it was 7:50. Mandy shuffled to the door and slung it open as she playfully attacked George who was waiting on the other side with a huge grin. I hurried into the bathroom to get my clutch and walked out only to find George and Mandy kissing. I was left in a kind of weird place, so I awkwardly crossed my ankles together and looked down.

"Oh sorry…" George pulled away from Mandy and chuckled.

"No it's okay." I assured with a laugh. Everything was working out perfectly for George and Mandy and I was so happy for them, seeing them so in love made me miss Paul even more than I thought I did.

"Well both of you ladies look dashing, so why don't we get this show on the road!" George pointed his finger in the air. "Whaddya' say?"

"Let's!" Mandy jumped in her short purple dress.

"Yippee." I said quietly to myself.

"Come on Emma, you just have to strut in there and show Paul what he's missing out on." Mandy smiled excitingly. "Just, strut and pose."

"I think it's a little bit more complicated than that." I laughed. Sometimes Mandy could be completely wrong, but she always knew how to lift my mood.

"Oh and if John tries to get in the way, imma' claw his eyes out." She said seriously but then turned back to her old self and said, "Let's get to the party!"

"Agreed." George smiled.

Once we got to the place where the party was being held, we all exited out of George's car and went to the front of the building. George told this big security man his name as well as Mandy and mine, and then he finally let us inside. The room was decorated with all black and white, and dangling from the ceiling was a black sign that read 'Congratulation Boys!' in big white letters. There were numerous big white tables scattered around the hall and the tile were checkered black and white. A long distance ahead of me, I could see the big line of foods and drinks and in the middle was a crystal glass bowl of punch. There were colored balloons lining all four walls of the hall and everyone was smiling or laughing. George, Mandy, and I were instantly greeted by Brian.

"Good, you're here!" Brian ran forward with his arms wide open. He hugged George first, Mandy second, and me last.

"Don't worry… John's not here yet." He whispered in my ear when he had finally got to me.

"You know?" I whispered. Brian gave me a sympathetic smile before I said quietly, "Don't worry I'm not planning on… making a big thing tonight. This is the boys' night." I couldn't believe Brian knew, I didn't care how he found out I was just embarrassed that he knew. I didn't want to cause any… tenseness between the band and if I did, I knew Brian would be the first to hear of it.

"I know sweetheart." He patted my shoulder. "I know."

"Well.. at least the boys are doing good, they deserve it." I shook my head.

"So then let's have some fun!" Brian yelled to the crowd who responded in a roar making me laugh. George, Mandy, and I were all guided to a table where the band mates and girlfriends were supposed to sit. I knew John was coming, but I didn't know with whom. If he were to bring Cynthia, which I knew was a big possibility, I probably wouldn't say anything all night- not that I was planning to… well only to Paul. I noticed that 'Twist and Shout' was softly being played in the background. Even though I hated John so much right now… damn this is a great song!

As George, Mandy, and I sat down at the round table, which had silver confetti scattered around it, I began to notice how impatient and nervous I am for the arrival of Paul, I didn't know what I was going to say to him once I did see him. But I was also excited to see him, just to see his face was going to be enough.

"So ye' like the song I'm guessing?" John said proudly behind me. I didn't know what he was talking about until I noticed my finger tips tapping against the table cloth. "Wrote it me self." _Great he's here._

"Yup." I sighed.

"Jus' one syllable?" He pulled the chair out next to me and sat down. "Wow yer' really pissed."

"You can bring out the… pissed off side of people." I exhaled.

"I get that a lot." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's not a good thing." I looked at him sternly before remembering something as I my voice became softer, "Where's Cynthia?"

"Not here, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

I squinted my eyes, "Why not?"

"She had to take care of little ole' Julian." He smiled. The only time I actually seen John smile out of love, is when he talks about his son and Cynthia.

I smiled gently, "How is he?" I absolutely adored Julian. Even though he was too young to even speak I just loved the thought of a little baby that you could just hold in your arms. He was a gorgeous child, one of the most dazzling babies I've ever seen.

"Just bout' 4 months now." John's eyes lit up. "Cute little guy int' he?"

I nodded with a smile, "He's beautiful John… I hope you're aware of the wonderful family you have." I needed John to realize how important family is, of course he probably knew what family was but I needed him to remember the wonderful wife and son he has… and I'm not going to let him mess that up.

"Yeh' I know.." John's facial expression seemed like it turned a bit guilty but then he tried to play it off with a silly face. I knew John well enough, so I could tell when he tried to hide his emotions.

"You don't have to…" I trailed off but then decided to jump to a different subject. I did not want to fight John tonight so I smiled, "Tell me more about Julian."

"Well the other day…" He began to laugh uncontrollably. "The other day I was making these faces at him and he started doing these little baby laughs! Then he started burping!"

"That is so adorable." I laughed with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure, I looked over out of curiosity and it was Paul. He had a look I couldn't read written on his face, but then it turned into something I did recognize- anger. Paul wasn't as angry as he was before, but he definitely was. He shook his head slowly then walked away out of site. Sometimes Paul could overreact, and I knew he was this time. He saw me laughing with John and now he probably thinks I like him… great. I sadly sunk back into my chair and looked around.

"Looks like someone's being a baby." John said childishly. Then he coughed, "Paul.

"Can't you just go find someone to dance with?" I looked at him glumly, I just wanted to be alone.

"Fine." He stood up with his back towards me. Then suddenly he spun around and held his hand out towards me, "Care to dance Ms. Parker?" John had his head bowed but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Someone else John." I rolled my eyes.

"Jus' trying to be polite." He raised his hands in surrender then turned towards a group of women and called, "What lucky lady wants to dance with me?" John walked forward and all the women began to surround him. I looked around and realized almost everybody was dancing to the song, 'I Saw Her Standing There." I noticed Mandy and George were gone also. I tried to glance around casually, as I looked to see if I could spot Paul. I finally did see him dancing- with a girl. I stared between the two. Paul was dancing with a woman with black hair and dark skin, she looked a bit Hispanic. But what made me jealous the most is that she was pretty! I tried not to stare, but every time I looked away I looked right back the next second.

I Saw Her Standing There had stopped playing, next up was a slow calm song… great. I tried not to look but I looked anyway, only to find that Paul was looking at me also. I stared at him and he stared back, then out of the blue they were both dancing together. The ladies arms were around Paul's neck and his arms were around her waist. I couldn't tell who made the first move, I was just so mad! I wanted to go right over and pull them apart but I was not going to cause a scene at their night. I didn't know what else to do, so I calmly and casually got up from the table and walked to the exit. I made sure no one noticed I was leaving. I walked to the front steps and began walking down them, I stopped at the second to last step and sat down on the grey cool concrete. It was a bit cold out and now I wished I had brought a sweater. The trees were blowing gently and I began to tune everything out for a moment and just focused on the trees. I closed my eyes and lifted my head a bit, I could feel the wind cool my face and blow my hair past me. As I was lost in my own world I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see who it was- it was the exact person I wanted to see right now.

**I wonder who the 'exact' person is? Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger, it just always happens hahaha. **

**I know I'm kind of making Paul the bad guy for dancing with the ladddy but sorry! **

**Any suggestions? Or reviews? Then click that little button thing majigger down there and REVIEW! **

**Love you guys as always(: Bye! **

**P.S. For the last depressing part when she sees Paul dancing & then she goes outside, I listened to 'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon! OHH-MAHH-BEATLE, if you haven't ever listened to that song, LISTEN TO IT YOU JACK WAGON!(; it's so amazing and it was a great inspiration for the ending… *heart breaks* **

**So there's my little rant about a beautiful song! Anyways for real… BuhhhByE! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks loves for the 91 reviews! This was my first story ever, so I am excited that you guys are enjoying it(: **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Mandy's POV**

I watched as Emma hurriedly worked her way outside. I felt so bad, Paul was acting like a total… you know what. Just as I was about to run after her, something placed its arm on mine. I jerked my head to the right immediately.

"Let me?" Ringo asked gently. I could see the sympathy in his eyes and it completely convinced me.

I nodded softly. Ringo had always been a good friend to Emma so I trusted him with this.

As Ringo went after Emma I went to go and find Paul. I had to give him a piece of my mind, he was hurting my best friend and I wasn't going to let that happen. I searched around the loud room until I found his face. I stormed up to him not caring who I pushed out of the way. He was crowded in a circle with a bunch of morons as I walked up to him, I tapped him roughly on the shoulder and he turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked with a confused expression. I could see and feel the stares of the men behind him.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I looked over his shoulder and they immediately broke eye contact. Then I turned back to Paul and said, "Why are you dancing with a girl that's _not_ Emma?"

"You won't understand." He shook his head.

"I might not understand, but I do know that you're breaking Emma's heart." I said gentler. I knew it was true, I could see it in her face. Every time Paul would ignore her it pained her, some people wouldn't know but I did.

"Last time I checked this isn't yer' relationship." Paul crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but last time I checked Emma's my best friend and I won't let you hurt her Paul. She's been hurt in the past and I won't let you put her through that." I said calmly. "You need to do something, you can't just put it off forever."

"I can try." He said back. I stared at him, I didn't understand why he didn't just talk to her. I let out a small gruff and walked away.

**Emma's POV**

"Saw you come out." Ringo walked into the light. It was really dark out and there were only a few lamp posts every 30 feet that lit up the street. There was also a lamp post that towered over us.

"I didn't think anyone saw me." I looked down but then gave a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Well luckily for me, I have good eyes." He sat next to me. I tried to give Ringo the best smile I could, but barely anything came out. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I nodded gently as I held back the tears.

"Em come on." Ringo gave me a look and I knew he was looking for the truth. "You can talk to me." Then suddenly everything began to come out and I sobbed into my hands before Ringo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "Shhhh darling shhhhhh."

I sobbed into his chest, "This is just a mess…"

"Everything will be alright, you just need to talk." He whispered.

"How can I talk to him if he won't even speak to me?" I pulled my face away and wiped the tears that were flowing down my face and then cried again, "Oh crap."

"What?" Ringo asked quickly.

"My mascara is probably running down my face right now." I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

"There isn't anything running down your face except tears love." He began wiping the water away.

"Are you sure?" I blubbered. "No black stuff?"

"No." Ringo laughed cheekily. It came together quickly, before I was about to put on my mascara Mandy said she wanted me to 'try' hers for the night. It was waterproof… what would I do without her?

"Good." The tears came again and I dove into Ringo's chest.

"Just talk to me." He rubbed my back. "Come on now."

"He hasn't talked to me all night." I could feel the wetness building up on Ringo's shirt. "And now he's probably dancing with the girl inside right now. I don't know what to do."

"Okay first off." He pulled away from me and began rubbing his thumbs under my eyes. "You need to stop crying, come on I know you can do it. Take deep breaths." I began to copy Ringo's inhaling and exhaling. Once the tears were under control and my eyes were back to normal he began to speak again. "I'm going to take you back inside and you're going to talk to Paul right now."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're talking to Paul and that's final." He gave me a big brother look and I complied. After I had cooled down, we walked back inside and I secretly made it back to my table as Ringo sat next to me. He gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded as I stood up and began walking to Paul's direction. He was no longer dancing with the girl, he was talking to someone. But then a feeling had set in my stomach and I cowardly turned to my left and walked to the food and drinks table. I avoided looking at Ringo the whole time.

Once I was at the table I began pouring myself some soda as I kept my face down the whole time. I had the feeling someone was behind me but I knew it was probably Ringo or someone who needed the same soda as I did.

"Whater' you doing here?" I heard Paul ask quietly but roughly. My stomach turned into butterflies and I didn't know what to say.

"You invited me remember." I turned to look at him. He was standing next to me as he sipped out of his drink. He looked very handsome tonight. Paul's hair was a little bit messy, but a good messy and his dress shirt were tucked into his brown trousers.

"That was before you lied and cheated." Paul set his drink down and crossed his arms.

"You honestly think I cheated on you?" I asked. "Have these past months mean nothing to you?"

"I should be asking you the same question." His eyes got wide. After we stared at each other he began to speak again this time quieter, "Why John? Why did it have to be John?"

"I can't believe you." I whispered in disbelief.

"Why John?" Paul asked calmly then his voice got harder. "Don't you have a brain Emma?"

"If you honestly think I cheated, then you know nothing about me." I shook my head in anger. "In case you don't remember, I was cheated on. The pain I went through… I would _never_ put someone through what I went through especially not a guy like you. But now… you don't even believe me… you're like this different person. Paul I've been trying to talk to you and explain what _really _happened but you just run off or don't speak to me. I care about you Paul… I care about you so much and if you think I would ruin it… I don't know what to say."

He whispered, "I don't know… I don't know if I can believe you. You lied to me about everything."

"I didn't lie to you." I started to get frustrated.

"You just didn't tell me the truth." Paul said sharply as he stared into my eyes.

"Why don't you just dance with another girl? That's obviously what you want… Have a nice time at your party." I turned around and walked away. I made my way through the crowd of people and finally stepped outside. The cold wind hit me, but I didn't care. I raced down the steps and began fast walking before I heard a familiar voice.

"Emma were ye' going?" John called from a distance. "Emma?"

"John... hi." I turned around with heavy breaths but no tears were coming out.

"Why are ye' running out?" He walked up to me.

"I'm just going to head back to Paul's, I just want to lie down and go to bed." I rubbed my forehead.

"Need a ride?" He lifted his keys.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside celebrating?" I wondered. I wanted to change the subject.

"I suppose, but I kind of wanted to get home and see little Julian." John was now in front of me now. "Need a ride?"

"I'm just going to walk." I exhaled.

"It's freaking pitch black out here, I'm taking you home." John nodded his head towards the black car under the street lamp. "Come on." I just walked forward without saying anything, at least I would get home quicker and I wouldn't have to worry about getting mugged. I walked to the car, opened the door, and sat down in the warm comfortable seat. I thought I wanted to talk to Paul, but now I just wanted to go home.

**Sorry for waiting a long time, the days just pass by so quickly and I don't realize you've been waiting for a week! **

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was reading the reviews on the last one and someone said it was Mandy who came out but in my mind I was just like 'HeeHee." :P**

**I would like to thank all of the reviews that have been here from the start with this story, (you know who you are!) and also everyone else because you guys are what makes writing this story worthwhile**

**I hope you guys have a funnn Halloween tomorrow! I'm not going as anything in particular but… I'm rocking my Beatle shirt with pride! **

**Please review guys! You guys have been so amazing, I can't thank you enough!**

**I'll try updating during the week loves, bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**(: (: (: (:**

The whole car ride was silent, I don't think either of us felt the need to talk to each other. I laid my head on the side of the seat as I stared out the window and into the darkness of the night, wondering what was stored in my future with Paul. John pulled his car into Paul's dark driveway and turned the engine off making it even quieter than before. We both got out of the car and proceeded to walk to the front door. Once we were there I unlocked it but didn't open it just yet. I thought I would be madder at John tonight, but he hadn't tried anything so I was okay for now.

"Thanks for driving me home." I turned around.

"It was nothing." He smiled a bit but then turned serious as he said, "Emma… I was stupid for kissing you earlier today, I know I probably caused a lot of problems. I just want you to know that… I'll stop. After I kissed you, I went home. Cyn and Julian were fast asleep on the couch, and watching them dream made me realize how much I love em'. They're me family… and it's me responsibility to take care of them. I'm not going to break it up, I love em' too much." His eyes were sincere as he said those words.

I smiled, "That's exactly what I want to hear." Finally, John was being honest and this time I knew he was serious. I could see the way he looked at Cynthia and Julian, his whole world brightened up when they came into view.

"As much as I hate saying it… I'm sorry." John pursed his lips in sorrow. I could tell he didn't like apologies at all.

"It'll take time for me to get past everything… but I really appreciate you doing this."

"Hope everything works out for you and Paul, I know he tends to get mad but don't worry he'll get past this."

"I hope so." I whispered. Then I nodded, "Thanks again for the ride."

"Night Em." John smiled as he tapped the side of my shoulder.

"Goodnight." I said back. I turned around, walked inside, and flicked on the light switch next to the door. I turned back to John, gave him a smile, and closed the door gently.

As much as I tried to block it out, my thoughts kept wandering back to Paul. I wondered what he was doing or what he was thinking every second that ticked by. I took a long shower and I hoped that I would see Paul sleeping on the bed when I got out, but he still wasn't home. I changed into my pajamas and still no Paul. I lay in bed and thought about where he was, even though he had said some mean words I still found it in my heart to forgive him. As much as I hated the way he was acting, I still cared about him. I was starting to get worried so I called Mandy, and she answered.

"What's up?" She questioned from the other side.

"Well I was just wondering if you saw Paul… I mean it's getting pretty late, are you still at the party?" I glanced at the clock and it read 1:00. I nervously looked out the window, but all I saw was darkness. I knew I was probably over reacting but I didn't care, I just wanted to be in his arms.

"Emma we got home an hour ago." She said slowly.

"But do you know where Paul is?" I questioned curiously. "I'm getting kind of worried."

"No I don't, but don't worry he'll probably be home soon." Mandy tried to calm me. "Everything going to be alright."

We talked for a while before we both decided it was time to get off the phone. I lay in bed for another half hour before I went downstairs to get a drink of water. I walked down the stairs and into the dark living room.

"Oh!" I jumped when I saw Paul laying a blanket down on the couch. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Didn't mean to scare you." He adjusted the blanket but didn't look up. The room was a little bit dark, the only thing that lit up the room was the two lamps that were turned on next to the couch.

"It's okay." I whispered. I waited to see if he was going to reply but he didn't. I felt my mood sink as he continued to adjust the blanket. I hoped he would talk to me but he didn't. I quietly walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. After I was done drinking I walked back out. I saw Paul laying on the couch, back towards me. His legs were almost too long for it and the blanket barely covered him.

I proceeded to walk towards the stairs. Once I climbed the first two, I stopped and looked at Paul, "Are you coming up?"

No answer.

"Paul?"

He looked over his shoulder and simply replied, "Oh uh, no." I was about to go ahead and walk back up, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please come up." I walked towards him. "Please Paul." I was now at the front of the coffee table.

"I'm fine down here." He said plainly. I walked quietly towards the part of the couch where Paul's head laid.

I knelt down and whispered, "Look at me… please." He didn't respond at first but then turned around. Paul's face was just a short distance away from mine. He sent butterflies through my stomach just by the way he looked at me.

"What?" I could hear the pain in his voice. I stared at his bubbly lips and then I placed my hand to his cheek and it felt exactly like it had before… natural. I gazed into his shiny eyes and then placed my lips to his. They meshed together roughly. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled my face closer, before doing something I didn't like. Paul pulled away.

"I can't." He sat up. "You don't know what this does to me." Paul rubbed his eyes with his fingers over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." I looked down but I didn't regret kissing him.

"Please." I could feel him look up at me. "Just let me stay down here for tonight, if I feel like it… I'll come up." Those small words had given be a bit of hope, I nodded and silently walked back up stairs. Once I was in Paul's room, I gently shut the door and got under the covers. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I hoped that Paul would walk up here during the night, but when I woke up he wasn't lying next to me. I rushed down stairs only to find an empty couch with no Paul. Instead, there was a little white note that rested on the coffee table. It read:

_Went to the studio, don't know when I'll be back. _

_-Paul _

I stared at the note and the neat hand writing for a moment, trying to soak up everything that happened yesterday.

Why couldn't things just… work out?

**Okay okay, I know this & the last chapter weren't worthy at all! I have to admit this was pretty short but but but, I think the next chapter is pretty HUGE & dramatic! So prepare…muahaha. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and wonderful comments you guys have given me. I also hope you guys had a great Halloween(: **

**Please review buddies! Hope you guys liked it even though I know there's a good chance you didn't LOL. **

**Love you guysss(: **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I know I said that this chapter was going to be HUGE & DRAMTIC but it's not going to be as crazy as the next chapter. I was actually planning on making the next chapter this one, but I found myself just writing this chapter for fun so I decided to upload this one. So scratch what I said in the author's note from last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy! **

**August 12****th****, 1963**

**Emma's POV**

"Hurry up! You're going to make us late." Mandy whined as she began to speed up her pace towards the club John, Paul, George and Ringo were playing at tonight.

"I'm coming." I whined back.

George had invited us to their gig tonight and I really wanted to see them perform. I loved seeing them play live, they had this energy about them… it's indescribable. It feels like they were born to play together.

Paul and I still hadn't made up. I was starting to get angry, I realized he was acting like a little kid… not wanting to talk and avoiding everything. Every time I tried to talk, he would blow up, ignore me, or I would get too frustrated with him. For the first time, I wanted to forget about everything and tonight was the night to do that. At first I didn't really want to come, because Paul and I weren't on the best speaking terms but I had decided to. I made up my mind that I was going to try and avoid him as best as I could, that's all I could do. I wasn't going to fight with him tonight. I was sick of all of this.

As Mandy and I jumped up onto the curb, I could hear the music that was playing inside the club. We walked to the entrance and the two security men assured us we could go in, they knew we were the girlfriends of two of the band members somehow. As we stepped inside, I could tell this was one of the nicer places they've played. Usually the first greeting I would get is the aroma of cigarettes and alcohol. This time it was different, I could smell the soft scent of cologne and beer. Mandy and I began heading backstage when we both began to hear obnoxious whistles. We looked at each other weirdly before looking around, immediately catching a group of men staring at us like it was an auction. They inspected both of us from head to toe, then turned around to their other friends and began smirking and nodding their heads. I could tell who the leader was right off the bat. He had dirty blonde hair and from what I could tell green eyes. He stood at the front of the group with his hands in his pockets and a cocky smile on his face. He suddenly winked at me making me feel disgusted. Just as I was about to say something, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Ey' love whater' ye' doing out here?" John walked up and placed his hands on my waist. Then he snapped his head to his right and called frighteningly towards the men, "Stop fookin' looking at me bird you arses, or I'll punch yer' face in." The dirty blonde one, the leader, was about to walk up and confront John but his 'friends' pulled him back before he could. He stared John in the eye before walking away.

"John," I said warningly towards him.

He took his hands off my waist and said, "Oh relax, I was just trying to scare them away. Yer' welcome." Relief came over me.

"Thanks I guess." I laughed.

"Come on." John said to Mandy and I as he nodded towards the backstage area. He began walking and we followed. I noticed the majority of the men we're dressed nicely, not to over the top but not to lazily. They were mostly dressed in casual dress shirts and simple pants and the women mainly wore dresses. When we had finally made it backstage George, grinning as always, hugged Mandy sweetly. I silently smiled at them. I looked at John who in that exact moment was rolling his eyes.

I gave him a look before asking, "When are you guys supposed to go on?"

"A couple of minutes, I think." John rubbed his head. I laughed at his confusion before he walked over to where the guitars were sitting. He began to tune his. I stood there aimlessly before Mandy nudged me.

"Paul alert." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked behind me. Paul was walking in holding his black guitar case. I don't even think he noticed me. He strode past me without looking up. Paul sat down on the small maroon couch and began unpacking his case.

"I think you're a bit early Paul, don't ye' think?" John asked sarcastically. Paul hadn't responded and I could feel the tenseness build up around us.

Suddenly a man in black and holding a clipboard jogged towards us and announced, "The Beatles will be going on. Get your instruments ready, you will be introduced soon." Once the man had made sure that John, Paul, George, and Ringo understood he walked off. John, George, and Paul stood up with their guitars strapped on and Ringo with his drumsticks.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The man on the stage announced from behind the curtains. "Please give a warm welcome, to The Beatles!" John, Paul, George, and Ringo began to walk up the stairs.

As Paul began trotting up the stairs I smiled, "Good luck." He turned his head to me and gave me a weak smile before heading up onto the bright stage. Usually his smiles would calm me, but not this time. The smile he gave me had barely any emotion in it which made me worried.

I didn't want to think about any of this stuff, I could barely take it anymore. I told Mandy that I was going to get a drink. I glumly walked to the bar and sat down on the circle seat. The bartender had asked for my order but I told him I wasn't ordering yet. I sat there for the majority of the time as I listened to the music of John, Paul, George, and Ringo. The Beatles had gone on two breaks already so I could tell they were almost done for the night. I then decided to order a strawberry margarita. As I waited for the drink, I had a feeling I was being watched or stared at. I didn't turn around just in case I actually was. The bartender set the drink in front of me, as I reached for it someone sat down on the seat next to me. I turned my head to see who it was, only to find the man that John saved me from earlier. I quickly snapped my head back to my drink, I didn't want him to talk to me. As I began to take a sip out of my glass the man unfortunately spoke up.

"You enjoying your night?" The man spoke in a deep but casual voice. I looked up and he was staring at me with his green eyes. He was obviously handsome, but I didn't care for it.

"Uh yeah." I nodded my head and looked at him quickly. I tried to break the awkwardness, "Are you?"

"Not really." He shook his head. "Well, until I saw you walk through the door." I wasn't falling for his cheesy line, it took a lot from me not to laugh.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. I then began to look around, I saw Paul eyeing me from the stage making me turn a deep red.

"Are you here with anyone?" The man asked. "Oh by the way, I'm Chris." He extended his hand towards me.

I hesitantly shook back, "Emma."

"Beautiful name." Chris smiled.

I laughed quietly, "It's pretty common." He laughed back.

"So… I'm guessing that guy from earlier is your boyfriend?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Oh, um he's not actually my boyfriend." I informed. "He was just doing that to mess with you guys."

"Wow. What an ass." He said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah… he can be sometimes." I pursed my lips. "But he's a great guy." We began talking for the rest of the time the boys were on stage. I wasn't enjoying the conversation at all. Chris was very much into himself, he talked about himself the majority of the time. As Chris ranted on about his job, I noticed the music had stopped playing. I was about to tell him I had to go but he asked me one more question to my dismay.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry but I have a b-"

"What's going on here?" Paul walked up making my whole body nervous. He crossed his arms as he stared between Chris and I.

"Pa-"

"Do I know you?" Chris retorted.

"No, I don't think you do." Paul shook his head and placed his hand under his chin. "But I do know her. She's great in bed, you'd have a lot of fun." I stared at Paul with my eyes wide open in horror. This moment was so unbelievable.

"Listen buddy I don't know what your problem is, so I suggest you beat it." Chris stood up and lightly pushed Paul away by his chest.

"Well, I suggest you go after a girl who doesn't have a boyfriend." He pushed back. I was starting to get afraid as I watched the confrontation.

"Obviously if you were a good one she wouldn't have to come running to other men." Chris said loudly.

"Excuse me, I did not come ru-"

"Just stay away from her." Paul said sternly.

"Or what?" Chris antagonized.

"Paul." I said worriedly. I was starting to get frustrated, Paul had gotten so angry over such a simple thing. I was just talking to Chris. I didn't have any interest in talking to him but I wasn't going to do anything else either.

Then, everything seemed to happen so quickly. In one second Paul and Chris are staring each other down, then the next people are yelling and I'm flung onto the ground. I stare up above me as Paul and Chris go at it. Paul punched him in the face numerous times before Chris spun them both around and pushed Paul's back against the bar. Several people tried pulling them apart but they failed. Then the one person who I knew could control the fight intervened. John roughly pulled Paul off of Chris and held him back. John then dragged him outside and he was no longer in sight. I didn't notice I was still on the ground until I was abruptly pulled to my feet. I looked around in a daze before someone's hands directed my face straight forward.

"You okay?" George asked worriedly with his hands still on my face.

"Yea-h, I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Come on let's get you out of here." He suggested. I nodded before George wrapped his long arms around my shoulder and guided me out, I could tell Mandy was behind us. I hadn't talked to Paul when I walked out. John sat on the curb as Paul paced back and forth.

George drove Mandy and I back to the hotel. Once we got there he walked us up to our room and hugged us goodbye. I had an evident pain in my jaw as I walked to the bathroom. Once I was there, I caught my face's image in the large mirror that stood over the sink. From the side of my lip and down, there was noticeable redness and swelling. I curiously touched it and a surge of pain traveled through my jaw. I finally realized that Paul hit my face as he punched Chris that was obviously why I fell to the ground. As Paul hit Chris in the face, his fist must have traveled past Chris's jaw and hit me as well. Anger started to build up inside me, not because Paul hit me but how quickly his anger showed.

I never knew how angry he could get. His anger was so dangerous that it caused a fight!

As I lay in bed, I began to mindlessly think about everything that has been going on. Paul was like this different person… a scary one. He was becoming ridiculous, and I didn't know how to deal with it.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew what I had to do.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I was kind of debating if I actually wanted to upload this one but I did anyways.**

**I know I said that this chapter was going to be huge and dramatic but, next chapter definitely will I PROMISE! Next chapter kind of sets everything off, so be prepared!**

**So… I wonder what Emma has to do? (: I think I know!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS & GETTING ME PAST 100!(:**

**You guys are amazing, thanks for reading! Please review and I love yall'(:**

**Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks so much for the 107 reviews :D**

**August 16****th**** 1963**

I had hardly spoken to anyone, including Emma, since the fight of the bar. I think she was avoiding me. It kind of hurt me that she was trying to, but I didn't blame her. It gave me some kind of relief that I didn't see her, we wouldn't have to keep fighting and that was something that pained me to do. Emma had slept at the hotel ever since and she had tried calling me, but I wouldn't answer. Then my mind kept wondering back to the main problem: John and Emma kissing. I tried so hard to forget everything I had seen but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't leave my mind. It was all I could think about. I tried to even imagine every other possibility that they might have been kissing: they're lips had accidently found each others, they had secret magnets implanted in their lips, and that John forced her. I knew that none of those things had actually happened. I knew that if Emma had actually had feelings for John there was no going away from him, once he has his hooks in you you're his for good. I knew it was partially my fault too, I should have kept a better guard on Emma. Now thinking about it, I remember the times I caught John just staring at her. It made me kind of jealous, but I should have done something about it. I guess I was too crazy about her to even notice anything going on around us.

And then the fight at the bar… Now thinking back on it, I realize how stupid I had been. But, I didn't regret hitting that piece of trash dead in the face. He deserved it. I was kind of angry at Emma as well. I'm performing and then I look over and she's flirting with a guy! Even though I was pissed at her, I didn't want her to be with another guy. I could just tell that blonde chap was interested in her, I mean he was leaning towards her so much I'm surprised he didn't fall over. Okay, maybe he wasn't leaning in _that_ much, but he was none the less.

I cleared my babbling thoughts for once, and decided to focus on my driving. I let a big breath out and tightened my grip on the wheel, maybe if I did all my problems would disappear.

"Ye' okay?" Ringo asked from the side. I had completely forgotten that he was there, I had forgotten a lot of people were here lately.

I turned to him and said quietly before I turned back to the wheel, "Oh uh, yeah."

"Ye' wanna… talk bout' anything before we get to the studio?" Ringo asked.

The studio.

_Great. _

For once, the studio was the last place I wanted to be at the moment. We had a meeting today and apparently it was an important one, I think it was about our trip to America. I was excited for America, but all these problems around me had droned my happiness out. Not to mention John was there… yippee. I tried to cool myself, but every time I thought about that bastard I would boil with anger.

"Not really." I focused back on the road. "There's nothing to talk about." I didn't know if Ringo or George knew about this whole 'mess' but hearing the tone in Ringo's voice, I'm guessing he did. I didn't really want to talk to be honest, I know Ringo's just trying to be a lad but he's not the exact person I want to talk with.

"Ye' sure?" He asked gently. "Cause Paul, I'm here ya know. Whatever we talk about I won't tel-"

"I said I don't want to." I said meanly as I turned to him. "Just drop it okay?"

He nodded silently and I refused to acknowledge the pain in his eyes. I had been snapping at many people lately, but Emma was the one I probably had snapped at the most. I would never lay a hand on her and I knew that for a fact, but whenever we talked about this I always ended up being rude or plain out angry.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the present roaring of the engine and the background music of the radio. I could basically feel the tenseness in the air. Once we arrived at the studio I parked the car and turned the engine off. As I was about to get out, Ringo spoke catching my attention.

"Paul, I think I need to tell ye' something." I looked back at Ringo and noticed that he looked worried and hesitant.

I noticed Brian coming out of the front studio doors so I decided to make it quick.

"Listen Ringo," I stated calmly. "I know yer' just trying to be a mate and all, but its okay… I'll figure this all out." Brian was walking down the front steps and I could tell he was going to work his way over to us.

"No, it's really important. I think you need to hear it." His eyes became somewhat desperate.

"Okay okay, fine. What is it?" I gave in.

"Boys! Come on now, you can't just sit in here all day can ye'?" Brian interrupted as he talked through the opened window on my side of the door. After a couple of seconds I turned to Ringo.

I sighed silently, "Can this wait?"

"Sure." Ringo was almost inaudible. I gave him a slight nod and we began to pile out of the car. I kind of wondered what Ringo wanted to tell me, the look on his face made it seem really serious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked into the squared conference room not knowing what to do. Ringo had walked over to one side of the long round table and Brian had gone off towards some business people. I noticed George sitting at a chair and he looked kind of… nervous. I figured he was always kind of off since it was George, so I casually strode over to the small counter which held different drinks. I began pouring myself a cup of tea and then started on the sugar and crème. As I did I heard someone approach me from behind.

"Care to explain yer' self?" John asked.

I turned around and said calmly, "And what should I be explaining me self for?"

"For starting a fight." He lifted his hands up a bit. "Oh, and not to mention getting us banned from _ever_ playing at that club again."

"There are a lot of other places to play John." I sighed annoyingly as I walked over to the long shiny brown table and sat in one of the black comfy seats. I set my cup down and began looking through the folder that lay in front of me.

John sat next to me and said quietly, "Listen I know yer' having problems with Emma but y-"

"Problems you caused." I added before I turned back to the papers.

"And I'm sorry for that b-"

"Ye' call that an apology?" I interrupted again without looking up. My tone was in the mix of annoyance and question. "Doesn't matter if ye' do cause I don't want yer' shitty apology anyways." John had always 'tried' to apologize in the past and I had forgiven him, but this was time was different. I didn't want his apology, I didn't want anything from him.

"At least yer' getting an apology." John said proudly. "If you would just lemme' explain you idiot."

"What's there to explain? You backstabbed me like always." I snapped at him. I could tell in his eyes that he was angry, and it didn't take much to get his blood to boil. At the moment, I wanted him to get angry. Maybe he would feel how I felt, but I doubt he would care a penny.

"Well maybe if you would stop running off like a whiny lil' bitch you would know what happened." His voice got a bit louder. I didn't really pay any attention to the words he just said except for the bitch part.

"A bitch am I?" I turned to John for the first time. I noticed George adjust his position from far across the table out of my peripheral vision. "Well let's say I go over to yer' flat and kiss Cynthia, how would you feel? I doubt you would give a rat's arse since yer' all over my bird anyways!"

"Leave Cyn out of this." John said angrily as he stood up, so I decided to stand up with him to even our height.

"Doesn't she deserve to know that her husband is a filthy pig?" I questioned loudly. "I'm sure she does know that anyways, considering how obvious you are about the whores you sleep with."

"Ye' know what? I'm done trying to be the good guy." John was about to go on but I interrupted.

"The good guy? I guess you got the roles confused laddie, cause' it seems to me that I'm always the one to cover for yer' arse every time Cyn calls and asks what happened to you every time after our shows." I basically yelled.

"I never asked for ye' to do that stuff ye' just did, so I guess it's just unnecessary stress is it?" John pointed at me slightly.

"You think that Cynthia would still be with you if she found out about _all_ the women you've been with in the past month?" I asked. "She's a smart bird, I don't even understand why she's with you!" I honestly didn't understand. Yes John was successful and that was great, but deep down he's very mean and complicated and I knew that was something Cynthia didn't like about him.

"And I don't understand why Emma's with you!" He shot back meanly. "I hope she dumps yer' arse and finds a real man."

"And who's that real man? You?" I scoffed. "John yer' out with a bunch of women when yer' wife and son are home wondering where you are! You're disgusting."

"Ye' little bit-"

"Boy's please! What's this about?" Brian whispered harshly.

"He stole my Emma!" I pointed at John.

"Well she wasn't very hard to take." He stated bluntly. "Pretty easy girl, if I say so myself."

"Yer' lying." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I never knew Emma as this 'easy girl'. But in the end… what did I know?

"Oh really? Did she ever say she wanted you? Or needed you?" John asked evilly. "That's what I thought."

"I can't believe I called ever called you a best friend." I said in disbelief. I began to remember all the times we comforted each other. How we knew what each other went through when we thought about our mum's. I thought that only brought us closer, but know we seem so far apart.

He shrugged, "Not my fault yer' girlfriends a whor-"

"Just stop it! Both of you!" George said loudly as he stood up from his chair. "No one wants to hear you guys fight. Yer' both acting like two little kids, so just grow up!" George hadn't surprised me, since he was always one to try to keep the peace between us.

"Stay out of this George." I jerked my head towards the youngest lad here.

"No." He refused. "I'm sick and tired of having to deal with you two fighting with each other every time yer' in the same room! I can't take this anymore, yer' driving me mad."

"Then don't listen." John turned to George in his usual tone.

"How can I?" He asked angrily. "Cause if it's not you and Paul fighting its Paul and Emma. And if it's not Paul and Emma, it's Paul fighting with random people!" George's dark bushy eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Ey' that bloody guy deserved it." I pointed out.

"Don't you see what this is doing to you?" George turned to me and spoke. "Yer' this angry mean person that no one wants to be around. Yer' not even there for Emma anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll always be there for her." I shook my head.

"Oh really? Because you haven't been there for her lately." He said loudly. "Ringo, Mandy, and I have been the ones comforting her when you make her cry. Ringo and I have assuring her that yer' not the guy she's lately made you out to be. You've been a complete dick to her, no one wonder why she's leaving you."

George's last words hit me like a ton of bricks.

**Ooooooooo complicated ending…! **

**Obviously John was lying when he said Emma 'wanted him' and was an 'easy girl'. Knowing John, he just said that to get under little Paul's skin, hahaha! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I definitely had fun writing it(: **

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Thank you so much for reading, Bye! (; **


	29. Chapter 29

**Since you guys reviewed so quickly, I decided to upload earlier! **

* * *

><p>A moment of stillness had passed by as I worked to process what George had just said.<p>

"What did you just say?" I asked quietly. I was kind of in shock right now.

"Umm, Ringo and I've been assuring her that yer' not the guy she's lately made you out to be." George stuttered with wide eyes.

"No after that." I said.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "You've been a dick to her."

"After that." I nodded once.

"That she's leaving you." George whispered.

I stood there for a second without saying anything.

I began to speak again, but only in a faint voice, "How do ye' know?"

"She sort of… said it as she was crying yesterday." George's eyes searched the room before he looked back at me. "I'm sorry Paul, I really am. Mandy and I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't let us."

I held my hand up a bit as I said weakly, "No, it's… it's not yer' fault… It's mine." I felt like I had all the air sucked out of me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. George's words had sent a scared feeling throughout my body. I couldn't picture myself without Emma.

"I'm really sorry I blurted it out like that." George said sorrowful.

After a moment of stillness I choked out, "Why?"

"Please don't ask me that." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Ask her… she's at yer' place getting her stuff."

"What?" I asked quickly. "She is? Like right now?"

"Yeh'." George nodded his head. In an instant, I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. No one had stopped me except one little voice.

"Paul… I'm sorry but we have a meeting, an important one. You can't just leave." I turned around to face Brian. I could tell he felt bad about saying those words by the look on his face. But he always lived by this rule: Business first, life second.

I looked Brian in the eye as I said gently, "It's Emma… Emma. I'm sorry but yer' just going to have to go on without me." Before I could see his reaction, I raced out of the office and out of the front door to Abbey Road. I ran down the big white steps and dashed to my car. I quickly scrambled in, hastily put my seat belt on, and turned the car on. I shifted into reverse and rushed out of the parking lot.

I soon found myself speeding down the familiar street of my quiet neighborhood. I had to catch Emma in time, I had to prove myself to her. I kind of had an idea of why she would want to leave me. I had been bitter towards he in the last few weeks and I'm sure no other girl would stick around for this long… that had to mean something, right?

I made a sharp turn into my driveway and quickly jumped out of the car. I ran up my pebbled stone walkway and busted through the unlocked front door. Then right in front of me was Emma. As I examined her face I could tell she obviously wasn't expecting me. Next to her sat a big brown box near the stair case.

Emma cleared her throat quietly, "Paul I didn't know... you were going to be here."

"George told me that you wanted to leave me." I slowly walked forward. Then I whispered, "Is it.. true?"

She didn't answer. Instead she looked around with tear filled eyes.

I could tell by her reaction. "It is true."

"I am so sorry, you had to find out that way." Emma whispered. Something came to my realization and I tried not to accept it.

"Mandy's leaving back home in a couple of days…" I trailed off. "If you're breaking up with me… and she's leaving… does that mean you're…?"

She softly nodded her head and strangled out, "Yes."

"No." I pleaded quietly. "No… you can't. You can't leave… why? Why do you need to leave?"

"I need to go back home." Emma gently looked up. "I just need some time to think."

"What could thinking back home be any different from thinking here?" I asked desperately.

"That's just the thing.." She looked up and her eyes were beginning to become teary. They were also slightly puffy, like she had been crying before I got here. "I've been trying to think… trying to figure this entire thing out and I can't… I think the best thing is me going home." A small tear fell from her eye and I gently brushed it away. As my hand touched her face she looked up at me under her dark lashes, then she tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"You can't just leave." I said softly. "You can't act like nothing happened between us."

"Paul, do you see how you've been acting since this whole mess started? You're the one who's been acting like nothing happened between us." Her eyes narrowed a bit. I could tell she was confused not angry.

"Ye' but I didn't mean it." I tried to justify my actions.

"You didn't mean it? You didn't even talk to me or let me explain. You treated me like crap." Emma's voice got a bit louder.

"That's because you snuck behind my back." I once again tried to justify my actions, as I did my voice also became louder.

"You know what, I'm not doing this right now." She was frustrated as she bent over and picked up the brown box. Emma came back up and walked past me towards the door making me turn around.

"Please, wait." I called quietly. She slowly turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Can we talk?" Emma gave me an unknown look as she set the box down by the stairs and walked to the couch and sat down, I could tell she was upset. I worked my way to the couch and sat down next to her.

"So?" Emma whispered.

"Why are you upset?" I asked quietly.

"I've been trying to talk you for a long time and I get nothing. Now you want to talk?" She was annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I completely understood Emma. She was trying to make conversation but I never would let her. "Please… tell me what happened."

A silent moment had passed, then Emma began telling me everything. She told me how John forced himself on her at the café, how he wouldn't stop touching or kissing her, and how he made up a bunch of lies. I began to see John's true colors. I always knew he was a mean person, but I thought that was a front so he would make people think he was tough and all. I never knew he was this mean. Emma also told me she tried to explain but I wouldn't let her, I could have saved this relationship so easily. As she did tell me everything, waves of relief had washed over my body. I was wrong all along, Emma didn't cheat. In fact, she pushed John away and he still wouldn't leave her alone. After she was done, I began telling her the lies John had told me at the studio. Her mouth wasn't dropped in shock, but her eyes were filled with it.

After a silence she looked up at me and said, "But out of all those things… do you want to know what hurt me the most?" Emma looked at me with mixed emotions.

"What?" I asked softly.

"How you didn't believe me." She whispered. "You honestly thought that I cheated on you. You didn't let me explain, because you thought I had feelings for John. When John lied to you and said that I wanted him… you didn't know what to believe."

"I know and I was a fool." I told. "I can't begin to explain how sorry I am."

"If you can't trust me… then I don't know what this means for us." Emma whispered. I felt nervousness creep up on me, I didn't know where she was getting at.

"Don't say that Em." I insisted. "We can work past this." I knew this was my entire fault.

"I tried to work past it… and you thought I cheated." She shook her head slowly. "You thought that I didn't care about you. How could you even think that…?" Emma stared up at me with a confused expression.

"I don't know. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that I saw you and John kissing." I said quietly.

"But why didn't you even let me explain?" Her tone got a bit higher. "Everything would've been so much easier if you did."

I shook my head and looked down, before looking back up again. "I was afraid that there was a chance that it could be true… then I'd lose you. I didn't want that to happen."

"Instead you just yelled at me every time I tried to talk to you." Emma shrugged her shoulders a bit angrily. "I have never seen you that angry… it basically made me scared sometimes to even talk to you because of it." I began to regret all the times I had yelled at her and accused her for doing something she didn't. As I played back the moments I had screamed at her, I realized she was cringing every time I raised my voice. At the time, I was to angry to even realize her reaction.

"I would never ever hurt you Emma." I stared into her deep chocolate eyes. After a moment I went on. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you, I regret it so much. I know I don't deserve any forgiveness from you."

She whispered, "I want to forgive you… I just… I don't know, I feel like I can't." Her words sent me into a pit of despair.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." I hated myself. "You don't have to forgive me, I understand completely." I had treated Emma like shit, and I knew it. I should have figured it would backfire in my face sometime. I wish she could forgive me, I would do anything for her to.

"I want to, so bad." Emma choked out with tears. "I just can't right now." Tears began falling down her face, but she wiped them away before I could. I looked down at my hands for a while, I didn't realize it was a long time until I looked up and Emma no longer was crying. I stared at her beautiful face. It was exactly how I remembered, I hadn't really paid attention to her at all in the past week or so and I regretted it so bad. She seemed to get more beautiful every minute. Her brown hair was flowing beautifully and her cheeks were a subtle pink. Her skin looked so soft and velvety, and her lips…

Without thinking, I cupped the side of her jaw with my hand and began bending forward. In an instant, our lips met with fire. They meshed together time after time. As the seconds ticked on, our kiss grew much more passionately rough. She grabbed my neck with both of her hands and pulled me closer. Suddenly it felt like old times. The times where we didn't have any troubles. I could feel Emma's hands leave my neck and land on the sides of me. She began gliding her hands upwards against my shirt.

It would have probably carried on, but then Emma abruptly pulled back with a small hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" She held her small hand to the side of her jaw that I was just holding. I stared down at her as she closed her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Usually getting punched in the face hurts." Emma said quietly. I didn't understand at first. It took me a couple of seconds to actually realize what she was talking about.

I whispered seriously, "Did I…? Did I punch you?"

She nodded gently.

"Emma, I am so sorry." I gently grabbed her hands. "I wasn't aiming for you at all. I was planning on hitting that bloody guy. How bad are you hurt?"

"It's not as bad as it was a couple of days ago…" She trailed off. "The swelling went down, now it's just soreness." Emma looked everywhere but my eyes. I examined the left side of her face and noticed circled bruises colored in purple and a tint of yellow. Only two medium bruises lined her jaw line.

I softly placed my hand to the cheek that wasn't hurt and stared deeply into her eyes. "Please give me another chance... I know I don't deserve it at all, but I'm begging you to."

"I should go." She whispered looking down.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to do. I knew that whatever I might say probably wouldn't work. Emma silently stood up and worked her way over to where the big brown box sat. I slowly stood up and made my way over to where she stood. Emma had her back towards the front door and her front towards me. I walked towards her, she was like a magnet. Once I was in front of her, I stared deeply into her eyes before leaning in one more time. I place my lips gently on hers, it lasted for two seconds before she pulled away.

"Stop." Emma slightly turned her head to the side. After a second she turned back and said sternly but calmly, "You can't just kiss me and expect everything to go back to normal." She began walking towards the door.

"I am so sorry." I said sadly as she turned around.

Emma closed her eyes gently. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! I'm sorry for leaving it like that but don't worry, there's much much more to come! <strong>

**I want to thank you sooooo much for reviewing so quickly. I squealed every time I got a review alert sent to my phone(: **

**I know people like seeing the Mandy&George lovey relationship, so in the future I'll try writing more of them. It's just so many things have been going on so it's hard to write them in specifically, but I'll try! If you have any suggestions please tell me(:**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think loves.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try updating soon **


	30. Chapter 30

**Since we're at 120 reviews I decided to post! Thank you guys(: **

**P.S. I've decided to change up the POV this time! **

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1963<strong>

**George's POV**

"George?" I could hear almost laughter in Mandy's voice.

"George isn't here." I mumbled under the pillow I had placed over my face as I lay on the bed.

"Ah come on." She whined, I could tell she was smiling. I continued to half seriously and half playfully keep the pillow tightened onto my face. The bed moved a bit and as from what I could tell Mandy was crawling onto the bed. "It's not fair you do this to me every time I make an attempt to pack."

I sighed after a couple of seconds and glumly slid the pillow off my face. As I did, I was met by Mandy's beautiful curious eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go." I could see the affect my words had on her.

"It's going to be alright." She stroked my face with a smile. "I'm going to visit all the time, and what we have… it can't be broken."

"I know." I smiled back. After a moment I went on, "What's going to happen with Paul and Emma? I mean… I feel really bad about blurting everything out. Paul's me best friend and I totally ruined it!" I felt regret and guilt wash over my body as I thought back on what happened earlier today. Mandy stared down at me as she shook her head gently.

"Sit up." She said quickly and sternly as she straightened her position. Now she was sitting criss-crossed next to me staring me in the eye. "Come on, sit up."

I did as Mandy told, but with a grumble. Now she was sitting criss-crossed in front of me as I stretched my left leg out and brought my right knee in and dangled my arm over it.

"Okay, now look at me." She said. I slowly looked up, well actually looked down since Mandy was smaller than me. I looked into her beautiful eyes as I waited to hear what she wanted to say.

Mandy gently grabbed both of my hands and said soothingly, "George stop blaming yourself for what happened. You were just angry about Paul and John fighting, but it's not your fault for what's happening between Paul and Emma. Yeah so what you blurted that out, but if you think about it… it wasn't a bad thing that you did. From the way you described it… it sounds like Paul was really shattered by your words, but maybe it made him realize how precious Emma is. Maybe, finally he'll sit down and listen to her."

"Yeh' but-"

"No George, it's not your fault. You didn't mean to hurt Paul you're one of his best friends and I know you, the last thing you would want is to hurt one of your friends. You just wanted everything to be okay between everyone, and I think that's the sweetest thing." Mandy said gently. She was right. I knew that I didn't intentionally try to harm Paul in anyway.

"I just want everything to be okay between them, ye' know?" I said quietly. "I mean the way Paul looks at her… even when he's angry… I don't know how to describe it. All I can say is I've never seen him look at a girl like that before."

"I know." She said quietly with a smile. "They love each other. That's why it's going to work out for them, they love each other too much to ever stop. No matter what happens between them… they'll always be in each other's hearts."

Mandy's words were completely true. They way Paul and Emma connected… it was like they were each other's light in the darkness. As I stared at Mandy, I knew she would always be in my heart. I knew this was a summer I would never forget, and she played a big part in that. She was special.

I smiled as I stroked her cheek. "I love you."

"What?" Her jaw dropped with a smile at its corners. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I said quickly realizing what I had just said. It's not that I regretted it, I just can't believe I said it… even though it was one hundred percent true.

"No you said something." Mandy pointed at me with a grin.

"No I didn't." My voice choked as I shook my head.

"Yes you did!" Her body was shaking up and down.

"No I didn't." I said again.

A huge smirk was plastered on her face. "Oh then what did you say?" Her eyebrows were raised.

A silent moment had passed and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you."

"You love me?" Mandy whispered.

"Absolutely." I smiled as I stroked her cheek.

"I love you." She was beaming with shiny eyes. "So much." In an instant I was met by her lips. Ours worked together time after time as I pulled her face gently closer with my two hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**August 16, 1963- Night**

I set the box down by my feet and fumbled for my key which was somewhere in my bag. Once I found it, I weakly but quietly opened the door. I carried the box inside as I tiptoed towards luggage that wasn't finished packing. Mandy and George were sleeping soundlessly on the nearby bed, Mandy was curled up on George's chest as George's arm was wrapped securely around her. I caught the bright red numbers on the nightstand that read '12:30.' I was out wandering longer than I thought. I looked through the closet Mandy and I had shared throughout this summer and quickly found some pajama shorts and a loose shirt I could wear to bed. I groggily carried the box towards the one place I could have some alone time: the bathroom.

After I was done changing, I found myself sitting cross legged on the cold white bathroom floor. The bathroom was relatively large for an inexpensive hotel. There was a vanity that towered over the silver sink and marble countertops, and besides the color of the countertops and faucets everything was white. As I looked up from the floor it seemed like a winter wonderland just without the snow.

My back was pressed up against the sink's bottom cupboards as my knees were up to my chest held together by my arms. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. The only image that kept popping up was Paul's face. My eyes were shut tight and the only thing I could see was a dark fuzzy image. Whenever I thought I was making progress I'd end up thinking about Paul again. Over and over again. I didn't want to think about it, because it just brought my back to the fact that we're over. I probably shouldn't be the one all sad since I was the one who ended it, but I am. I don't know why I ended it to be honest. I wanted to be with him, but I felt trapped. Trapped in all of these lies and anger. I knew the best thing to probably do was go home and just be away from everything, but I didn't really want to go home. I wanted to stay with Paul, but I feel like things can never really be the same between us. So much has gone on since we met…

The big brown box was sitting in front of the toilet. I stared at it for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what I should do about it. I knew that if I looked through the object that contained all the memories of Paul and I's relationship it would only make this process harder, but I didn't care. I got on my knees and pulled the box closer to me. I examined it for a while and then began opening it. The first thing that lay on top was the little teddy bear Paul had won me the time we went to the fair. I remembered the night as if it was yesterday. As I pulled out each memory one by one, I noticed the water falling out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away trying to make myself believe I was actually strong enough to handle this.

I pulled out all the pictures I had taken when we were together. Most of them were the ones when we'd go walking in the park, laying in a field of flowers and grass as cliché it might sound, and going to the beach. Then the others were the ones where he'd accidently get in the shot, those were the perfect ones. But my favorite out of all the accidental photos was the one where we went to the beach at just about sunset. The sun was starting to set and Paul immediately jumped up and walked to the edge of the dry sand. He didn't know that I pulled my camera out seconds later only to capture, probably the most beautiful one I have ever taken. Paul was standing, head lifted high, right in front of the ocean water as the sun's rays were beaming out from what it seemed like every side of him. The light was emitting golden sunshine all around his body.

The last picture I found was at the very bottom of the pile. I woke up next to Paul one morning only to find him staring at me. The way he looked at me that morning… it just made my legs turn to jelly, my heart beat speed up, and my face blush. I quickly grabbed my camera off the nightstand and snapped the picture of his face. Now, here I am staring at the picture longing for one more moment. Tear drops began piling onto the picture as I continued to smile at it.

I was suddenly interrupted by a small knocking on the bathroom door.

"Em?" Mandy's small whisper croaked.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. The door squeaked open and I caught Mandy's sight. Her hair was ruffled up and her eyes were tired. She wore a light green long sleeve shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

She walked over to me slowly, "What're you doing in here?"

"Just looking through some stuff." I began piling all the things back into the box I had taken them out of.

"When did you get home?" Mandy asked sitting down in front of me rubbing her eyes.

"Umm, a long time ago." I said only to not worry her.

She was in her sleep haze as she asked, "Do you want to talk?"

"We can talk in the morning." I whispered. "Now go back to bed." She groggily stood up and worked her way out of the bathroom, but not before rubbing my head. I was sure she was sleep walking.

I kept looking through the pictures for about a half an hour more, until I noticed my eyes were beginning to shut tiredly. I stood up and stretched my legs before carrying the whole box back out. Mandy was already under the covers and back to sleep. George's eyes were shut softly as he lay on his side. I quickly grabbed the warm teddy bear and tiptoed to the second unoccupied bed. I lay my head down on the cool soft pillow and pulled the sheets over my shoulders. About ten minutes later, as I was about to fall asleep a familiar voice began speaking.

"Emma? Emma, if you're awake I just want you to hear this." George whispered from across the room. "Don't give up on Paul, please don't. You two are meant to be together I know it. If you're awake please just say something."

I pretended to be asleep as I began to silently cry. I tried so hard to make it stop but it wouldn't. I lay there sobbing silently as I clung to the bear wishing it was Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that this doesn't have any action in it but there is George&amp;Mandy just like I said there would be(; <strong>

**I'm going on Thanksgiving Break soon so I'll have plenty of time to write & upload! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't that much going on…):**

**Anyways! Please review, I would love it if you do(: ahaha it rhymed, oh yeahh! Feel free to leave some suggestions too, but be nice! :D**

**Thank you guys greatly for the 120 reviews it's so cool to see that people like reading, it just means so much to me and I can not thank you enough(: **

**Love you guys, peace out my chicas! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I've been so bored lately so that's why I've been posting quickly haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 1963<strong>

**Emma's POV**

I barely got any sleep last night, considering I was tossing and turning the whole time. George's words had really broken me last. It was nice to know that he cared, but on the other hand I don't think he knows exactly how I feel. Paul and I have been through so much and it's hard to process that I'll probably never see him again in my life.

As quietly as I could, I spun my body around only to see George sound asleep and Mandy's arm slung across his chest. I laid there for a second until I curiously looked at the bedside alarm clock, it read 6:30.

_Saturday… great._

I tried to go back to sleep numerous times but failed time and time again. After about 15 minutes I silently grabbed my teddy bear and walked into the small living room area of the hotel. I dragged my feet to the nearby window that looked across the side parking lot. I noticed the sky had different shades of grey and the trees were blowing slightly. I gently pressed my hand to the cold glass and for once wished I was at home.

Home. The place where I could sit on the porch swing all day and over look the plains of grass and the few horses I owned. Since most people grew up with each other, everyone knew everyone around town. I missed home so much, but I knew that when I leave here I'll miss it just as much. Liverpool was special, there's just something about it which makes you want to stay forever. I loved walking around town or through random neighborhoods. I loved seeing the small houses glued next to each other and the beautiful yards with white fences. I could picture myself living in Liverpool and raising a family here. But the weirdest thing of all is… Paul is in all of those pictures. I could picture Paul and I together- always. But it couldn't happen! We're done, there's no more 'us'.

I silently strode to the nearby white couch and plopped down stretching my legs out. I sat the brown teddy bear on my stomach and began to mindlessly play with the red ribbon attached to his neck. Before I knew it, I heard faint footsteps coming through the door. As soon as I saw Mandy walk in I was instantly relieved. I didn't really want to be around George at the moment, I knew I would just act awkward around him. She rubbed her eyes then walked over to and sat at the edge of the couch cross legged.

She yawned, "Good morning,"

"Good morning." I sighed quietly.

"Let's talk." Mandy tapped my foot eagerly.

"About…?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders but I knew what she wanted to hear. "What happened with uh… you and Paul…?"

I didn't meet her eyes. I began running my hand sadly through the velvety fur of the teddy bear.

"We're… not…" I shook my head winced a bit.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was full with sympathy. "If you need, anything. I'm here for you, you know that."

I looked up with a frail smile, "I know."

After a silence Mandy began to speak slowly, "If you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

"I don't know…" I paused but then went on. "I'm just tired of all this stuff you know? Tired of all the fighting and yelling and lies. You know I can't handle this stuff. I mean my parents fought all the time when I was a kid and I don't want to have a relationship like them." There was no doubt that my mother and father loved each other, but ever since I was a kid they always seemed to argue with each other nonstop. When I was younger, they'd send me up to my room gently and from then on through the rest of the night is constant yelling and sometimes smashing of things. But, they had gotten better since I grew up. Fighting with Paul… it reminded me of my parents and it scared me a lot.

"You guys just seemed so good together." Mandy pursed her lips. "Not good together as in middle school terminology, but compatible. I mean… I always thought you were perfect together ever since the first night we were in town and you had ran to the bathroom cause' you were too shy to have him stare at you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked like I didn't know what she was.

She laughed, "It was so obvious." A moment of embarrassment had passed for me and I cracked a smile only making us laugh together. I then began sinking back into my old mood I was in.

"How about we do something fun together today? Just you and me." Mandy nudged me my foot.

I sat up a bit. "Like what?"

"I don't know." She shrugged with a smile. "Go the movies… just something to get your mind off of him."

I shook my head a bit and looked around. "I don't really think that stuff is going to work."

"Well even if it doesn't we only have a day until we go back… let's just hang out." I gave in and we began our adventure for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 1963 <strong>

**-Night**

I had a fun time tonight, but none of the things we did had any effect on my thoughts about Paul. I don't think anything right now could take my mind off of him. I tried so hard to forget but he was a very present pain in my heart and sense of brokenness. I just figured that that was how all ending of relationships work.

Sometime throughout the day Mandy had told me about George saying he was in love with her. No wonder why she was beaming throughout the whole day. I was happy for them though!

We walked to the door laughing about something that probably wasn't even funny. George opened the door and we walked in. The cool hotel room air calmed my body as I went to go sit on the bed. After kissing Mandy, George went back to the living room area and began playing his guitar softy. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling exhausted from our day today.

Mandy kicked her shoes off and dove onto the bed lying across the edge of it. She stretched her arms out before her.

Out of the blue she asked curiously, "Are you in love with Paul?"

"What?" I chuckled at her randomness.

She propped herself on her elbows and turned her head towards me more seriously than before, "Are you in with Paul?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders gently. Then I stuttered a bit, "I mean… how can I really tell?"

"Well let's see…" Mandy trailed off. "How do you feel when you were around him?"

I smiled to myself, "Nervous, a good nervous… I can be my complete self around him. Whenever I'm with him, I don't have any troubles on my mind. Paul makes me feel special, no other guy has ever made me feel that way. He gives me a feeling of home like I'm meant to be with him." The way Paul made me feel was hard to describe in words. Whenever he made me blush or look away from his beautiful piercing eyes was irreplaceable.

"And how do you feel when you're not around him?" Mandy sat up.

"When I'm not with him, I just want to be with him." I whispered. "When we're not together… it feels like a part of me is missing. Like there's huge hole in my heart and it can't be fixed unless he's there to fix it."

Mandy sat up more curiously. "And when you have little fights, do you immediately make up or stay angry for a long time?"

"We don't stay angry very long. We both usually end up mad for an hour and then feel guilty and apologize. He always told me that I could talk to him about anything and that he was always there for me whenever I needed him. Paul never liked fighting… I always felt like when he'd argue with me about the John thing that he didn't want to, but he felt like he had to." I looked at my hands.

"When you broke up with him… how did you feel?" Mandy asked slowly.

"Shattered… I felt like nothing could ever make up for what Paul and I had… I cried the whole way home and it killed me to leave him like that. When he begged me to forgive him, I almost did. I wanted to so bad, just the look on his face… I miss him so much." I sniffled. . I began to think back on my old memories of him. His smile, passion, honesty, eyes…

"Emma." Mandy said seriously making me look up. "Are… are you in love with Paul?"

I knew how I felt, there was no denying it.

I nodded my head firmly and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo, Emma's in love with Paul! <strong>

**Thanks everyone for the 127 reviews. When I posted the very first chapter of this story I honestly didn't know if anyone would read it, so I'm so happy you guys enjoy it(: **

**So do you think Emma being in love with Paul is going to change things? And aren't you so grateful for Mandy's wisdom in relationships/love/boys? (; Please tell me in a review!**

**Have a great day/night wherever you're reading this :D**

**Bye loves, I'll update soon! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! So there is a bit of a surprise… READ ON! **

* * *

><p>I nodded my head firmly and whispered, "Yes." I smiled to myself as I pondered the words I had just said.<p>

My eyes trailed to Mandy's face and it was beaming with happiness. Her eyes were like a child's on Christmas morning and her mouth was dropped with a smile.

"I knew it!" She bounced up and down for a second before she grabbed my wrists. "Well what're you going to do?"

I paused for a moment then said in a gentle voice, "I'm going to tell him." I knew I loved Paul and just thinking about it warmed my heart. "I have to."

"George!" Mandy jumped up and ran out of the room towards the living room area. My head turned confusingly as I went after her. Once I hurried into the living room area I caught George sitting on the couch with his guitar as Mandy dashed up to him.

She hopped in front of him and threw her arms up. "Emma loves Paul!"

George's head shot up with a grin, "I knew it!" I began to laugh at their reactions, they wanted us to be in love just as much as I loved Paul. George stood up from the couch and gave me warm smile.

"George, go get the phone and call Paul right now!" She pointed at him as he nodded his head. "Ask him where he is, but do _not_ tell him Emma's coming or that she loves him."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Wait why?"

"You have to be spontaneous!" Mandy turned to me. "You have to barge right in there and admit your feelings to him. Just like the movies! It always works out in the movies."

I smiled dumbfound, "You're such a hopeless romantic."

"I know." She shrugged her shoulders happily. In an instant, George strode over carrying the phone set. He set it down on the coffee table, sat on the couch, and began dialing Paul's phone number. He began tapping his fingers against the glass impatiently.

"Ringo?" George questioned curiously. "Why are you at Paul's? You know what it doesn't matter right now. Where's Paul? It's urgent."

He scratched his head as Ringo talked, "Mmmh."

"Bally's? Thank you mate." George set the phone back on the receiver, stood up, and turned to Mandy and I.

"Where is he?" I questioned desperately. I began to realize how much I wanted to be with Paul.

"Umm, well Ringo went over to Paul's to try and comfort him. Paul said he wanted to go out alone, he told Ringo he was going to Bally's."

"Bally's the pub?" George nodded. "I know exactly where that it is, it's right around the corner." I quickly bobbed my head and looked around for my coat.

"It's destiny!" Mandy chirped. "I am so good!"

Once I found my jacket I sloppily threw it on and as I dashed to the door I could hear rustling foot steps behind me. I unlocked the door and turned around.

Mandy gave me a big smile as she said, "Go get your man." George gave me a nod and I hurried off.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I was full on sprinting until my chest began to burn. I tried to concentrate on something else, so I listened to the rhythm of my footsteps and thought about Paul.<p>

I knew I loved Paul, I just knew it. I loved him with all my heart and there was no doubt. I loved everything about- even the not so good things. I would accept even the things I didn't particularly favor if that means we could be together. I loved the way he nervously bit his nails, or how sometimes he didn't even realize he was. I loved the way I could talk to him about the most serious things and he would just sit and listen to me spill all my problems out or how I couldn't stop laughing and smiling around him. I especially loved the way he kissed me. He was always so gentle, and even when our kisses had climbed up to more passionate he still had a soft touch. When he would hold my face and stare deeply into my eyes, penetrating my soul, it would make me melt right there. He would release a cage of butterflies and sent knots in my stomach. And the last thing was Paul's beauty. Yes he was extremely beautiful on the outside, but the inside… that was a completely different story. He was this caring, kind, and warm hearted man that I had never seen in anyone before. He cared about anything and everything, especially his music. He would sit down and play one song a thousand times to get it just right. He was dedicated. I loved every single thing about him.

I was almost to the pub, I could see the bar's blue and red lights that hung on the window. It was pretty dark out as I looked around. I listened to the unsteady pats against the sidewalk as the cold wind blew across my face sending my hair back.

Finally, I arrived. I hurriedly swung the door open to be greeted by the chiming bells that hung on the top of the door. I was immediately met by the aroma of cigarettes and alcohol. I looked around through the crowd of people. I was set on finding the man I loved.

**Cecelia's POV **

I stood at the back of room eyeing every person that walked through door. Bally's was semi crowded tonight so there were a lot of men here. There were some people who had caught my eye tonight, but there's only one person who I'm truly interested in.

Paul.

I knew I looked good tonight considering I was being gawked at from almost every direction, except Paul. He just stared vulnerably at his bubbly golden drink for an eternity of time. I thought sometime throughout the night he would approach me like every other guy, but he didn't. That's when I decided to make my move. I confidently strode over to Paul in my tight black dress. I thought out on how I was going to approach him, so I knew exactly what to say. Once I was close to him, I casually but seductively propped my elbow onto the bar counter and stared at Paul who was right next to me.

"Why so glum?" I asked nicely. He looked up with his big eyes then back to his drink. He didn't even look at me for more than five seconds!

"It's complicated." Paul held the drink in both of his hands as he spun the glass around.

"I think I can handle it." I smiled wryly. I placed my hand on my hips.

He paused for a sad moment and then went on, "Relationship issues…"

"Oh." I grinned to myself. This was perfect! "Well, whoever the girl is that makes you feel this down shouldn't be worth it now, should she? What's her name?"

"Emma." He smiled at his drink.

Emma! I knew 'Emma'. Her little slutty friend took Tony from me and Emma took Paul from me! I hated her. That night at the shop was so horrifying for me even if it didn't show. That entire evening we were at the shop, Paul stared at her. It was disgusting to see him like that around her. He stared at her like he was a blind man who had just seen the light.

"What happened between you two?" I took a seat on the black circled chair.

"She broke up with me… now she's going back to America." He sighed.

Could things get any better?

"You don' need her." I rubbed his arm but he kindly and gently shook it off.

"Yes I do." He nodded once. "I need her so much, and she's probably gone already."

"You think she's gone?" I asked quietly.

"Yeh'." Paul pursed his lips.

I placed my hand on his arm once again. "Well then why don't we do something to take your mind off of her?"

He turned his head to me confusingly, "Like what?"

"You know what." I bit my lip with a smile at its corners.

"Oh," Paul finally caught on. "Listen Cecelia, I'm sure yer' a very… nice girl but no thank you. I still care very much about Emma and that's not going to change." I was just rejected. I could feel a small fire of anger being lit inside me. I could tell Paul was trying to do it nicely but I was rejected! Is this what it feels like? Just as I was about to look around, I caught a small saddened face. It was the girl from the shop! As I gave her a quick look, I realized something. I underestimated her, she was far more pretty than I gave her credit for. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was revenge. I tried to act like she wasn't there, like Paul and I were actually in deep conversations.

"Paul?" I questioned making him look back at me from his drink. Just as he did, I placed my hand to his face and planted one on him. My lips worked his, but his didn't do the same with mine. He just stood there with absolutely no feeling. I felt the taste of beer and mint staining my lips. I could feel Paul was about to pull away so I did before him, I wanted it to look like he was into the kiss.

"Paul." Emma choked out in a faint whisper making herself present. Paul's head snapped to her wide eyed, just as he did she turned her back and scurried off. Without acknowledging me, Paul jumped off the cushiony stool and jogged after her.

I could clearly see the damage I had done to their relationship.

**Woah! Isn't Cecelia just a complete b!tch? (: Yes she is! **

**Sorry about leaving it where I did. I will have you know that I am on my very first day of Thanksgiving break! I will probably update in total about 1-3 more chapters, but that depends because I have a book report due a day after I get back so I have to finish it over my break… -_- **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, please tell me what you thought in a review! **

**Bye loves, have a great dayyyyyyyy! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Even though it wasn't much, I loved your reviews so I wrote this chapter today & I'm now deciding to post it! **

**I'm going to do something I have never done before, and it kind of makes me depressed...**

**Disclaimer: I own The Beatles! ahaha no I don't unfortunatley. Seriously I don't, so please don't send big men in black suits with glasses to my front door... I'm serious. **

**Honestly, if I owned The Beatles... woooh baby wooo. *sighs as I fan myself* If I owned The Beatles, they'd probably think I'm a crazy person... I'D FIT RIGHT IN(; Cause in reality... if The Beatles weren't crazy they wouldn't be genius songwriters/people would they?(: **

**Okay enough of my ranting on how I would love to own The Beatle... forget my crazinees & READ! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I watched as Cecelia and Paul's lips met. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

"Paul." I choked out as if I was alone. I felt like I was just punched in the gut and had all the wind knocked out of me. He pulled away from Cecelia and stared at me wide eyed before I ran. I pushed through the crowd of people not caring what replies I got from it and I was finally outside on the verge of bursting into tears. I could feel light drops of rain on me, but it wasn't rough enough to make me care. I just needed to get away from here now. I was walking away when I suddenly heard the bells of the pub door ring sending a nervous sensation through my body.

"Emma wait!" I stopped for a split second as I soaked up Paul's voice. I haven't heard him talk to me in what feels like forever and then I finally here his voice and it's in this type of scenario? I continued to walk.

"Emma please!" From what I could tell Paul was right behind me. Dozens of emotions were flooding through me right now and I couldn't handle all of them on the spot. I spun around to face Paul. His hair sort of a mess and his face was exactly how I remembered it except he had light black circles under his eyes.

"Please what?" I spat in anger and sadness. My mind kept flashing back to what had just happened. "If you're going to try to explain _anything_, think again."

"You have t-"

"No! You didn't let me explain with John, so I won't let you." I pointed at him with tear filled eyes. "I don't even want to look at you, you make me sick." I turned around and prepared to storm off when I was abruptly pulled into Paul's chest. He wrapped his strong long arms around my body, I could feel them overlap each other. I lay there for a second as the rain pounded hardly around us. I sobbed heavily into Paul's warm chest as I clung to his wet body. This is what I wanted all along, to be with him. Just having him hold me like this was enough. I slowly opened my eyes and realized this was just another one of his tricks he liked to pull when I was mad at him.

I fiercely pushed him away as I blubbered, "No, I'm not falling for it." Paul and I were completely alone outside in the darkness, except for the few cars that lined the curb and the lighting of the bar window.

"Falling for what?" He asked quietly.

"Your act." I cried. "You're just like Mark…"

Shock spread across his face as he said sternly, "I am nothing like that scumbag, for one I actually care about you."

"I'm sure." I scoffed.

"I do." He said quietly but I refused to believe him. "And if you can't see that…"

"Yeah kissing another girl definitely shows how much you care." I squinted my eyes at him through the blinding rain.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Paul threw his hands in the air. I didn't believe him at all. Cecelia was obviously those girls who just give it all, what guy would refuse that?

Things started to come together in my mind, "You just wanted to get back at me for the John thing, didn't you? It makes perfect sense!"

"Yer' being ridiculous." He shook his head.

"I've had this happen to me before, and I am not going down that road again." I pointed at him before walking off. As I began walking Paul called out.

"If you leave right now, it'll just prove you never cared!" He yelled after me. I let the words sink in before I furiously turned back to him.

I stomped up to him with water running down my face as I pointed, "Don't you dare blame this whole thing on me! I was not the cause of this, you were."

"If you would have just told me the truth in the first place, none of this would even be happening!" He yelled.

"And if you would have listened to me, none of this would be happening." I said quieter than my tone before. My words seemed to have an impact on Paul, his face was now smoothed out and he looked somewhat apologetic.

"Will you let me e-"

"No." I cried as I rubbed my eyes. "I don't need you anymore… I thought I did, but I was wrong. Don't come after me, just leave me alone." I knew I was lying to myself, I did need Paul. He was the man I loved, but now it seems as if every time I try to make it work it just explodes in my face. Maybe… it wasn't worth trying for anymore.

I stared at him for a moment contemplating if I should say anything else to get my point across.

"Why did you come?" Paul asked after a few seconds.

I was exasperated. "What?"

"Tonight, why did you come?" He asked gentler. "If you truly wanted us to be over, why are you here?" I was definitely taken back by Paul's question.

I tried to act confident, but in my luck I probably looked the weakest I had ever been.

"I- I don't know." I stuttered. "I wanted to see if things could… be different."

"You came to give me a second chance?" Paul whispered with hope. His frown had turned into a bright smile and his eyes were ignited with happiness.

"Yes." I sighed quietly. Not only did I come to give him a second chance, I came to profess my love for him… as cheesy as it may sound.

He stared at me with a soft smile, and for once I tried so hard to make myself believe everything was okay. Paul came closer, leaving no room between us. He ran his hand through my hair and let it sink in. He looked deeply into my eyes before leaning his head in very slowly, never breaking eye contact. As he drew nearer I realized both of our breaths were escaping our lips in sharp quiet gasps, alone they were quiet; together it made a loud unsteady rhythm. Our lips were so close mine tickled to be this near to his. I was so lost in thought that I almost forgot about the mess we were in. As if it was natural, my mind played back the scene I saw in the bar, and it instantly ignited anger in me. I almost had let Paul off the hook.

Just as our lips were about to collide I looked down. I could feel him also look down placing his forehead on the top of mine. I closed my eyes as I faced the ground looking for the right words to say. Paul's heavy breath was the loudest thing around us, and second to that was my heartbeat.

My fingers clutched his shirt, pulling him closer to me as I lay my head gently on his chest.

"Do you remember when you kissed me for the first time?" I was breathless. I could feel him nod so I went on. "And remember when I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in a relationship? Remember how I was scared?" I could feel him nod once more, but this nod was different. It was one simple nod and I think he knew what I was getting at.

I pulled my head away from his shirt, but still clutching it, as I looked up at Paul.

"You said you would never hurt me." Stinging tears rolled down my face. The night Paul had told me that meant the world to me. It made me feel as if I could actually begin to trust a guy again. I honestly did believe that Paul would never hurt me, but I was wrong. He's hurt me so many times throughout our relationship, and I don't think I can take anymore.

His face softened immensely. It actually looked like he might shed a tear.

"Emma." He choked sorrowful.

I unfastened my hands from his shirt and backed away from him. I rubbed my eyes a few times making sure to erase the trace of my tears.

"You said you would never hurt me." I blubbered. "You're word means nothing to me anymore."

And with that I turned my back and walked down the dark streets of Liverpool.

* * *

><p><strong>So… obviously this was on the dramatic level, but I hope you liked it! I spent a while editing and adding and doing a lot to this chapter for a while, because I wanted to get it just right! Yes I am OCD like that…<strong>

**I hope you guys found it to your likkkkingggg(: **

**Please tell me what you guys thought in a review, just hit that weird button thing down there and it should work out for you(;**

**Have a great day lovvvvies! **

**P.S. I'm sorry if it was a bit short, I just felt like I added everything I could to make it juicy! But there is more drama-ish stuff to go down…. Muhahahaha. **


	34. Chapter 34

**WOW! 141 reviews(: **

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1963<strong>

**8 A.M.**

**Mandy's POV**

I smiled at George as he tried to close the almost full suitcase. I was about to go over to him when out of nowhere our room telephone began ringing loudly, I jumped a bit as the sound filled the air. I rushed over to the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned still smiling at George.

"Mandy thank goodness. It's Paul." He said with a breath of relief. My smile instantly dropped to a still face and George noticed immediately. I shouldn't have been surprised considering every time someone did pick up the phone it was Paul.

I exhaled, "You have to stop calling so much, you're freaking everyone out."

"Can I just talk to Emma? Please?" He asked gently.

"I would let you, but I don't think she's in the mood for talking." I looked around.

Paul asked slowly, "Well what is she doing?"

"She's in the other room packing." I said quietly.

A beat went by. Then he spoke up, "She's actually going to leave?"

"Yeah… I think so." I bit my bottom lip. "You hurt her real bad."

"But I didn't kiss Cecelia." He breathed heavily. "She kissed me."

"I really don't know what to believe." I scratched my head with my free hand. "All I know is that I've never seen her cry that hard, you hurt my best friend." My mind flashed back to the way Emma looked when she came home. She was drenched to the bone in water and her face was white as a ghost. After she took a shower she stayed in the living room part of the area for the whole night. George and I could hear her cry from our bed, and every time I went to check on her she just stared out the window blankly.

"I would _never_ do that to Emma." Paul said seriously. "You know that Mandy."

I was starting to get frustrated, "Paul I want to believe you. I want to be able to think that you and Emma can work everything out, and go back to the way you guys used to be. But, I don't know about Emma. She's been hurt so many times in the past, I don't even know if she began to even forget about any of the hurtful things you've said or done to her. If you honestly didn't do anything with Cecelia, Emma would know. But, you've obviously given her enough reason to believe you would."

"Well do you believe me?" I could hear a tint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded my head. After hearing and witnessing all the fights and tears between Emma and Paul, I knew he cared about her too much to ever hurt her like this. The way he looked at her was enough proof for me.

"Can you try telling her?" He whispered. "Please."

I sighed quietly, "I'll give it a try, but I need the whole story."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Paul sounded as if he didn't want to go on. "Ringo had come by my flat to see if I was okay about the whole thing, but I just didn't want to talk. I wanted to blow off some steam, so I went to Bally's. I was just sitting there and that bird Cecelia just came right up and starts talking to me. She's asking me why I looked sad and I told her that Emma was leaving. Then out of nowhere she kisses me! I hear Emma say my name and I just run after her."

I worked to process what Paul had just said to me. "Did you do… do anything to lead her on? Even the smallest thing?"

"No!" He said. "I didn't even have an interest in talking to her. Emma was the only thing going through my mind."

"That's all I need to hear. I'll go try and talk to her." I said quietly.

"Thank you so much." Paul said with relief.

"Yeah." I pursed my lips and placed the phone back on the stand. I rubbed my forehead trying to think of the right way to tell Emma the truth. As I thought, I could feel a pair of long slender arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, closed my eyes, and exhaled contently as I rubbed his forearms. After a moment, I turned around and placed my hands on George's firm neck. He leaned in towards me and rested his chin on my shoulder as I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"It was Paul wasn't it?" He whispered.

I nodded softly. "He wants me to talk to Emma. I believe him George, I don't think he would do something like that to her."

"Yeah me either." He said softly.

We stayed here for a moment before George pulled away from my shoulder and stroked my cheek as he stared into my eyes. "You're beautiful."

"I'm going to miss you." I choked out. I could feel my eyes water up instantly. I knew it was ridiculous to be crying, because I'd be seeing George in a month or so but he was so amazing and I hated being apart from him.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry." He calmed me.

I smiled slightly as I whispered, "Do you know how incredible you are?"

"I'm not incredible." George chuckled.

"George." I titled my head. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Ah, I leave that stuff to Paul and John." He smiled but I could tell he was just covering up how he felt.

"Why don't you show them that song you showed me? Don't bother me." I urged with a smile.

"I don't know…" George's eyes wandered until they came back to mine. "I mean, do you really think they'd like it?"

"Of course they would!" I grinned.

"Okay, I'll run it by them." He laughed.

"Don't let them scare you, they're just men." I giggled.

"It's not that I'm scared of them," George's laughter faded away as he sat on the side of the bed. "It's just, I don't know… they've been writing together since Paul was in school. They're comfortable bringing songs to each other, I'm sort of alone in a way." He looked up at me.

I sat on the bed with George and grabbed his hand. "I'm sure they'll appreciate you telling them what you just told me. George, they need to know this stuff. You guys are in a band, which means you need to work together. I know they'll love the song."

We stared there for a couple of seconds before George abruptly began kissing me softly. I ran my hand through his hair as he pulled me closer, erasing the little space we had between us.

George pulled back and whispered, "I think you should go tell Emma what really happened."

"You're right." I sighed closing my eyes. I placed my forehead to his before standing up and heading towards the living room area.

I walked in and noticed Emma sitting on the floor zipping up a suitcase.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Hey." She didn't look up.

A second passes by. "So you're really going through with all of this huh?"

Emma finally got it closed and stood up as she brought the suitcase over to the coffee table. "Yeah, I am." I could tell she was just putting on a show. I knew she didn't want to leave, but she wanted everyone to think she did.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I sat on the couch and motioned her to.

She sat down and crossed her legs. "Go ahead."

"Paul didn't kiss Cecelia, she was the one who came on to him. He was at the bar because he couldn't take you leaving, he didn't do anything wrong Em." I paused to see if she had anything to say. She just stared at her hands motionless. "You know I wouldn't be telling you this if I knew it wasn't true."

"I'm still going to leave." Emma whispered looking up. "I need to go home. I was silly thinking this was going to last. Maybe this Cecelia thing, is just the last thing that's telling us that we shouldn't be together."

I stared at her in shock, what in the hell was she talking about?

"Yeah, but Emma everyone has problems in their relationship. You guys can work past it, I know you can." I said. "You guys are meant to be."

"Mandy stop with all that 'meant to be' crap." She looked at me angrily. "You treat everything like it's a fairytale."

I began to get upset, why was she just snapping at me? At least I'm trying to help.

"Well I'm sorry I like being happy." I retorted.

"You think I don't want to be happy?" Her voice broke a bit. "I would love to be happy and I'm happy for you that your shining armor finally came to rescue you, but I guess it doesn't happen to all people does it?" Emma's eyes began to well up but she was still angry.

My mouth fell open a bit. I composed myself and said loudly, "If you would just give it a chance you could be happy too."

"I've been giving so many chances." She shook her head. "Every time I do, someone just gets hurt- and ninety nine percent of them time it's me. I'm done giving chances. I'm done with this summer. And I'm done with Paul." She said everything roughly except Paul. I knew she still loved him despite of everything.

"Emma…" I trailed off. "You love him."

A tear fell down her face. "I guess it's just not enough."

She quickly wiped the tear away and walked past me, she should have though smarter because I just went after her. I was right on her trail until she walked into the bathroom and shut the door basically right in my face. I stood there shocked, but I knew I had to hurry. As I walked towards the phone, I caught George's face. I knew he had heard everything that had just gone on, but I need to get to the phone quick.

I snatch the black phone off the stand and began dialing the number that had called all day.

"Hello?" Paul sighed.

"Paul it's Mandy." I rushed.

"How'd it go?" He tone became more alert.

"She still wants to leave." I said quietly. "I tried, I really did."

"I know you did." Paul said gently. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Today at 1." I pursed my lips looking around. "You're coming to the airport to change her mind right? It's the downtown airport." I asked like he was automatically expected to. They just have to work it out.

"Yeh' I'll definitely be there." He said confidently. I began to hear the bathroom door fidget.

"I have to go Emma's coming." I said quickly before I almost forgot something. "Oh and Paul?"

"Yeh'?" He asked curiously.

"Don't let her go." I said sternly. "She needs you."

I hung up the phone and got back to packing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this didn't have any big stuff, but out of nowhere I found myself writing how George felt about songwriting in the story. It was weird, like it was supposed to be about Emma but I turned it into George heehee:P Anyways I hoped you guys liked it even though Emma was being a bit hostile &amp; b!tchy towards Mandy… I mean it's not Mandy's fault she likes happy endings ehhh? <strong>

**Please don't think that this story is a huge waste, because I do have to pace & build things up. But, in the future there are A LOT more things to come… AND I DO MEAN A LOT(; **

**Please review! **

**Peace&Love(: **

**P.S. I laughed so hard at the hateful Cecelia comments, especially the one that said if I could let her jump out of my story so that girl could strangle her ahahahaha you guys are the best **


	35. Chapter 35

**I know I've been updating quickly, well that's because of my week off of school for thanksgivin' break... I'm pretty sure I've already told you guys that but oh well, I'm just loving the Pilgrims&Indianns right bout' now(; **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! (: **

**Oh and has anyone seen that video of when TheBeatles come to America and Paul talks into his radio like an adorable boy?(: I'm sure you have, I just felt like saying that cause' it's so FREAKING ADORABLE! **

**(; **

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1963<strong>

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't let these kisses that never were supposed to happen ruin what Emma and I have. So I decided to call John, he had to explain. I told him to meet me at my house and he complied. As I waited I went over what I was going to say to him because I couldn't blow up at him like I did at the studio, yes I was still mad at him but I had to be calm if I wanted the truth. Once he was here we both walked over to the couch.

"What's this bout' McCartney?" John plopped down.

"You know what this is about." I said gently. "Why did you come on to Emma over and over again, and then lie to me?" He looked like he was about to argue, but he closed his mouth quickly and composed himself.

"I was jealous." He shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Why?" I asked curiously. "You have Cynthia."

"Yeh' I know, and Cyn's a great bird. It's just… you and Emma have this… connection. I don't know how to describe it, but all I know is I want something like that with someone."

"Did it have to be with my girl?" I breathed. "John you could've gone to any other women, why mine?"

"I was too lazy to go lookin' for one." He chuckled in his typical mannerism. "And plus, she's super fine."

My protective instincts kicked in over Emma. "Ey' watch it."

"Okay." John smirked with his hands in surrender. Suddenly his face turned into an awkward embarrassed expression as he said, "Damn, I hate doing this… Paul I'm sorry- for everything." I appreciated his apology. I knew he only gave sincere ones when he actually meant it.

"Yeh' mate." I pursed my lips then began to get frustrated with myself. "If I just believed her none of this would have happened, ye' know? I'm such an arse!"

"Ey' it's not yer' fault, ye' just got wrapped up in all the emotions and shit." John tried to comfort me but didn't do a great job at it.

"Yes it is my fault." I buried my head in my hand for a moment. "If I would have just listened to her side of the story we wouldn't be in this mess, Cecelia wouldn't have kiss me, and Emma wouldn't be leaving."

"Wait, Emma's leaving?" John asked quickly. "Why? When?"

"I don't know, I never got an explanation." I said quietly. "All I know is that her plane leaves at 1."

"Well are you going to try and stop her?" He asked curiously. "It's only 12:30, we can still make it."

I sighed, "I was… but now I'm not so sure I should. I mean, what if she doesn't want me there?"

"Paul…" John trailed off in an exasperated tone making me look up. "I don't know a whole lot about relationships, but what I do know is you always go after the bird. You don't just leave her, you twit!"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "You really think I should go after her?"

"Hell to the fookin' yes." He nodded his head firmly.

I didn't know what I was going to say or do when I got to the airport but I didn't care. I jumped up from the couch and ran around the house looking for my car keys. Once I found them I ran out the door and towards the car.

I zoomed around the many slow cars as I sped down the very busy highway. I glanced at my wrist watch almost every second, I couldn't miss Emma's plane and never see her again. I needed to try and convince her to stay, she can't just leave and never comeback ever again! A wave of relief came over my body as I pulled into the front of the airport. I pulled the car keys out and stuffed them into my pocket and jumped out of the car not caring where I parked it. I ran inside as John was on my heels. I didn't know where Emma might be waiting at, so we had to search everywhere making me think that we'd probably already missed her. I was about to give up, but I suddenly saw four familiar faces. Emma, Mandy, George, and Ringo were all sitting in a waiting area together.

"You may now begin to board Flight 12 to North Carolina." The intercom spoke. They all began to stand up as I rushed over to them.

Emma turned around and her face went completely blank. "Paul?" All eyes turned towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

The flight was now boarding and I knew it was time. I didn't want go but I had to, it was for the best. I had already said my goodbyes to George and Ringo but the worst wasn't over. Mandy and I stood up with our luggage ready to leave. As I looked up I couldn't believe it. Paul was here. I thought it was over between us, I never thought he would come.

"Paul." I stated quietly, I was stunned with shock. Everybody's head turned towards him. He walked over with a still face looking straight at me.

"Let's give them some privacy." Mandy urged to everybody. They all began to move to another direction. I noticed John was here, he moved away but he turned to me with a sympathetic look on his face as he mouthed 'I'm sorry.' I gave him a weak smile as everybody moved away from us and then suddenly Paul was standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gently.

"I came to make things right." He said softly.

I knew what he was going to get at. "I know you didn't Cecelia, she kissed you.

A smile of happiness engulfed Paul's face. "You do? Emma that's fantastic." He tried to hug me but I backed away.

"I still have to go." I whispered. I knew I was going to cry, I could feel it.

"Why? You know nothing happened, everything's fine now." He tried to reason with me.

"No, it's not." I choked. "I have to leave, it's what's for the best."

"How is it for the best?" Paul's eyes were teary. "I don't want you to go Em." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You have to focus on your music career, I'm just a distraction. I'm sorry." I felt like I was doing what was for the best. I knew Paul could focus on music even if I was there but something inside me became real. "A relationship doesn't base itself on kisses, hugs, and fairytales Paul. We needed to listen to each other and we didn't do that. When John kissed me I tried to explain but you didn't let me, you ran off and I know I'm sounding like a hypocrite because I'm running off too."

"Then don't run, stay right here." Paul grabbed my hands. Tears began to overflow as I looked down at our intertwined fingers.

"Final boarding call to Flight 12." The intercom informed.

"That's my flight." I whispered looking up at him.

"Emma please please don't do this." He begged with his big beautiful puppy eyes which were now bright and glossy. Those eyes were definitely one of the things I would miss the most.

"If we were supposed to be together nothing would have gotten in the way…" I lied as a tear trickled down my face but I quickly wiped it away. I knew I had to lie to him… that was the only way he'd let me go and I felt like I was lying to myself… it made leaving a little bit less painful, but I knew it was something I had to do. "We rushed into things to quickly… we shouldn't have done that… You asked me to move in with you after two months of dating."

"Em' you know in your heart that this isn't just dating." Paul placed his cold hand gently on my neck. I pulled his hand off and held it tightly as I looked down and cried. "This… this was just a summer fling…" I could feel shock run through his hands as he gripped mine tighter. After seconds of looking down I looked up at Mandy and she nodded sadly before she wrapped her arms around George. I glanced at Ringo and he had tear filled eyes as John looked down the whole time. I picked up my suitcase and began to walk away but Paul pulled me back gently.

"Emma." He whispered.

I looked up and tears ran down my face. "My mother needs me… I've been so selfish and I've neglected her. She has cancer Paul… I can't just sit around and act like it's going to go away on its own, I need to be with her not here." It was true though, I had been selfish. I should have been taking care of my mother and spending every second possible with her, because she could be gone any second.

"I know for a fact that cancer doesn't go away on its own." He stared into my eyes suddenly making me feel guilty, because Paul knew very well about cancer. It had taken his mother's life.

"You know… someone once told me to never date a rock star." I said quietly looking over to John before looking back at Paul's red eyes. "I think that someone was right… I'm not good for you and you're no good for me. We live in two separate worlds."

"Yes, but when we're together we live in one. We need each other. I need you." Paul whispered. I began to walk away but to no surprise it failed.

"Emma." Paul spun me around by my arm. "Don't go, please don't go."

"Why not?" I turned around crying, with all my emotions pouring out. "Give me one good reason."

"Because I love you Emma Dianne Parker." Paul placed his hands on either side of my shoulders staring into my eyes. Shock filled my body, he had never said he loved me. It took all of my strength to not say it back, I wanted to so badly. I knew that if I didn't say it back he would be heartbroken, but that's what I needed him to be. I know that sounds cruel but if I didn't say it back he would think that I didn't love him and then he would forget about me. I needed him to forget about me, to act as if I never existed. One day he'll find another girl and fall in love and get married, that's just how it works.

"That's just… not enough." I lied looking down.

"What?" I heard shock fill his whole tone.

I looked up and I put my hand to his soft cheek as I sobbed, "I am so sorry for not ending this sooner. Don't be sad… one day you'll find another girl and she'll make you the happiest man on earth and she won't run."

"You make me the happiest man on earth." Paul confessed with tears.

I shook my head gently. "No I don't because if I did you wouldn't be crying… I am so sorry Paul. We'll forget about each other and in a couple of years we won't remember." I knew I was always going to remember him.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV <strong>

"No I don't because if I did you wouldn't be crying… I am so sorry Paul. We'll forget about each other and in a couple of years we won't remember." A tear trickled down Emma's porcelain face. I wanted this to all be better, the woman that I loved was going away forever. How could I go on? For the first time in my life I was going to cry over a bird, but she wasn't just any bird she was Emma. She bent down and grabbed her luggage once again.

"Goodbye." She whispered as her big brown chocolate tear filled eyes stared at me. "Let me go… if you love me, you'll let me go." I did love Emma but I couldn't let her go… but somehow… I did.

I watched as Emma turned her back and disappeared into the tunnel that led into the plane, and then I watched Mandy go behind her. Something inside me became present as I realized I had just let Emma go. But I couldn't, not this way. I jogged towards the tunnel but was abruptly stopped.

"Sir, may I see you're boarding pass?" A man in a blue suit asked me making me pull out of my daze.

"I- I'm sorry, I just need to talk to someone in there for a quick second." I stuttered as I prepared to move forward.

The brown haired man abruptly stepped in front of me. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you board the plane without a boarding pass.

"No you don't understand." I shook my head. "I just need to talk to the girl that just when in, just for a quick second." I could feel myself become out of breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot do that." The man said sternly.

"You have to! Just let me in." I tried to push by him but he wouldn't budge. After a couple of seconds of fighting I was suddenly pulled back making me instantly alert.

"Paul, stop! Stop!" John yelled as he tried to restrain me. I repeatedly tried to unfasten his arms that were wrapped tightly around my chest. "Stop! She's gone Paul! She's gone."

I finally ripped his arms off and found myself just standing there breathlessly. I contemplated John's words, they had finally sunken in. Emma was gone forever. The thought of that made me crumble to the ground as my knees barely held me up. I buried my face in my hands and cried not caring who stared. After my hands were soaked with tears I got up and rubbed my eyes making them sting.

"Paul I am so sorry. I didn't think any of this would happen because of me." John said sadly as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I've never seen his face like the way it is right now. His eyes from what I could tell were sad and apologetic and he had an expressionless emotion that I couldn't describe. I'm glad John was sorry, he ruined the best relationship I've ever had and probably will ever have but I couldn't put all the blame on him. Emma was right, I ran off not giving her a chance to explain. If I would have just talked to her everything would have been okay. I pondered over that and realized how easily I could have saved this relationship.

I know that as long as I live I will never forget Emma Dianne Parker.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for making them break up like this! I just thought it would be ubber dramatic if it was like this hahaha. <strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapppppie! ~~~~ But remember, there is MUCH more to come… probably some unexpected things… heeeheeee ;P**

**Thanks a buncchh for reviewing, & I hope you'll continue too also(: **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY! **

**Peace&Love baby. **

**P.S::::::::::::: Sorry about the sort of constant POV changes oh and the most obvious... HAVE A HAPPY BEATLE/TURKEY FILLED THANKSGIVING YA'LL(; **


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's another chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**February 9****th****, 1964 **

I sat in Mandy's living room as she went to fetch us some snacks before the show would come on. I lay back in her comfy couch as I thought about The Beatles. They were finally in America and they were huge here. As I thought, I began to remember when John had suddenly told me that Paul hadn't said anything about it… It seemed like ages since I had last seen them.

They were going to be on the Ed Sullivan show and I was really excited for them. I hadn't seen Paul since the day I told him to let me go and I didn't want to see him again. Of course I had those days where I'd just want him to be there and hold me like he used to… I still loved Paul and I knew I would never stop but I needed him to forget about me. I had kept close contact with George and Ringo and I'd talk to John once in a while but never Paul. I could never face him again.

Mandy finally came back with the pretzels and popcorn as she turned the TV's volume up. On the screen was Ed Sullivan.

"Ladies and gentlemen… The Beatles!" He pointed to his right. _What a great line. _I smiled. The camera centered on 4 men and I recognized each one of them. They all hadn't changed that much, except for the longer hair. I listened intently as the girls in the crowd screamed on the top of their lungs.

Paul walked up to the mic and began singing:

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_  
><em>the lips I am missing<em>  
><em>And hope that my dreams will come true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_All my loving I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you:<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_All my loving I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving darling I'll be true.<em>  
><em>All my loving All my loving ooh<em>  
><em>All my loving I will send to you.<em>

Paul looked like he was having the time of his life, they all did. All of their heads bobbed back and forth with the music. As I stared at Paul I began to notice how happy he looked. His mouth was dropped in an excited smile, and he would get even more ecstatic when the girls screamed louder. Mandy squealed beside me every time the camera went to George and he looked into it. George had told Mandy that every time he would look into the camera, he was looking at her.

But, the thing that occupied my mind the most was the song. The boys were performing the song that Paul wrote for me. Just thinking about that made my stomach began to feel nervous; like a cage of butterflies had just been released in it. I stared aimlessly at the screen with my mouth hung open in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's POV<strong>

**April 24****th****, 1964**

Once I had boarded the cold plane and stored my luggage I had sunken into the not so comfy plane seat, but I didn't mind. If I had to sit through hours and hours of flying to see George I would do it, just to see his big smile or hear his voice warmed my heart. I suddenly realized I was exhausted, I had flown from North Carolina to New York and back at least 6 times this past month, and it was starting to catch up to me. As a sleep haze crept up on me, I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes slightly, revealing who was next to me. A girl, maybe about 13 or 14 years old was staring at me with her big brown half shock and half curious eyes. She quickly looked down, tucking a piece of her thick wavy brunette hair behind her ear as her face flushed a dark red.

I smiled. "Yes sweetheart?" She quickly looked up and a small grin became plastered on her face, revealing her white straight teeth.

"I'm sorry to wake you but… your, your George Harrison's girlfriend… Amanda Camille Trescott." The girl stuttered making her seem so adorable.

"You can just call me Mandy." I laughed sleepily as I reached my hand out and she took it quickly. "And your name is?"

Her eyes became wide. "Jane Doe."

"It's nice to meet you Jane." I had gotten used to this kind of stuff ever since The Beatles had gotten very famous in America. I usually wasn't recognized much unless I was with George and of course I hated all the photographers and press idiots but I loved these types of people. The teenage girls, they were the most fun because they weren't looking for the latest article for The Global Inquirer they just wanted to know what the boys were like. Also some of them hated me for being with George, those were the ones that scared me.

I noticed that Jane had the name 'Paul' written in black on her wrist with a heart next to it.

"Is that real?" I pointed to her wrist with a slight smile.

"Oh no." She laughed at her wrist before looking up. "My father would never let me get a permanent one, he would go nuts."

I laughed, "I understand."

"Ask her about John." A whisper said.

"No George." Another one whined.

I looked in between the space that separated mine and Jane's seat, behind me sat 2 girls. They were both about the same age as Jane, but one had tight blonde curly hair that framed her pale skin and wore black rimmed glasses, under her glasses were her bright hazel eyes. The girl next to her had very similar curls to the blonde one except her hair was thicker and it was light brown, and a piece of hair was clipped up on the side.

"Hi." They both said quietly.

"Hello, what're your names loves?" I smiled. George's accent had rubbed off on me, I wasn't sure if it was possible but it just stuck with me and I liked it.

"Tori." The blonde one said.

"Allie." The brown haired one said.

"So… what's John like?" Tori perked up into a more alert position with a grin on her face.

"He's… very… funny." I struggled to find the right words considering John had hurt my best friend and ruined her relationship with a man she truly loved.

"I knew it." She sighed with a content smile as she sunk back into her seat, pulling her blanket up to her chest.

"Are you girls flying alone?" I asked.

"Oh no, Allie's mother is with us. She's in the front." Jane nodded smiling as she turned to the window were it revealed the darkness. "We're going to New York for The Beatles concert."

"Well, I'm sure the boys will enjoy your company." I nodded my head. "What seats are you in?"

"Front row!" Tori stuck her head in between the space of the seats.

"Hmmm maybe I could tell them to look out for three young 13 year old girls." I laughed as they smiled with me.

"Oh please Mrs. Trescott!" Allie stuck her head on top of my seat as Tori and Jane nodded their heads quickly. "It would mean the world to us!"

I laughed, these girls were just too cute!

"I'll make sure to inform them." I smiled.

The whole flight was very entertaining considering I talked to the girls the whole way, they felt very much like sisters to me in such a short amount of time. They also seemed like sisters even know they had told me they weren't related. Jane was very much in love with Paul, she had brought dozens of magazines to look at throughout the flight and she had circled Paul's face in the shape of a heart everywhere she saw it on the pages. Allie loved George to death; she asked me how George ate, spoke, and laughed. Allie also had a younger sister named Lucy whose world revolved around Ringo. Torie asked me about John the whole way and she insisted on knowing about his personality... I could only tell her so much. They had all kept me in a great mood throughout the flight.

* * *

><p>Once I had gotten at the hotel where John, Paul, George, and Ringo were staying and passed through the photographers I walked into the elegant lobby and took the elevator up to the 10th floor. When I made it to the hotel room, I knocked on the big door and it was answered quickly, I was so excited to see George.<p>

I could literally feel my face light up as he answered the door and I was met with George's long arms around my body rubbing my back. Every time I see George it seems like my whole world is bright and wonderful, like nothing could ever destroy that.

"I missed you love." George pulled back and gently kissed me on the lips.

As the kiss ended I touched his nose lightly. "I missed you too Georgie."

"Come on in now." He gave me a big smile as he grabbed my suitcase. I walked into the grand hotel room, but the feeling was the exact same as it always was: cigarettes, beer, singing, and guitars playing. As George set my luggage down I looked around. John was on the couch with his feet lying sloppily on the glass coffee table, he had a big black and white guitar slung onto his body. In the distance Paul was sitting at a black upright piano playing it hardly but gently, it was hard to explain. He had some papers scattered around him with a pencil lying on his ear. Ringo was on the phone and as soon as saw me he gave me a big grin and dropped the phone back onto the set making me laugh. He walked over and pulled me into a nice embrace.

"I could've sworn I saw you last week." He chuckled.

"How could I live without him?" I pulled back and laughed gesturing towards George who was pulling the guitar away from John like a child on a playground.

"How are Emma and her mum?" Ringo's face was filled with sympathy.

"Her mom's doing fantastic." I smiled. It was true. Emma's mom, Momma Jan as I like to call her, was doing so much better. She was gaining back the weight she had lost during therapy, getting her skin color back, and she was overall much happier. "And Emma… She met someone."

Ringo's eyes widened as he whispered, "Who?"

"This guy her cousin introduced her to." I said softly. "His names Ethan, but she's trying to forget about Paul; I can see it. She doesn't look at him the way she used to look at Paul."

"Paul's been a mess." He said quietly. "He just… sleeps around. Everyone can see that he's trying to find someone like Emma. I mean every girl he wants to get with, always somehow manages to look like Emma. It'll either be the eyes, hair, face… or body. It's inevitable for him."

I pursed my lips. "The crazy things people will do for love, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**December 10****th**** 1965. **

I was just about finished eating breakfast at my small wooden table when my house phone rang loudly. I rushed over to it and answered not wanting to wake Ethan.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Emma you are NOT going to believe what just happened!" Mandy yelled with excitement.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm engaged!" She screeched into my ear.

"George proposed? That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I jumped up and down.

"Here George wants to talk to you." I could hear the smile in her voice as she handed the phone over to George.

"Ello' Emma!" George laughed.

"Hi George." I laughed back. "I am so happy for both of you."

"Thank you." He chuckled. "I'm hoping you will be at the wedding."

"Of course!"

"Do you want me to tell her?" George asked someone.

"Tell me what?" I asked. "Hello?"

"Can I do it?" Mandy asked.

"You can do anything you want." I heard George smile.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"So… Emma…. You're going to be my maid of honor!" She yelled.

"Really! Thank you so much!" I was ecstatic. We talked for hours before I finally let her get back to George. Mandy had gone to visit George but he took her on a surprise trip to London, then he proposed to her at dinner.

"What was all the commotion about?" Ethan laughed walking down the stairs in his pajamas. His brown wavy hair was messy as he rubbed his blue green eyes.

"George and Mandy are engaged!" I jumped up and down.

"That's great!" He pulled me into a hug before kissing me on the lips. Our kisses had feeling but it was never like Paul and I's kisses… We pulled apart but held hands walking towards the kitchen. I gathered my dishes and began to rinse them off in the sink as Ethan raided the fridge.

"I made extras." I informed him with a smile. He smiled back as he served himself eggs and toast with butter and I poured him a glass of orange juice. We sat at the wooden table, I scanned through a magazine and he ate his breakfast happily.

"When's the wedding?" He asked between bites.

"Sometime in March, they want to get married as fast as they can because George's schedule might get busy so they're trying to do it quickly. They're also going for a small wedding, just family members and close friends. And they love each other so they want to hurry it up." I smiled at the magazine.

"Aww." Ethan made a cute face at me. I finished reading the article and Ethan finished his food, I took his plates and placed them in the sink. I quickly ran upstairs to change into some casual clothes. Once I was in my room I searched through my closet when someone disturbed me.

"Hello beautiful." Ethan whispered. I turned around facing him.

"What are you doing in here?" I smiled. He pulled me in by my waist and kissed me gently. He then started to tug at my top before I stopped him.

"Not now." I said quietly shaking my head.

Ethan put his hands in surrender, he had a smile at his corners. "Okay, hands off for today."

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes with a smile as I trotted downstairs.

I had met Ethan in March of 1964 at a family party. My cousin Joseph had brought him to the party and introduced us and we've been together ever since. Ethan is 25, only one year older than me. What caught my immediate attention was how good looking he was. He had blue eyes but in different light they would turn green, and he had dark brown wavy hair which was so soft. When I first met him I wasn't sure that I was ready to actually start dating again but I decided that I couldn't be hung up on Paul forever. We would never see each other ever again… It pained me to know that but I figured that Paul had already moved on considering all the newspapers he had headlined with a different girl each time. It hurt me to see him with all those girls, but maybe… it was for the best. After the time was right, Ethan and I thought it was a good idea that we should move in together. We bought a small house with a ranch in North Carolina and I loved it, I had also bought an inexpensive one bedroom apartment just outside of Liverpool since Ethan had business trips there all the time and we loved to visit there on our own anyways.

Before I knew it I was already being scheduled to get my dress for the wedding. Mandy had chosen beige bridesmaid dresses with a bow lightly wrapped around the waist and a lighter shade for my dress, the maid of honor's. My family would be coming to the wedding but only the people that Mandy knew and that would be a lot of people.

At very last minute, I found out that all the boys were going to be attending.

-That included Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So….. Yes, Emma is going to be at the wedding & whaddya' thinks going to happen when she sees Paul? (: hmmmmm! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I sort of bunched the whole time they haven't seen each other into one chapter… sorry! But I found that was the quickest way to speed it up. **

**Oh and the 3 girls who were on the plane, represented me and my 2 other friends(: I was Jane cause' I'm the Paul lovvvvverrrr! And my best friend is obsessed w/ the name 'Allie' so I named her that (; And my other friend's favorite is John, so she got John ahaha. **

**Please review & if you do, please review nicely :D**

**Have a great thanksgiving, and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. Picture Ethan as Patrick Dempsey. That's the only guy I could picture as Ethan (; **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the nice reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**March 12****th****, 1966**

Once I had landed in Liverpool, I immediately drove straight to my house with my whole family since they were going to be staying with me for the majority of the time and Ethan wasn't. He told me he had many meetings to attend at the hospital. Apparently there are going to many lectures that week in his work, and he would barely have any time to even talk. Ethan told me I might as well go by myself and enjoy the sites. Little did he know I had already been to Liverpool before. I decided not to tell him about Paul. I hadn't really felt the need to since it was in the past, and it was over.

My Father Bill, Mother Julie, Cousin Anna, and Cousin Anna's husband Clint were going to be staying at my house. Clint and Anna also brought their three children Payton, Anthony, and Ethan. After we got situated, and everyone unpacked at my house we all headed over to the church where George and Mandy were getting married. We had to finalize and rehearse the last few details of the wedding.

When I had gotten to the church I rushed to the room where Mandy was getting ready. I walked into square room and caught Mandy sitting at a vanity with lights around it. She was in a white robe as the bridesmaids crowded over her.

Her face lit up when she caught my face's image through the mirror. She jumped from the seat. "Emma!" She ran to me with her arms wide open. "I've been waiting for you!"

I pulled back from our hug and noticed her face. "You look beautiful."

"You think so?" She asked.

I laughed, "Definitely."

"We have to finish your makeup!" One of the bridesmaids called.

After Mandy's makeup was done it was time for the dress. We all helped her put it on and when we were finished she stared at herself in the nearby mirror.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." She whispered with tear filled eyes.

I walked up to Mandy and put my hand on her shoulder, "I know right? You went from dolls to husband."

"George is everything I ever wanted in a man." She shook her head with a smile. "We finally get to be each other's forever." I could feel myself and the entire bridesmaid tear up.

"I'm so happy for you." I choked out as she turned to me. We both hugged each other for a moment before pulling away.

"It's time to get you married!" Louise, the crazy one of the bunch and George's sister, cheered making us all laugh.

* * *

><p>Time flew by so quickly, and before I knew it, people were piling into the pews and lobby of the church. All my family was in the chapel except me, since I will be walking down the aisle with the best man. George had chosen Ringo as his best man, which meant that I didn't have to walk down the aisle with Paul to my relief.<p>

I searched around the lobby of the church looking for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Once I found them I rushed up to the group.

"Ey' Emma!" John opened his arms surprising me. "It feels like it's been ages." He engulfed my body in a tight embrace.

I smiled into his shoulder. "It's good to see you, you look great." John had much shorter hair the last time I saw him. His hair had grown longer in the front and back, the back bottom of his hair flicked out a bit on the sides and he had gotten taller and bulkier. John and Ringo were both wearing black and grey tuxedos. The jacket was black and it was buttoned over a white dress shirt and grey ties.

"You do too." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows with a grin. "Same old John, huh?"

"Just with longer hair." He chuckled. I then turned my head to Ringo.

"I already saw you a couple of weeks ago." I pointed at him with a grin.

He laughed, "Oh come here." Ringo hugged me.

After a couple of minutes of talking I asked slowly, "So… where's Paul?" I was interested but nervous to see him. I didn't know how I was going to react, but I wanted to be prepared.

They both shrugged before Ringo said, "I don't know where he is, and he should be here."

Out of nowhere, the wedding planner, Celeste walked up to us. She was wearing a professional women's suit as she held a brown clipboard with papers stacked on each other and her hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"John Lennon, take those sunglasses off this instant." Celeste said seriously pointing her skinny tan index finger at John's tinted orange sunglasses.

"No." He scrunched his eyebrows.

She huffed, "John, I have told you a million times that you cannot wear those glasses during the wedding."

He crossed his arms like a child and stood his ground. "I like them, so I am not taking them off."

"I have gone through hell and back planning this wedding. It is perfect, and if you think you are going to mess it up with those glasses… you are sadly mistaken. Take them off now." She stared him down.

"Or what?" He raised his eyebrows.

She clenched her jaw. "Or I will personally beat your English ass until they come off."

After an intense moment John laughed, "You are definitely not intimidating, but okay I will. Only for George, _not _you." John took the glasses off and went to stuff them in his suits pockets.

"Uh uh uh, give them to me." John grumbled as he handed Celeste the glasses. She smiled with satisfaction, "You will get these back _after _the ceremony is over."

As she walked into another crowd of people she yelled, "Where's Paul! He needs to be here!"

"Right here!" A familiar voice rang throughout the loud room. It gave me a tingly sensation just by hearing it. Suddenly, Paul came into view. He was adjusting his grey tie as he ran up to everyone. I stared at him in shock. "Celeste I'm right he-" Paul stopped mid sentence when he looked up. He stared at me with wide eyes and as he dropped his arms to his side. "Emma." He was almost inaudible.

"Hi." I whispered not knowing what to say. Paul had really grown up since the last time I had seen him. His hair was longer, he had gotten somewhat taller, and he had become thicker. Not thicker, but stronger… like he had grown into a man. Of course he was always a man, but something changed about him… he was even more handsome than he already was.

Paul started to open his mouth but failed when Celeste interrupted.

"Places everyone!" She threw her hands in the air. I was suddenly being pulled away from Paul and towards Ringo. Once we had linked arms everyone began going into a straight neat line, each linking arms with their escorts. We walked up to a big brown wooden door as a soft tune began playing. Then abruptly, the door was open revealing the beautiful chapel. Everything was decorated with beautiful white lights and flowers. I was stunned as I began to walk down the aisle with Ringo.

"Why are ye' shaking so much love?" Ringo whispered to me without breaking a smile. I hadn't paid much attention to it, but I suddenly realize my arms were rattling immensely.

I stopped the shaking but clutched Ringo's arm gently. "I don't know… It's just a lot to take in…" My eyes wandered around catching everyone's smiles; there was one that was the most present out of all. George's. He was grinning widely as he gave me a soft nod.

"Ye'…" He trailed off with a sigh. We had finally made it to the end of the aisle and parted ways.

I watched as the rest of the groomsmen- Paul, John, and George's Brothers Harry and Peter walk in with their dates. I kept my eyes away from Paul when he came in.

Then the traditional music began playing, it was time for the bride. Everyone in the pews rose from their seats and turned to face the back of the church. The brown wooden door opened widely and Mandy began walking down the aisle as he father escorted her. Mandy was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress. The dress was strapless and was tied with a small light grey ribbon at the top. From the hips down it was slightly ruffled and proceeded to flow down. Mandy walked gracefully down the aisle as her eyes were set on George. He stared at her all the way until she finally reached him. I held the bouquet as Mandy's Father, Robert, placed her hand in George's.

* * *

><p>All throughout the ceremony I had glanced at Paul every second I could, thank goodness he hadn't noticed. Seeing Paul again… it brought back so many memories that we had, all the laughs, tears, hugs, and kisses we shared together. But tonight wasn't about Paul and I, it was about Mandy and George and how they would spend the rest of their lives together. Once the ceremony was over it was time for the wedding reception. I was placed with my family and John, Paul, and Ringo were placed with each other and some of George's family. I sat at a round table with a white tablecloth. On the table cloth sat silver plates with a napkin folded neatly on top of it as the silverware lay next to it. At the front of each plate, which in total was about eight, there were blue elegant glasses and beside it stood a transparent glass cup. In the middle of the table was a clear tall glass vase with a bush of flowers, and sitting on top of it were flowery vines which stuck out from the bush. At the table sat my family who were staying at my house, except the younger boys, Anthony and Ethan, were staying at the children's table. Payton, the thirteen year old, was sitting at our table and she was very excited she was being treated as an adult. I was seated next to my Cousin Anna and my Niece Payton. Paul was two tables away from me, but I still had a perfect view. George and Mandy were seated at a bride and groom table décor where it was only them; it was decorated with bushy white flowers and white satin as table cloths and decorations. It was beautiful.<p>

I thought about Paul throughout most of the ceremony and reception. I thought I had gotten over him but… something inside me kept bringing me back to all the fun time we had together but I couldn't think about that… I had Ethan and I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really late right now, but I decided to just go ahead and post this...<strong>

**So this was mainly just the wedding, but there is more wedding to come. I decided to make this the main wedding chapter because I wanted to write it in and have you guys read about it (: I know not much happened in this one, but next chapter things get more interesting. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, && I hope you review! **

**I probably won't be updating soon since I will be busy with school & life crap, but I'll try my best. **

**Please review & I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! **

**Peace&Love Guys! **


	38. Chapter 38

**It's pretty long, so be prepared to read! **

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

"Are you having a fun night Mrs. Harrison?" I whispered leaning into Mandy's ear. I could hear her giggle lovingly. I squeezed her hand tenderly that was lying on my knee under the table. Mandy and I were seated alone, at the bride and groom table décor. The table was full of red and white roses, while a soft gold and white table cloth lay under it. The long table was on a medium sized stage, facing the direction of all of our guests. Everyone was currently eating, so their eyes weren't on us.

She turned her head gently with a smile, "Best night of my life." Her voice sent a sensation through my stomach- a good one. Just hearing Mandy's voice made my body melt.

"I love you so much." I looked into her beautiful eyes.

Mandy placed her hand on my cheek and whispered, "That makes two of us."

I chuckled as I closed my eyes and kissed her tenderly.

As I pulled back she looked away, but I continued to stare at her flawless face; she was mesmerizing. Her skin glowed brightly, and her silky auburn hair flowed down her shoulders and over her chest.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I married her.

"What?" Mandy turned to me with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm just so happy." I said quietly with a grin. Mandy made my life better. She made up for the long weeks without seeing each other, and the long nights where me and the mates wouldn't get any rest. She could bring me out of anger or sadness by flashing even the smallest smile.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she choked out, "I love you so much, I really do George. All my life… I never even thought I would find someone who… completes me like you do… Not even words can describe how much I love you." I felt like grabbing her face and kissing her for hours, but we did have a lot of guests in the room and a couple of children so I knew I couldn't. So I said the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait until the honeymoon." I grinned widely.

She laughed and sniffled, "Only you, only you."

We laughed together for a moment as I wrapped my arm around her small shoulders.

"Speaking of honeymoon…" Mandy turned suspiciously towards me. "Where are we going?"

I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"George." She said cautiously. "You know I don't respond that well to surprises, remember what happened last time you tried surprising me?"

"Very well." I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"I accidently broke your nose, that's what happened!" Mandy tried to get to a point. "You had to go to the hospital and everything, so you might as well tell me now…"

I laughed, "Yer' not going to trick me, and I'm not going to be jumping out and surprising you either so you don't have to worry."

"Okay." She sighed with a smile. After a couple of minutes, I looked over to Mandy taking in her expression. It was very focused and it made me curious.

I smiled at how adorable she looked. "What're ye' thinking?" It looked like she was hesitant.

"Do you ever… want to… have kids?" Mandy looked down, and after a couple of seconds she looked at me.

"Absolutely." Mandy's words had warmed my heart. I loved the thought of having children, and I loved it even more thinking how she would be the mother of them.

"You do?" Her concerned face turned into happiness.

I grinned and nodded my head in reply. "I actually… I already sort of picked out my favorite names…" I looked around nervously, I didn't want to freak her out.

"Well tell me." She turned her body towards me eagerly excited.

"Well I was thinking if it was a girl… Isabella." I looked at her.

Mandy smiled at me with approval. "And if it's a boy?"

"Dhani or Benjamin." I said softly. Her facial expression changed, and I couldn't read it making me nervous. "Do you like it?"

She looked around before flashing me a huge grin. "I love them."

"Really?" I asked. "Dhani's not too weird?"

"No." She shook her head with a smile. "It's unique… and perfect. I like them, I really do George, its great."

I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately.

"Dhani, Benjamin, and Isabella." She said happily looking into my eyes.

I sighed with a smile at the thought of our family.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I tried not to look, but I couldn't. Every time I turned my head to look at something else, I always came back to Paul.

"What's wrong with you?" Payton asked distracting me. I turned to my right to see Payton's brown eyes looking up at me as her light brown curly hair framed her face. When her hair was straight it only reached a little bit longer than her chest, but she had curled it for the evening so it had gotten shorter.

"Nothing." I laughed. "And rude." Payton smiled at me but I knew the questions weren't over.

"Is it a boy?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"No." I raised my eyebrows. _Yes. _

"Come on Aunt Emma, please tell me?" Payton gave me puppy dog eyes.

I patted her head. "Maybe when you're a little older."

"Why does everyone always say that?" She mumbled to herself making me laugh. "I still can't believe The Beatles are here!"

"You're a fan?" I smiled. That was a stupid question of course she was, who wasn't? I knew I was.

"Only the biggest!" She almost yelled.

"Who's your favorite?" I was amused at how energized she would get when we talked about them.

"Paul." Payton swooned. "Wait he's right there… DO YOU THINK I COULD TALK TO HIM?"

"I don't see why not." I laughed shrugging my shoulders, I just wished I could just hear his laugh or voice again. Out of nowhere, Payton quickly got up and worked her way to Paul's table. I knew she was going to have a rough time with security, but I wanted to see her get herself out of it. She was very creative.

**...**

**Payton's POV**

As soon as I heard the words of assurance I sprung up from my chair and raced over to the one and only… BEATLES! I would have to thank Aunt Emma for knowing them later. I walked up to their table but suddenly I was stopped by a very big man in a black suit. He stretched his large arm out in front of me like a gate as he stared down at me with his bald head and black eyes.

"Excuse me, you're allowed over here." The man said gently but firmly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm sorry you're just not allowed." He said. I could tell he was the security guard of The Beatles.

"Okay…" I pretended to be sad. "Hey what's that?" The man turned his head and in the same moment I ducked under his arm and ran to Paul, John, and Ringo. I was almost there when I was scooped up suddenly.

"Hey let me down! Let me down! Paul help me!" I tried to get their attention. I wasn't yelling yet because I didn't want to cause a scene but, I would if I had to. I mean… IT'S THE BEATLES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Henry let her down it's okay." Paul laughed from the table. I think I just swooned.

"Are you sure Mr. McCartney?" 'Henry' asked.

"Are you sure Mr. McCartney?" John mimicked.

Paul laughed again. "Yes." Henry let me down.

"You better watch it." I gave him a look as he walked away. I composed myself before I looked over to… I can't believe I'm saying it, but ¾ of The Beatles.

"Come here sweetums." Paul patted an empty seat in between John and him.

I pointed at myself in shock. "Me?" Paul nodded. I quickly walked over to them and sat down. I suddenly realized I was sitting in between Paul McCartney and John Lennon and Ringo Starr was 2 seats away from me. _No freaking way. _

"So love are you getting married?" Paul smiled at me. "What's your name?"

I smiled widely. "No, and I'm Payton." _Pull it together idiot! _

"Oh, Payton like the bridge?" John asked. I looked over to him as he took off his sunglasses.

I cocked my head to the side. "What bridge?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Payton is a beautiful name." I turned to Paul as he smiled at me. _Is this really happening? Someone pinch me._

"Are you those nutso fans?" John looked at me seriously.

My stomach instantly dropped but I still managed to look normal. I heard about this type of John Lennon and I wasn't going to let his visage fool me. I said sarcastically, "You mean the fans that love you too much? Those ones?"

He squinted his tiny eyes at me, "Ye' can put it that way."

"Then yes." I shrugged with a slight smile.

"Yer' not treating me like a rock star." He pointed out.

I laughed, "I like you, but I'm not going to kiss up to you."

After a few seconds John looked past my shoulder to Paul. "I like this girl."

_This girl likes you._ I smirked to myself.

"Are you here alone?" Paul looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "Hello?"

"Oh, n-no." I stuttered. "I'm here with my family, my aunts like her best friend."

Paul turned facing me. "Best friend? Yer' aunt is Emma Parker?"

"Mmmh." I nodded my head. Goodness gracious he was more handsome in person! "You know her?"

"Will you look at this? Family reunion." John said casually.

I turned to him with eyebrows raised. "Family reunion?" Looking at John made me just want to poke him, this all seemed like a dream.

"John." Paul said weirdly. It seemed like there was something they were keeping from me. I wanted to ask about it, but I knew I wouldn't have enough courage to.

"What? It's not my fault you dated her Auntie." John's words shocked me heavily. WHAT?

I turned to Paul and tried to keep my cool. "You dated my Aunt?"

Paul's mouth was dropped. "Errr-"

"Like dated, as in kissed?" I asked quickly.

"Um yeh'." He said nervously.

"Okay." I looked around. I sat there for a couple of seconds awkwardly. "I'm going to go now, it was really nice meeting you all."

I was about to get up when Paul stopped me.

He placed his arm on mine making me burst with happiness. He looked up at me his big cute puppy eyes. "If you don't mind please don't tell Emma this, it would really mean a lot to me if you did."

"Okay." I smiled contently. "I promise."

He smiled back, "Thanks love." Paul stood up from his chair making me realize how tall he was and gently kissed me on my cheek. I could literally feel butterflies fly through my stomach.

"Tell Emma I said hi." Ringo called out of nowhere.

"Oh yeh' me too." John added. I turned around and they were both grinning cheekily. "Yer' a stubborn little shit, but I like ye'."

"John!" Paul said in outrage. Honestly I didn't really care that he just cursed.

"I'm a shit? Really?" I pointed at myself in shock making the boys chuckle. "If I had to be called a shit, I'm glad you were the one to call me it." I smiled at them before I turned around.

I was shaking as I worked my way back to my table and sat down.

"How'd it go?" Aunt Emma asked taking a sip of her water.

I breathed, "Good."

"What'd you guys talk about?" She asked interestingly.

I smirked evilly, "Stuff I can't tell you."

I turned my head to her and she raised an eyebrow. "What stuff?"

"Did you not just hear me?" I asked sarcastically. "Stuff I can't tell you about."

"Oh just tell me." Aunt Emma said.

"No way." I shook my head. "I just promised a Beatle, a freaking _Beatle_ that I wouldn't tell anybody. We have a secret between us, like a bond holding us together." I said dramatically.

I wanted Aunt Emma to spill her guts and explain, so I had to get out of this.

"Hey mom." I called two seats away from me. She turned to me with a smile. "Did you know Aunt Emma dated Paul McCartney? Paul McCartney! That picture's going in the scrapbook." I mean… I didn't _tell _Aunt Emma, I _told _my mom. By the look on everyone's faces I could tell they already knew.

I could see Aunt Emma's head snap to me in my peripheral vision.

"How did you…" I turned to her. She got it immediately and sighed, "John."

I gave her an assuring smile.

"Listen Payton, you can't tell anybody." She shook her head in nervousness.

I pursed my lips. "When you say _anybody_, does that count my best friend…?"

"Anybody." She whispered. The way her face looked made me feel kind of bad, so I had to give in.

"Fine, I won't." I sighed. "But, why would you want to keep that a secret? I mean you dated a Beatle!"

"Yeah I know." Aunt Emma smiled slightly but then turned serious. "But since Paul is a Beatle, things are crazy. The media will eat this up happily, and it will turn into something bigger than it even is. I don't want something that happened years ago being talked about."

I understood completely. "You don't have to tell me, I know." I couldn't even picture how much this would blow up in the newspapers and magazines. I knew Aunt Emma's life would be absolute hell if the press found out about it, and I knew it was my job that they didn't.

"Thank you." She said with a breath of relief.

I suddenly perked up. "So you kissed him right? Like kissed?"

"Yeah I did." Aunt Emma laughed.

"So what do his lips feel like?" I smiled.

She stared at me with amusement. "They're soft, I'll let you be creative with that."

Okay so let's break it down…

My Aunt dated a Beatle.

I talked to three Beatles and they all smiled at me.

One of them kissed me on the cheek, and his lips are soft with direct contact from what I hear.

And one called me a stubborn shit, BUT he likes me.

My life is now complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's POV<strong>

I walked up to the bright stage and towards the microphone. It was time to say the speech I had prepared.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you all could make it." I smiled at the crowd before me, and then began my speech. "I never thought I would ever find a man that makes me truly happy… that changed when I met George. George, I am so happy we found each other. Words can't describe how much you mean to me. I feel as if no one's around when I'm with you. I can be in the gloomiest mood, and just seeing you is enough to pull me out of it. I love you so much George, and I look forward to the happy life we will share together. I also want to thank everyone who helped put this beautiful wedding together. I want to thank the decorators, caters, and my family and friends. I also want to thank my best friend, Emma."

I smiled at her name and then went on.

"Em, we've been best friends since we were little girls. We went through our doll, boys, and makeup stages together; but you've always been by my side through it all. Without you, I probably would have never met George. I love you so much Emma… Everyone have a great night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

John, Paul, and Ringo trotted up the steps that led to the small stage where George and Mandy were seated. They all stood in front of the microphone with big grins.

"Well where do we begin…" John made a face making the crowd laugh.

"George I remember meeting you on the bus to school." Paul smiled lightly looking at George. "And now… you're married. I remember the day after you met Mandy, you were totally loony about her. You talked about her 24 hours and 7 days a week. From that moment on I knew she was going to be yours forever. Congratulations mate, I wish you a lifelong marriage of happiness. Love you George." Everyone clapped and Paul stepped to the side with a smile.

"Hello…" Ringo said awkwardly walking up the mic making everyone laugh. "Well since I'm the 2nd quiet Beatle I don't have to say much." He smiled cheekily. "Just kidding! George I am so happy that you found the bird you will be spending the rest of your life with. I knew you were in love with her when I realized you gave her a phone call after every concert and when you weren't calling her you were telling us about her and why you loved her. I'm so happy for both of you." Ringo nodded. The crowd proceeded to clap.

John was left at the microphone alone. "Well Georgie… you made it!" The crowd laughed. "No George, in all seriousness I'm truly happy for you, and Mandy… Good luck." And with that they were all shoving each other down the stage like children. The audience clapped and smiled as they finished.

Once everything was finished it was time to wave George and Mandy off for their honey moon. As they walked out of the church they were bombarded with white flowers. At the end of the passage way they kissed each other and waved goodbye. They jumped into George's car and drove off into the distance with a 'Just Married' sign on the back window. Once they were gone everyone proceeded to go back inside and clear out. I didn't have to stay and clean up but I chose to anyways, I figured it would make the time pass and it would get my mind off of things.

"Ey' Em, do you know where Paul is?" Ringo walked up with John. "We can't find him anywhere."

"Um no I haven't seen him." I looked up from the pile of decorations.

"Wait, is.. Is that him? Over there?" John looked past me with unsure eyes. I swiftly turned around to see Paul staring at a wall, his face was at least 3 inches away from it.

"What the hell." Ringo rushed over. I slowly followed them not sure what to do. Once we reached him we were all kind of confused. "Paul, what're you doin?"

"This is such a beautiful wall." He rubbed the white wall. "Loooook at da pony."

"You're drunk." John stated plainly.

"No not at all!" Paul slurred as he turned around. "I bwas jus' thirsty." I'm kind of glad Paul hadn't really take recognition of me in his drunken haze, I couldn't face him I felt like I never could.

"Well you can't drive." Ringo informed him. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Why sooow serious?" Paul slurred quickly. "Jus' look at the pony, it'll make everything betta."

"Paul there's no damn pony." John said.

"Whaaaa?" Paul squinted his eyes. "Yesh there is. Look! Come close." Paul urged us to look at the plain wall. We didn't at first but we soon found ourselves staring as Paul focused. "Do you shee it?"

"No." Ringo and John said together.

"You're not looking hard enough!" Paul pointed at an empty spot. We all began to lean in more before Paul whispered. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Okay, that's enough we're taking you home." Ringo sprung back from the wall. "Who's taking him?"

"You can't take him?" John asked Ringo.

"Take me where? The circus?" Paul began to wiggle excitingly. "Circus time! But wait… no clowns!"

"No Paul no circus." John said annoyingly. "So you can't take him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ringo's POV<strong>

I watched as Paul jiggled up and down like a child.

"No Paul no circus." John turned to Paul annoyingly. "So you can't take him?"

"Nope." I lied. "Mo wants it to be her and I, no one else and I don't think a hammered Paul will make her happy."

"Well I can't take him." John said. "I mean just look at him." We all turned to Paul as he stared at us with wide eyes.

"What are you shtaring at?" He asked slurring. "Do I look fat in this suit?" He began to check himself out as he sucked his stomach in.

This might be my only chance. "Ey' Em… what about you take him?" I lied about Mo wanting it to be just her and me because I had to do something about Emma and Paul. They loved each other to much to decide one day they'll stop everything they ever felt. Paul was miserable without her and everyone could see that, he moped around for months before he actually ended up talking in complete sentences. And I know it's not my business to get into their lives but I can't just stand around and do nothing, it wouldn't be right. And wh cares if Emma has Ethan, I know she doesn't feel for him what she felt for Paul. If Emma took Paul home then maybe in the morning he'll be sober and they can actually talk about everything that happened between them.

"Why can't you take him to his house?" She asked slowly.

"He's drunk, he'll get himself killed looking for a circus for all we know." I said plainly. "Can you take him to yours?"

"Umm… I don't think that's such a good idea." Emma shook her head slightly. "I mean my family is staying at my house for a couple of days."

"Please?" I begged. "He won't be a problem at all, I promise. I'll be at your place before he even awakes. Whadya' say?"

"Ringo…" She trailed off.

"I promise it won't be a problem. Like I said, I'll be there in the morning to take him to his flat." I assured.

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine."

After moments of struggling Paul finally had gotten into the car thinking it was a carriage ride to the circus. Once he was safely in the car I had told Emma to call me if she had any problems and then she was off. I kept hoping that Paul and Emma could work out it out, I hated seeing them apart and I know I had to do something.

"What are you up to Starkey?" John questioned next to me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I turned around and went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, kind of a big chapter but I wanted to fit everything in so I can get along w the rest of the story. You guys did say you wanted George & Mandy's view on it so you're welcome haha. **

**Isn't Ringo such a rascllyy fella'? So what do you think is going to happen when Paul sobers up? And how do you think Emma and Paul will **_**both **_**react? Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Have a great day(: **

**Peace&Love.**

**P.S This is really silly but… I was watching Shrek the third today (I know), but during the funeral scene of the frog which is the king guess what music is playing? Live and Let Die by PaulMcCartney & Wings! Isn't that so cool? I just had to say it(: **

**Oh and would you guys like to see the Honeymoon of George & Mandy? It's not going to be anything intense, just finding out where the honeymoon is and loviness…(: If I get enough reviews saying you do, then I'll add it in for next chapter. Keep that in mind when reviewing! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I just had to update again! AHHHH, I'M MENTALL.**

* * *

><p>I had spent the whole ride trying to calm Paul down, since he found out that we weren't going to the circus. Once we were at my house I helped him out of the car and staggered with him as we worked our way to the front door. When we had gotten inside I guided him to the couch and he lay down peacefully. I tiptoed down my cold tiled hallway and searched for a blanket to give to Paul. I finally found a thick soft blue blanket and continued back to the couch. As I walked into the living room Paul was still lying on my black couch and he was already sleeping from what I could tell. I placed the blanket over him trying my best not to wake him. Once the blanket was fully covering his body I turned my back before realizing something. I went back over to Paul and kneeled down next to his sleeping body. I stared at his face, finding the differences from how he looked the last time I saw him. His eyebrows were still the same perfect shape as they were before, but this time his hair was covering them slightly. Paul's hair was the same color as before; dark brown. I glanced at his bubbly lips and remembered all the nights I longed to just have one more kiss and how I would give everything to just stare into his beautiful eyes. As I thought about this I ran my hand gently through his hair and it trailed down to his velvet cheek, it stayed there for a few moments before Paul slowly opened his purple eyelids making me nervous.<p>

I quickly removed my hand. "Emma?"

"Go back to sleep." I said quietly.

"Wait." He whispered, gently placing his thumb and rubbing it just below the bottom of my eye. "You had an eyelash." Paul's cold touch sent goose bumps up my arms.

"Okay…" I said softly. "I'm going to go to bed you should too, it's been a long day. Goodnight Paul." I stood up.

"Goodnight Emma." He was definitely tired. I began walking towards the stairs, looked back at Paul, and as I turned around was met by a suspicious face. Payton. She was in her pajamas and her hair was still wet from a shower she probably took.

"Holy C- You scared me." I whispered.

She simply raised her eyebrows, placed her hands on her hips, and spoke, "What is he doing here?"

I sighed softly, "He got drunk, and I had to take him because no one else could."

"You still love him." Payton smiled cheekily.

I scoffed, "Excuse me? Who even said I was in love with him?"

"My grandma, your mom." She pointed at me with two fingers. Dang, this kid has a lot of nerve.

"Well _your_ grandma is crazy." I walked past her and began silently trotting up the stairs. "I do not love him."

"Say whatever you want until you convince me otherwise." Payton whispered. I was finally at my bedroom, I walked in and placed my hand on the doors side.

"Good night Payton." I smiled closing the door.

She stopped it with her hand. "Wait!"

"What?" I exasperated. Payton felt more like a little sister than a niece, so we always acted around each other like this.

"I need to talk to you…" She walked in looking around. "About boys."

"Boys?" I smiled with wide eyes. "Aren't you a little young for this topic?"

"Pssh, I get around." Payton waved me off with her hands.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side turning to her. "If you get around then why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because…" She came over and sat next to me. "Well because I like this boy, but he doesn't even know I exist."

"What's the little heart breaker's name?" I joked.

She playfully slapped me. "This is serious! And his name is Xavier."

"Hmmm." I hummed. "Foreign."

"This is not funny." Payton said seriously. "And he's not foreign, he's from France."

I smiled at her defensiveness for him then went on. "Okay, so what do you need from me?"

"How can I… get his attention?" She asked slowly.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your mom about this?" I questioned.

"She's asleep and what does she know about boys? She married my dad." Payton said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Hey she's my cousin."

She abruptly slammed her back on the bed. "Please just help me! I don't know what to do."

"Pay-"

She flung back up to sitting. "I mean do I need to, you know enhance anything to get his attention?"

"What like stuffing?" I squinted my eyes. Payton nodded in response.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said quickly. "You don't need to do anything to _that._ Listen Payton, just be you. You should never have to change yourself for a boy. I'm sure he'll like you just the way you are, and if he doesn't… he needs to get lost."

"Well how would I know if he likes me for me, if he doesn't even talk to me?" She questioned with a bit of a whine. "Every time I try talking to him, he just stares at me like an idiot."

"Does he talk to anyone?" I asked interestingly.

"No." She shook her head.

I raised my eyebrows. "And he's from France?"

"That's what I said." She looked at me.

"Payton." I exhaled. "Does he even speak English?"

She thought about it for a couple of seconds before looking back at me. "You're good."

We ended up talking about boys and love for the majority of the time. She told me that I was the main person she could talk to, because it'd be to awkward for her to talk about this with her mom.

I finally realized we'd been talking for hours when I looked over at the bedside clock and it read 3:45.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there was a small rattling at the door handle and Payton and I both turned to it immediately.<p>

"If it's a monster, I'm throwing you in first." She said randomly. I turned my head to her and laughed.

"Oh, uh- I'm sorry I thought this was the bathroom." Paul stuttered. My head turned to him, and the laughter faded away. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Okay first thing we need to get straight: in this house no one is disturbing or unwelcomed." Payton tried to assure him. "So come on in." Paul slowly walked in as he looked between Payton and I. He looked less tired than before, and I could tell the alcohol had worn off. Paul sat in the nearby chair by the bed.

"Wooh, I am tired." Payton yawned stretching. She looked at me with a smirk before saying, "I think I'm going to head to bed." She stood up and walked to the door, but turned around before walking out.

"Good night Paul." She slightly waved at him. Then she smiled devilishly, "Good night Emma."

Payton gently closed the door, making it only Paul and I.

"So how did I end up in yer' house?" He rubbed his head. "Did…did we?"

"No." I said quickly. "You don't remember huh? Well, you sort of got hammered… Ringo and John couldn't take you home and they thought it wouldn't be safe for you to be at your house alone so, I brought you to mine."

"Sorry for ruining yer' night." Paul said sympathetically.

"You didn't ruin it." My eyes wandered before finding his. As much as I tried not to, I found myself staring deeply into his eyes. I was so concentrated, I could see my reflection in them.

He smiled a bit. "You have a beautiful home."

I pulled out my thought and looked around smiling. "Thanks."

"Who's this?" Paul reached over to my nightstand grabbing the picture frame of Ethan and me.

"Oh, that's Ethan and I." I stated. In the picture Ethan had his arm around me as we both smiled.

"Is he your…?"

"Boyfriend." I nodded slowly.

"What's he… like?" He stared at the picture.

"He's great." I said truthfully.

Paul looked up at me. "Is he here?"

"No." I shook my head as I crossed my legs and covered them with the bed comforter. "He's a doctor back in North Carolina and… he has a lot of work to do so he couldn't make the wedding."

Paul raised his eyebrows impressively. "A doctor, wow. That's something."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I tried to make things less awkward. "What about you? Have you, found someone?"

He pursed his lips. "Not anyone special."

"I'm sure the right girl will come along soon." I smiled.

"So Ethan's good?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah, he is." I nodded my head.

Paul set the picture back on the nightstand and looked up at me with a smile. "Well then I'm happy for you." He made me blush like he used to.

"It's really great seeing you." I smiled in truth. I always thought that it would be absolute horror if I had ever seen Paul again, but it was sort of the opposite. Even thought it was a bit harder to talk to him, I liked him being here

He looked up, eyes shining. "It's great seeing you."

"How's the music been going?" I asked casually even though I already knew the answer.

"It's going good." Paul nodded slightly in amusement; his hands were still intertwined with each other.

"Last night was pretty funny." I laughed remembering Paul slurring.

"Oh was it?" He smiled. "Yes, what _exactly _did I do?"

I giggled. "Well for starters you thought the wall was a pony."

"I remember that!" Paul threw his hand in the air.

We soon found ourselves drinking tea, laughing, and sharing stories together as if we were best friends. It then felt like it did when we had first gone out for tea with John, George, and Ringo. Whenever Paul made a small movement or adjusted his hands it would send a tingle in my stomach which made me remember everything I once had forgotten.

I began to reconnect with my old friend and love- Paul McCartney.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's POV<strong>

"George if you jump out at me, I might kick you in the place where the light don't shine." I pointed out at him as he covered my eyes with his soft hands.

"Oh stop yer' worrying, we're almost there." He chuckled guiding me into a cool room. "Keep yer' eyes close, you have to promise." I heard a door shut behind me.

"Okay, I promise." I felt a current of excitement surge through my body. Out of nowhere, George's hands left my face, but I still had to keep my eyes closed.

"Okay, open!" George's voice urged.

My eyes opened to a huge beautiful room. The first thing that caught my attention was the bed. It was gigantic and golden, it was so huge it looked like I might have to run and jump just to get onto it. The top sheet was satin and gold in color, while the comforter under it was white with designs all over it. The pillows were comfortable looking, but they were huge and had tassels attached to each corner. There was a large red and black designed carpet lying under the bed. Now, onto the other parts of the room. Nearby the bed was a glass door that led to a beautiful concrete tan balcony. Directly across from the front door was a huge plate glass window… I slowly walked over to it in amazement. Once I reached it, I pressed my hand to the cold glass mesmerized.

"Where are we?" I whispered astonished.

"Verona, Italy." I could hear the grin in George's voice.

I turned around in shock. "Verona? Italy?"

"Yes." He nodded smiling.

I squealed as I sprinted to my George. He immediately opened his long arms and caught me mid air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and beamed into his shoulder. I pulled my head up from his neck after a moment and stared at the big bed.

"I have to." I whispered to myself. I pulled away from George and ran to the bed. As soon as I reached it, I dove with all my strength and plopped onto it. I stood on my feet and began jumping up and down on it like a trampoline. Soon enough, George was on the bed and leaping along with me. We laughed together, and then stopped when we were out of breath.

I moved closer to George and placed my hands on his neck. Our faces were only inches apart as I said breathlessly, "I love you."

"With all of my heart." He moved his hands to my waist. George stared into my eyes and kissed me passionately, then pulled my body in closer as I molded around his. Out of nowhere, we were falling back on the gigantic bed giggling.

I could feel our love orbit around us.

I pulled away from our kiss panting as I said quietly, "Forever."

George smiled warmly, "And ever."

We began showing our love to each other, the one thing that words couldn't describe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was satisfying! <strong>

**So do you think Payton & Emma's mom know what they're talking about when they say that Emma still loves Paul? And did you like Geandy's honeymoon? hahaha vickytmandy(;**

**I honestly L.O.V.E. your reviews, so please keep em' coming! And if you have any requests, please feel free to leave those too, I'll definitely consider them. **

**Have a great day!**

**Peace&Love. :P **


	40. Chapter 40

**On November 29, 2001, George Harrison passed away.**

**I just want to take this time to appreciate everything he has done, whether it'd be related to music or something other than that. George was obviously a gentle, kind, gifted, and beautiful man who was impossible not to love. I wish that he was still on earth with us and that I could just see him play in concert or even to just see him in person, but he's up in heaven rocking guitar solos all day. No matter if he is here or not, he will be missed greatly and that is a fact. **

**We love you George, Rest In Peace. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**March 13, 1966**

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

I heard numerous clicks beside me as my eyelids heavily debated while I tried pushing them open. Once they were halfway open I realized where I was, who I was on top of, and who was next to me.

I knew where I was, it was my room. The familiar feeling of the atmosphere gave it away completely.

I was lying on, what felt like a chest. My right arm was slung over the chest as my head was buried deep into it. I lifted my head up a bit only to find Paul's sleeping face not far from my head. I jumped a bit at suddenly seeing him just sleeping there. I scrunched my eyebrows as I went back to last night. I remembered everything from last night, and no we didn't sleep together. Paul and I had talked up until 5:30 in the morning. We had finally passed out and I'm guessing I rolled next to him. But the odd thing was how Paul's arm securely wrapped around my shoulders. It kind of interested me on how it got there, but that was the least on my mind. Paul and I had mainly caught up on what's happened since the last time we had seen each other. As we talked, it really seemed as if he was over me. Throughout our conversation, I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach every time he said a word. I suddenly realized how much I had missed him.

Suddenly out of my peripheral vision, I saw who was next to me.

_Payton. _

My eyes got wide as I whispered, "What're you doing in here?"

"What're you doing on him?" She pointed at Paul with a smirk.

As I searched for my answer I caught what she was holding in her hand. _This kid is dead. _

"Why do you have a camera?" My voice came out a bit louder than I meant it to be.

Payton held it up next to her head as she said casually, "Paul is adorable when he sleeps."

I quickly but gently lifted myself off Paul's chest. I rolled off the bed and flattened out my clothes as I walked up to her. "Did you take pictures of us?"

"I never knew there was an _us._" She said suspiciously. "And by _us_, I mean you and Paul."

I exhaled, "You know what I mean."

"Oh do I?" Payton lifted her eyebrows with a grin as she walked out of the room.

I looked at Paul's peaceful face before I quickly hurried after her. She was already making her way down the stairs and towards the living room. I rushed down the stairs, skipping every few, and walked sternly up to her. Payton was now lying across my couch as she took more pictures of herself making funny faces.

"You need to delete whatever photos you took of Paul and I." I said firmly. "I mean it."

"I didn't take any of _you_." She continued to take pictures of herself without looking up. "You're not Paul McCartney."

I asked gently, "You promise?"

This time she turned to me and exhaled, "Yes."

I sighed with relief as I plopped next to her feet on the couch. I laid my head back and closed my eyes for a second. To no surprise, I played back Paul and I's night.

The hours we had spent together last night sent wild butterflies through my stomach. Every time Paul would smile at me, it made my heartbeat faster than it already was. Seeing him was so great, it was like a piece of my heart was slowly healing. He was so warm and gentle like he was before, and that's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him.

But, those days are over. Obviously we both moved on, well _he_ moved on. I mean… I'm sure I moved on too. I have Ethan, so clearly I managed to forget about Paul and start dating again. I couldn't think about Paul this way. Ethan is a great man… and I know I love him. I know- I mean I think he's the one I want.

_Stop! Stop it!_ This is just a little phase I'm going through. Once I leave Liverpool, it'll all go away; I'm sure it will. It's just- I left Paul so suddenly that I never gave my feelings a chance to disappear. They were still there when I left. I know in my heart that I can't be debating this when I already have a man I love, he loves me, and we've planned a future together.

While my eyes remained closed, I began hearing small thuds on the staircase. It instantly sent nervousness throughout my body as my eyes snapped open. Then right in front of me stood a messy haired Paul. He was still wearing the white dress shirt he had worn last night at the wedding, and he held the black jacket slung over his shoulder. He was now wearing his shiny black shoes and he looked a bit hesitant.

I kept my eyes on him as I stood up and walked over to where he stood.

Once I was in front of him he whispered softly, "I think I'm going to, uh get going."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded lightly. Paul gave me a weird look as he turned his back towards the door. Something inside me wanted one more moment as I called gently "Let me walk you out."

He turned his head over his shoulders and gave me a soothing smile. We both walked out the front door and stopped when we reached outside. I closed the door behind me and faced Paul.

He looked around before speaking. "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem." I breathed with a small smile. The cool wind moved softly around us as I listened to the nearby trees rustle a bit.

"Bye." Paul nodded his head gently.

"Bye." I was almost silent. As he turned on his heel and began walking away something made me a bit curious and worried.

"Wait." I called as I began to walk after him. He turned around with shining eyes. "Do you need a ride? I mean you're going to get mobbed if you're seen." I was kind of worried to think about Paul walking the streets without any disguise or security, I didn't want him to get hurt.

He squinted his eyes in question. "You don't have anything to do?"

"Not really." I laughed before going on. "I mean I'm just in town for about a week before I go back, I don't really have much going on."

"Oh yer' going to go back to America?" Paul adjusted the coat that hung over his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. A couple of seconds went by. "I honestly have nothing to do, I can drive you."

He pursed his lips in a small smile. "Yeh' I guess that'd be alright."

"Let me just get my keys." I felt like I was beaming.

* * *

><p>"Help!" Paul yelled grinning.<p>

I laughed, "I need somebody!"

"Help!" He shouted smiling.

"Not just anybody." I shook my head jokingly as I tried to concentrate on the road.

Paul threw his hands in the air and barked, "Help!"

"You know I need someone." I pointed at him giggling.

Then we finished it off together smiling, "HELP!"

After our personal concert, Paul reached over to the radio and lowered it a bit chuckling.

He turned to me amused. "You sure have one hell of a bloody voice."

"Those singing lessons in the shower paid off." I nodded jokingly.

Throughout the car ride we laughed and sang together- joking of course. Most of The Beatle's songs were on the radio, since people had found out they were still in Liverpool so we had a lot of music to entertain ourselves with. As we drove, I felt free. Being with Paul gave me that. I could let go and be who I am with him. We sand silly songs and joked around with each other the whole ride, but the extra special moments happened when we'd accidently stare each other right in the eye.

It was all going well until I drove into his driveway, and turned the car engine off making it dead silent.

Paul turned to me gently. "Thanks again for the ride Em."

_Em. _

It sounded the exact same as it did when he used to call me that when we were together. I let the feeling sink in as a smile crept onto my face. "No problem."

I turned my face towards him, only to find his warm eyes looking at me. "It was great seeing you and… catching up. I forgot what it was like to have a jolly good time."

I turned my head towards him and said softly, "Yeah, me to."

He gave me a warm look before opening the passenger. Just as he was about to work his way out he turned to me one last time and asked, "Would ye' like to come inside?"

Paul's words sort of shocked me, but I couldn't deny how much I wanted another moment with him. "Sure."

* * *

><p>As I walked in it was familiar, I definitely knew that this was the same house I used to stay at. But things had changed, the couch was no longer to my right it was moved to the left and the TV set had moved to the opposite direction. The walls had been painted a different color; they were now a light orange. Also, Paul had purchased new furniture. The couch was different and so were the recliners. There were numerous picture frames around but I couldn't see what they were unless I was close up. Paul guided me to the kitchen which I remembered; I sat down as Paul went to the stove heating it up. Then he pulled out his chair and sat across from me.<p>

He placed his hands together as they lay in front of him. Then… he simply stared at me, with what looked like a content expression.

"What?" I asked quietly as my cheeks burned up.

Paul gave out a little breath and pursed his lips with a soft smile. "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter(: I know it's kind of weird between Paul &amp; Emma right now but that's the only way it really works... idk how to explain it, but yeahhh. But, I'll have you know... next chapter *Ithink* should be dramaticunexpected... yeah those are the right words(; **

**I'm not on break anymore, so I will be busy but I'll try updating quickly if I have time. Thankyou so much for reading (: (: (: **

**Please review! You know I love reviews haha…**

**Peace&Love... ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! (DIN DIN NINANAN) heeeheeee... :P **


	41. Chapter 41

**HIII!(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

**March 18th, 1966**

When Emma left for North Carolina; I thought that was the hardest thing I have ever faced. Well, I was wrong. What was going on right now was the hardest thing I've ever faced. I thought I had moved on; I thought I was over her. But, this feeling in the very pit of my stomach proved me wrong. Everything was going great and she comes back for a week and I already feel as if I'm a crazy nut. She's _all _I can think about. Why is that? _She broke your heart… she didn't want you, she'll never want you. _I tried to push her out of my mind but every time I tried, she was the object that kept making its way back in. As I thought about this, I don't think I ever got over Emma.

"Paul? Earth to Paul?" Tara distracted me from my ranting thoughts. I looked up to see Tara's big blue eyes staring directly at me with a confused face.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look kind of… spaced out."

I made an excuse. "Oh, yes…. I'm just trying to figure out what my new song is missing."

"Oh! Can I hear it?" Tara was excited.

"It's not finished yet." I lied again shaking my head.

Her face turned to glum. "Oh… Well that's okay, I was just going to head down to the grocery story. Any requests?"

"Nope." I shook my head and then she waved me off with a smile and left.

Tara was the makeup artist for the lads and I's movie Help. John had actually set us up on a date, which was very unusual for him to do. Things went pretty good from the first date although she was nothing like Emma. Tara could sometimes be whiny and selfish but I learned to get used to it. But she also was caring, not as caring as Emma but she was. Tara had big blue electric eyes with medium dark blonde hair that went to her shoulders and a super model body. She cared very much on how she looked or how she dressed, Tara made sure to put on her makeup every morning and even though I insisted that she looked better without it she still wore it.

Everything was going great between Tara and I, surely we didn't have the same connection as Emma and I had but I do like her a lot. I had finally had a stable healthy relationship, with all the touring and busy schedules I never could take the time out and actually go out with a girl.

To be honest… it was time for me to get over Emma… I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I woke up this morning feeling tired, I wish I could just lie in my bed and forget all the emotions I was feeling. I didn't know what was happening to me.

I've been in Liverpool for about a week now and I had really been enjoying it. I had been spending a lot of quality time with Ringo and John… and Paul. Never alone though, we'd all go out together sometimes to just eat or have fun. As Paul and I talked or laughed with each other I felt something… it was kind of like the first time we met, me blushing and being shy. As much as I tried to deny it I couldn't any longer. I had to come to terms with it and I knew I had been avoiding it this whole time. I was just scared because, I had Ethan and I didn't know what to do. But, I know in my heart that no one can compare to Paul. When I'm with him… I feel like he can make all my troubles go away and he makes me feel safe. I couldn't deny the connection… or could I?

So, I was really going to try and enjoy this day. Ringo had called and asked me to go to lunch with him, I was really looking forward to it. I didn't know what we would talk about, but I knew if I had talked about Paul and how I felt… it would be confidential; I could trust Ringo. But I don't think I would tell him, I've barely even admitted it to myself but I didn't know what to admit. I didn't know what this is.

When it was time for lunch I met Ringo at the small quaint diner we would be eating at. The diner was empty, Ringo had probably rented it out because of the fans. Ringo waved at me which caught my eye. I walked up to him with a smile of relief, but then I noticed that somebody else was sitting across from Ringo in the red seating. When I got to the table I looked at the mysterious person- Paul.

"Paul." I stated. "I didn't know… I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were going to be here either." He looked up with a semi-stunned face. We stared at each other before we both looked towards Ringo, he sat there with his eye brows raised.

"What?" Ringo shrugged his shoulders lightly. "We can't all have lunch together?" It was kind of obvious what Ringo was trying to do.

"No I was just… Well, sure we can." I said lightly. I slid into the seat next to Ringo and we began to order. I tried to look everywhere but Paul. When we had spent time together it was all fun, we never talked about _us. _Now it seems all different, like we hadn't talked at all.

Seeing Paul for the first time in 3 years brought back things I thought I had forgotten about but I clearly didn't, I thought if I just avoided the subject it would go away… but obviously not.

During the middle of our meal Ringo excused himself from the table, but I could tell something was up with him. As I gave him room to get out it became just Paul and I. I couldn't deny it any longer.

"Paul…" I breathed breaking the silence which made him look up from his plate. "We can't… just act like… like nothing happened between us."

He squinted his eyebrows gently. "What do you mean?"

"We can't sit here and act like… normal people. Things happened between us and… I don't know, I mean do you.. Do you want to talk? About anything?"

Paul laughed. "Emma, it was years ago. We were young and stupid."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah you're, you're right." Paul really had gotten over me… and I felt kind of sad.

"What?" He said making me look up at him just to see a confused face mixed with other things I couldn't read. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Listen.. I uh, I have to go. It was nice… seeing you again." Paul nodded at me, got up from the booth, and proceeded to walk to the exit. I stared down at my plate and then looked up to the place where he had just been sitting at; then I noticed he had left his black thick coat. Paul was almost out of the diner so I had to be quick if he wanted his fancy jacket back. I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the exit, jacket in hand.

I exited the diner and could feel the cool wind hit me. The sun was hidden behind the dark grey clouds and there was no one around us except for the one or two people across the street, and the cars parked on the curb.

"Paul wait!" I called as I finally caught up to him.

He stopped for a second as if debating if he should look at me. After a few seconds he turned around. "What."

"I was just going to.." I noticed the stern look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't play that." I shook my head slowly. "I know when something's wrong, what's wrong?"

He scoffed. "You wanna know what's wrong?" I nodded. "You have no right to just… come back here! You can't just waltz back into everything."

"I wasn't trying to do that." I looked up at Paul.

"It's been 3 years Emma, 3 years! Do you know how long that is?" He questioned loudly.

I looked at him. "Of course I do, you're not the only one who's alive you know."

"Everything was fine and then you came." His words stung me.

My eyes began to tear up a little bit making me look down. "I'm sorry."

"You never cared about me, did you?" Paul asked randomly angry.

"What?" My head snapped up at him with confusion.

"You never cared about me." He said like he was totally convinced.

"How could you even say that?" I whispered.

Paul's face was stern. "You didn't answer the question."

"Of course I cared about you." I said

"Then why did you leave?" Paul asked loudly.

I looked down at the pavement.

"Emma." Paul whispered. "Why… did you leave?"

I looked at everything else but his eyes. "I don't know."

"You have to know."

"I don't." A small tear escaped my eyes, but I was looking down so Paul probably hadn't noticed.

"Just tell me." He tried to reason.

I was silent.

"Damnit Emma tell me!" Paul made me jump.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I said loudly as I looked around. "I thought… I thought was doing what was for the best."

"That doesn't even make any sense." He said quickly and boldly.

"To you it doesn't, but to me it did." I turned my head to him noticing his expression. Paul's perfect eyebrows were pushed together in a line of anger and confusion. "Do you think I planned for any of this to happen! Do you think I wanted to come back and make both of our lives miserable? Well I didn't! And for you to even question if I cared about you…." I shook my head, many tears were building up in my eyes and they would break down the wall anytime now and overflow.

"You obviously didn't or you wouldn't have left." Paul said hardly.

"Why are you acting like this?" I whispered with tears.

"Prove it. Prove you cared about me." He looked at me. After a stare off of anger I dug my hand threw my handbag that clung to my shoulder, doing what I was told. Paul looked confused for a moment before I pulled out what I promised him I would keep forever; the heart shaped necklace he had given me for my 22nd birthday. Ever since he gave me the present I'd carry it around with me everywhere, I never wore it after our breakup though, it was too painful. I would just carry it around in my bag or in my pockets. The silver necklace shined brightly as I held it out in my hand for Paul to see.

His eyes were shocked as he gently said, "You kept it."

"I told you I would." I whispered. I stared into his eyes as he stared at the piece of jewelry in my hand. Paul looked at me with sincerity, his eyes were beautiful, beautifully brown hazel as I like to say. Then he gently but abruptly grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me. I could feel his bubbly soft lips mesh with mine over and over again each time getting ten times harder. I didn't respond at first, but I soon found myself wrapping my arms around his neck realizing how much I actually wanted this. This was the thing I wanted when I hadn't seen him for such a long time… just one more kiss. Paul's hands left my face and went to my hips; he pulled me in as close as possible. I then began running my hands through his soft hair. As I kissed him, it felt like my life flashed before my eyes. Not my future, but my past. I saw all the memories I had buried, they were all of him. The scene where we were at the carnival flashed through my head, and I kissed him even more passionately when I saw it.

It felt like we were kissing for hours, it was all in slow motion.

Then we both pulled away in unison slightly panting.

Paul stared at me with a soft expression as he touched his forehead to mine whispering. "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

I opened my eyes giving it away that they were filled with water.

He gently brushed a piece of hair behind my ear with his hand as he smiled, "Say something."

"Paul McCartney!" A female voice yelled from a distance. It sounded like it was coming from across the street.

Paul's eyes became a bit wide as he laughed whispering, "I gotta' go."

I gently nodded my head in shock as he put on his black jacket, dug his hands in its pocket, and was off striding down the cement sidewalk.

I stared at him as he walked away.

When he was out of sight, I began replaying everything.

I honestly didn't know what to say to Paul. All I know is that our kiss we just shared was incredible. It was everything I've ever wanted since I had left.

And I wished… it lasted longer.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY KISSED(: <strong>

**I hope you guys liked his chapter, I know it sets off a lot of other things but yeahhh(: **

**Yes, Tara is Paul's girlfriend & i****sn't Ringo just a crafty fellah? And what do you guys thing will happen between Paul & Emma? So many questions hmmm… haha. **

**WOW! Thank you so much for the 180 reviews! That's so crazy! **

**I hope you review, & if you do please review nicely.**

**Have a great day!**

**PEACE&LOVE. **

**P.S. I was listening to 'Someone Like You' by ADELE while I wrote this chapter, lol I just felt like saying that. Anyways bye! **


	42. Chapter 42

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I stood there breathlessly shock. I couldn't believe what just happened, it was like a dream… but not necessarily a bad one.

When we kissed… it felt like we never stopped being together. It felt natural to kiss him, as if he was the only person I was meant to be with.

"Saw you two kiss." A very familiar voice said from behind me.

I spun around and stared straight at Ringo.

He got defensive and asked, "What?"

"You completely set this whole thing up behind my back." I said louder than I meant it to actually be.

"You two are just so in love!" Ringo cheered dramatically.

"I am not in love with him." I pointed at Ringo.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes you are."

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I walked past him.

"Where ye' going?" He called from behind me.

I threw my hand up in the air. "Home."

* * *

><p><strong>March 20<strong>**th****, 1966**

**Emma's POV**

I was helping Payton with her homework as my house phone rang loudly from the stand next to the couch.

"Payton can you get that?" I didn't look up from the math problem I was trying to figure out. After a few seconds of silence I looked up, only to find her staring blankly at me. "Can you get that?"

"It's your house." She shrugged her shoulder going back to her homework.

I sighed, "But you're closer to it and I'm letting you and your family stay here."

"I thought that's what 'family' does?" Payton smiled amusingly.

I laughed slightly, "Just please get it before the call ends."

She rolled her eyes before stretching her arm over to the phone.

She placed it to her head and exhaled, "Hello?"

A smile lit up on her face. "Oh hi, _Paul_."

My eyes instantly became wide as I tried grabbing the phone from Payton's hands. After rough moments of struggling she finally let the phone go.

I held my hand to the bottom part of the phone as Payton jumped up from the couch and huffed fixing her hair, "I'm going to get some cheese."

Once she was gone, I calmed myself before connecting my head to the phone. "Hello?"

"Emma… its Paul." He informed.

I breathed quietly, "Hi." I hadn't talked to Paul at all about the kiss, and I was definitely nervous to.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to talk about…" He trailed off for a moment. "Well you know…"

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and placed my hand gently to my forehead, then to the back of my neck. "Um, well I'm sort of busy helping Payton with her homework and I don't think we should really talk about this over the phone."

"Oh." It sounded as if he was a bit taken back. "Yeh' I totally agree."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Payton entering the room with a block of cheese.

"Listen I uh, I have to go." I said quickly.

"Okay, I'll call you s-" Before Paul had the time to finish I hung up, sat back down on the couch, and continued to help Payton with her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**March 23, 1966**

"Why so uneasy love?" Ringo asked me from the couch, him and Payton were both watching TV as I laid out the photos I had developed recently onto my carpet floor. Ringo had his arm casually laid over Payton's shoulders.

I didn't look up as I arranged the pictures. "I'm not uneasy."

"Yes she is." Payton debated. "She's uneasy, because she's completely in LOVE with a Beatle."

"Not true." I continued to arrange the pictures.

"Then why are you avoiding his calls?" Ringo walked over to the TV and lowered it as Payton talked.

Just as Payton said those words, the phone began ringing loudly just like it has for the past few days.

Payton and Ringo immediately turned their heads to the noisy phone as Payton announced, "I so have powers."

She reached over to the phone, picked it up, and asked, "Hello?"

"Oh Aunt Emma's…" Payton looked up as I shook my wrist back and forth signaling her. She sighed, "Aunt Emma's not here right now, can I take a message?"

"Mmmmh." She nodded. "Yeah, yeah okay I will." After their short conversation Payton hung the phone back up.

I cupped my wrist with my hand as I asked nervously, "What'd he say?"

She turned her head back to the TV and said lightly, "He wants to talk to you, says it's important."

I closed my eyes briefly and exhaled.

"Why are ye' dodging his calls Em?" Ringo asked curiously from the couch.

I made my way back to the scattered pictures as I said quietly, "I just have a lot going on right now, actually too much."

Payton and Ringo finally left me alone, and I began to think about our kiss. It made me smile unknowingly when I thought about it.

* * *

><p><strong>March 25, 1966<strong>

My whole family had gone out together today, except for me. Which meant- I had the house to myself for the whole day. I sat on the couch, lazily thinking about what I should do to enjoy this time.

Soon enough, I began thinking about Paul. I didn't really know why I was avoiding his calls, I just knew that I was nervous to talk to him. I mean, he just left me standing there after he kissed me! He's not allowed to do that, it should be illegal!

Finally, I managed to kick Paul out of my thoughts and decided to take a bath- something I haven't done in a very long time.

I lit red and white candles around the bathtub as well as around the bathroom. I filled the bath with bubbly scents and dipped in. As soon as I hit the soothing hot water, I could feel my nerves untwine throughout my muscles. It was so relaxing to have silence as the bath released my stress.

After a good amount of time in the tub, I began hearing loud thuds from what seemed like downstairs. In the beginning I thought I was hearing things, but then I realized someone was actually pounding on the door from below me. I quickly jumped out of the tub, wrapped my body and hair in a large white towel, and shot out of my room and down the stairs.

Once I was almost to the door, I looked through the peephole and the person it revealed made my stomach knot up.

I gently but frantically opened the door. "Paul? What's going on?" Paul was wearing a white casual long sleeved button up with black trousers. He stepped inside with a look of relief as I closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, I turned around and kept my hand on the towel that was wrapped around my body.

He turned around with a look of relief as he said gently, "I just needed to see you."

"Okay, but why are you pounding on the door like a crazy person?" I asked loudly.

Paul stepped closer, eliminating any space between us, as he stared deeply into my eyes. "I just needed to do this one more time."

"Do what?" I asked quietly.

Paul tenderly put his hand to my neck with one hand, and stroked my other cheek with his free one. "This." Leaning down, and gazing into my eyes the whole time, he gently kissed my lips- and I responded. I placed my hand to the back of his neck trying to pull him closer, as I kept one hand on the top of my towel. We kissed passionately rough for a moment before we both pulled away loudly panting. Paul brought his head down to mine and placed his to mine. I smiled at our contact and did something randomly.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Emma sprinted straight forward to the staircase and began rushing up them as she held her towel in place. I quickly locked the front door and proceeded after her; I ran up the stairs and followed her path. I was finally in my destination; the bedroom. As I walked in, Emma was nowhere in sight. I walked to the side of the white bed and slowly looked around, as I turned to face the closet Emma jumped out from behind the door and onto me. She secured her legs around my waist as I instinctively placed my hands on her lower back holding her up.

Emma set her hands on my shoulders and whispered, "Did I scare you?"

I smiled back. "Were ye' planning on scaring me?"

She nodded gently.

"Then yes." I bent my head in and lightly kissed her soft lips, and then I pulled back staring into her eyes not caring about anything else but her. Emma stared back as she playfully began kissing my lips repeatedly making me laugh. As she laughed it reminded me of the old days where we used to joke around and kiss each other like teenagers. The old days where I could stare into her eyes for hours and her simple smile would make my world light up. I slowly spun us around and placed her on the bed with me on top. Her legs were still straddled onto my body as I hovered over her.

**Emma's POV**

I stared up at Paul as he towered over me; I then placed my hand on his hair running my fingers through it. We stared at each other with a smile for a moment before Paul leaned in, the whole time looking me in the eyes. When are lips met I felt an electric current run through my body making the kiss more powerful. Paul's soft lips trailed down to my neck and buried his head in it giving me goose bumps as I felt his hot breath heat up my skin. He then continued to trail down towards my collar bone; when he was done he worked himself back up to my lips. I let go of Paul's face and let my hands slide up the side of his body roughly pulling his white long sleeved shirt up and over his head, revealing his toned stomach and chest. Once his shirt was off he spun to my left and placed me on top. My legs were on either side of his body as he placed his hands through my wet hair; he took all of my hair and placed it to one side of my neck getting it out of the way for me.

I then sat up, still in my towel, and went to Paul kissing him wildly. We were both on our knees and then I heard the unbuckling of a belt. Once the unbuckling was done I could feel Paul's hands linger on my back.

I breathlessly laughed pulling him down with me on the soft white sheets. His hands slid up my thigh and caressed the top of it.

And then, we began to make love, bringing back everything we once had felt. There was no doubt that I loved him.

* * *

><p>I lay in front of Paul with my hands on his bare chest as he played and twirled my hair. My eyes traveled past Paul's chest and towards the window, where I stared out of it mindlessly. Paul smoothed out my hair and then leaned kissing me gently. As he pulled away he looked at my face and then at my neck, something there had made his eyes widen a bit and a smirk was at his mouth's corners.<p>

"What?" I placed my hand to my neck even though it still didn't let me see it.

Paul stroked my neck, the smirk was still on his face. "I left a mark."

"You did?" I laughed quietly. "How bad is it?"

"Well it's noticeable." He chuckled. "Not too much, just some redness."

"You need to learn to control yourself." I smiled as I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll make it better love." Paul leaned in and kissed my neck very gently, I could only feel the very tips of his lips as it tickled my neck.

"Isn't kissing my neck how I got this in the first place?" I giggled.

"Well then maybe I should stick to these." Paul said against my lips and then kissed me sweetly.

I pulled away and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked me, he looked sort of disappointed that I pulled away.

"Are you happy you gave me this?" I pointed at my neck with a smile.

He gave me a quick nod, a grin was plastered on his face. "I did a number on that bad boy, it's definitely an accomplishment."

I smacked his chest playfully. "Paul!"

"Whadya' wanna get even or sumthin?" He joked.

I nodded my head swiftly. "Yes." It kind of reminded me of John's reaction but I probably couldn't pull it off like he does.

Paul lifted his eyebrows, he obviously didn't believe me. "Yer' serious?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "It's not fair."

"Well alright love." He cocked his head to the side exposing his semi-tanned neck. "Go for it."

"Wha… how do I even?" I smiled wildly, the way Paul was acting made me grin so hard.

"Just ya know." He opened his mouth and clenched his teeth together quickly.

"I'm not going to bite you!" I laughed. "Wait you bit my neck?"

"No no no." Paul shook his head.

"So I…?"

"Just… just suck… ferociously." He chuckled as he struggled to find the right words.

"Alright…" I said unsurely as I went in for landing on Paul's neck. Once I landed he had that familiar scent, a sort of musty forest scent mixed with some cologne. I loved that smell, it always had calmed me when Paul would hold me in his arms whenever I was troubled. I remembered what I leaned in for so I tried. I started kissing and sometimes sucking his neck but that didn't work out because I always ended up bursting out with laughter time after time. I just couldn't get it. After a moment I gave up.

"I can't do it." I laughed.

"How about… I just kiss you?" Paul asked quietly. Before I could agree he was already kissing me over and over again but of course I didn't argue, he was just too damn irresistible.

He glided down to my neck and kissed it gently before whispering in my ear. "Do you know what you do to me Emma?"

"Do you know what you do to me?" I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Paul went back to my neck and gently sucked making me lost in the moment.

I snapped out of it in response to the tingling feeling where Paul was kissing. "So that's how you do it!"

Paul chuckled in response as he continued kissing me, I knew that I would never forget this night.

* * *

><p>As I lay in Paul's arms he kissed and stroked my neck.<p>

"Can I show you something?" Paul asked breaking the sweet silence.

"Depends…" I laughed quietly. "What is it?"

"Come here." Paul rolled out of bed and stood up pulling on his blue checkered boxers; he then handed me his long sleeved shirt. I got up and slipped it on, it was a little bit higher than my thigh. Then he took my hand and led me to my living room, sitting down at the upright piano that was by the couch. Paul patted the empty space next to him, urging me to sit down so I did. Once we were both sitting down Paul began to speak.

"I wrote this song when you left… I didn't know how to deal with you leaving so I went to writing." He looked seriously into my eyes.

Paul placed his hands on the keys and began to sing:

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
><em>I'll never make it alone<em>  
><em>Believe me when I beg you<em>  
><em>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<em>  
><em>When you told me you didn't need me anymore<em>  
><em>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
><em>I'll never make it alone<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<em>  
><em>When you told me you didn't need me anymore<em>  
><em>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never let you down<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

Throughout the song Paul glanced at me and gave me small smiles, making me tear up. I put him through this much pain? How could I do such a thing? I realized that during that whole time I was being so selfish, of course I cared about Paul but I never even bothered to think on how any of the words I said would affect him. Even though I was mad I shouldn't have said that I didn't need him or any of those stupid things.

The song had finished and Paul turned his head towards me, his eyes a light pink color like he was trying to hold in his feelings.

A tear fell down my cheek as I threw my arms around his neck. "Paul I am so sorry for what I did."

He hugged me tightly. "It's okay love, it's alright."

I cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Paul pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. "Don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"Why are being so nice to me?" I placed my hand to his cheek still crying. "I was the one that broke us up… you should hate me."

He chuckled quietly. "I could never hate you. No matter what you do or what you say to me, I'll always love you."

I pressed my head to his forehead and closed my eyes and then our lips met. As our kisses got more intense Paul picked me up bridal style, but still managing to kiss me as he carried me all the way back to the bedroom. He threw me lightly on the bed and we began to show our love to each other once again.

* * *

><p>I stared at the wall with a smile as Paul's arms were secured around me. The side of his head was pressed gently against mine and I could occasionally feel his soft chin brush up against the side my neck. His lips were lightly kissing the side of my neck and I enjoyed every minute of it.<p>

"Emma?" Paul questioned quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the truth… why did you leave?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I exhaled. "I guess… I guess I thought I was doing what was for the best. I thought if I broke up with you, you would move on and find a girl that could give you everything you ever wanted. I thought that if we broke up you would move on… That day, I had to say all of those things because if I didn't you wouldn't have let me leave and I wouldn't have left. I guess I didn't really think it all through… And when I saw Cecelia kiss you I felt like no one knew what I felt."

"And what did you feel?" He whispered.

"I felt hurt… betrayed. I finally found someone who I thought I could trust and I did trust you, a lot. So when I thought you cheated on me it felt like the worst thing imaginable, like my whole world had sunk to the bottom of the ocean." I closed my eyes.

Paul pulled me in closer. "I'd never hurt you."

I smiled. "I know that." Paul kissed my shoulder. I slightly opened my eyes and noticed a picture frame on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oh my goodness."

"What's wrong?" I could feel Paul's body become alert.

"Ethan." I whispered in shock.

"Oh…"

"I'm a cheater." I shook my head noticing my eyes began to tear up a little. "I'm a filthy cheater."

"No you're not." Paul tried to convince me.

"Yes I am. While he was working I was here… with you and…" I said quietly.

"Emma, look at me." I didn't at first but then I turned around slowly rustling the sheets; I now was facing him. "Everything's going to be okay, alright?

"It's okay." Paul stared into my eyes; his arms were wrapped around my body, chests touching.

"Stop saying it's okay when it's not." I pulled back and looked at him gently. "I know how I felt when I thought you cheated and you didn't even cheat…. But I did… How could I do this?" I felt like the most terrible dirty human being in the world. Of course what Paul and I just had was special and I'll never forget it no matter how long I live but… I cheated. I loved Paul with all of my heart but I might've still loved Ethan. You can't just forget about all the feelings you have… is it possible?

"It's going to be okay." Paul pulled me closer to his body. "Shhhhhh." Paul began to rub my back soothingly making me forget what I had just been freaking out about.

"Thank you." I whispered, digging my face into his chest.

"We love each other, that's all that matters. Nobody else it's just you and me." He said.

"Nobody else?"

"Nobody else." Paul shook his head gently. His loving eyes looked into mine as he proceeded to kiss me one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the chappie! Sorry for all all the fluff!<strong>

**So what do you guys think about what happened between Paul & Emma? And obviously there is someone else…. HELLO! TARA!**

**Thanks for all the reviews(; **

**Peace & Love, bye! (; **


	43. Chapter 43

**As if doing one for George wasn't hard enough…**

**On December 8****th****, 1980, John Lennon was murdered. I absolutely hate the thought, and I'm sure you do too, of thinking about one of the greatest musicians of all time ever being dead. But instead of talking about the sad stuff, I'm going to talk about the happy things about John. **

**As we all know from the various videos of John, he was definitely a person you would want to get to know. He never ceases to amaze me with his jokes, wit, or amazing gift as a songwriter and musician. Even though he might not have been perfect, it is undeniable that he is a man of true love and talent. I truly appreciate the legendary music he has left us, and the great imprint he has had on music in general. I wish that all of The Beatles could be alive to this day, even if they never got back together. Having them alive would be enough for me, but I know George & John are in heaven and that puts a smile on my face. **

**R.I.P. John.**

**We'll never forget you, I'll always love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27<strong>**th****, 1966**

Paul had called me today and told me that he was taking me somewhere special, all he told me about it was that I'd remember it. The time was 6:15 when he arrived at my house, I made us both something to eat before we were off which ended up being 6:45.

When we got there it was in fact very familiar, it was where we'd spent our first official date- the beach. It was deserted when we had arrived and I didn't know how he did it either. Paul and I walked down the sandy steps, hands intertwined. When we reached the bottom I pulled my hand away and walked forward kneeling down feeling the cool soft brown sand. As I stood up Paul wrapped his arms around my body and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we were here." He said.

I exhaled. "I know…"

"Walk with me?" I turned around to face him and nodded with a smile. We began to walk along the horizon, the sun was beginning to set but it wasn't quite there yet. Our hands were intertwined the entire time we walked, as Paul whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The gentle wind blew against us making my sundress fly up every now and then making Paul chuckle.

We walked for a little while before Paul stopped us both.

"Remember this?" His eyes traveled up above us as I followed.

"The bridge." I whispered. I looked around examining the old brown wood that we used to shield ourselves from the pouring rain once upon a time.

"Remember how you couldn't stop giggling over there." Paul pointed with a smile to my right.

"Yes." I laughed quietly.

"And remember when I tried to kiss you." He chuckled quietly, our bodies were one inch away from each other as Paul's hands were placed on my waist. "But you ran."

"Well I have to make you work for things Mr. McCartney." I joked. Paul laughed slightly in response, warming my heart.

"Are you going to run this time?" Paul whispered. I could feel his lips brush up against mine.

I shook my head in response, totally unconcerned about everything except him. He then kissed me gently but passionately. As we pulled apart he buried his head into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his neck digging my head into his rock hard chest.

* * *

><p><strong>March 28<strong>**th**** 1966**

I felt a bit guilty as I left to go to Paul's house, Ethan was working right now and here I am going to someone's house whose lips I know I'll be kissing.

Great.

But for some reason, despite everything, I still wanted to go which didn't really surprise me. I loved Paul and I knew that, but I never thought of myself as a cheater especially with a great guy like Ethan. I knew it was wrong but I still wanted it… it was bittersweet.

As I walked, to no surprise, I thought about Paul the whole way. Thinking about every little thing he did made me smile with joy, and it just made me walk even faster.

I finally made it to his house and rushed up his familiar driveway making my way to his front door. I knocked on it gently waiting to see his perfect face.

The door softly opened. "Hello, can I help you?" A blonde lady mid 20's asked. She had bright blue eyes with straight blonde hair that reached a little bit past her shoulders.

"Uh yes I'm uh here to see Paul." I was confused. This lady was pretty, one of the prettiest blondes I've ever seen and she was wearing a white blouse with a medium length white skirt.

She smiled. "Is he expecting you?"

"Um… I don't know, I think maybe." I said dumbfounded. Who the hell was this girl and why was she in Paul's house?

"Do you work for the studio?" She asked. Before I could answer she said, "Well of course you do, come on in." She stood inside and I stepped inside to the familiar home; we both sat down on the couch. I looked to my right where a stand stood; on the stand were a lamp and a picture of Paul with the same girl who was sitting next to me. In the picture Paul and the girl's heads were touching from the side and they were both smiling. I finally caught on. "You are here on behalf of the studio, correct?"

"Uh yes." I lied.

She smiled. "What part do you work for?"

"The recording." I nodded my head. I wonder if she could tell how bad of a liar I am. "I help edit the tracks."

"Well Paul should be here in a few minutes, he was going to a friend's house but he called before you arrived and said he was on his way since his friend wasn't there." She said. I knew what 'friends' house he was going to. "In the mean time while we wait for Paul, I'm going to heat up some tea. Would you like some?"

I nodded my head. "Sure." When she was out of the room I tried to calm myself. How could he not tell me about her? Did I not deserve an explanation? I was so pissed at Paul and he would hear it soon.

She came back with a platter that held a tea pot and two white glasses imprinted with elegant gold flowering around the edges. As she served it we began to drink.

"So may I ask if it's okay, what's your name?" I sipped my tea trying to act casual.

"I guess Paul doesn't like talking about personal things at work huh?" She giggled. "My name's Tara and yours is?"

"Emma." I smiled as best as I could.

Tara and I began talking about Paul, The Beatles, and boyfriends. She didn't seem the kind to keep anything back; she told me all about Paul and was very curious about Ethan. I felt somewhat jealous actually _very_ jealous when she told me about the romantic dates Paul had taken her out on. I tried pulling through as long as I could but I dreaded every second of it.

After we were just about finished with tea I heard the unlocking of the front door and I knew there was only one person it could be. My stomach turned as the last lock clicked and the door handle turned. Paul walked in not noticing us on the couch as he turned to close and lock the door.

He turned towards us. "Tara I'm bac- E Emma what are, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you about the music you know, since I work for the company." I nodded my head trying to be as obvious towards Paul as I could.

"Right." He caught on. "See I, I uh was planning on meeting you but you weren't there so I figured to just come back home. Little did I know you were going to be here." Paul's eyes were wide as he tried to explain.

"Well while she's here why don't you show her some of the songs you've been working on?" Tara suggested out of the blue. "Ooo, what about the one you wrote for me?"

"You see, that's not really the area I work for… see I work for the area of relationships in the studio. I oversea which relationships need work on or ya' know _ending_." I hinted with an evil smile.

"I thought you edit the tracks?" Tara asked.

"Yeah I do that too." I said quickly to her. "But you know? Come to think of it I would _love _to hear the song you wrote for Tara Paul, that'd be great. I would really appreciate it. Maybe if it's good enough I can go back to the studio and maybe they'll wanna record it. Who knows?"

"Yay!" Tara stood up.

"Ye' know, I don't think that's such a good idea. Me voice is tired it needs rest." Paul said quickly.

"Well you're voice certainly wasn't tired when we were talking a few days ago, you remember do you? Or when you played that 'song' for everyone." I gave him a fake smile trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Yes Paul just one quick song, please?" Tara bounded her hands together begging as she walked forward to Paul who was still standing by the door. "For me?"

"You see, I don't feel comfortable playing that song in front of anyone besides you." Paul shook his head as he stared between Tara and I.

Tara went closer to Paul and placed her hands on his waist making me so pissed off and jealous. "For me?" _Public Display of Affection much? _

"For her?" I mimicked her accent as I stuck out her bottom lip, Tara hadn't noticed mainly because her back was turned to me and she was well clueless.

"I don't kn-"

She begged louder. "Please."

"Fine. Alright." He sighed glumly as he walked over to the piano bench. Paul sat down and Tara placed her hands on the top covering of the black upright piano. I slowly walked forward waiting to hear the song he had written for that bimbo.

Paul began to play gracefully as he stared at the keys. Then he began to sing something very familiar:

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
><em>I'll never make it alone<em>  
><em>Believe me when I beg you<em>  
><em>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<em>  
><em>When you told me you didn't need me anymore<em>  
><em>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
><em>I'll never make it alone<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<em>  
><em>When you told me you didn't need me anymore<em>  
><em>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never let you down<em>  
><em>Believe me when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>

I could literally feel my mouth hang open a bit as my eyes welled up.

The song Paul said he wrote for me was actually for her? He lied to me about the song? If he lied to me about the song… what else was he lying to me about? He said there was nobody else… obviously there was.

My eyes looked everywhere as Paul slowly spun around on the piano bench.

"Do you like it?" Tara asked excitingly.

"Em-"

"Yeah." I choked out as I interrupted Paul. "It's… great."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this, I know I left it on a cliffhanger! Lol. <strong>

**So what do you thinks going to happen? What do you think of Tara, Paul, and Emma? Please tell me in a review! **

**Have a great day, please review, and stay lovely!**

**Love you John!**

**Peace&Love(: **


	44. Chapter 44

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS(; **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

"Yeah." I choked out as I interrupted Paul. "It's… great." I tried to look everywhere but Paul's eyes, I could feel myself getting overwhelmed. I felt like the lowest, as well as stupid, person in the world.

How could I just jump back into everything? It's not like it used to be. Looking back on it now, everything was a lot simpler when we were first together. After what seemed like forever, I composed myself as I looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear nervously.

"Oh! I almost forgot, there are cookies in the oven." Tara turned around and hurried to the kitchen.

"Emma," Paul said cautiously when Tara was out of sight.

"That song sounds _really _familiar," I put my hand to my chin as I pretended to think. "Oh yeah! You said you wrote it for me."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered standing up. "It wasn't supposed to be for her."

"Then why'd she say you wrote it for her?" I asked.

"Well… umm I sort of told her that I did." Paul said slowly. "But she wasn't supposed to think it was."

I looked at him with my mouth drop in disbelief. "So you tell her you wrote for her, but you expect her to not think it is?"

"I'm so sorry." He looked down at me with sincerity.

Then it hit me with a burst of fury. "When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend? Was it before or after we slept together?"

"Shhhhh." Paul looked towards the kitchen. "I was planning on telling you before, but it all happened so fast! Before I knew it I was kissing you."

"Well you could've told me!" I said loudly. "And to think that I sat there moping because I thought I was a cheater, little did I know you were just as guilty."

"Would you lower your voice?" Paul's eyes got wide.

"Oh do you not want poor little Tara to find out that her perfect eye browed man cheated?" I talked in a voice you would use towards a child.

Paul pointed at me and whispered loudly, "Ey' you know how sensitive I am when it comes to the brows!"

I rolled my eyes at him then something hit me again. "Well I guess if you don't want her to find out, maybe that's a sign you still want to be in a relationship with her."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't be ridiculous, Emma."

I threw my hands up in the air. "God forbid _I _be ridiculous."

"You don't need to be this upset." Paul stuck his head out a bit as he shook it.

"Oh I don't need to be upset?" I questioned. "Okay let's go over last week's activities: Well, first off I asked if you wanted to talk when we were at the café and that was a no. Then you left, I went after you to give you back your jacket. You asked if I cared I said yes, I proved it, and you kissed me. Then you come to my house out of the blue and you know what happened after that. You said there was _nobody _else, and obviously that was bullshit."

"That was not bullshit." He whispered loudly, his accent was very present. "There is no one else."

"Well that's not your sister making cookies in the kitchen isn't it?" I knew Paul didn't have a sister but I was just trying to prove my point, and depending on the silence I think I did.

"Emma I'm-"

"Save it." I whispered looking at him. I could tell my words had an effect on him.

"The cookies need to sit for a little while." Tara walked into the room as her blonde hair bounced up and down. "What's wrong?" She asked obviously feeling the mood in the room.

"Umm nothing," I stuttered. "I was just… talking to Paul on how there's a lot of work to get done at the studio."

Paul nodded softly, "Right."

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Tara asked as she moved closer to Paul with a smile.

"Oh no," I said gently as I walked to the nearby chair where my purse and coat lay. "Like I said, I have a lot of work to get done. If I want it done by tomorrow, I'm going to have to work on it immediately."

I was now standing in front of Paul and Tara as their hands were intertwined. I seethed with sadness and anger as I nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I shuffled to my other foot as I put my weight on it, and placed my arm through my purse' strap.

"Well then please join us next week for dinner." Tara asked.

I was unsure. "Us?"

"Well Paul and I, and the other boys' wives." She smiled. "You can bring Ethan if you like."

"I don't think so, I mean Ethan's not even here and I wasn't invited." I tried to get out of it as best as I could without coming across rude.

"It'll be fun," Tara nodded with a giggle. "And I just invited you."

"No, really it's fine." I said quietly with a small smile.

"You really should come." Paul was the one who spoke this time surprising me. "Ringo has been asking about you lately _and_ Mandy is going to be there."

I instantly felt a bit of relief. "Mandy's going to be there?"

He nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll go."

To be honest, I didn't want to go at _all_… but, if Mandy's going to be there it won't be too unbearable. I just don't want to have to deal with Tara and Paul being all over each other.

"Great!" Tara jumped a bit. "But do you really have to go this instant?"

I nodded hurriedly as I turned to the door. "Yes, I have a lot to get done I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart?" Tara turned to Paul and he looked at her making me jealous. "Can you drive Emma home? She walked here and it's getting dark, I have to go check on dinner."

"Oh no it's fin-"

"Yeah." Paul quickly interrupted me before I could even say anything. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and then turned to me, "Shall we?"

I sighed silently and whispered, "Sure."

"Thank you." Tara smiled and kissed Paul on the lips making me remember how there _was _someone else. "Dinner will be ready when you get home."

I walked to the door and Paul trailed after me. The tenseness built up as we walked down his walkway and towards his car.

Once we were there, he opened the passenger door and waited for me to take my seat. I gave him a stern look before I gently slid in.

* * *

><p>I stared out the window the whole ride counting how many trees, cars, and houses went by. I think I was up to 25 cars, 43 houses, and I don't even know how many trees. The ride was deathly silent, it was only until we were parked next to the sidewalk in front of my house when Paul began to speak.<p>

"Emma I swear it's only y-"

"Paul. It's not only me, okay? Once you're done here you're going back to have dinner with your _girlfriend_." I turned my head towards him only to see him staring back at me.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Paul stared at me with sad eyes. "Anyways why are you giving me so much crap about Tara, when you have a boyfriend too?"

"Paul you knew I had Ethan." I was starting to get angry. "I was honest with you, you didn't even have the guts to tell me about her. I told you that I cheated and you told me that there was nobody else, and that nothing else mattered because we loved each other. "

"I-"

"Just wanted to get it in?" I said angrily but still managed to keep my voice at a semi normal tone.

"No of course not." Shock spread across his face, making me feel a bit guilty but it washed away quickly.

"I bet you didn't even write 'Oh Darling' for me…" I mumbled looking away.

"What did you say?" Disbelief filled his voice.

"I bet you didn't even write 'Oh Darling' for me." I looked at him sternly. "I mean how can I be sure? You lied to me about 'nobody else', how can I be sure you're no lying about the song?"

"Emma, that song represents _exactly _how I felt when you left for no reason-"

"No reason-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted me gently. I protested at first but shut my mouth and sunk back into the seat as I looked out my side window. "When you said you didn't _need _me anymore or that you were done… do you know that made me feel? I felt like I wanted to die, literally. When you left the airport I broke down in tears -ask anyone. When you left it destroyed me; I'm not going to let you get by and do nothing. I won't."

After a minute of silence, his words had sunk in to my heart and I realized how much Paul loved me and how much I loved him. Even though we've been through a load of crap we still managed to love and care about each other, but I was definitely still mad about Tara.

A couple of more seconds passed by, then I looked at him and whispered. "Why couldn't you at least have told me? I would have understood."

"I know you would have understood, but to be honest." He chuckled a little. "I completely forgot about Tara when I was with you. When I am with _you_,you're the only thing that matters."

"How did the song get 'written' for her?" I asked quietly looking down at my intertwined hands.

"When you left for good… I tried so hard not to think about it… because whenever I did, I just went numb; I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was just in my own little world." Paul said quietly as he looked into my eyes. "One day I was just sitting at the piano… thinking about you and it all just came to me. I thought about _everything_… and I know you have every right to be mad at me for not telling you about Tara. I can't even imagine what you might have felt when you heard me play the song…"

"I'm not mad about the song." I sighed as I turned my head towards him.

His eyebrows pushed together gently. "Then why are you mad?"

"It's not about the song Paul, can't you see that? I mean it is about the song, but not because of Tara. I'm mad because you lied to me. All I want is for you to be honest, and you can't even give me that."

"I will give anything, for you to forgive me." Paul looked up from his hands and into my eyes.

I let the words sink in as I smiled, "When I was at the bar that night… and I saw you and Cecelia… That was the night I was going to tell you I loved you."

"You were?" He smiled widely looking into my eyes.

I nodded my head softly as I stared back.

"Do you know what it felt like to go to your house and find out then and there, that there was somebody else even when you told me there wasn't?" I felt my eyes tear up with a stinging sensation. I couldn't think of anything except how much I hurt right now.

"Ye-"

"No… you don't." I stared into his eyes with tears. We then had a moment of silence as we stared into each other's eyes. "Paul you don't know how much I hurt because of that."

"Emma… I didn't mean for you to get hurt that's the last thing I wanted." Paul grabbed my hand with both of his and squeezed gently. I liked the feeling of our hands together, his warm hand heated up my cold one. "Like I said before I'm not letting you go. Letting you leave at the airport was the worst mistake I've ever made, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life…I love you.. so much."

Before I could reply a familiar voice called out. It was coming from the distance. "Excuse me, can I help you? Is everything alright?"

I instinctively looked over, only to see the man I once loved, and maybe still did.

Ethan?

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it(: **

**Hope you review! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**AllYouNeedIsLove(; **

**Peace & Love... BYE! **

**P.S. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! **


	45. Chapter 45

**I honestly can't believe I'm over 200 reviews! I remember getting my 3****rd**** review and thinking, "It can't get better than this." Hahaha, I appreciate everyone of you readers! **

**Hope you enjoy(: **

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, can I help you? Is everything alright?"<p>

I instinctively looked over, only to see the man I once loved, and maybe still did.

Ethan?

My stomach instantly dropped as I whispered looking out the window, "Ethan?"

"Ethan?" Paul said in a bit of outrage. I could hear a trace of jealousy ring in voice. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know." I said in quiet shock.

As Ethan drew towards the car I could visibly see him. He was wearing a white dress shirt with grey casual dress pants. Ethan squinted his eyes through the darkness as if he was unsure. "Emma? Emma, is that you?"

"Yeah," I croaked not knowing what to say. "It's me."

I nervously opened the car door, but before I exited I turned to Paul and whispered quickly, "Just drive off, just drive."

Paul raised his eyebrows in amusement, as he opened his side of the door.

"Get back in here." I called quietly but hurriedly. "Now."

He turned his head to me with a smirk, "To bloody ell' with that."

I watched as Paul jumped out of the car leaving me with no choice but to come out as well.

I uneasily walked up to Ethan and was instantly pulled into an embrace. He wrapped his arms gently around my neck as I rubbed his back slowly.

I could hear Paul walk up, more like trotting up. He was obviously trying to make his present known. As he did, Ethan and I both pulled back and I soon found myself standing next to both Paul and Ethan.

I quietly cleared my throat as I turned to Ethan but motioned towards Paul. "Ethan this is Paul, Paul this is Ethan."

Paul stuck his hand out with a small grin as he waited for Ethan to take it.

"Wow," Ethan met Paul's hand with an astonished face. "Paul McCartney, it's a great honor. I'm a big fan. I've met the others, but never you; it's a pleasure."

Paul nodded his head with a smile, "Thanks mate. Yeh' I don't know why we've never met each other before..."

"I was just hanging out with the boys," I said nervously. "And Paul decided to give me a ride home since it was getting dark out."

"Thank you for doing that, I really appreciate it." Ethan said sincerely. Then he looked back at my house. The lights were on inside, and I could tell my whole family was in there. Ethan turned back to us and asked Paul, "Would you like to come inside for dinner? The whole family is just about to sit down, and it's the least I can do for you driving Emma home."

"Oh no," I intervened quickly. "Paul has to get up early tomorrow, we can't keep him here."

"No I don't." Paul scrunched his eyebrows in pleasure. He was definitely getting a kick out of this. "I would love to."

Ethan smiled towards me then Paul, "Alright, let's get inside."

* * *

><p>As Ethan, Paul, and I walked inside, the warmth of my home struck me. This feeling made things an inch better since I knew this was a safe place… I think.<p>

Paul took off his black coat revealing how handsomely casual he was dressed. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt under a solid grey sweater vest with grey trousers. I took his coat from him and hung it on the nearby coat rack.

It was only after I hung the coat up I realized my house was bustling with activity. It was sort of like those times where your whole family gets together for a holiday, and everyone is scattered around the house. The TV was on and so was the many lights in my house; my whole house was bright and homey.

I could hear my mother and Cousin Anna bickering back and forth at each other as they worked in the kitchen; the house was filled with a delicious aroma. Two of Anna's boys were on the floor playing with each other, while Payton was nowhere to be found. My father laid back in the recliner that sat next to the two boys as he read a newspaper and had on a pair of black socks that reached his knee while his dark grey hair was messily combed back. His reading glasses lay on the bridge of his nose as he focused his eyes intently on the article in front of him. Clint, Anna's husband, sat casually on my couch watching something on TV. When he heard us come in, he looked up with an amazed face.

"Woah," Clint was taken back. He stood up in shock as he laughed, "Paul McCartney."

Paul chuckled, "Ello."

"Don't worry, they'll make you feel at home soon." I laughed nervously as I walked towards the youngest of the two boys; Ethan. I know it's confusing between the two, so that's why I just call little Ethan E. "Hey little guy."

E was playing with the cowboy toy he got for his birthday, and ever since he never let it go. He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and golden curly locks, "Auntie Bemma!"

I smiled as E mispronounced my name. "Yup, that's me."

I sat down on the floor beside Anthony and E as I laughed and played with them, _but_ still managing to listen to Ethan, Clint, and Paul talk. _Yes_, I was eavesdropping but it doesn't count if it's their fault I can hear them right?"

"Is the game on right now?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah, it starts in a few." Clint responded. "Paul you watch football right?"

"Wait wait," Ethan stopped. "Isn't there a difference between American football and British football?"

"Well one type uses feet and one uses arms." Paul confirmed.

"He's smart, I like him." Clint said. "But you watch any type right?"

"Uh, yeh'." Paul assured. I could hear them all gather on the couch as Clint went to the TV and flipped to the right channel. When he landed on it, he turned up the volume and joined the other two men on the big couch.

As I looked down at the block E just handed me, I snuck a peek at Paul. His eyes were focused on the TV, but then they flicked to mine. He smirked a bit before I quickly burned up and turned back to Anthony and asked nervously, "Where does this one go?"

Anthony's big brown eyes pierced mine with a smile as he giggled smacking his forehead, "Right there! On top of the red one!"

"Okay! I'm sorry." I laughed doing as I was told. I needed to get out of this room quickly. I couldn't bear the thought of having Ethan _and_ Paul in the same room, so I made an excuse. "Hey guys, I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if I can sneak you guys a little treat what do you say?"

Anthony turned to E and nodded his head seriously. "She gets it." Anthony was only seven, but he spoke great for his age. On the other hand… E… not so well but, it was adorable to see him try.

E squinted his small eyes and asked in the most child-like voice, "What does that mean?"

Before I could hear Anthony's reply, I was already standing up and rushing towards the kitchen. I could feel the stares of the men from the couch.

I was finally in the kitchen totally secluded from everyone else, well except for my mother and cousin.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" My mother, Julia, turned to me and away from the pans filled with food on the stove.

My mother didn't know about Paul. Well, she knew we were together and everything in the past but she knew _nothing_ about what's happened since Mandy and George's wedding. The only people who knew about _after_ the wedding were Ringo, Mandy, George, and Anna.

I turned to Anna as I was bent over the kitchen counter. "Paul's here… on the couch with Ethan and Clint… watching the game."

"Yeah right." Anna scoffed and turned back to the heated pan. After a few seconds she turned back to me and her mouth dropped, "You're serious? Please tell me you're not serious."

I nodded my head softly, "I'm dead serious."

"What…?" She trailed off quickly. "How could you even let those two men be in a five mile radius of each other let alone in the same house?"

"I don't know!" I freaked out. "What do I do?"

"Hey," Anna shrugged her shoulder with a grin as she went back to mixing the food in the pan. "That's not my ex _lover_ in there."

"Honey, if he's your 'ex lover' why is it a problem?" My mother asked with a soothing face. Both Anna and my mom's hair were pinned up in a bun as they wore cooking aprons.

"Because-"

"She totally did him!" Payton skipped through the kitchen as her brown long hair flowed behind her.

The hot pan made a scary sound as Anna dropped it onto the stove. She turned towards Payton with an outraged face, "Payton Danielle Kemp! Go back upstairs, and don't you ever talk like that again!"

"But mother," Payton jumped onto the counter and sat on it swaying her legs. "I heard there was a beautiful rock star in the house and I just couldn't resist. If you send me upstairs I just might die, now, do you want your favorite child to die?"

"Oh Anna, she's just being a teenager let it go." My mother tried to keep the peace as always.

"I second that." Payton added.

A few seconds had passed, and just as I was about to explode my mother spoke up.

"Now Emma," My mother started as she began placing a tray of bread rolls in the oven. When she finished she turned to me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed as I looked around for a second. "I love Paul."

"I knew it!" Payton pointed at me while hopping off the counter.

"Lower your voice." Anna said quickly.

My mother's face turned into a bit of shock, "Oh goodness, that's a toughie."

I exhaled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well what're you going to do?" Anna questioned as she began cutting up some lettuce.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. "All I know is Ethan can't find out."

In the same instant Anna, my mother, and I all turned our heads towards Payton who stood there innocently looking.

"What?" She questioned shrugging her shoulders. "Hey this is serious boy trouble, I know I can't spill."

I didn't believe her, and I knew I needed proof of her truth; so I decided to go right to the source. "Swear on Paul McCartney."

Payton stepped back a bit as she let out a gasp.

After a few seconds she exhaled in annoyance, "I swear… on Paul McCartney."

* * *

><p>I stayed in the kitchen until dinner was almost ready, but I soon found myself exploding with the urge to at least talk to Ethan.<p>

I slowly walked into the living room. Paul looked like he was getting ready to pounce at the screen as they all took sips of their beers.

"Ethan can I talk to you for a second?" I tried to be casual while talking. Paul immediately looked up at me with a sympathetic smile, obviously seeing how much this night had done to me.

Ethan complied with a soft smile as he got up from the couch and followed me up the stairs to the second floor.

Once we were in my bedroom with the door securely shut, I turned towards him.

"Why are you here?" I asked gently but curiously.

He laughed, "It's nice to see you too."

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

Ethan chuckled walking closer eliminating the space between us. He softly tucked a strand a piece of hair behind my ear. "It's okay if you aren't though."

"I am." I smiled weakly.

In a way, I was happy to see Ethan. There were a lot of things that I loved about him. He had a very kind gentle heart, but so did Paul. As I thought, I found myself comparing the two.

"I know I'm happy to see you." He breathed looking into my eyes. "I missed you so much."

I gave a small smile, "I missed you too."

Ethan looked into my eyes before embracing me in a tight secure hug. When we pulled back I asked again with a bit of laughter, "Seriously why are you here?"

He shrugged with a grin, "I missed you too much, and it's hard not seeing you every day."

As I stared at Ethan's handsome face, I wanted to see if it could be like it used to be before the wedding… before I completely let Paul back into my life.

So, I unthinkingly placed my hands on his neck and then ran my hand through his black wavy hair. Then of nowhere, I pulled him to my lips. I let them mesh together with almost no feeling coming from me. I felt like bursting into tears as I tried to put more passion into our kiss, but there was only a little bit sparking inside of me. There was feeling there with no doubt, but it was obvious it wasn't as much as before.

I pulled back and we lingered there for a moment before Ethan spoke up with a soft whisper, "What was that for?"

"I don't know." I whispered back almost in tears. I decided to go with the easiest answer of them all. "I guess, I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Emma! Lol, hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Please review & tell me what you guys want to see/think! This was only like Part 1 of Paul being at her house...(: **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading & reviewing this story(: **

**Have a great day & review! Love you!**

**Peace&Love**

**All you need is love. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Even though it wasn't much, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys even read my story & take the time out to review on it(: **

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready!" My mother's muffled voice called from downstairs.<p>

Ethan smiled softly, "Let's eat."

I smiled back, but it probably looked far from it. He gently took my hand and we began to slowly make our way downstairs hands together.

When we reached the last step, we were instantly met by an appetizing smell. I looked over to my left and saw my mother serving, from what it looked like, the last plate of food on the table. E and Anthony were already bouncing towards the table and Payton, who was standing by the table, was staring dreamily at Paul who was rising from the couch with Clint.

Paul's eyes finally found mine and he gave me a smile, but his expression dropped when his eyes trailed down to Ethan and I's intertwined hands. My face flamed up to the site of his still look, but I continued to walk towards the table. My father, Bill, was already seated at the head of the table while Clint sat next to him and E and Anthony sat next to their father. My mother sat at the opposite direction of my father, making them both at the head of the table. Payton pulled up a chair and sat next to her brothers and my mother.

Ethan sat down at the end of the table next to my mother and across from the children. I took a seat next to Ethan, and of course Paul took a seat next to me and Anna next to Paul. I looked down at my hands until my father began speaking.

"This all looks wonderful Julie and Anna." He commented warmly. My father's remark made me actually remember that this was dinner time. I looked up from my hands and it did look wonderful. In the center laid a gigantic roasted chicken surrounded by cut up potatoes. Next to the chicken was a big bowl of mashed potatoes with a gravy boat next to it. On a nearby platter were at least eight corns on the cob and a big bowl containing a beautiful salad.

"It was no problem." My mother waved him off with a loving smile. Then she turned to Paul, "I'm glad you could join us Paul."

I looked over to Paul and he smiled towards my mother, "Thank ye' for letting me join, it all looks delightful."

My father lifted his glass in the air and laughed, "To our last night in Liverpool."

"Well except for Ethan and Emma's." Clint raised his eyebrow towards Ethan. At that moment my father began cutting the chicken and Anna walked around the table and began serving the food. People started talking and it began to get louder so I knew no one would hear me.

I turned to Ethan in confusion and asked quietly, "What does he mean?"

Ethan turned to me with his blue green eyes and whispered gently, "Well I was thinking, since I came here a bit late, we could stay a little bit longer… just to be together."

I looked around nervously for a split second then sighed with a smile, "Okay, sounds good."

I ate through the delicious food trying to avoid any conversation. I wasn't paying attention too much, only until one person spoke up.

"So Payton…" Paul said nicely. I looked over to him as he looked up at Payton. "I hear yer' a big fan."

Payton's eyes lit up with excitement as she beamed, "Yes, I am."

He chuckled, "Well then maybe, whenever we have a show in England I'll get you tickets to them, if that's alright with your parents."

Paul looked between Clint and Anna with a smile. They both replied, "Of course."

"Whaddya' say?" He turned back to Peyton.

Payton didn't reply, instead she grinned widely and squealed a bit.

"I guess that's a yes." Paul laughed.

I looked down and smiled at Paul's nice gesture. After a moment I whispered to Paul as everyone was in their own conversations. "That was certainly kind of you to do."

He leaned into my ear slightly, "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

I laughed lightly while I continued to look down, but then up at Paul. His piercing eyes stared at me a warm expression as they sent butterflies through my stomach. A few seconds had passed and then I turned away and focused on my food.

When dessert was served, it was definitely a happy mood at the table. Anthony and E were making funny faces and jokes which made everyone laugh at their cuteness. As I ate my ice cream, I suddenly felt a warm hand meet my right one from under the table. My stomach instantly knotted up as that hand gripped mine softly and kept it there. I knew who was holding my hand… I looked over at Paul who continued to eat his ice cream and pay attention to everyone, but out of the corner of his eye he gave me a small look making me smile on the inside.

But, something inside me told me this was wrong. I couldn't just do this while Ethan sat right next to me, regardless of what I feel. As much as it pained me, I gently slipped my hand out of Paul's and kept my head down. I could feel his sudden stare from my peripheral vision but I ignored it.

* * *

><p>After dinner Clint and Ethan sat on the couch and watched TV as my father sat in the recliner. My mother, Anna, Payton, and I went to the kitchen and they suggested me to talk to Paul the entire time. During our conversation I had found out that my mother had warned my father about Paul. They didn't want him to make any remarks about Paul and I's break up in front of everyone.<p>

To my relief, I heard a knock at the front door and announced that I would get it. As I walked in the living room Anthony and E were still playing on the floor next to my father like they had been when I first got home. I also noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Paul?" I questioned casually as I walked to the door.

"Bathroom." Clint pointed upstairs.

I nodded my head as I turned the door knob.

My mouth dropped in a smile as I saw the two people on the other side of the frame.

"You guys!" I wrapped my arms around a grinning George and Mandy. "I thought you guys weren't coming until next week?"

I pulled back to let them speak.

"Who told you that?" Mandy laughed as we hugged again.

"Well come in!" I pulled them both inside. "Where's your stuff?"

They both began to take off their coats as Mandy said, "It's all at George's house."

As everyone began to exchange greetings and hugs Mandy pulled me aside.

"What's going on?" She whispered. "Why's Ethan here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "He said he wanted to spend time together… maybe it's for the best."

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I don't know." I exhaled.

Suddenly Mandy's eyes traveled beyond my shoulder and her mouth dropped. I turned around in response only to see Paul cheekily smiling at her.

"Hey Mandy, George." Paul waved at both of them. I looked in between George and Mandy trying to read their expressions.

"Oh boy." George raised his bushy eyebrows as he plopped into my couch.

* * *

><p>I couldn't take it any more and I soon found myself sneaking outside my back sliding door and sitting in my screened in room. Everyone was still inside laughing, talking, and playing as I sat outside in the dark. The only light I had was the shining moon and bright stars. It was especially peaceful when the cool breeze would blow around me.<p>

I didn't understand how any of this could happen. It just seems as if problem after problem just piles onto one another and without any mercy. I didn't know what I was going to do, whatever decision I would decide to make… someone gets hurt. There is absolutely no doubt I love Paul, but on the other hand… I do love Ethan. But, I fell in love with them in two different ways.

With Paul, it was new and exciting; something I've never truly had experienced and it was something I had never forgotten. With Ethan, it was after I had fallen in love with Paul and even still loved him. When I had met Ethan, I decided to go for it because I thought it would make me forget about Paul and focus on the new.

But in the end… I had never forgotten Paul.

**...**

**Paul's POV**

I watched Emma intently sit on the carpet flooring with a still face. It looked as if she had a load on her back that she just wanted to get rid of, and I knew I had caused a lot of it. I smiled to myself as Emma tried to sneak out of here, she had fooled everyone except me.

As she shut the back sliding door quietly I began to go over a lot of things.

When I had met Ethan, I instantly could see he loved Emma and was a good guy as much as I utterly hated to admit it. I knew Ethan could take care of Emma and make sure she had a full happy life, but I knew I could give her more. Emma and I are equal to one when we're together, I can feel it.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed." Ethan got up from the couch and waved at us and began making his way upstairs before turning back to everyone. "George, Mandy it was great seeing you guys again and Paul it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a goodnight."

I gave him a fake smile and looked over to George once he was gone. Mandy was lying on his chest as he pursed his lips, raised his eyebrows, and slightly shrugged.

I knew this was probably my only chance so I silently made my way to the back sliding door. Once I was there, I quietly opened it and was met by the bright moon and the darkness it hadn't covered.

I looked over to my right only to find Emma. She heard my footsteps and quickly looked up, only to reveal the many tears falling down her face.

I instantly felt a heavy surge of sadness and the need to comfort her all in one shot. I didn't care about what was going on at this moment, all I cared about was that the women I love is in pain.

"Please don't cry." I immediately walked forward preparing to hold her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Paul just a little sweetie pie? LOL. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW! I would love it if you do- I know you want to- hahaha sorry for the amazing rhyming skills… just kidding, I'm a freak. **

**Anyways, please tell me what you thought about this chapter & what you would maybe like to see! **

**Well, have a great day/night(: **

**All you need is love. **

**Peace & Love. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry for the long wait, it's just I'm on vacation and I haven't had much time to write and I'm thinking about what I should write (:**

**With that, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I curled my legs up onto the chair and began to silently cry. As the tears strolled down my face, I hoped it would take the pain away. It felt better to cry… to let it all out, but no matter what I did my problems would still be there when I get back.

I continued to cry for what seemed like an eternity until I heard the opening of the door behind me. I didn't turn around, mainly because I just wanted to be alone for a while. I kept my head facing down as my hair lay around it. It was only until that person was right next to me that I decided to see who it was.

I looked up at the dark figure, as I did something inside me ignited and I could feel a bit of happiness surge through my body.

As soon as Paul saw my tears, he came forward immediately with a sincere expression. "Please don't cry."

I quickly wiped my tears and sniffled trying to cover it up, "I'm not crying."

Paul didn't respond, instead he walked over and sat down on the small space beside me. Paul and I were so close our legs were touching, but I liked the contact. Silence orbited around us, the only noise I could hear was Paul's steady breathing.

I could feel his direct stare from my left, but I continued to look everywhere but him.

"Emma," He breathed. "I know I didn't make this any easier for you…"

As soon as I thought the tears were gone, they began to resurface in response of hearing Paul's soft voice.

"But I want you to know, that no matter what choice ye' make… it'll be okay." He said quietly.

Paul's sincere words made me cry even more, and it was getting harder to control.

"Shhh," He pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry. "Everything's alright."

I willingly laid my head on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his body. We stayed there for a moment until my tears subsided, but even when they were gone he still held me and I continued to hold onto him.

I kept my eyes closed as I sighed into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Paul bent his head down towards me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything I should be saying sorry."

"It is my fault though," I whispered. "I just had to leave when we were first together."

"You're still hung up about that?" He asked. "Emma you were just doing what you had to do, I understand that. I don't blame you for any of this, I blame myself."

"Don't do that," I shook my head gently as I looked up at him. Paul's eyes were sorrowful, and it pained me to see him like that. "Don't take the blame for this whole thing, it's not right."

I realized that all I wanted was him. Paul began to get up but I gripped his hand gently as I whispered, "Stay with me."

He smiled at me warmly as he said softly, "Always."

He looked into my eyes and placed his velvet hand to my face and stroked it with his thumb. Paul's smile dropped as he began to slowly lean in towards me. Even though I knew it was wrong, I leaned in too and then our lips met with passion as I placed my hand on his neck.

* * *

><p>After our kiss, we soon found ourselves in my backyard walking along the grass. There was one big bright circle that the moon had created in the middle, and the rest of the backyard was filled with darkness.<p>

"Yer' family is really great." I could hear the smile in Paul's voice. "Specially' the kids."

"Yeah," I laughed quietly. "They all are."

He gently turned beside me with one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Is Payton…?"

"In love with you?" I grinned. "Yeah she is… very much."

"I was going to say loony, but okay." Paul shrugged his shoulders smiling. A second went by before he dug his hands into his pockets, and strode over to the grassy hill in the corner of my backyard. He sat down, pulled his knees up towards him, while patting the ground next to him urging me to come over.

I laughed slightly looking down as I made my way over to where Paul sat. Once I was there, I sat down next to him but made sure to leave space in between us. I felt a bit guilty about what went on between us when Paul first came outside. I crossed my legs as I looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful." I looked around at the dark shining sky.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for coming in for dinner and kissing ye'."

I turned my body towards him and asked slowly, "Why?"

"I was just trying to be an arse' when I said yes to dinner." Paul looked up squinting his eyes.

"I know that," I said quietly and went on. "But why are you sorry for kissing me?"

He stayed looking up at the sky for a moment before turning sincerely towards me. "I can see what all of this is doing to you… and I don't want to be the one causing you any type of pain."

"You're not the one causing me pain," I shook my head softly. "I'm the one doing it to myself. I should have never even… I don't know."

Paul's eyebrows scrunched together gently. "Should have never even what?"

"Nothing." I closed my eyes briefly. As I opened them back up, I caught Paul looking confused.

"Do you regret everything that happened after the wedding?" He asked with a pained expression.

"No," I barely made out. "Not at all."

"It sure sounds like ye' do." He nodded.

"Paul I don't, you know how I feel." I said sternly. "And I never said I regretted anything."

"I hope you don't," He whispered as his eyes shone brightly. "I know bad things happened as a result of it, but I don't care. Everything that happened between us meant so much to me."

"It meant a lot to me too." I choked out grabbing his hand. I admired Paul's face before I went on quietly, "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you, that's the last thing I would ever want."

"I know." Paul sighed.

"No you don't," I shook my head, I just had to get this out. I needed him to know how I feel. "You could never possibly know how much I love you- I've always loved you, through all these years."

Paul's face turned from solemn to pure joy in a split second. "That's the first time you've ever said you loved me."

I smiled with watery eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his long ones around my body. When we pulled back, Paul ran his hand threw my hair and pulled me towards him. We both laid our foreheads on one another with closed eyes. I opened my eyes to Paul's looking lovingly at me with a soft smile. He rubbed his nose against mine before pulling my lips to his. We kissed each other passionately as I tried pulling him towards me as close as possible. When Paul and I pulled back, we were both panting slightly.

"I love you." He whispered out of breath.

I smiled, "I love you."

"Emma?" Ethan abruptly called from the distance. I quickly pulled back and looked over to where I thought he might be. Ethan was looking out from the back door all the way across the backyard. "Emma are you out here?"

"Yeah." I called back trying to keep my voice normal. I turned to Paul who had a bit of a frantic look on his face. An idea suddenly popped into my brain as I whispered, "Go into the bush before he comes! Hurry!"

Paul looked over to Ethan before he quickly jumped up and made his way into the big long bush that lined the side fence of the house. After a couple of seconds of Paul cursing the branches when they stuck him, he was finally nowhere to be seen.

I looked back at Ethan who was jogging up the small hill in his pajamas. When he was finally in front of me he asked, "Who were you talking to?"

I shrugged my shoulders lightly, "No one."

He laughed while gently helping me up, "Well come inside, its dark out."

"I'll be in in a couple of minutes." I whispered letting go of his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ethan questioned worriedly. "Since I got here you've been… I don't know off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." I lied with a smile.

"Okay," Ethan grinned back. "I'll be in our room when you come up."

I nodded back with a difficult smile.

He placed his hand on my neck and kissed me tenderly. I had to kiss him back, or he'd definitely know something was wrong. When I kissed him, there was definitely no comparison between Ethan and Paul. There was still a bit of feeling in our kiss, but like always there was more with Paul.

While we kissed, I could hear a bit of rustling in the bushes next to us and I hoped Paul wouldn't come out.

When Ethan and I parted lips, he began walking away. After Ethan was inside Paul still hadn't come out.

"I better go." I turned towards the still bushes. I didn't want to leave Paul, but I knew I had to. I whispered to silence, "Bye."

As I began walking Paul called gently, "I love you."

I turned around and stared at the bush with sincerity, "I love you."

* * *

><p>As I walked into the living room I could feel Mandy and George's stare. My father and the kids weren't here, neither was my mother. I'm guessing they were all already sleeping. The only people in the living room were Anna and Clint, and Mandy and George.<p>

I sat gently next to Mandy on the couch.

"What happened?" Mandy whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and whispered back, "Too much."

No matter how much I loved Paul, I knew in my heart I couldn't be with him as long as I was technically with Ethan. Ethan was an amazing guy, and I can't just decide one day that I'm done with him. Some people might think it's a simple decision, but it's a lot harder then anybody can imagine.

"Care to elaborate?" She cleared her throat.

"How long are you guys here?" I changed the subject.

"Well Tara..." Mandy trailed off with a scared expression.

I nodded my head with a bit of a laugh. "I know about Tara."

"She called George and I a couple of days ago, and was wondering if we could all have dinner together."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "She asked me too."

"Are you going to go?" Mandy questioned sincerely.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I really don't want to see her all over Paul, so maybe not."

"Well…" She said friendly. "I think you should go, I'd be with you _and_ you can keep an eye on Paul."

"I don't want to keep an eye on Paul," I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second. "She has every right to be all over him, I mean she is his _girlfriend_."

"Yeah, but she's a bitch." Mandy said sternly.

"Ey' watch yer' mouth." George turned and pecked her lovingly on the cheek. I smiled at their cuteness.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I announced quietly and got up. I turned towards the two couples on my couch. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like."

George saluted me before I began walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After I took a long shower and changed into my pajamas, I silently slipped into bed next to a sleeping Ethan. Only after a couple of seconds of lying down, I could feel a muscular arm glide around my body.<p>

Ethan whispered groggily into my hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said sadly.

He kissed my head and I could feel him fall asleep behind me as the minutes went by. I tried to go to bed, but so many thoughts were being wrestled into my head.

As I thought, I began to think about the choice I knew I had to make.

Paul or Ethan?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope we can get to a good amount of reviews before I update again(: <strong>

**Like I said, I'm currently on vacation so I won't have a lot of time to write. I'll be back a couple of days after Christmas. **

**Speaking of Christmas~~~~ Have an awesome one!**

**Please review & I hope you liked it (:**

**BuhhhBye! **

**P.S. If you have any ideas please feel free to give em'! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! So I decided to update again because, well I'm so bored & on vacation so… yeah I have time. Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

After about five minutes of just sitting in this very comfortable bush, I decided to get out. I calmly strode down the grassy hill and made my way towards the screened in room. Once I was there I slid the back sliding door open and walked into Emma's house. As I made my way into the living room and looked around, I noticed that there weren't that many people here. Mandy was quietly talking to George as she laid here arm across his chest, and Clint and Anna were facing each other on the other end of the couch.

George and Mandy looked at me almost the whole time. George looked at me with a sincere expression, but Mandy didn't. She seemed a bit angry, my guess was that she too had found out about Tara. I was planning on just going back to my flat, but I was topped by a soft voice.

"Paul please don't go!" I turned around to see Emma's mother making her way down the stairs with baskets of scrapbooks and pictures. "I have pictures!"

I hurriedly made my way over to her and grabbed one of the baskets helping her. Then she walked over to the couch as I placed the basket on the tea table and asked, "What is this stuff?"

"I found all of this buried under the guest rooms bed." Julia turned around with a smile.

She took the basket and sat in the middle on the couch and began taking all the pictures and books out.

* * *

><p>We all began laughing and smiling at all of the numerous pictures of the family. I couldn't believe how adorable Emma was as a baby!<p>

We were just about at the end of the pile when a familiar picture had caught my eye.

As I pulled it out of the pile it came into recognition quickly. It was that morning when I watched Emma sleep peacefully, and she looked so beautiful. Once she had woken up she took her camera out and snapped the picture of me.

I stared intently at the picture and rubbed it between my thumbs.

"I have to go." I gently stood up. I walked to the rack and slid my coat on before I turned around to the people who sat on the couch. "Thank you so much for the great evening, we should do this again sometime."

Before I could even hear anyone's reply, I was already outside breathing heavily.

I hurriedly strode to my car that was still parked on the side of the sidewalk and jumped in.

Seeing that picture brought back so much memories. Seeing that she had kept that picture warmed my heart even more. I was proud to have Emma in my life, and I wanted it to stay like that. I didn't want Emma to choose Ethan, it made me angry to even just think about that. But if Emma truly wanted to be with him… I would let her go… because then she'd be happy and that's all I want for her.

I pulled into my driveway and suddenly realized that I was supposed to have dinner with Tara hours ago. Honestly, I didn't care for Tara now realizing how much I was blinded by what I thought I felt. In the beginning, I thought she was a great bird but now seeing Emma… all I want is her.

I walked up to the front door and stuck my key in. It was very dark when I stepped in, and I figured Tara was already asleep. I groggily made my way upstairs and towards the bedroom, not wanting to sleep next to any bird except Emma. As I reached for the bed room door handle and turned it, it wouldn't open. I thought there was just something that wasn't working, but I soon realized Tara had locked me out. I exhaled as I went back downstairs to sleep on the couch.

I finally lay down under the blanket and thought about Emma.

If I could have anything in the world, it would be her. I love her so much and I couldn't picture my life without her.

I just hope she chooses me, but I know I'm going to have to win her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I tiredly stood up and stretched out my sore body that had the misfortune of sleeping on the couch for the night. After rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes I made my way upstairs and into my unlocked bedroom. I quickly changed into a dress shirt and tie with some black trousers and then trotted downstairs and into the kitchen responding to my empty stomach. As I walked into the kitchen I caught Tara angrily stabbing a piece of egg on her plate.

I didn't feel like arguing, so I silently made my way to the fridge and grabbed the milk preparing to make a bowl of cereal. I was on my way to getting a spoon when Tara began to speak.

"Where were you last night?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to keep her anger under control.

"Emma's family invited me in for dinner." I said plainly. At the moment, I didn't really care if Tara was upset with me or not. I didn't even care if she found out about Emma and I to be honest.

I casually slid in the seat at the table and began munching on my cereal.

"And you went?" Tara asked in disbelief.

I shrugged my shoulders as I ate another mouthful of food, "Yeh."

"Why?" She demanded. "I made dinner for both of us."

"Guess I forgot." I looked up only to find her staring intently at me. "What?"

"I waited for hours, and you didn't even call." Tara set her fork down next to her plate in annoyance.

I was starting to get frustrated, because I knew I didn't have to put up with this. All I want is Emma and yet, right now, I'm letting Tara treat me like this.

I began to realize what I hadn't in the past. Tara was like this double sided person. On the outside she seemed like this sweet and innocent girl who could do no wrong, but on the inside she's this complaining clingy bird who I want nothing to do with.

"I said I forgot." My voice became a bit sterner as I continued to eat my cereal.

She exhaled louder than necessary, "Well you could have at least called."

Minutes went by, and the tension grew thicker around us. While I continued to finish the last spoonfuls of cereal Tara broke the silence.

"I don't like that Emma girl." She said rudely.

For the first time I looked up and stated, "Doesn't meet your standards?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tara's eyes popped out.

"Well," I got up and placed my empty bowl in the sink and then turned around towards her. "In order for birds to be your friend, they have to be a bitch because _yer'_ one. You don't like Emma because she's not like you."

Tara shot out of her seat and marched up to me. "You take that back!"

"No," I crossed my arms. It felt good to get those things off my chest, I've wanted to tell her how she was for a very long time and now I finally was. "It's just the truth."

"I'm sorry I have flaws!" Tara practically yelled. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you think I am!"

"Perfect?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. "When have I ever called you perfect? Yer' the complete opposite of it!"

"Yer' not so perfect yer' self either!" She pointed her finger in my face.

"I don't need this shit." I moved past her and out of the kitchen.

On my way out I grabbed my car keys and wallet off the tea table and strode angrily towards the front door. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I just wanted to leave and never come back. Just as I was about to fling the door open I could hear Tara behind me.

"Where ye' going?" She called loudly. "Emma's?"

I stopped completely in my tracks.

"I know about ye' two." Tara said meanly.

I turned around almost robotically, and she answered my question before I asked it.

She crossed her arms. "John told me."

"So what," I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeh' I'm with her, and I'll leave you for her in a second."

I wasn't that pissed at John, I mean it was a _John _thing to do. He was just saving me time, I know it sounds cruel but Tara was not worth anybody's time.

"Don't you dare." She came closer to me, this time very close to my face.

"Why shouldn't I dare? Hmm?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have indemnity." Tara smiled evilly.

"What? Like insurance?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Really?"

_Who does this girl think she is?_

"Yes," She nodded her head with a smile. "And since I know yer' curious I'll explain. If you leave me, it'll make Emma's life a living hell you se-"

"That's complete shi-"

"_Shit_, is what she'll be taking." Tara added confusing me. "Once the fans and the media here we're done, they'll go after Emma with complete hatred. They'll despise the fact that you left an _English_ girl for an _American _girl who's from _North Carolina_. The fans will definitely try to hurt her, and basically the whole world will be disgusted by her simple presence. Now, do you really want that for poor little Emma?"

I completely understood what Tara was getting at, and I did believe that would happen.

"So I'm supposed to just stay with you forever?" I retorted. "Obviously we don't love each other."

"Not forever of course," Tara said annoyingly. "That's where the insurance comes into play… I have a reputation to uphold, how would it look if a _Beatle_ left me?"

"Yer' a makeup artist." I added smartly.

"Up and coming actress." She tried to correct me. "If a _Beatle_ left me for another girl, how will I look in the Hollywood world? I'll lose all my credibility and just be known as the lost Beatle girl."

"So this whole time you were just using my fame for yer' self?" I asked.

"You just got that you idiot?" Tara said bitchily. "Well apparently you're not an idiot since you're this famous, but yes I was and am."

I was convinced, but not completely convinced by Tara's explanation.

"Emma and I's love is strong," I stated confidently. "It won't break because of something like that."

"Yes, your love is strong but not strong enough." She said gently. "_They_ won't care if ye' guys are in love, it won't matter to them. All they will care about is ripping you two apart."

"I don't want to protect you." I said firmly.

"I can protect myself," Tara said back. "But by staying with me you'll be protecting Emma from _all _of this… from the world and... from Ethan."

"Ethan?" I asked loudly. "He'd never lay a hand on her, and if he did…"

"Not physically." Tara added. She went on probably because of the look on my face. "Have you ever thought about the emotional toll this is having on her? Right now she probably has to choose between you two, how do you think that makes her feel?"

Tara stopped there giving me a moment to think. I knew Emma had a heavy load on her back, but I figured she knew she could come to me with any problem. But now thinking about it, I realized she couldn't come to me. This whole issue was because of me. She needs to make this decision for herself, I don't want her to choose me because she thinks she's obligated to. I want her to choose me because she _wants_ to.

"How long do I have to stay with you?" I whispered looking away.

Tara sighed with relief, "Just until I get my big movie break."

"So forever?" I asked mockingly.

"Ouch that one actually stung," Tara breathed as she held her hand to her heart. "And _no_, I'm going out for an audition in three weeks and I know for certain that I'm going to get it. So no need to worry."

"Yeh' but what if you don't get the job?" I asked quickly. "There's a good chance you won't by the way."

"If I don't get the job…" She trailed off. "You can breakup with me and go to that Emma girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "You trust in your 'talent' that much?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms in response.

After a couple of moments I realized this was a sort of good plan, well except for the part where I'd have to be with Tara.

"Wait," She suddenly pointed her finger in the air. "There are stipulations."

"What is it?" I exhaled.

"You can't be hanging around Emma until the audition is confirmed," I was about to interrupt but she went on quickly. "And she absolutely cannot know."

"Why?"

"If you're seen with her in public, it will obviously get out." Tara said. "And if you tell Emma… well she just can't know, she might tell."

I shook my head firmly, "She's not like that, and unlike you she doesn't like the attention."

"Well then it definitely can't get out." Tara said. "Understand? Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head glumly, "Fine."

I opened the door behind me and stepped outside when I noticed a couple of men with cameras by the sidewalk.

"Wait," Tara whispered grabbing my hand making me turn around. "Kiss me."

"What?" I said harshly. "Hell fookin' no."

"It's good publicity, do it before they think something's wrong." She urged.

I stood my ground and decided to not kiss her. Without my consent, she placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me towards her. I could hear the clicks from the men's cameras go crazy as our lips met to my disgust .

I quickly pulled back and turned on my heel, annoyed, and made my way towards my car that lay in the driveway.

"Good morning Mr. McCartney." The two men walked up but continued to snap their photos.

"Ey" I nodded my head towards them sternly and jumped into the car.

John would hear it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I'll probably be updating again soon, so keep your eye out for it! <strong>

**What do you think Paul's going to say/ or do to John? What do you think about Paul & Tara's deal? Tell me in a review! **

**Maybe we can get to 222 reviews for this chapter & I'll update again? **

**Well I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas! **

**Bye! **

**Peace & Love.**

**All you need is love. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Wow, we got to the goal quickly! Thanks so much, well here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Anyone who has met John would automatically know to be careful around him. You could never tell what he would do next, he was unpredictable. John was my best mate, and that's what continues to baffle me about him. I had cracked his rough exterior a while back, so I knew he was capable of sympathy or at least kindness.

So right now, as I angrily drive to Abbey Road studios, I can't comprehend why he would tell Tara about Emma and I's relationship. For as long as I can remember, John was always the constant person I would confide in. Whenever I had trusted in him to withhold things or keep certain things a secret he would. So why in hell would he go tell Tara about everything?

It's not that I cared about Tara knowing, it's just now she put a bunch of logical shit in my head that I never really thought of before.

I felt my ears burn up, and that only rarely happened when I burned with anger. If someone were to look at me, they'd probably see fumes blow out of my ears like I was taken out of a silly cartoon.

John was going to hear it soon.

I rapidly drove into the parking lot of Abbey Road studios and parked it in the first free space I saw. I turned the engine off and jumped out of the car letting the cold air hit me straight in the face. I sprinted towards the steps and ran up them skipping every two as I went. Once I was inside I hurriedly jogged past the receptionist and towards the studio I knew the lads were in. I pushed the door open with all of my strength and stormed inside. George Martin, our producer, sat casually at the soundboard as he talked to Ringo on the side. I marched past them and could feel their heads snap to look at me. I ignored them and continued to storm towards the small area where John and George stood. They were both making tea as I almost reached them. George abruptly turned to look at me and his face turned to shock. John sneaked a peak at him and responded by also turning around facing me. In that instant, I swung my strongest punch and it successfully collided with John's right cheek with a hair rising thump.

John almost dropped to the floor but caught himself on the tea table before he did. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. I was immediately being held back, but that just wanted me to go forward even more. John placed his left hand to his cheek and rubbed the red spot before composing himself the next second. His right hand was slouched over the tea table as he looked up at me with furious black eyes.

I knew in that exact moment we were going to go at it, something that has been building up for a bit.

In one quick movement John got himself off the ground and dove towards me. My arms were suddenly released from behind me revealing Ringo shuffling quickly to the other side. I soon found myself flying through the air and then hitting the hard carpet floor as John towered over me. He swiftly threw a blow and I could feel my jaw crunch in pain. I grumbled in response of the stinging and kneed him in the place where the lights don't shine. John yelped like a little girl and tumbled over to the ground in the fetal position as I stood up.

He recovered quicker than I thought and soon enough we were both holding our fists up like boxers ready to attack. John and I went forward locking shoulders as I pushed him towards the wall with all of my emotions pouring out. I underestimated John's strength as he strongly pushed me away and we both went crashing into the tea table shattering the glass in the process. I could feel the sharp shards of glass rip through my shirt and pierce my bare skin. I rolled both of us off the table and we landed with a thud onto the ground, but I was on top.

I began to lay blow after blow onto John's face, and my fist was beginning to feel the soreness as well but I didn't care.

"Paul!" Familiar voices shrieked. "Stop! Paul!"

I managed to push my fury aside and notice John laying there with closed eyes and a busted bloody lip and jaw. His clothing was also stained with red spots.

"John?" I breathed heavily letting go of his collar. "John?"

He didn't answer making my stomach drop.

"John?" I questioned again softly. "John? Mate, you there?"

To my relief, he began to open his eyes groggily and then they snapped open. He turned his face towards me and smirked, "Fookin' sucker."

My face twisted in confusion and then was met by a huge stinging sensation, and a deathly noise came with it.

John just bitch slapped me.

I held my hand to my face, closed my eyes, and fell right over and onto my back next to John. We were both breathing heavily and not moving, so I guessed that the worst was over.

Moments had passed before John spoke up.

"I never thought of ye' as a fighter McCartney." He grumbled chuckling. "But I was proved wrong."

My hand throbbed next to me as I said roughly, "Shut it."

"As much as I love fighting for no apparent reason," He sat up slowly and turned towards me. "What's this about?"

"You told Tara about Emma," I breathed heavily also sitting up.

"Told?" John questioned with his eyebrows raised. "More like forced."

I placed my hand to my jaw to see if there was blood. "What?"

"The bird turned into this crazy psycho bitch, which wouldn't shut up." He rubbed his head. "She was calling and calling and I ended up not answering. Then she came to me flat! I was like _hell no_, this needs to stop. So, I ended up just telling her."

"It wasn't yours to tell John!" I lifted my shoulders.

"I couldn't take another second of her voice." He shook his head.

"Well thanks to yer' short patience with annoyance, I had to make a deal with the devil." I stood up holding my aching hand.

John stuck his hands out for me to help him up.

"Really?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and lifted himself off the ground. When he was finally standing he held his hand to his shoulder. "What was the deal?"

I began to thoroughly explain the whole 'deal' as John and I iced and cleaned ourselves up.

"Ye' really shouldn't let a bird control ye' like that." John added.

"No one likes a smart arse." I turned my head towards him as I continued to clean the gash on my forearm.

"Well in a way, for once, John does have a point." George leaned his elbow on the armchair of his chair. The lads and I were all sitting around the soundboard. "Don't be intimidated by the bird."

"I'm not intimidated by her," I clarified. "I'm just protecting Emma, and it'll only be for a couple of weeks."

I didn't fancy keeping secrets from Emma, especially one as big as this, but it was all for her best interest. I hoped that if she did find out, she'd understand.

"George," I turned to the youngest, but certainly one of the wisest ones here. "How did you do it? How did you deal with all the craziness with Mandy?"

"I dealt with it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course the fans will never accept whatever bird we end up with, but I didn't let it affect me. I love Mandy too much to let the pressure of our fame get in the way, and eventually they learn to get used to it… but if I at least had a choice to protect her from all of it… I might have taken the deal like ye' did."

"Yeh' it all seems jolly good now, but what happens if Emma chooses that other bloke instead of you?" John pointed out.

John had a good point, what if she didn't choose me? I hated to think about it, but I knew it was a possibility. Then all of this might be a waste…

"No," I firmly shook my head responding to John and my thoughts. "Anything I do for Emma could never be a waste, she's worth everything. I don't care if she chooses Ethan… well I do but… if it's what she really wants…"

"Damn, ye' really fell hard for her." John added in disbelief. "Poor bastard."

"But ye' know what?" I looked up from my blood stained hands. "I don't regret one second of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**April 1, 1966**

I set my hot cup of tea on the kitchen counter and made my way towards the front door in my pajamas. I bundled deeper into my sweater as I twisted the knob gently and stepped outside. Ethan was still sleeping so I needed to be quiet. As I stepped onto the wet morning grass, I could feel my feet began to freeze so I rushed over the lawn. Once I reached the sidewalk I opened the mail post and began to collect the pile looking through it as I walked over to the newspaper. I bent down towards the thick packet, picked it up, and hurried back inside.

Once I was finally inside I could feel the warmth of my home begin to fill my body again. I walked back into the kitchen and set the newspaper and envelopes on the counter as I hurried back to my tea. I took a sip and could feel the warm creamy liquid heat my throat up in satisfaction. I walked over to the papers, still holding my cup, and began to look through the various envelopes. I didn't open much, since most of the mail was for Ethan so I switched to the newspaper.

I grabbed the thick packet and my cup of tea then made my way to my small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. I took another sip before I began to unfold the newspaper. I decided to start on the first page instead of just grabbing various articles like I always do. As I went to grab the first article, the very front page caught my attention:

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Paul McCartney and Tara Connolly: Yes or No?**

_ On March 29, 1966 we just caught Paul McCartney, the baby faced Beatle, in time before heading off to attend some sort of business. The Beatle exited his Liverpool flat just before 10 A.M. but stopped in his tracks to give his English girlfriend, Tara Connolly, a farewell kiss. _

"_They looked very much in love," An eyewitness reported. "But Paul seemed upset. He had a stern look on his face, Tara was the opposite; she was smiling. It was a bit odd, but they probably didn't like the photographers standing at the edge of their lawn." _

_Two days later, March 31, we again caught up with Mr. McCartney as he headed out of Abbey Road Studios. The reporter asked him how Tara was doing and what she was like, in which he responded _

"_She's doing fine and happy to be home and, Tara's a great girl I'm lucky to have her." _

_So what do YOU think? Are Paul and Tara's relationship coming to a rocky end, or are they very much in love? Based on our guesses, they are in it for a long run._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

I thought back to the day of March 29, and realized it was the morning after Paul had dinner at my house. It definitely hurt me to see this article and picture, but it just made me think about the things I hadn't. If I were to choose Paul… would this be my life? Would I have to live through this every day? Would I ever be able go somewhere without being bombarded by flashing cameras?

I guess I never truly thought about this…

Also the obvious, why was Paul kissing Tara? I tried to come up with every possible answer that made me feel better, but as much as I tried to convince myself it never worked.

Why couldn't things just stop being so complicated?

The kitchen phone began to ring, but it also distracted me from my rambling thoughts. I hurried over to it and pulled it off the set.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Is this Emma?" The stranger questioned.

"Yes," I said slowly but cautiously.

"Emma," The man said my name in a familiar style. "It's Mark."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeheeeee:P <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! This was definitely a FUN but also difficult chapter to write. **

**I'm still typing the next chapter because I do write as I go, but if we have a good amount of reviews I promise I'll try to write and upload it as quick as possible.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Why do you think Mark's here? And what did you think about John & Paul's fight? Tell me in a review please!**

**Well thank you for reading & have a great day/night wherever you are(: **

**All you need is love.**

**Peace & Love. **

**BAAAI! **


	50. Chapter 50

**I'm back! Since I got SO many reviews, I've decided to post again(: **

**And OMG, chapter 50? It happened so fast! **

* * *

><p>"Emma," The man said my name in a familiar style. "It's Mark."<p>

"Mark?" I asked kind of harshly.

"Yeah, it's me." He said back.

I wished I didn't pick up the phone.

I paused for a second in confusion as I looked around. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to," Mark trailed off a bit. "Catch up. Maybe we could get some lunch or something."

"Not to be rude or anything," I said sternly. "But not really."

"Come on," He laughed. "I flew out to Liverpool for you!"

Holy shit.

"How do you…" I trailed off. I knew I had to act fast if I wanted to get out of this. "Well I guess you flew out for nothing, because I'm in North Carolina."

"Oh," Mark's voice turned into glum. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, it is." I lied.

"Well maybe when I get back, we can catch up." He asked.

"Okay." I stuttered. "Bye."

"Bye, Emma." Mark said gently.

I was literally in shock as I hung the phone up.

Why did Mark call me? You don't just pick your phone up one day, and decide you're going to call your ex-fiancé that you cheated on.

Of course I am way over Mark. I was very young when I met him, I didn't know how he truly was until later on. I thought Mark was the one I was meant to be with, but I found out the very opposite. I don't even think I ever loved him… I think I was more in love with the idea of love.

Now I have to deal with Paul, Ethan, _and _Mark?

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm going to get going." I waved goodbye to Ethan.<p>

I told him that I was going to go out with Mandy today- when really I was going to try and talk to Paul. I knew it was a sneaky thing to do, but I needed to see him. It was as if something inside me depended on him, but in reality I knew I loved him.

I loved Ethan too, but it felt like I loved him in a different way.

"Have fun," Ethan was now in front of me smiling. "But not too much."

I gave a weak smile before he bent down and began to kiss me. Every time Ethan kissed me, I tried to put emotion into it but it was so hard. I began to realize that every time he kissed me, I just… wished it was Paul.

We pulled back and I laid my hand on his shoulder as I whispered, "I'm going to go."

Ethan closed his eyes and kissed my forehead tenderly before smiling, "I'll miss you."

"Me too." I nodded my head gently.

Before I knew it, I was already hurrying towards Paul's house. I found that every time I would go to see him, I instantly became happier. The joy I get from seeing him… I can't find anywhere else. He's irreplaceable.

As Paul's house came into view, nervousness crept up on me like a burglar in the night. I didn't know what we might talk about, but all I knew was that we _needed_ to talk. My stomach instantly dropped when I remembered that Tara lives there too!

How could I just show up like this- again? What am I thinking?

I stood at the edge of his lawn for what seemed like forever. I debated whether I should forget about talking to him and just go home. I mean… the last time I dropped by without anybody knowing I found out about Tara!

I finally managed to push my negative thoughts away and decided to just go for it. I slowly made my way up his driveway and towards his front door. Once I was finally there I lifted up my hand preparing to knock. I must've tried knocking at least five times, but never could. Every time I tried, my hand seemed to become heavier and it just overshadowed the strength I thought I had. Out of nowhere, without any thought, I knocked gently on his door. My eyes became wide when I realized the action I had just done.

Soon enough… the door opened swiftly and it was the exact person I wanted to see.

"Emma…" Paul trailed off. He stared at my face as if soaking it all up before I he said sternly, "Whater' ye' doing here?"

I couldn't help but realize how much I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and never let go. He was wearing a grey shirt and trousers, with a brown jacket over the shirt.

"I'm sorry I just I wanted to talk." I stuttered before I whispered, "Is this a bad time?"

"When is it ever a good time?" Paul asked seriously.

"I don't know." I said almost silently.

Seconds of tenseness passed by and I decided to break it- unfortunately.

"I saw the newspaper this morning." I said quietly but suddenly regretting it.

Paul shrugged his shoulders casually, "So."

"Well it was of… you and Tara…" I trailed off

"Kissing," He nodded confirming it. "Yeh' I know."

I stared at him speechless.

"Why are you acting like this?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Like what?" Paul asked like he was totally oblivious.

"Like nothing matters," I looked at him in confusion. "You're acting like you don't care about anyone but yourself… you're acting different."

"Yer' calling me selfish?" He laughed a bit with his eyebrows raised. "If anyone's being selfish, it's you."

I was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"Ye' heard me." Paul crossed his arms. "You're treating Ethan and I like your boy toys, and I won't stand for it. I have a girlfriend, and I've decided to start treating her like it."

"That's fine," I tried to control my anger. "I have a boyfriend, maybe I'll start treating him like one too. I think I'll start tonight."

I could see Paul wasn't expecting what I just said.

"I'm sure you've been 'treating' him like one since he's gotten here anyways." He shot back.

It was probably my fault for mentioning anything like that, but what Paul just said really bothered me considering I had barely even kissed Ethan since he's gotten to Liverpool.

"The reason yer' not picking a guy is because yer' looking out for yer' best benefit." Paul added confidently.

"I can't believe you just said that." I scoffed.

"Then why don't ye' just choose someone?" He suddenly got loud making me jump a bit.

"Choose?" My voice broke. "This isn't like adopting an animal Paul, I can't just 'choose' someone."

"Why not?" He lowered his voice.

"It doesn't matter who I decide on… someone gets hurt." My eyes welled up. "I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Then go choose Ethan!" Paul lifted his hands up.

"What?" I choked out.

"Choose him! That's obviously what you want." He said meanly.

"You'd be okay with that?" I asked quickly.

"Yeh', you've hurt me so many times in the past I'm sure yer' used to it." Paul said loudly. "And I've damn sure gotten used to it. So go choose him! I don't care!"

"Fine, maybe I will." I responded angrily.

"Okay, go choose him!" He pointed to his right. "Now! Go!"

I stared at him with anger and sadness.

"Whater' ye' waiting for?" Paul asked me making my stomach drop. "Go home and make love to him like ye' did to me the day ye' go back! I'm sure it's all the same to ye'!"

I felt like bursting into tears. I didn't know how much Paul was keeping inside, and now seeing it all explode made me feel so guilty.

"Okay I will." I said in anger. Even though I was sad, I was still upset at how Paul was yelling at me so I turned on my heel and began storming towards his driveway.

As I reached the end of his walkway to his front door I turned back to him with my voice under control. Paul was staring at me as I choked out with tears, "I'm happy for both of us, now we have nothing holding us back. I can give Ethan the relationship I never gave you, and you can give Tara the relationship you never gave me. Being apart is what's best for us."

I knew for a fact that being apart wasn't what was best for us, well… I guess not best for me, because based off of what Paul just said… he doesn't care anymore. Maybe moving on for the last time, could finally make us forget about each other.

"Say hi to Ethan for me." Paul said gently.

A tear fell down my face as I turned around and began to walk somewhere… anywhere… I tried to convince myself I didn't care, but I knew I did.

* * *

><p>I quickly walked into the free phone booth, closed the door, and inserted the right amount of change to call someone.<p>

"Hello?" George picked up.

"George, can you put Mandy on the phone." I tried to control my crying. "Please, it's really important."

"Emma what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"I just… I really need to talk to her." I cried even more.

"She just went to the grocery store," George said sincerely. "But you can talk to me."

"Are you almost done?" A man began knocking on the door behind me.

"Yeah." I told him without turning around then went back to George. "I have to go George, thanks anyways."

"Wait Emm-"

Before I could hear George anymore, I hung the phone up and began making my way out of the booth.

I walked past the man without looking up, "You can use it."

"Emma?" The voice I had heard this morning became reality. I turned around in response and I tried to control my mouth from dropping.

Mark ran up to me with a smile as he laughed, "I knew you were still here- have you been crying?"

It suddenly dawned me:

My ex-fiancé, who I haven't seen in more than 3 years, was suddenly standing right in front of me waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated… lol. <strong>

**I know I made Paul a total dick in this chapter but I mean… he's still cute (; So what do you think is going to happen? **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Please review! I lovvvvvvvve reviews, don't we all? (; **

**Well thank you for reading(: **

**All you need is love.**

**Peace & Love. **

**Bye bye bye! **

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter & Emma hanging up on George :/ :/ :/ **


	51. Chapter 51

**I couldn't think of anyone else playing Mark except Chris Pine hahahaaha. If you go on Google images and look him up, look for the one where he's wearing a blue dress shirt with a black suit/jacket thing over it(: **

**I know I'm uploading again, and I'm sure you think I'm a freak.**

**Well here you go! **

* * *

><p>Mark ran up to me with a smile as he laughed, "I knew you were still here- have you been crying?"<p>

It suddenly dawned me:

My ex-fiancé, who I haven't seen in more than 3 years, was suddenly standing right in front of me waiting for an answer.

I stared at Mark in shock, he really had changed these past years. He became much more man looking, well maybe because the last time I had seen him was when we both were nineteen years old. His hair was a bit lighter than I remembered, when he was younger his hair was a darker brown. Mark was wearing a light blue dress shirt with black pants.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I must've dosed off.

I blinked a few times trying to erase the tears as I said quietly, "Yeah."

He exhaled with a smile, "It's good to see you. It's been a while."

"I know," I nodded trying to act normal. "It's been years."

"Do you want to sit down?" Mark pointed towards the outside table and chairs of a restaurant.

"Oh I can't," I shook my head and clutched my handbag tighter. "I have to get going."

"Come on," He laughed. "You lied about being here, now you're going to lie again? And now it's to my face?"

"No but I really need to go." I was preparing to leave.

"Just one lunch Emma," Mark pleaded gently. "Please."

I thought about it for a moment before exhaled, "Okay fine."

The next moment I found myself seated at the black metal table- with Mark.

We both were just looking at each other weirdly, because we both had changed a lot since the last time we had seen each other.

"You look great." Mark nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks," I pursed my lips before getting to the root of everything. "So… why did you track me down? I mean, I think I should be scared right now."

He laughed for a second before composing himself.

"I'm getting married in a couple of weeks." Mark nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Marriage? Again?" I asked in sarcasm.

It felt good to say these things… I just wanted to get under his skin.

"Yeah," He said seriously. "But this time I'm going to make sure it works out."

"Okay, but why did you call me?" I asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

"What I did to you all those years ago…" Mark trailed off sincerely. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was a stupid punk then, but I'm not now. The very moment after, I felt like a complete idiot for doing that to you. I know I don't deserve an ounce of your forgiveness, and I'm completely fine if you don't forgive me. I just needed to get this off of my chest, because I couldn't get married until I did. But, I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I could tell Mark meant what he was saying. The way he was apologizing right in front of me meant a lot. He flew all the way out to England just to tell me this, and I appreciated it.

"Of course I forgive you." I assured. "It was years ago, I have a lot more important to worry about than my nineteen year old fiancé cheating on me."

Mark smiled, "You're just like I remember."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked smiling with my eyebrows raised.

"Well," looked away but then back at me with a smirk. "It's nice to know that people stay true to themselves."

My smile dropped instantly when he said that last sentence.

Had I stayed true to myself? No, I haven't. My number one vow was that I would never put someone through what Mark put me through, and yet I already have. In a way, Paul was right. Of course I wasn't toying anyone around, but I was being selfish. I was doing what I wanted, and that want was Paul. When Paul and I were together that day he came to my house… I didn't think about how Ethan would feel only until after.

The way Paul yelled at me… I think he truly didn't care anymore, but who could blame him? If it's hell for me, I can't imagine what it was like for him. Even though I'm sad that he doesn't care, I'm also happy. He can finally just leave me, it's what's best for him. He can be with Tara, and that's obviously what he wants.

It seems as if when I do I want… it turns into something I never wanted it to be. So, maybe I should start doing the things that I don't technically want. I _want_ to be with Paul, I don't necessarily _want_ Ethan… maybe that's a sign.

I think I've just made my decision… and that decision… is Ethan.

"You okay?" Mark distracted me.

I nodded my head stupidly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Emma," He said sympathetically. "I know when you're not okay."

"I'm fine, honestly." I nodded my head faking a smile.

Mark pursed his lips as if he could see right through me. "You sure?"

"Yes." I laughed. Then I decided to change the subject. "Come on let's eat."

It was nice to get away… even if it was just for a couple of hours. It was easy to forgive Mark. I knew we were both very young and naïve and… it truly didn't matter to me anymore. Like I said, I have a lot more things on my mind.

Well… not anymore, since my decision is final…

* * *

><p><strong>Tara's POV<strong>

I listened secretly, and intently to Paul and Emma's conversation. I needed to make sure Paul didn't ruin our deal! Honestly, I don't know how he fell for it. Obviously I felt a bit bad, but you can't make it in the Hollywood world unless you have connections. I was just doing what needed to be done. I mean, come on! Dating a Beatle? That definitely has to put me somewhere on the top, and once I get this audition I won't have to worry about feeding off of other people to get where I want to. Pretty soon, people will be using me for my fame.

After their conversation was over, I was literally shocked. Isn't this the same Paul who made the deal _because_ he loved Emma? _Not_ because he didn't care anymore?

Once Paul said his last parting words to her, he walked back in with his head down and closed the door sternly. I don't think he knew I was behind him since he stayed by the door for at least ten seconds.

He finally turned around and questioned quietly, "What?"

"What was all that?" I asked curiously pointing to the window next to the door.

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he croaked, "Just doing what I had to do."

"You didn't have to do _that_." I clarified. I genuinely felt like this whole thing was my fault. Emma doesn't deserve that! "You _are_ going to fix all this when the deals over? Right?"

"No." Paul mumbled as he began making his way past me.

I turned around swiftly as I pulled his arm. "Hey, stop."

Paul turned around with a glum face, and I could tell he still loved her.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Why did you say those things to her?"

"I need her to just move on," His voice became a bit loud. "Do you see what this whole mess is doing to her? She's in so much pain, I can't put her through that. Obviously she loves him, or she would have chosen me. I'm not going to make her choose like that."

"Well you were damn sure in making her choose Ethan." I broke. After a couple of seconds I went on gentler, "Did you mean any of those things you said to her?"

"Of course not," Paul said quietly shaking his head. "But it's better if she's with him."

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"Because Emma can have a life with him!" He lifted his hands up. "He's a doctor, he'll be able to provide everything. In a few years they'll be married, and then have children and she won't even remember all of this."

"She's not looking for what's her best benefit!" I tried explaining to this man who has no common sense with women. "She only wants who she loves! Not money!"

"Then why doesn't she choose?" He asked almost pleading.

"Us girls..." I trailed off. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

I let my words of wisdom sink in and I think he understood it- well kind of. Let's face it, he is a male.

After a couple of seconds I whispered, "Why are you giving up so easily?"

"I'm not giving up," Paul whispered back. "She's not mine to love, she's Ethan's. This whole time… she was _never_ my bird."

"She loves you," I stated confidently. "She wouldn't have showed up here if she didn't."

"It's too late." He turned his back and began walking towards the stairs.

"Paul, it's never too late." I called after him but he ignored me. I watched as he disappeared and listened as he shut his bedroom door.

I couldn't let this whole thing turn to ruins because of me. I don't care that their together, I don't care that I'll be 'the girl that, that Beatle dumped'. Throughout all the years Paul and I put up with each other… I've never seen him act or look at a girl like he does towards Emma. The nights where he used to come stumbling home from the bar, and call me Emma now made so much sense. He loved her so much, and I can't let him just throw it away like that… I won't let him. I know I wouldn't want someone to let me throw away something that beautiful, so I can't let him.

I looked up towards the stairs to make sure he wasn't coming down. I quickly grabbed my white coat and purse and hurried outside.

I need to find Emma.

* * *

><p>I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her! I looked in shops, restaurants, and anywhere else she could possibly be! I even dropped by her flat! NADA!<p>

Well, I did all I could do. I probably shouldn't have made the deal in the first place but, at least I'm trying right to fix it right? I know, I'm a bitch but I'm working on it.

As I walked down the semi busy street, I noticed a cute restaurant ahead named Vine and Dine. They had these little black tables sitting outside where you could also eat.

_I have to go there and eat sometime. _

I also noticed- a very good looking man. He had light brown hair and a beautiful face! I sped up a bit just to get a better look, and yes he is definitely cuter the closer you get. As I began passing his table I noticed a very familiar person.

"Emma?" I stopped in my tracks. Wow, I spend hours looking for her and she's here!

Karma's a bitch... I don't even know what that is, but it sounds like it fits the situation so I'm going with it.

Her face turned into surprise. "Tara? Hi."

"I've been looking everywhere for y- Who is this?" The very good looking man sat her table. I gave him an award winning smile.

"This is Mark…" Emma trailed off. "My cousin, yeah cousin. He just flew in."

"Oh okay," I shrugged my shoulders with a smile. I suddenly remembered why I was here, and I was sort of planning on her being alone not with her smoking hot cousin. What if he knows Ethan? I can't just blurt Paul out, it might just make things worse. I decided to just go with the flow. "Well I was just getting home, but since I'm here, you're still coming to the dinner next week right? The name of the restaurant is called Emeralda's, it's on fifth."

"Um yeah." Emma said slowly. I could totally tell she didn't want to.

"Okay see you seen!" I waved goodbye. I continued walking before I called, "Bye Mark!"

* * *

><p>Well at least I had one piece of good news to tell Paul! I hurriedly unlocked the door and caught Paul putting on his black coat getting ready to leave.<p>

"Oh good!" I bounced towards him. "I saw Emma!"

"Yeh' so did I." He said sarcastically sad.

"No," I smacked him across the face then continued quickly, "I mean like ten minutes ago!"

"Ye' stalker." Paul rubbed his face before adjusting his coat.

"Well without me being a stalker," I grinned. "Then you wouldn't know that I spotted her at a restaurant with her cousin Mark and-"

"Mark?" Paul interrupted me abruptly. "What do you mean her cousin Mark?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I saw her at a restaurant with her cousin Mark and-"

"Emma doesn't have a cousin Mark." Paul whispered as he shook his head. He rubbed his head for a second before he looked like he got something. "Mark."

"Yes," I nodded my head with a fake smile. "Her cousin is named Mark."

"No," He said gently. "_Mark_, is her ex-fiancé."

"Oh…" I trailed off feeling like an idiot.

"I can't believe it." I could hear the shock in Paul's voice as he moved past me and towards the door. He shut the door with a bit of a slam and then I was left alone.

"She's coming to dinner next week!" I called even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Crap, this is the most drama I've had since middle school.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I hope you like Tara's POV. <strong>

**Did you guys like Tara's sort of change of heart? And how do you think dinner's going to go? **

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! And please review! **

**I'm on Christmas break & back from vacation so that's why I have time haha. **

**All you need is love.**

**Peace&Love. **

**P.S. I'll definitely try adding more Ringo! (: **

**CAUSE WHO DOESN'T LOVE RINGO(; **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit of a while but I just have been so busy with school, other things, and worst of all writers block. I absolutely freaking hate it by the way! But, I'm posting and will try to post quicker next time. Oh and I hope you guys had a great New Years! 2012 baby!**

**Oh and thank you all SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Lol, anyways here you go(: **

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

I focused intently on the tune I was trying to get out of my guitar. I slumped over my instrument and continued to pluck at the various strings as I looked for the unknown sound I was searching for. The feeling of excitement began to pulse through my fingers, and I knew I would find the mysterious tune shortly. Just as I moved my fingers up a fret on the guitar neck I was instantly pulled out of my bubble by something being gently thrown at me head.

I could hear John try to stifle his laugh from behind me as I looked down at the object. It was a small green tennis ball.

I picked up the ball and turned around with what felt like an annoyed expression. "Really?"

John tried smothering his grin but he failed enormously. "What?"

I pretended to turn back around to my guitar but at the last minute I pegged the small ball right at John. To my satisfaction, it hit him directly in the face.

"Laugh at that." I smirked with a chuckle.

John scrunched his nose for a second before sprinting up behind me. Before I knew it, John had my right arm pinned up against my back like a chicken wing.

"Say yer' sorry." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I scoffed, "In yer' bloody dreams."

John began to pin my arm up a bit rougher than before, and it came with more pain, but not enough to make me want to give up this easily.

"Say it." He taunted.

"I'm…" I trailed off with a chuckle. "Not sorry."

"Ringo," John called like a war commander. "Fellow Ringo, I need back up immediately!"

"Certainly Mr. Lennon." Ringo called back as he ran in front of me. "John I know how I can get him to give up."

"What's that?" John held my arm in place as he giggled.

"I can dance." Ringo nodded his head. "My dancing… he won't want to see anymore, I guarantee it."

"Alright lad, give it yer' best shot." John said.

Ringo gave me a cheeky smile before he began tapping his feet mindlessly against the wooden floors of the studio. He twisted and turned, while he did any 'dance' move imaginable. John even tried to hold his laughter in, but I couldn't.

"Alright alright," I chuckled. "Let me go."

John undid my arm and I stood up stretching it out before I turned back to him with a smirk. "I'm still not sorry."

Before John had the chance to come after me again, someone came busting in through the studio doors and I could feel all of our heads snap to see who it is.

It was Paul, and he looked a bit… I don't know, I couldn't tell.

"Uhh…" I trailed off in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Paul said back a bit angry as he sat down on a chair and picked up a guitar.

John, Ringo, and I all looked around at each other not knowing what do to. We knew it wasn't going that well between Emma and Paul, but we didn't know what do to about it.

"Come on you bloke', just tell us." John said.

Paul spun around on his chair with an annoyed expression, placed his guitar back on the stand, stood up, and began pacing. "Guess who's here? You'll never guess who it is, come on guess who's in Liverpool?"

"Elvis!" Ringo pointed his finger in the air.

"No," Paul scrunched his eyebrows together. "Mark! Bloody Mark!"

"What the fook' are ye' talking about?" John exhaled as he sat on a nearby chair and crossed his arms.

"Mark?" I asked in confusion. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Maybe cause' it's Emma's ex-fiancé that cheated on her!" Paul stopped pacing and stood in front of us.

I could feel all of our moods change drastically at the news, and I knew we weren't expecting Mark to be here. Anger started to build inside of me considering I had always thought of Emma as me sister.

"Mark?" John clarified before he scrambled off his seat and stood up with an angry expression. "I've been waitin' to get me hands on him."

I nodded my head firmly, "I'm with ye' on that one."

"Me too." Ringo added seriously.

"Well then what the hell are we waitin' for?" John asked turning to Ringo and I. "Let's go kick his arse'."

We all hurried towards the door before John asked turning around to Paul, "Ye' coming?"

I could tell Paul wanted to but he eventually sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?" John asked roughly. "Don't you wanna' beat the guy who hurt Emma?"

"Believe me I do," Paul said sharply. "But earlier today Emma came over and I completely lost it, well faked it, but I hurt her real bad. I can't just show up, she'll hate me forever."

"What's the difference, she already hates you." John added sarcastically. "So, ye' comin' or not?"

"I wish I could." Paul rubbed his eyes.

"Suit yer' self." John shrugged as he turned around and opened the door.

Before we were almost out Ringo whispered, "I'm going to stay with Paul, he needs a friend."

"Sweet baby Jesus, you all are turning into a bunch of women." John rolled his eyes and I laughed on the inside.

"Yeh' Yeh'." Ringo said in annoyance as he began making his way towards Paul.

"Yer' still a man, are ye' Harrison?" John raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"100 percent." I nodded.

"Ye' ready to kick some American arse?" John said in amusement.

I nodded my head with a grin, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Just as we were about to be out the door Paul called us back. "Wait," John and I came back in and huffed, we wanted to go after Mark already! "Don't _try_ and start a fight."

"What do ye' mean, of course we're going to try and start one." John said back in a child like manner.

"No, ye' can't." Paul said back shaking his head.

"They probably won't win anyways." Ringo added bluntly. He was sitting at his drums as Paul sat in a brown chair in front of him.

I was jokingly serious. "Poor Ringo, can't you see I'm a ninja?"

"I'm a better ninja." Ringo pointed at me with his drum sticks.

"No but he's probably right," Paul nodded towards Ringo. "You probably won't win."

"Why have you suddenly lost faith in us?" John motioned between him and I.

"Well," Paul trailed off with a small smile. "I heard he's a really good fighter."

"Yeh' well I'm a better one." John said proudly. "You've all seen me fight, and you all know I can take any bugger that comes after me. It's a proven fact."

"Okay George," Paul turned towards me. "When John is pinned up against the ground, yer' going to have help him. Ye' know that right?"

I laughed aloud and John turned around angrily and headed towards the door, "George come on."

I laughed one more time as I went forward to Paul with a grin, "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." Paul laughed weakly before he turned serious as he looked up at me. "But seriously be careful and if ye' do manage to actually engage in the fight, throw some punches for me."

I chuckled in disbelief.

"Better go." I said quickly walking to the door before I called back still walking with a smile. "I'll try not to get me arse' kicked."

"That's me boy," Ringo shouted.

* * *

><p>Once we got our disguises on we headed for the phone booth to call Tara, because she knew where Emma and Mark were. We did get a couple of weird stares but we knew why. John was wearing a brown long coat that almost went to his ankles as a grey beard hung on his face and a tan hat lay on his head to finish the look. On the other hand I was wearing a long black beard and a checkered poncho.<p>

We both walked into the phone booth and realized we both couldn't fit in it at the same time.

"I'll wait out here." I informed John who proceeded to walk inside.

I leaned casually against the side of the booth as John began to call Tara. I stared down the few people that passed by and tried freaking them out- and it worked.

I honestly couldn't believe Mark was here… what the hell is that bloody wanker doing here? And why was Emma with him?

I looked to my right and had to do a double take since I was unsure. To me it looked like Emma, and she was sitting with a man I didn't recognize but I knew it was Mark. I squinted my eyes and realized it was them. My heart sped up as I swiftly turned around and began pounding on the glass window of the phone booth.

"John!" I yelled and pounded. "John!"

He yanked the phone away from his ear and screeched, "What?"

"She's right there!" I talked clear as I pointed towards Emma and Mark sitting at the black outside tables.

"What?" John yelled not understanding me.

"They're right there! Look!" I continued pointing towards them.

When John got what I was talking about, he hung the phone up quickly and came out of the booth. As he adjusted his coat and walked past me he said, "Good work Harrison"

We began making our way towards the tables and soon enough we were right in front of a surprised looking Emma, and I think Mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I continued to babble on with Mark before two very odd looking men walked straight up to our table. I stared at them and realized I knew them! It was John and George, I could tell immediately.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Mark called nicely to John and George.

"Oh yes mister," John propped his elbows on the table as George shuffled to the other side. "Do you know where Emma Parker is?"

"She's right there." Mark pointed at me in confusion.

My stomach began to feeling tingly with nervousness. I was sort of embarrassed that George and John know about Mark, but I was much madder that they came!

"We must've not recognized you love." George also bent over and propped his elbows on the table with a small grin.

"I almost didn't recognize you both too, John and George." I said in annoyance as I stared in between both of them.

John glared at me before turning to Mark, "So laddie! What happens to be yer' name?"

"Mark." He nodded firmly with confusion before looking at me quickly.

"Oh Mark? The same Mark who was a dick towards Emma?" John dropped the accent he was faking and turned on his serious side.

Mark asked firmly, "Who are you?"

In one swift action, John ripped off his fake beard and took his hat off. He threw both on the ground and I could tell Mark wasn't expecting that.

"John Lennon?" He practically laughed and then pointed towards George, "George Harrison?"

George gave him a sarcastic wave and I couldn't help but giggle.

Mark stood up and smirked, "Well I'm not afraid of some rock stars."

"Ye' should be." John nodded towards him. "Considering I know I can beat yer' arse."

I watched in complete horror because I knew when John wanted a fight, and I knew he wanted one now.

"Oh really?" Mark scoffed. "You're just a couple of musicians so cut the shit and run back to your little recording studio."

I was getting kind of mad at the way Mark was talking to John. He was totally misjudging them as just these 'musicians', and he didn't know them at all. Plus, I felt like they were all brothers to me so I hated people just being mean to them.

"It doesn't need to go any farther than this." I stood up cautiously and stood next to John. George came around towards me as I tugged on John's arm gently and whispered, "John come on. You don't have to do this."

I definitely didn't want a fight to break out, because I knew someone was bound to get hurt.

"Don't have to do this?" John questioned me. "Emma this bloke is a piece of shit, and he treated ye' like one!"

"Hey that was a long time ago." Mark pointed at John in the face and I knew that would set him off.

"Get yer' filthy hand away from me face." John pushed Mark's hands meanly.

"Don't touch me." Mark pushed John by the chest.

John huffed in a puff of air before throwing a left hook at Mark. I instantly moved out of the way as Mark recovered quickly and soon enough, they were knocking into tables and chairs and punching each other every which way. Mark was mainly dominant over John, and I think John was surprised by it too. I looked frightfully towards George who in that same instant went forward and pulled Mark off of John as he was in the middle of another punch. When George got him off of John, Mark fiercely elbowed George in the face and that was the instant I had had enough.

"Mark stop!" I screeched. "Stop! Get off of him!"

I tried pulling Mark off but he was too into the fight to stop. John had bloody on many areas of his face, and I would absolutely hate to see any more.

I decided to just go for it and give my loudest yell, "Stop!"

That got everybody's attention- including Mark's. He swiftly jumped off of John and came forward towards me with sorrow.

"Emma I'm so sorry." Mark held his hands out in sorrow. "You know my temper…"

"Just go." I choked out sternly. "Now."

"Emma…" He pleaded with a long face.

"You've caused enough trouble." I whispered. "Just go, and don't come back."

I meant every word I said. Mark comes back and then gets into a fight with two of my closest friends! I have way too many problems in my life and this isn't going to be another one. I'm ending everything with him before it turns into something bigger.

Mark paused for a moment before talking quietly, "I really am sorry."

"And I forgive you," I assured. "But you need to go."

"I understand" He nodded his head.

I walked forward and pushed roughly past Mark as I went quickly towards John.

"John?" I asked out of breath as I kneeled down to him as he lay on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Blood was dripping out of John's nose as numerous scratches marked his whole face.

He grumbled, "Never better."

"Come on," I said gently. "Let's go now."

After I helped John stand up I went to George who was already walking towards me. A few drops of blood came out of his nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly towards him.

Suddenly a grin was plastered on his face. "It didn't even hurt, and I think the blood makes me look cool."

I laughed aloud as I brought him over to where John stood. I wrapped each of my arms around John and George's waist as I said quietly, "I'm really sorry you guys."

They both shrugged their shoulders with amusement before John tiptoed towards Mark who was facing the other direction. Once he was behind him, John tapped on his shoulders and threw a punch as Mark turned around. I could tell Mark didn't take that blow well as he held his hand his head in pure confusion. My mouth dropped in shock as John ran back over and laughed, "Now we can go."

As we continued to walk down the sidewalk John asked confusingly, "How does he know all those moves?"

"He's a martial arts instructor." I laughed towards him.

* * *

><p>I stared at the grey ground as John, George, and I walked down a quiet alley way. The side brick walls were an old rusty red color and the ground was concrete. John swiftly kicked an empty metal can as he said casually, "Paul knows about Mark."<p>

My head turned to George then John, "What do you mean?"

"He knows that Mark came here and you two talked." John added as he continued to kick the pebbles on the ground.

"How?" I whispered.

John looked up at me, "Tara told him."

I let a small breath and looked at the ground. I couldn't even bear the thought of Paul knowing about Tara, it was humiliating and saddening. All I wanted was Paul but I didn't want to hurt Ethan. But, I knew I was hurting Paul in the past and he finally gave up. I'm not mad at him though, I can finally stop putting us both through so much torture. While I thought, I began to realize how far I had let this gone.

"It'll be okay Em." George wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know it will."

"No they won't." I held my tears in as I laid my head on his shoulder. "They never are."

After a few minutes of silence I decided to be alone. I turned towards George and John as I lied, "I'm going to go home. If I'm seen with you guys, it'll create this huge thing and I don't really need that at the moment."

"We can walk ye' to yer' house." George added kindly.

I smiled weakly towards him, "No it's okay, thank you though. Thank you both."

"For what?" John laughed.

"Thank you for standing up for me." I whispered as I looked between them. "Through this… mess… I've felt so alone and when Mark asked me to forgive him for cheating on me I just did. I did… because it felt like at least one thing would be okay, and for you guys to come and stand up for me… it really meant a lot."

George smiled widely as he pulled me into his arms and said gently, "Don't worry, we'll always be here for ye'."

I pulled back and smiled in response and then waved towards John, "Bye."

He gave me a small unreadable smile before I turned my back and began walking the other direction.

Without my knowing, tears began to stream down my face and I tried wiping them away but they kept coming. Just as I reached the end of the long alley way I heard John from behind me.

"Emma." John called. I made sure to erase the trace of tears before I turned around in confusion. He had his hands dug into his pockets as he walked up slowly with a still face.

I asked back quietly, "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for ye'." John said gently as he stood in front of me. "I know I'm not always the nicest person… but I just want ye' to know that I do care. I know I was the root of this mess a while back, and I feel like absolute shit."

"No," I shook my head. "John it's not your fault, if anything it's my fault."

"Emma don't lie." He said gently back and then paused for a moment.

"But it's no-"

"Just listen to me for a second, okay?" I nodded as he stared into my eyes. "I know I'm a dick ninety nine percent of the time, but I need you to know that I'm here for you and I love ye' like a sister. Whatever you need, whatever time, whatever place… Just give me a call and I'll be there. I caused one of my two closest friends to basically be enemies, and I hate myself for that… I just need ye' to know."

I think this was the most I have ever been surprised with John. He surprised me a lot of times, but this was definitely the biggest one of them all. John rarely showed anybody this side of him, and I was one of those lucky few who had gotten to experience it. I always knew John felt somewhat responsible for all of this, but I never knew he felt like I _this._

My eyes welled up as I choked out the only word I could manage, "Thank you."

John smiled sympathetically before pulling me into a tight embrace. Once we pulled back he tapped my nose gently before turning back the other way, and walked towards George who stood at the end of the alley.

I quickly made my way home and wished with all my heart that I could be in Paul's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a boring chapter, I'm just trying to take my story to different places but it's getting there… hopefully. <strong>

**Obviously I explored a bit more of how John cares for Emma and how he just wants everything to be alright(: I loved writing that(: I also hoped you guys like the beginning with the boys :D **

**Please review! I love your reviews, but please leave nice ones too(; **

**Well anyways, I'll try updating soon. **

**Peace&Love.**

**BYE!(:**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I've been busy with studying for exams:/ but tomorrow is my last exam, so that means I should be uploading quicker then! Haha, anyways thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>April 3, 1966<strong>

**8:00 P.M. **

"Don't worry," Ethan tried soothing me as he locked my necklace in place. I looked up towards the head dressers mirror and found his eyes. "The night will be over before you know it."

"I'm not worried," I lied as I turned to look at him and sighed lowly. "I'm just exhausted."

Tonight was the night everyone was going to go out to dinner together. Tara had planned the entire evening, and she made sure to inform everyone that it was formal. Meaning, that the men were expected to wear tuxedos and the women were expected to wear elegant dresses. Ethan went with a standard but graceful tuxedo as his hair was combed gently back and I went with a long red dress that reached my also red heels. My dress was sleeveless with a long cut down my chest, which was wear my silver shiny necklace laid. My hair was curled softly and I decided to keep it down for the evening.

Ethan smiled sympathetically, "We can still get out of it, if you want."

"It's too late," I shook my head and whispered. "The limo's going to be here in five minutes."

He placed his hands on my waist and waited for a moment before he said gently, "How about, we leave the dinner early tonight? Is that okay?"

"It's up to you." I said softly.

I didn't feel like going to this party tonight at all. It's just another thing I have to worry about on my endless list of problems. Paul's going to be there too, which will just make matters a dozen times more difficult. At this point, I didn't know where he and I stood. Obviously, he wants nothing to do with me but this can't just be it can it? Are Paul and I officially over? I've been thinking about this subject ever since he told me he didn't care and it's hard for me to accept his hurtful words, but I did make a decision. I can't be with someone who doesn't want me. It just doesn't work that way. I guess, Ethan is my ultimate decision. No matter how hard it will be and is to let go of Paul, I have to do it. I have to do it for the sake of him, Ethan, and I. After the course of truly thinking about what I should do, I realized I was holding everybody back from moving on to better and greater things.

I dreaded the night to come, not only because Paul was going to be there, but because everything was so fancy. The attire, the restaurant, and everything besides that were so elegant. I would much rather prefer to just curl up on the couch with a bag of chips in my pajamas to be honest.

Ethan grinned gently, "I have a feeling it's going to be a good night."

That made me suspicious considering, if you push past the fanciness, we were just going out for dinner with a group of friends.

I smiled weakly trying to cover up my nervousness.

"You look beautiful by the way." Ethan stepped back and admired me from head to toe.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear shyly as I looked down, "Thanks, you look great too."

"Okay," He scoffed with a smile as grabbed both of my hands and brought me to his body. I laid my head on his chest feeling guilty as he placed his head against the side of mine. Whenever I did the slightest thing towards Ethan, I felt as if I was betraying Paul. I began to think about Paul before Ethan gently whispered in my ear, "You do look stunning though."

"Stop it." I laughed quietly into his chest.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before a light but firm knocking began to make itself known from the front door.

"That must be them." I sighed heavily into his chest before breaking our contact. I looked up into Ethan's blue eyes. "We better go."

Ethan motioned his head towards the bedroom door with a small smile as I turned around back to my dresser. I quickly snatched my red clutch and turned back to Ethan. I gripped my small purse in one hand as we began making our way downstairs and towards the front door. Ethan gently opened the door only to reveal Tara, Paul, John, Cynthia, George, Mandy, Ringo, and Maureen.

"You look amazing!" The four girls threw their arms around my body. I laughed loudly as they continued to hang on to my shoulders and neck.

After we pulled back laughing I commented with a smile towards all of them, "You all look so amazing too!" Tara was wearing a long golden colored dress with her hair curled stylishly, Cynthia wore the same style of dress except in yellow with a piece of her hair clipped up to the side, Maureen wore a dark blue dress that had a bit of a slit at the knee as her hair was straightened, and Mandy wore a crimson red dress as her hair was tied up in an elegant bun.

"We should get going if we want to make it on time." Tara suggested with an excited smile. I hadn't really gotten to know Tara that well, and despite the bit of awkwardness I feel around her, she's a genuinely nice person from what I gather.

After Ethan had shut and locked the door we all began walking, arms linked with our men, towards the black extravagant limo that was parked in front of my house. It was a cool and peaceful night as we all began walking down my sidewalk. When we were almost more than halfway there, the chauffeur exited the limo and made his way towards the side door. He opened it warmly and everyone began to pile in. Tara and Paul went first, second went John and Cynthia, third went Ringo and Maureen, fourth went George and Mandy, and Ethan and I went in last. Ethan had gotten one of the window seats as I sat next to him closely, while George sat on the opposite window as Mandy sat next to him and me.

In only the first few minutes of the drive, everyone was already laughing and smiling. Ethan had his arm wrapped around me as I scooted closer to him with uncertainty. I hadn't really immerged myself in any type of conversation, because I mostly kept my head down. I was too afraid that if I would look up, I'd catch Paul's eyes- and I couldn't afford to do that.

As everyone was in the midst of their own laughing conversations Ethan whispered suddenly in my ear, "See, it's not so bad."

I smiled weakly as I whispered back looking up at him, "Yeah, I guess not."

Ethan kissed my forehead as I kept my eyes down, before unknowingly bringing them up in front of me. Of course I managed to catch Paul's beautiful eyes looking just as sulky as mine. I was definitely better at hiding them. We stared into each other's eyes from almost halfway across the limo before I pulled away with my heart beating tremendously.

"Don't worry about it Em." Mandy whispered next to me. "Just have fun tonight."

I gave her a small nod before laying my head into Ethan's chest looking for comfort.

Later in the ride John had popped a bottle of champagne, and also managed to make a mess all over the carpet flooring. I laughed at his silliness as everyone began drinking out of their glasses. I took a sip of mine before deciding that was enough, I never had been a fan of alcohol. I set my glass down in the cup holder next to me before going back to my quiet self.

I tried with all of my might to not look at Paul, but I found myself doing it often. I just wanted this night to be over as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived to the back entrance to Emeralda's we piled out and began to make our way inside of the restaurant. It looked as if the whole staff and crew had been waiting for us as the waiter seated us at a large circular table with elegant plate sets and glasses. We all took our seats and made ourselves comfortable. I sat next to Ethan and Mandy, as Paul sat at the other side of the table. We all began to place our orders, and I couldn't even pronounce half of the items. After pushing all of the nervousness aside I began to take in this beautiful place. Our table was located in a very private yet open part of the restaurant as the small dance floor was located right next to it. But, it wasn't the type of dance floors that were in the clubs the boys used to play in. The dance floor had gold and red squares all over it and there was a full elegant band playing at the head of it. They were all dressed in white tuxedos as they played their beautiful yet upbeat music. Many couples were laughing and smiling as they danced together.<p>

After we finished eating our delicious dinner it must've been around 10 o' clock. We all decided to stay here for a bit longer and just chat, dance, and be with each other. I didn't think anybody would notice, so I quietly stood up and told Ethan I was going to the bathroom. I hurriedly made my way there, and just as I was about to go in someone caught me gently by the arm and pulled me out of sight from everyone.

I turned around as I abruptly pulled my arm away. I looked up finding Paul's eyes looking into mind as I asked unsteadily, "What do you want?"

"You look stunning." Paul looked up and down at me with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked in complete confusion making my voice come out louder than I meant it to.

Paul breathed heavily, "I need to tell you something."

He paused for a moment, and I began to admire how handsome he looked tonight. Paul was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was combed nicely. I could see the small bit of stubble on his face, but that just made him even more attractive.

"What?" I whispered nervously.

"I still love you." Paul strangled out.

Anger began to build inside of me. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Paul asked back and came a bit closer. "I still love you Emma."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked a bit teary eyed. "You said you didn't care anymore."

"You believed that? I was lying." He confessed.

"What do you mean you lied to me?" I asked a bit loudly.

"I was putting on an act. I wanted to make you believe I did, because I thought that was what was best for you. But I was wrong, I'm what's best for you and yer' what's best for me." Paul came forwards and grabbed my hands gently.

I pulled my hands away angrily as I looked up at him. "You don't get to make that decision. How could you lie to me about something this big? You basically pushed me towards him."

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I just wasn't thinking straight." Paul said sadly.

"Yeah you weren't." I nodded my head agreeing. I looked at him angrily before exhaling, "I can't deal with this, not now."

I began to walk away frustrated.

"Wait," Paul pulled me back gently. "What do you mean? Please talk to me."

"I don't know what to say." I shook my head with tears. "Things... things aren't supposed to be like this… I'm sorry."

I pulled my hands back gently and made my way back towards the table.

I could not believe Paul lied to me about not caring! Him lying to me made me choose Ethan, well sort of… I'm now back to the place I started with.

Once I was back to my table I got my emotions under control and sat down next to Ethan.

"Now that you're back," Ethan grinned. "Would you like to dance?"

I tried giving a smile but all I could manage to say was, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Soon enough Ethan and I were spinning and twirling all around the dance floor, and to my surprise I was giggling along with it. Ethan continued to dip me and lift me around laughing happily as he whispered sweet things into my ear. Once the cheery music died down, a slow piano song began to play throughout the restaurant.<p>

"Come here." Ethan smiled softly as he pulled me towards him while laying his hands on my waist. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He stared down at me.

I exhaled with a small smile, "I doubt that."

Ethan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You really don't know how beautiful you are?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't know what to say. Obviously I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world.

Out of nowhere, Ethan gently placed his hand on my jaw and stared into my eyes. As he leaned in for a kiss, all I could think about was who was watching. Then, our lips met with a soft touch. I didn't want him to think something was wrong, so I kissed him back. I tried putting emotion in it like I do every time Ethan kissed me, but something was holding back… and I knew what that was.

It was my love for Paul.

As we pulled back, Ethan stared into my eyes for one long moment before abruptly dropping to one knee and digging his hand quickly into his coat's pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up only to reveal a shiny silver ring.

"Ethan," I whispered in shock.

"Emma," He smiled up at me as he grabbed my hand. "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't explain how you make me feel, but all I know is that I want you to be mine forever. Will you please marry me?"

I could feel the sharp breaths leave my mouth as I struggled for air. I immediately snapped my head to our table and found Paul already angrily walking out the front of the restaurant. I turned back to Ethan in tears and sadness.

"I'm so sorry," I blubbered as the tears fell down my face. I pulled away from Ethan before I could see his reaction, held my dress up, and began hurrying as fast as I could towards the front of the restaurant. I pushed the door open with all of my strength and was finally outside. The cold wind hit my face as I hurried after Paul who was already storming down the sidewalk.

"Paul!" I cried running up to him. "Wait! Paul!"

"Of course! Of course this happens!" He spun around yelling. "Nothing can ever go right can it! I'm sick of it! Just when I think I might have a chance, he does that!"

"I'm so sorry," I cried looking up at him. "All of this happened so quickly, and I didn't even mean for it too."

"Just get this whole thing over with and marry the bloody guy." Paul snapped.

"What?" I cried even harder. "Don't do this, please don't do this."

Paul began backing up faster and made his way towards the curb of the sidewalk. Before I knew it, he was already in the street but I was too sad to care. He looked at me with tear filled eyes before he whispered, "Just go and be with yer' fiancé."

"No, please stop!" I cried going after him. All I wanted was to be in his arms and yet he was basically trying to get away from me.

Paul backed up into the road a bit more before I spotted a dark large figure almost right behind him. My blurry eyes tried to focused, and I realized it was a car!

"Paul look out! Stop!" I shrieked before hearing car breaks screeching to a halt, a loud thud, and shattering glass all in a matter of seconds. Paul was nowhere to be seen and I knew this was going to be horror. I ran as fast as I could into the street and found Paul lying limply on the road with eyes shut. I dove on the floor next to him and cradled his body as close to mine as I could. I cried heavier as I felt the warm wet liquid all over his head and neck.

A car door slammed before I heard a man talk fearfully, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see him there! Is he okay? Is he dead? Wait, that's Paul McCartney! I'm going to lose everything!"

I didn't know if Paul was dead or not, all I knew was that he needed help fast.

"Somebody help!" I looked around crying. "He needs help! Please!"

In the next instant I was already being lifted off the ground by a familiar person.

"Emma the ambulance is on their way." John's voice talked softly as he tried pulling me away from Paul.

"Stop! Stop!" I pushed against his chest. He finally let me go and I ran back to Paul who was already being crowded by George and Ringo as Cynthia, Maureen, and Mandy stood on the sidewalk crying.

I bent back down frantically next to George as I cried quietly to Paul, "It's going to be okay, I love you… Paul please answer me… I love you! No…"

I controlled my crying as I looked over my shoulder and found Ethan standing in shock with a face of horror. I ignored him and went back to Paul.

"It's going to okay." I whispered. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… so definitely one of the most dramatic chapters I've ever written… <strong>

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it!(: **

**Please don't hate me for doing that to Paul! I love him so muchh, but I just though it would be a good idea haha. What do you think about Ethan proposing? And Paul getting hit by the car? Please tell me in a review! But please leave a nice one(: **

**I was so excited to upload this chapter, it's 1 A.M. right now but I just wanted to post this so bad! **

**Hope you guys liked it & have a great day(:**

**Peace & Love(: **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello! Thank you all for the 261 reviews! You all left me such nice reviews last time so thank you**** so much! **

**I hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>I sat in complete shock as the chauffeur drove as quickly as possible towards Walton Hospital. The paramedics wouldn't allow anyone in the ambulance, so needless to say everybody sitting in this limo was in complete distress. I looked at my hands that laid weakly on my lap as my tears strolled continuously down my face.<p>

I couldn't believe what I had witnessed ten minutes ago.

It almost felt like someone had it out for me, like they enjoyed my suffering. Problems endlessly pile onto one another with no mercy, and the worst of all problems had just taken action a short while ago.

Paul had been hurt, and not emotionally, physically. He was physically hurt because of me. I caused all of this to happen whether I meant it or not. The reason we are all on our way to a _hospital_ is because of me. I didn't even know what condition Paul was in when the ambulance arrived. All they told us was that they needed to get him help right away. I was so worried for Paul, I wanted him to be okay. When I saw the amount of blood on the ground below his limp body, I couldn't believe my eyes. It took all of me not to puke right there on the spot, but I knew he needed me.

Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I make this easier on everybody and just choose? I knew I loved Paul unconditionally, but Ethan is right next to me. I loved Ethan and I knew that, so how do I possible choose?

I didn't want to think of choosing right now though. I can't explain how much shame I am feeling at this very moment. I am sitting with three married couples who love each other, and then you put the camera on me: An emotionally scarred girl who probably looks like a mess right now.

"We're around the corner love." George whispered softly into my ear. "It's okay, we'll be there soon."

I nodded weakly and stared at my hands as another tear wandered down my face.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." George placed his big hand on my trembling ones.

I sniffled quietly as I nodded my head once again.

I sat in a daze for the next few minutes before the car slowly came to a stop. My head snapped up the same second and I realized we were finally at the hospital. Ethan robotically opened the door open and I jumped out as fast I could. I pulled my dress up and hurried to the entrance of the gigantic hospital. I didn't even know if the others were behind me, but it felt like the closer I got to the entrance the more anxious I got. I flung the heavy door open and made my way inside to the cold white hospital.

"Excuse me," I spotted a nurse behind a glass window that looked about in her mid 40's. Once I was finally in front of her I said breathlessly, "A car ran over my friend about fifteen minutes ago, has he arrived yet?" I don't know how bizarre or stupid that might've sounded, but I needed to get it out somehow.

"Let me see." She picked up a stack of papers attached to a wooden clipboard and began looking through it before turning back up to me. She tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear before asking me gently, "What's his name?"

"James Paul McCartney." I blurted out.

"The Beatle?" She clarified with a smile. "He arrived about five minutes ago."

"Well where is he?" I asked quickly. "Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart." The nurse shook her head gently with pursed lips.

"Why not?" I asked loudly.

"They're still monitoring and trying to manage his condition; no visitors are to be allowed at this time." She tried to reason with me.

"What's wrong?" I could hear John from behind me. I looked to my right and John was finally right next to me. I looked up at him and could see he was in just as much shock as I was.

"She won't let us see him." My voice came out meaner than I meant it to be.

John's eyes caught mine with sympathy before turning back to the nurse as he told sternly, "That's me best friend back there! Let us in damnit!"

"Like I told her, you cannot go in and see him at the moment." The nurse stood her ground.

"Listen lady," John put his hands loudly on the counter. "If ye' don't let us in, I will-"

"You will what?" The nurse tried to control her anger.

John stared her in the eye for a second before croaking out, "Please, that's me best mate in there. It'll only be for just a second, that's all we need."

"I'm sorry but I don't make the rules." She replied quietly. "I wish I could let you in, but I'd probably lose my job if I did. Please, just take a seat in the waiting room and the minute I hear something I'll let you know."

John's face turned to complete fury as he turned away and flipped the chair that stood next to the nurse's booth and then stormed off to the waiting room.

I turned back to the nurse and whispered, "Thank you."

I hurried after John who was already angrily sitting down in the waiting room not far away. Empty cushioned chairs lined the back wall as a vending machine stood at the other side of the room. A long coffee table held various magazines right in front of me as I cautiously sat next to John.

"John," I whispered to him with tears. He had his head in his hands as I went on, "It's going to be alright."

"Leave me alone." He mumbled into his hands.

"No." I choked out as my eyes welled up heavily. "No, John we need to be strong for him. He needs us right now."

"Leave me alone." John emphasized his statement further.

"John," I grabbed both of his hands so I could finally see his face. I held his hands in one of mine as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. John's face was stricken with pain as I whispered, "You're not the only one scared for Paul. You can talk to me."

"You want me to talk to you, huh?" His voice suddenly became angry as he stood up in front of me. John stared down at me with black eyes and I felt almost scared to even look into them. "Well okay then I'll talk to you. Me mum died by getting hit by a fookin' car and now Paul just got hit by one! Am I going to lose another person I care bout'? Hm? Is another person just going to be snatched away from me in a matter of seconds?"

"You're not going to lose him." I whispered standing up. I could see how deeply affected John was by this. I should have been more sensitive towards him in the beginning, considering he'd already been in this type of situation when he was still a teenager. I couldn't even imagine how he must've felt at this moment. John had known Paul longer since they grew up together, and they were both one of the first members of a band that went on to be basically the biggest band in the world. Of course Paul and I had been through a great load of ups and downs, but not as great as the bands. These boys had a connection that not even the girlfriends or wives could ever understand. I look at John gently before going a bit closer to him as I said quietly, "I know… that this… this is probably a really difficult time for you… but he's going to be okay."

I didn't know what condition Paul was in, but I knew it wasn't good based on the looks of the paramedics' faces when they had first arrived. But, I hated seeing John in this much pain. He was one of my closest friends, a brother in a way, so when I see him in pain I become pained.

John's anger now turned into misery as he whispered with glossy eyes, "How do ye' know?"

"I don't," I stifled my tears as I kept my eyes looking into John's. "But I'm sure those nurses and doctors are doing everything to make sure he is, trust me."

"I do trust you." John choked out softly.

I gave him a weak smile before he pulled me into an unexpected embrace. I laid my head on his chest as his face was buried onto my shoulder. John's grip around my lower back tightened gently as his soft huffing sobs filled the silence that surrounded us. I knew that I would hold him for as long as possible just to make sure he'd be alright. A few minutes passed and we then pulled back. I gave him a smile as he rubbed his dry red eyes, and we both began to sit back down on the blue cushioned chairs.

I laid my head back on the wall and closed my eyes as I tried to pretend like everything was alright. I could feel my body relaxing before John spoke up.

"So he proposed right? Ethan?" John said with a hint of amusement.

I opened my eyes and looked at him as I said plainly, "Yup."

"What'd ye' say?" He asked with some laughter.

I took my head off the wall and looked around before exhaling, "I didn't say anything. I just went after Paul."

"Wait," John straightened his position and turned his body towards me with a grin. "So ye' mean to tell me that ye' ran out on a man who was proposing to ye'? Yer' not engaged?"

"Yes, and no I'm not." I sighed looking down before back up to John.

"Yer' life sucks." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Leave it to you to make me laugh in this type of situation."

"That's what I'm here for." John shrugged jokingly. We laughed together before it died down and the atmosphere suddenly became serious again. Out of nowhere John asked tenderly, "Ye' okay though?"

I huffed quietly, "I'm fine."

"Is this ever goin' to come to an end?" John asked seriously. I was a bit taken back by the question, mainly because I had no clue of the answer. Was this torture ever going to come to an end? My mind had always just thought about choosing, but it never thought about how long this was all going to last. Would everyone just eventually give up and truly walk away? At this point, I feel embarrassed to be in this type of situation. Paul is laying in one of the hospital's backrooms because of me…

"I don't know…" The tears began to build up as I looked away. "I don't know."

I could hear the nearby door slam open which immediately made John and I's head turn to see who it was. In that same instant George, Mandy, Ringo, Maureen, Cynthia, Tara, and Ethan were all rushing towards John and I with worried expressions.

"What's going on?" George questioned anxiously. "Why are we out here?"

"We're not allowed to visit Paul yet." I informed quietly. "We have to wait out here until we can."

"Yeh' the bitch won't let us in!" John called playfully towards the nurse.

George exhaled heavily as he sat down and turned towards me, "How is he?"

"I don't know," I whispered shaking my head. "The nurse said that the doctors are still trying to manage his condition."

"I can't believe this," He sighed as he leaned back further into the seat. "Things happen so quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>2 A.M. <strong>

As I looked around the cold waiting room, I realized everybody was asleep. For these past three hours, I couldn't even manage to keep my eyes shut for more than thirty seconds. Depressing thoughts continued flowing through my mind and I found it impossible to even rest for a minute.

I lifted my eyes from my hands, and noticed Cynthia sleeping soundly into John's shoulders as his head lay against hers. Next to me, George had his long arm slung around Mandy as they both slept deeply. I stood up nervously and made my way over to the front entrance where I had rushed in hours ago. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I looked over the waiting room and noticed Ringo and Maureen's head were pressed gently together as they slept in the chair next to Mandy. I forced my eyes to look at Ethan who was about five chairs away from Cynthia. I could tell he was in a deep slumber by the way his head laid back against the wall.

While looking over the room, I also noticed how funny we all looked. I was still in my dress, just like the other women and the men were still in their tuxedos. George was the only one who didn't have his coat on, because he had taken it off and placed it over Mandy when she was still sleeping.

By this point, I had lost all hope of seeing Paul tonight so I slowly began to make myself back to my chair. Just as I was passing by George and Mandy, I heard something from behind me. I turned around and my heart sped up instantly. A doctor, in a white coat, made his way out of the double wooden doors with a clipboard.

I caught his eye and rushed over to him quickly as I whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Paul will be staying for the next few days, I can guarantee you that." The doctor went over the papers in his clipboard.

"How is he?" I asked quietly as I tried steadying my voice.

"Well," He looked over his clipboard once more before looking up at me from under his glassed. "His head and shoulder required stitching up, as for the rest of the scratches and bruises those will heal in the next week or so. Paul did experience a concussion, if I may add."

"A concussion?" My voice became high.

"Yes," The doctor nodded his head firmly. "He was able to come back from it though."

"Okay, so what does this mean?" I asked slowly.

"He can receive visitors now," He confirmed before going on. "He has also been asking for a girl by the name of Emma."

A cage of butterflies made its way through my stomach as I whispered, "I can see him?"

"Mmmh." The doctor turned around and motioned for me to follow him. "Come on, I'll show ye' where he is."

After passing the automatically locked doors, we began making our way through the white cold hospital. Room after room made its way by me until the doctor finally stopped and opened the big white door with letters reading in black '201'. The doctor held the door open for me as I made my way inside. Once I was in, the door closed behind me and I was finally alone. I examined the room before I walked forward towards the big white bed recognizing a face. Relief washed over my body as I caught Paul's eyes.

"Emma." Paul smiled from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked the chapter(: <strong>

**I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing support you guys have given me & I hope you continue to give me. Here I am, 54 chapters later, and you amazing people are still reading. Thank you all so much! I love you! **

**So, please review and maybe tell me what you wanna see? If you give me some suggestions, I'll definitely try and work that into the future chapters(:**

**If you review please review nicely(: **

**Well, I'm super tired so I'm going to get going. **

**Love you all! **

**Peace & Love. **

**P.S. I know I'm tending to show John's gooey emotional side, but I love it! hahaha bye(; **


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize on how much I'm slacking off on updating): **

**Out of nowhere I've been getting a life. Who would have guessed it? **

**Anyways, I want to thank you SO MUCH for the amazing support and reviews(: HOLY CRAP 267 REVIEWS?** **That's crazy! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Well go on and read it!(: **

**I don't think I've done one of these yet so here goes..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Beatles… but boy if I did… (: **

* * *

><p>After passing the automatically locked doors, we began making our way through the white cold hospital. Room after room made its way by me until the doctor finally stopped and opened the big white door with letters reading in black '201'. The doctor held the door open for me as I made my way inside. Once I was in, the door closed behind me and I was finally alone. I walked forward towards the big white bed and recognized a face. Relief washed over my body as I caught Paul's eyes.<p>

"Emma." Paul smiled from the bed. I couldn't help but notice the shock in his voice.

I felt like this moment was taken out of a movie. I literally felt like I was in a daze as I made my way next to Paul.

"How are you?" I choked out grabbing his hand that lay next to the side of his body. Paul's head laid against the white pillow as it was also wrapped in white gauze. His left hand was secured in a blue and white brace, and he had many bruises and scratches marking the skin that wasn't wrapped up or secured.

Paul looked at me in confusion with a small chuckle, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital, Paul." I clarified slowly. "A car ran you over."

"Yer' such a liar." He grinned.

"Stop joking Paul, this isn't funny." My voice became serious and firm. I loved Paul joking and having fun, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not joking." Paul's grin turned into a straight line.

I tried letting his words process while I stared at him in shock. I tightened the grip on his hand before I questioned quietly, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Paul's demeanor changed into puzzlement. He stared at me waiting for an answer as his eyebrows scrunched into a frown.

"You're in the hospital because a car ran you over." My voice shook in fear.

"No I wasn't." He responded firmly.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I turned away and ran for the doctor. I sped out the room and down the bright white hall. At the end of the hallway, I could spot a circular gigantic desk where many receptionists and nurses sat and talked. The doctor wasn't far away as he examined the papers on a clipboard.

"Excuse me!" I rushed up to him.

He looked up from the papers and I could tell he noticed my expression. "Yes?"

"There's something wrong with Paul." I said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" The doctor placed his clipboard down on the desk quickly and walked past me.

"He doesn't remember getting hit by the car." I hurried after him who was already rushing towards the room. "He just doesn't remember."

By now we were already entering the hospital room, the doctor first and me second. He calmly made his way towards Paul and pulled out a black thin flashlight from his coat's pocket. The doctor clicked the small button and it shone brightly in both of Paul's eyes.

"What's going on?" Paul cringed away shielding his eyes from the light.

"Hmm." The doctor put the flashlight slowly back into his coat before he turned towards me with a calm expression. "I don't see a sign of another concussion."

"But he doesn't remember." I said loudly as I pointed at Paul.

"Remember what?" Paul asked just as loud.

"Mr. McCartney," The doctor turned around towards Paul as he went closer. Once he was finally at Paul's bedside, he began slowly, "About three and a half hours ago, a car… ran you over. You suffered a concussion, but you came back from it. Do you remember any of that?"

Paul's face changed into shock, "No, I don't know what the hell yer' talking about!"

"What do you remember? What was the last thing?" I whispered scared of what the answer might be. I also made my way next to the doctor.

"I remember…" Paul's eyes trailed away from mine as he searched for an answer. A couple seconds passed before he finally looked back up to me. "I remember John and I yelling at each other and then George yelling at me. He told me you wanted to leave… I remember going to me flat and seein' ye. We fought, you told me about John, and that you were going to go back to America. You want… to end us. That was this morning!"

My short quiet breaths now turned into loud gasps as I struggled to find words. That's all he remembered? He didn't remember that I actually _left_, or anything after that? He's basically living in the past, and that past was three years ago.

"Ms. Parker, may I see you in the hall?" The doctor spoke up. I didn't know how long it had been since I had said anything, so I weakly nodded my head and turned away walking towards the hall. I could hear the doctor behind me as he gently shut the hospital room's door.

"When Paul was saying those things…" I turned around and faced the doctor. He had a very worried expression as he went on looking me in the eye, "How relevant was it?"

"It wasn't…" I shook my head gently as I looked down. "That happened three years ago."

"Oh goodness." The doctor looked away as he scratched his dark mildly grey hair.

I shook my head in confusion as a tear strolled down my face. I finally managed to speak up but only with a whisper, "What does this mean?"

"I'm afraid, he developed Retrograde Amnesia." The doctor spoke gently. The doctor went on guessing that I didn't understand, "When the vehicle ran Mr. McCartney over he experienced great damage, especially towards his head which caused the concussion. When patients have immense physical harm, especially towards the cranium area, it is possible that they may forget certain things."

"He forgot three years." My voice grew in sadness. I looked into his eyes. "How? That's when I broke up with him, why in that specific spot?"

"Amnesia can also result in only remembering traumatic events." The doctor informed. "It is unusual, but that doesn't mean impossible." The doctor folded his hands together.

I looked away trying to stifle my tears. I wiped them away before turning back to the doctor as I whispered, "Will he… ever… remember?"

"You say Mr. McCartney has forgotten roughly three years of his life, which means that the damage is great. There is no way knowing if his memory will come back. Only time will tell." I didn't know if the doctor's words were supposed to be comforting, because they weren't. What was Paul and I supposed to do? What was everyone supposed to do?

Paul doesn't remember what happened with The Beatles after 1963, he doesn't remember going to America the very first time, and he doesn't remember us. He remembered us in the beginning of our relationship, but not _now._

My eyes were beginning to sting as my hands trembled together. I looked into the doctor's eyes as I asked quietly, "How long? How much time?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ms. Parker," The doctor shook his head as he took his glasses off. He placed his glasses against his chest as he said softly, "The chances of patients remembering… is very skim, most usually never regain full memory."

"So you're saying there's no hope?" I blubbered.

"All I am saying is don't expect him to regain much or anything." The doctor told.

I nodded my head as I kept my head down. "Thank you."

"I am so sorry." He placed his hand on the side of my shoulder. I didn't respond, and he finally left me to be alone. I looked at the white squares that made up the floor as my eyes became blurrier. I was just about to turn the hospital room's knob before I was stopped.

"Hey," A familiar voice whispered as a hand gripped my arm gently turning me around. Ethan looked me softly in the eyes as he held my cold hands in his. He was no longer wearing his black tuxedo jacket, and his eyes were tired and slightly puffy.

"Hi," I whispered as I sniffled quietly. I looked up but found myself avoiding his eyes, "How'd you get back here?"

"The nurse let me in." Ethan whispered back. We stood there closely without saying anything, but I knew it was my turn to explain myself.

"Ethan I'm so sorry." I confessed crying. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for this night and for running out like I did. I'm so sorry!"

"Shh," He instantly pulled me into his arms as I cried hardly into his shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Yes I do." I pulled back and cried louder. "I'm so selfish, and I'm so sorry."

I couldn't believe this night, and how much pain I caused everyone- especially Ethan based off the look on his face.

Ethan placed both of his hands on the side my face, closed his eyes, and gently kissed my forehead staying there for a while. It was hard for me to do this as Paul lay in the room next to us, but I couldn't pull away from Ethan… it would hurt him too much. So I decided to let him have this moment.

As he pulled back he laid his right hand on the side of my neck as he whispered slowly, "Did you and Paul… were you two together?"

I nodded my head weakly.

"What… happened?" Ethan asked quietly waiting for the answer.

"Things just got so complicated." I looked everywhere but his eyes. "We broke up and I ended up going back to North Carolina, and when Mandy was going to get married and I came back… Paul and I just…"

"Picked up where you left off." He whispered stating more than questioning. I finally managed to look into his eyes, and they were stricken with pain. I couldn't answer because he probably already knew it, and it was too hard to confess to him.

"Emma?" Ethan questioned after a moment went by. I looked at him slowly and he went on gently, "Do you want everything to just be better?"

"Of course." I breathed with tears.

He gently let go of my hands and got on one knee. Before he could pull out what I saw hours ago, I interrupted him with a low shocked voice, "What're you doing?"

"Emma," Ethan looked up at me and into my tear filled eyes. He gently tightened his grasp on my hand as he said softly, "If you marry me, I will make sure you _never_ feel pain like this ever again. We'll forget everything that's happened in these past weeks and start fresh. You will never have to go through something like this, because I will take care of you. I'll make everything better, and I will spend my whole life making you happy. Please, please marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

I groggily opened my eyes thanks to the sound of doors loudly opened. I struggled to find where the sound was coming from, but when I did I noticed it was the hospital doors that led to the back hallways. I looked around and realized everyone was sleeping- but there were two people missing.

Ethan and Emma.

I looked up from my uncomfortable seat, and saw two very familiar people exiting the doors and heading for the front exit of the hospital. I squinted my eyes and I knew who they were.

"Emma? Ethan?" I called quietly towards them.

"George," Emma responded with a bit of surprise, like she wasn't expecting to see me. She made her way over to me as Ethan stood by the hospital door. No offense, but she looked like a mess. Her eye makeup was all blotched and dark, which made her red puffy eyes stand out greatly and she was shaking a bit. Once she was finally in front of me she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and bent down to meet my height. She whispered quietly, "I'm going to get going… Ethan and I are really exhausted."

"Ethan and you…?" I asked in confusion.

"We're going home." Emma nodded gently and I could tell she was holding something back. She wasn't very good at lying.

"Okay," I said quietly giving up. Then something hit my mind in panic, "How's Paul? Did ye' see him?"

"Yes…" Emma took a couple of seconds to say that. "He wants to see you."

I smile grew on my face as I realized Paul was awake!

"Ye' sure ye' don't want to stay?" I asked trying to keep my excitement under control.

"No, we're really tired." She shook her head and began to stand back up. Emma took a deep breath before whispering, "Bye George."

"Bye." I nodded back and could tell something wasn't right.

I stared after Emma as she walked towards Ethan and he wrapped his arm around her. They made their way out and I turned back to everybody sleeping. Mandy nestled deeper into my chest and I protectively but softly tightened my hold around her body as I kissed the top of her head. I thought in confusion and tried to figure out what the hell happened back there. Something must've happened, it had to explain why Emma's face was as white as a ghost. It felt like hours had passed before I finally got it.

As I thought back on how Emma tucked her hair behind her ear, I began to notice something. At first my memory was fuzzy about it, but the deeper I thought the more I noticed how clearer it became. She wasn't wearing it before I got here, and I knew that for a fact.

I could've sworn I saw a ring.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it(: Please don't hate me!<strong>

**I know I always say I'll try and update quicker, and I honestly do try, but I think it's more realistic for me to say you'll probably get an update at least once a week. The main reason it takes me FOREVER to update is because I write as I go, I've suddenly gotten super busy, and I've been getting freaking writers block. Those are the three horrible things for me when I'm in the process of writing a story. I also want to continue writing the story haha, I don't want it to end! Is that weird for _me_ to be saying that? haha oh well (: Speaking of the story, I really hope you guys haven't forgotten about it haha! That would suuuuuck for me. **

**Oh and as for the amnesia, I hope I made it understandable. I tried explaining it as 'best' as I could, but I doubt I did a good job at it. I know it's sad to see our Paulie (MY Paulie... I'm kidding.. he's all of ours... ha sure.. he's really mine...) lose his memory, especially like that but yeah... (: **

**Please review, and please leave nice ones! I hope you don't hate me for this chappie! Tell me watcha' think! **

**I love you so much! **

**All You Need Is Love. **

**Peace & Love. **


	56. Chapter 56

**HELLO! I hope you guys had a good week and here's another chapter for you! Thank you so much for 273 reviews, that's so awesome! I can't believe this is my first story, and I'm already getting pretty close to 300 reviews(: That's so crazy! **

**Well I decided to do something I haven't done in a bit, and that is George's POV(: Since a certain user has lately been adding 'Geandy' into her reviews *cough cough* vickytmandy… (: I've decided to do George's POV and a bit of Mandy in this first part(:**

**Okay so please read! **

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

Did I actually see a ring? Was that what it was? If it was, that must explain why Emma was leaving with _Ethan…_ But why would she choose Ethan? Doesn't she love Paul?

For goodness sake this is frustrating.

After clearing me head I gently stood up, making sure not to wake Mandy and the others, and began making my way over to the nurse.

"Hello?" I called quietly to the almost sleeping lady. Her arms were on the desk as her head lay on top of it. "Excuse me?"

She looked up in embarrassment as she smiled sleepily, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I can see my friend now…" I trailed off looking around.

"Paul McCartney?" The nurse tipped her head at me. "Go right on in; It's room number 201."

I smiled thankfully before turning back around and walking towards the double doors. Just as I was about to push them open I was interrupted.

"Can I come?" Mandy's sleepy but gentle voice questioned from behind me. I turned around and caught her standing not too far from me as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

I walked forward in complete happiness realizing Mandy would be there to see Paul with me. I took her hand in mine and gave her a smile. "Of course you can, come on now."

Mandy giggled into my shoulder as we began making our way to and past the double doors. She shivered as we were met with a white cold hallway, and I instinctively inched closer to her.

"You cold?" I joked playfully kissing the top of her head softly.

"Just a bit." Mandy whispered leaning into my shoulder.

We walked down various quiet hallways before finding the room that read 201.

"This is it," I breathed heavily. "This is Paul's room."

A moment of fearful silence passed before she breathed quietly, "Do you think Paul's going to be okay?"

"Yeh'," I said nervously. "He's strong."

"Hey," She grabbed my hand making me turn to my side and look at her. I stared down at Mandy in confusion as she stared up at me with warm bright eyes. "Whatever happens… I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes." I smiled slightly at her boldness. I should have figured she would have known I was anxious.

"Good." Mandy grinned sympathetically before placing her hand to my cheek and breathing, "I love you."

"I love you more." I nodded my head at her.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night." She scoffed adorably.

I stared into her beautiful eyes before pulling her in for a kiss by her waist. Mandy wrapped her hands around my neck tenderly as I tightened my grip around her lower back. Mandy's soft lips meshed with mine naturally before we were interrupted.

"You gonna' have sex right here in the hall?" John interjected with amusement.

I pulled back unwillingly and found, basically, a crowd of people. John was strolling towards me with a smirk and a small brown teddy bear as Cynthia had her arm linked with his, and Ringo and Maureen weren't far behind them.

"John stop it." Cynthia gently nudged John with her elbow.

John chuckled quietly as he kissed Cynthia on the side of her head.

"Where's Paul?" Ringo walked up curiously with Maureen.

"In there." I pointed weakly towards the hospital room door.

"Well then why are we waitin' here?" John looked around in disbelief before walking forward. "Let's go in."

I didn't argue, because frankly I was just as anxious to see Paul. I didn't know how bad he was banged up, so that left me worried as hell.

Just as we were all about to enter the room, a nurse opened the door gently and made her way out.

"Oh," She said in surprise before looking around under her dark lashes. "Are you all here to visit Mr. McCartney?"

"Well we're not here for fun." John mumbled sarcastically next to me.

"Shut up John." Mandy whispered next to me. I could basically here her roll her eyes.

"Yes we are." I controlled my laughter.

"Okay well you can all go in." The nurse smiled kindly before walking off. We all stared at the door for a second before heading for it. I was just about to turn the knob when the nurse came back to us with a worried expression, "I almost forgot. Try not to bombard him with a lot of questions, but I'm sure you all already know since the doctor told you."

"Told us what?" I pulled back from the door and faced the nurse. Mandy gently held onto my arm as we all looked at the nurse for an answer.

"Well he won't remember." She shrugged her shoulders casually.

"What do ye' mean he won't remember?" John stepped past me. I could feel Mandy's worried stare from beside me and I met it with a puzzled one.

"You don't know?" The nurse questioned all of us in great confusion. She looked in between all of us before stepping closer and saying sympathetically, "I don't know how to say this but… Paul lost his memory. Not all of it, but a great portion."

"How do you know?" Mandy asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice instantly as I pulled her closer to my side.

"The woman who visited earlier, Emma Parker, informed us." The nurse nodded her head while folding her hands together. "She said they dated… According to her, he only remembers the first couple of months into their relationship. Ms. Parker, said that was three years ago."

"I can't believe this." Mandy whispered in disbelief. "Emma."

"So what yer' tryin' to say is that Paul is still in 1963?" John questioned incredulously.

The nurse nodded her head, "I'm afraid so."

"How is that even possible?" I asked barely making it out.

"We don't know…" She trailed off before looking back up confidently. "But we're getting right on it. Paul has to stay overnight for some testing, but he can go home in the morning."

"When will we know how to fix him?" Ringo questioned from behind me.

"There's no certain way of knowing until we know _exactly_ what we're dealing with." The nurse said softly. "The tests will most likely be in within the next two weeks."

"Can we just go in and see him?" I asked weakly. "Please?"

"Yes," She nodded her head. "But like I said before, try not to confuse him. Keep the questions limited."

"Thank you." Mandy said gently from beside me.

The nurse nodded her head, and this time we knew she'd be gone. The mood in this hallway shifted in what felt like depression, and I barely felt like I could move. Was this all seriously happening? Did Paul really lose his memory? I pulled myself out of my train of thought and reached for the door handle. I weakly turned the knob, and we all began slowly making our way inside.

The first thing I spotted was a large white bed to my right and against the wall. I slowly walked forward, not knowing if the others were behind me. The large monitors lined the wall as Paul lay casually on the bed with his head against the pillow and eyes closed. The only noise that filled the room was the faint beeping from the machines, and our small weak footsteps inching closer towards Paul.

"Paul?" I questioned quietly. In that moment his head shot up from the pillow with a big gaping grin as he adjusted himself to sit up.

"Come closer, I'm not gonna' hurt ya." Paul laughed playfully.

I smiled a bit as I proceeded to go to his bedside.

"How are ye' mate?" John came to my side asking Paul.

"Just a bit sore, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders and looked between everyone. Paul's face dropped as he continued, "Where's Emma?"

"Well she…" I trailed off awkwardly not knowing what to say. "She went home. Yeh', she was loads of tired today… but I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow."

"Well alright." Paul sighed looking at his hands for a moment.

"So mate…" John added. I could hear the anxiousness in his voice, and I knew it was just a matter of time before he would ask something. "I bumped into Richard Lester a few weeks ago… ye' know the bloke who filmed a Hard Day's Night and Help? Ye' remember him right?"

"No," Paul waited a moment before he shook his head in confusion. "We made a movie?"

"Movies," John corrected him in disappointment. "We made two."

"I don't remember that." Paul looked in between Ringo, John, and I with a pained expression.

As the next few hours progressed, I grew more and more worried. How was it possible that Paul forgot so much? Every time the lads and I asked a question that had to deal with the last few years, it was like Paul was never there. It was like years just simply vanished right out of his mind. It concerned me on many different levels as well. First off, how were Emma and Paul going to go on if he forgot half of the things they went through? Speaking of Emma why isn't she here? Anyone could tell straight off the edge that she loved him, and yet she wasn't even here to be with Paul. Sure she must've been scared of what happened to him, but how could she just leave him like this? Not just leave, but leave with Ethan! Throughout this whole mess between Emma and Paul, I never once got mad at her. But now, at this very moment, I'm quite upset with her. She didn't even inform us about Paul's condition! I'm sure she knew before we all did, but she still tried sneaking her way out.

She will definitely be getting a little conversation with me shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**Next morning**

I stared mindlessly at the far wall from under the covers. I felt numb, like nothing would _ever _be right. I didn't know what time it was, all I knew was that the sun might be coming up soon or it might've already been up. Ethan and I got home pretty late last night, and I hadn't gotten any sleep since. All night, I tossed and turned trying to see if it would help but to no avail I hadn't rest.

"Good morning." Ethan interrupted me and I could hear the smile in his voice as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Good morning." I whispered trying to put any type of emotion into my voice.

"I can't believe we're getting married." He chuckled quietly as he kissed the back of my head. "I just can't believe it."

"I know me too." I almost gasped.

_Marriage._ I don't even know what gave me the strength to say yes to Ethan, but somewhere in my heart told me I had too. When Ethan told me he could make everything better I believed it. I knew Ethan could give me a life everybody would want. He could give me riches, a beautiful home, and all those things…. But could he give me happiness? Or love? I don't give a dime about the material possessions; I just want to be happy! I want to be happy, just for once!

When Ethan got down on his knee for the second time I felt vulnerable and scared. I agreed to marry Ethan, because I probably figured that I could never have a happy simple life with Paul. The doctor even said so himself, there's little to no hope for him remembering. Paul forgot so much about our relationship, and those things can't come back. I miss those old days between us. We were so young and careless, but those were the best parts. We didn't worry about adult things, we just worried if we weren't going to be with each other for a day.

"I almost forgot," Ethan frantically rolled out of bed and I turned to look at him. He ran into the bathroom and called from it, "I'm expected to be at this doctor seminar thing. It's only for a couple of hours, and then we have the whole next two weeks."

"Okay," I trailed off before realizing something. "Wait what do you mean two weeks?"

"About that…" Ethan walked out of the bathroom smiling slightly. He walked towards me and kneeled at my bedside. "I made a call this morning to this church around the corner, and they said they're willing to marry us in two weeks."

"So soon?" Those were the only words I could make out.

"Well that's the only opening they had, or else we'd have to wait four months or more." Ethan's mood dropped. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," I put up a smile and grabbed his hand that rested in front of me. "I am, I just didn't know it'd be this… soon."

"We can wait if you want, but even then we're not guaranteed a spot." He held my hand. "I basically had to beg for the two weeks."

"No no," I said with pain. "I don't want to wait."

"You sure?" The smile began creeping its way back onto Ethan's face.

"Yes," I lied whispering. "I'm sure."

He smiled before leaning in for a kiss. I unwillingly closed my eyes and waiting for his lips. Once they met I kissed back in pain before I pulled back quickly.

"I love you." Ethan's eyes stayed closed. "So much."

"Me too." I nodded my head slowly.

"I really have to get going." He mumbled laughing.

"I don't want you to be late." I whispered.

"I'll be back before you know it." Ethan smiled and kissed my cheek quickly before bouncing up and heading for the door. Once he was there he turned around grinning, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay," I smiled before he made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

A few seconds later I could hear the small thud of the shutting door, and I finally sunk back into the bed.

_What the hell did I just agree to? _

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day<strong>

I finally decided to get out of bed an hour ago, and now the time read 7:30 A.M. I had nowhere to go, so I decided to keep myself busy with anything and everything possible. I've been doing house chores since 6:15 this morning, and I knew I had to continue. Whenever I stopped, I fell back into thinking about Paul and that just made me cry uncontrollably for awhile.

Every emotion I felt right now, I took it out on cleaning this stubborn pan. The water from the kitchen sink faucet was splashing like waves in this sink, but I managed to shield myself from it by stacking some plates on top of one another. I scrubbed for what felt like hours before I realized someone was knocking on the door- hardly. I quickly set the pan down, washed my hands, and scurried out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand. I hurried to the front door and swung it open.

"George, hi." Relief washed over my body when I saw his face. He was one of the few friends I could really count on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George stormed inside and past me.

I quickly shut the door and turned back around to face him. He was wearing an angry expression as I asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Paul," He simply stated. "Why didn't you tell me he forgot a shitload of years?"

George's voice shocked me, basically because I never heard him talk to me like that.

"I'm sorry…" I set the wet dish towel down on the small book case next to the door and looked around. "I must've forgotten."

"Forgot?" He asked in disbelief. "Forgot? Yer' expecting me to believe that? Listen, you can lie to Ethan and Paul but yer' not going to lie to me."

"Lie?" I asked loudly.

"You expect me and _everyone _to believe that you love Ethan?" George questioned sharply.

I looked everywhere but George's eyes, I just couldn't take the pain. As I searched for an answer I nervously twisted the ring that was secured on my ring finger of my left hand.

"Yer' marrying him?" I looked up to George in response of his tone. He continued to stare at my hand before looking up at me with questioning eyes. "You actually said yes?"

I weakly nodded my head as I looked away from George's eyes.

"Why would you do this to Paul?" He questioned with a low voice. "Why would you hurt him like this?"

"I don't know…" I whispered. I could feel the heavy tears build up in my eyes as I continued to look around. "I don't want to hurt him any more than I already did."

"So you think getting _married_ won't hurt him?" George asked bluntly. "Emma, when he finds out yer' getting married he'll be crushed. He doesn't remember now. He doesn't even know Ethan exists, he still thinks you two are dating. All he knows is that you want to break up with him, and go back to America."

"I know, I know!" I cried. "Stop telling me all this. You think I don't know he'll be crushed? Do you actually think I want to hurt him? I just want everything to go back to normal! I don't want this, I don't want any of it!"

"Then don't marry the bloke." George came forward this time talking much softer. He stared down into my tear filled eyes as he said gently, "Just say no."

"I can't." I wiped the tears from my face. "I can't."

"Why not?" He questioned quietly.

"The dates already set." I blubbered. "It's in two weeks George."

"Two weeks?" I nodded.

"I can't break it off with Ethan." I whispered. "When I said yes, I gave him my word. It's not fair to him."

"Don't you think you have a choice?" George looked at me softly. "This is yer' life too."

A tear strolled down my face as I croaked, "It doesn't matter who I choose, and someone always gets hurt."

"Yer' just going to give up on Paul?" He questioned faintly.

As I thought about Paul and then George's words, I began to cry uncontrollably. In an instant I was pulled into George's chest and I was already sobbing into it. I closed my eyes and tried to make out my words. "I don't want to give up on him George. I love him so much, but every time I try to make something work I just make it worse."

"Shhh," He soothed gently as he stroked my hair. "Love isn't always easy. It's not always fair, but it's worth fighting for. Everything will be okay."

"People keep saying that, but it never is." I cried harder.

We stayed like this for a moment before he pulled back and kept his hands on the sides of shoulders. I rubbed away the dry tears before he said sympathetically, "I just came from the hospital, but I promised Paul I'd be coming back to check him out. You wanna' come with me?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off sniffling.

"I think you should." George nodded his head softly. "You should spend more time with him… maybe you can get him to remember."

"Is that even possible?" I asked faintly.

"Sure it is." He smiled.

I sighed, "But how?"

"I know you'll figure something out." George said confidently quiet. "So shall we go?"

"Yeah," I quickly turned around and snatched my coat off the coat rack by the door before turning back to him. "Let's go."

As we drove to the hospital I began thinking about George's words. Could I really get Paul to remember? I knew our love was strong, but was it strong enough to bring him out of whatever he was in? I wanted him to remember, I don't care if he remembers the bad stuff I just want him to remember!

I knew that if I wanted Paul back, I would have to be committed to getting him back. In the back of my mind, I was worried about Ethan… but I knew I was willing to try and get Paul to remember.

But what if Paul doesn't remember within two weeks? I'd probably be married to Ethan and never see Paul again… never seeing Paul again definitely wasn't an option though.

I realized that I gave up on Paul as soon as I walked out of that hospital. Thinking back on it now, I can't believe how stupid I was to just leave Paul like that. I let him down, and now I owe it to him to be there. I need him to know that I'll _always_ be there.

Maybe George was right… maybe love is worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it(: <strong>

**I know the George/Mandy stuff was kind of brief, BUT there was more George in this chapter don't you think?(; I'll definitely try adding more of him in though! Sorry about John interrupting Geandy's sweet moment, it's just a Lennon thing eh'? (; **

**So like always…. PLEASE REVIEW?[: Usually the more detailed, it doesn't have to be SUPER long, but the more detailed reviews usually get me thinking of ideas and get me really really inspired to write something bizzurk and crazy! LOL. so yeh'. **

**Thank you so much for reading & I hope you have a wonderful, amazing, beautiful, fabulous, awesome, and great day/night wherever you are! **

**Love you!**

**Peace & Love. **

**All you need is love. **


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm not dead! HOLY CRAP! Sorry I haven't updated, I think it's been like two weeks! WHAAAA? Lol, I am really sorry though. I just can't believe I kept you guys waiting so long): Sorry! Well hopefully *hopefully* this chapter will make up for it… but I doubt that): **

**I tried posting earlier today, but stupid fanfiction was being all meannn & wouldn't let me log on... ughh, but I'm posting now so yay(: **

**Thanks so much for the amazing & LONG reviews(: If you haven't noticed, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE long reviews. They really do make my day(: **

**So please read! **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered as I continued to stare at the black numbers that read '201'.

"I know you can," I could feel George turn to me from the side. "Yer' strong."

"I can't George," I looked around nervously. "It's too hard to see him like that… not remembering…"

"Look at me." He placed his hands on my shoulder as he gently spun me around to face him. I embarrassingly looked everywhere but George's eyes, but I soon found myself looking into them. He stared at me softly. "Paul needs you now more than ever. He needs _you_ to be there for him, even if he might not remember some things. You're his only hope Emma."

George dropped his hands while I looked away croaking, "That's not true."

"Are ye' kidding me?" George asked in disbelief making me look back at him. "Do you see the way he looks at you? Or the way he acts when he's around you? You're his reason for living. You can't leave him like this, not again for that matter."

"But-"

"I know it's going to be hard, I do." He interrupted me softly before moving on. "But you're strong enough to fight through this."

"Then why do I feel like I'm not?" I blubbered with no tears.

"You are." George breathed soothingly. "Don't let anyone convince you that you're not."

George's words had worked, and I realized Paul did need me now more than ever. Throughout all of these years there was one thing I knew for certain. That one thing was that I could count on Paul no matter what. I always knew he would be there when I needed someone to talk to, or just a shoulder to cry on. He'd always be there for me, no matter what. Now, it was my turn to be there for him.

"Okay," I breathed nodding my head after a moment of silence. "Alright I'm ready."

"I have to check him out, I'll be back in a second." George turned away before I could even respond. I stared after him in disbelief as he casually strode down the hallway and around the corner until he was out of sight.

Thoughts jumbled around continuously in my brain for a while. I stood motionlessly until I realized I should probably go in the room. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, as I stared directly at the big white door. It seemed as if I was staring death in the face, because I didn't know what the other side of this door held for me. I closed my eyes for a moment before I gently, but quietly, opened the door. It creaked open as it went, making it seem as if it was the loudest noise in the world compared to the silence in the air. The door was finally fully open making me realize that the inside of the room was unusually dark. I stuck my head around the corner only to find the same hospital bed I saw last night. I closed the door behind me slowly and made my way cautiously towards the hospital bed. It seemed almost like forever until I finally realized who was in front of me.

Paul.

He was sleeping peacefully as his head rested on a thick light blue pillow. Paul was on his side, back towards me, and the thin hospital blanket covered him leniently. I silently shuffled to the opposite side of the bed, longing to see his face. My eyes adjusted to the new site and caught Paul's beautiful face. His forehead was flattened out smoothly and his face almost seemed angelic. Seeing him right here, right now, made me recognize how much I truly missed him. Paul felt like a part of me, like he could never be taken away. It felt like in a way… we were meant to be with each other, but no matter what... things ALWAYS seemed to get in the way.

I decided I should take advantage of the time I had and calm down. I'm pretty sure my heart was beating ten times faster than a normal speed, so I sat down in one of the cushioned seats that lined the wall next to the bed. I sunk back into the chair, and could feel exhaustion come over me. I figured George wouldn't be back for a good amount of time so I closed my eyes, pulled my legs up onto the chair, and dug my head into the back of the seat. Soon enough… sleep came over me.

* * *

><p>"Sleeping beauty? Emma?" A very familiar voice spoke sweetly. "My love?"<p>

My eyes literally snapped open to the site of a bedroom's ceiling. I looked around quickly before I realized I wasn't in the seat I was in when I first fell asleep. I was now in a bed, a very comfortable one in fact, and I was _not_ in a hospital anymore. I sat up fearfully before I realized where I was.

It was a very well known room, actually it was Paul's room. I looked around to find a face that matched its voice, and I came across it very quickly.

"Paul?" I asked breathlessly towards him. He was lying next to me, with a soft look on his face. Paul was propped up on his elbow as he stared up at me. I was so confused at the moment I didn't realize how harsh my words came out. "What the hell? How did I get in here?"

"I carried you." Paul stated with a simple tone as a smirk was at his lips corners.

"You have a broken hand." I said sharply as I eyed the brace that secured his forearm.

"Sprained," He corrected with a chuckle before rolling out of the bed and standing up next to it. Paul looked down at me with a grin before smiling, "Plus, yer' not that heavy love."

I looked after Paul as he began walking towards the bedroom door. I was confused, "Where's George?"

"He dropped us both off here," Paul shrugged his shoulders as he turned around standing in front of the closed door. "And I carried you in."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked a little bit annoyed. To be honest, I was irritated. This was just something George would do. He knew it was hard for me to even see Paul like this, and yet he dropped me off with him! What an ass!

"I don't know, two or three hours maybe." Paul walked closer to me. As he drew nearer, butterflies sprung up in my stomach making me forget completely about my anger. I waited for him, and he soon kneeled down at my bedside. Paul's beautiful eyes pierced into mine as he whispered, "Emma… I'm sorry for everything. Please don't leave, stay here with me."

"Leave?" I questioned totally confused.

"Yeh'," Paul nodded his head gently. "To America."

"Oh," My voice broke as tears began to well up. I knew exactly what he was talking about… the past. I stared intently at my hands as I tried to figure out what to say. I grabbed his hands in sadness as I touched my head to his forehead. "I'm staying."

"You are?" He whispered in surprise. To be completely honest, he seemed as if he wasn't expecting it at all.

"Yeah," I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck as the tears splashed down my face. I pulled him to me as I dug my face into his shoulder. "I'll never leave you."

Paul wrapped his long strong arms around my back as I cried silently into his shoulder. A few moments later we pulled away but still holding hands. His warm gentle hands sent a tingling feeling into my stomach. Being this close to each other, I don't know… it just felt… right.

I didn't realize I was less than ten inches away from Paul's face until I felt a gentle finger stroking my cheek. "Don't cry love. I'm here, its okay."

"I'm fine." I laughed as I tried to brush off my tears.

"How about we go somewhere?" A hopeful smile appeared on Paul's face. "We can bring some food, and just go anywhere. Whaddya' say?"

"Anywhere?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>"No! Stop!" I laughed running away from Paul who was trying to throw me into the very un-dry and cold ocean. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering I was running on sand. "I swear if you put me in there!"<p>

"Come on!" Two very strong but gentle arms secured around my waist and pulled me off of my feet. I now had my legs curled up against my stomach and airborne as Paul continued to bring me closer to the water. "Yer' going in whether ye' like it or not!"

"If I'm going in, you're going in with me!" I smiled as I heard the crashing waves slap against Paul's feet. I looked down at the ground and could see the water below me. "No! Please don't!"

"Too late!" Paul barked laughing as he threw me into the air and I landed gently on the water with a splat. The water was definitely colder than I thought, and it felt like small pins were sticking me all over my body. With all of my strength I pushed my body out of the water and my face was finally relieved of the coldness. But that wasn't the worst of my problems, my lower half of my body was still in numbing pain. I spotted Paul looking at me with a grin as I laughed in pain, "I can't feel my toes!"

Paul hooted in amusement, but the pain seemed to increase as the seconds ticked on. "I'm serious!" His face changed a bit into worry as he rushed towards me against the waves. Soon enough he had his arm wrapped around me as he pulled me out of the water and towards the shore. "It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Let's get you somewhere warm before yer' toes fall off." Paul chuckled with a hint of seriousness.

We quickly grabbed the thick blanket we had brought and hurried towards Paul's car. The wind made us even colder as we rushed up the wooden steps, and sped towards the vehicle. Paul and I finally made it as he stuck the key in the car's lock and swiftly opened the passenger door for me to get in. He pushed the passenger seat down and I crawled into the backseat as I moved all the way down. Paul came in after me before slamming the car door shut.

"Well that was fun." I breathed heavily as I clasped my freezing hands together.

"Yeh," Paul chuckled before taking the large blanket around me. "Here you must be freezing."

"Thanks," I shivered as I grabbed the blanket while I continued to wrap the blanket around Paul as well. "You must be freezing too."

"Not as much as you, take it." He began pushing it towards me.

I wrapped the thick blanket around his back, "No take some. I won't use the blanket if you don't either."

"Always stubborn." Paul chuckled before wrapping the blanket around both of us tightly. There was little to no space between Paul and I, but I liked it. I could literally feel the warmth radiating off of Paul's body and coming towards me. We were so close I could feel his sweet cool breath on my lips as he talked, "Probably not the best idea eh'?"

My toes lack of feeling had vanished, but it was now my fingers that were in the most pain.

"I can't feel my fingers." I laughed as I breathed heavily. I brought my hands, which were clutched onto one another, up to my face while pressing them up onto one another. No matter what I did, I still could barely feel them.

Out of nowhere, Paul grabbed my hands in both of his tightly. He gripped them with tenderness as he gently kissed them while staring into my eyes the whole time. Paul continued to rub them together before asking, "Feel em' love?"

"Yeah." I nodded whispering. Very slowly, the numbness began fading and the heat began generating all through my hands.

A comfortable silence had passed, but no matter what I couldn't help but notice how _close _we were to each other. If I wanted to, I could kiss Paul right now without even having to move my body that much. As we stayed like this, it seemed inevitable. I just had to get it out… somehow.

"There's something I need to tell you," I exhaled whispering. "And I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What's wrong?" Paul's curious voice orbited around the car.

"I really don't know… how to tell you." I barely made the words out.

"Just tell me." He urged softly.

I stared into Paul's bright eyes before starting. "Please… just listen to me. You can ask as many questions as you want after, but please just let me get it all out. Yesterday night… you were hit by a car. I know you don't remember even being hit by it, but you were. Not only did you not remember the accident… you don't remember much more than that… What year do you think it is?"

"1963." Paul nodded.

I almost burst out into tears when he said that, but I managed to go on. "It's not… 1963 Paul. It's 1966, and I know it doesn't make sense on how three years can just vanish but they did… for you. Things happened… that you don't remember. Important things happened."

"Well… I mean… we're still together, right?" Paul questioned with great curiosity. I couldn't break his heart right now and just tell him about Ethan. I just couldn't.

"Yeah," I choked. "Yeah we are."

"Then nothing else matters." He shook his head with a soft smile. "Just you and me."

I nodded my head as he continued to kiss my hands once again before coming closer to me. "So nothing changed?"

"Not one thing." I whispered.

I now knew for fact that I just had to get Paul to remember.

I have to make him remember us, and how much our love has grown since 1963.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry about not updating for such a long time! <strong>

**I know not such a 'OMYGOSHH' chapter, but I really wanted to I don't just… ahhh, I can't explain but I just started writing(: I'll definitely try my very BEST at getting another chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises hahahaha sorry :/ **

**I hope you review & if you do please leave nice ones, spread the peace ya'll(; Oooooo, I like long reviews too… *hint hint* heeeeheeee:P **

**So yeah, love you all SOOOOOO much(: **

**BYE!(: **

**[Peace & Love] **

**-All you need is love- **

**P.S. Maybe just maybe... I'll try adding some Geandy in the next chapter(; lol vickytmandy, you are just hilarious. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews(: Hope you like the chappie! **

* * *

><p>"Well this is me," I lightly patted my knees after Paul turned the engine off in my driveway. There were no cars in my driveway which meant Ethan still wasn't home.<p>

_Crap. Ethan. _

I completely forgot about him- maybe I forgot about him a bit too much.

"It's a nice place you have." Paul looked around the property from inside the car before turning towards me. "When'd you buy it?"

I thought about it for a moment, and I realized Paul had forgotten that I bought a house in Liverpool. I didn't understand why I held back the truth from him to be honest. I need to tell him the truth.

"Remember how I told you about how you forgot…?" I turned my body towards him waiting for his answer.

"Yeh'," Paul nodded his head slowly waiting for a moment.

"I did leave." I whispered. "The whole John thing… and you always being angry was too much for me. I needed to go back home."

"So you left?" He asked a bit louder. "Why didn't you tell me? What else are you holding back from me? Emma, you said I forgot _three_ years. How much happened that I don't remember?"

"A lot happened." I whispered not knowing what to say.

"Emma just tell me." Paul said gently. "I need to know what happened."

"Okay," The tears began welling up as I continued. "I broke up with you in 1963, and left Liverpool for North Carolina. I knew I had to leave because… because, things were getting so out of hand. You were always angry, I wasn't happy. It just wasn't working. So when I left I felt like it would make things better, but Paul it didn't. I was so… empty without you. I thought about you every day, and wondered if I should come back and see you. But, of course I was too scared to."

"So when did you come back?" Paul whispered gently in curiosity. "I mean you must've, yer' here now."

"I came back a couple of weeks ago." I informed him softly not knowing how he'd take it.

"What took you so long?" He stared gently in my eyes piercing them completely.

I looked down at my hands as the tears welled up. I managed to control them before looking back up. "George got married, and I was part of the wedding… so I flew into Liverpool….Why don't you seem… surprised?"

It seemed like I caught him off guard before he smiled into my eyes softly, "I always knew George was going to get married before me."

"Well he married my best friend." I smiled back. "Mandy."

A moment of silence passed before Paul asked with a smirk, "Would you ever want to get married?"

"To who?" I asked quietly.

"Just in general." He chuckled.

I looked down at my hands and smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"What kind of wedding would you like?" Paul asked as I continued to stare at my hands. His voice sounded interested.

"A happy one." I stated exhaling.

"I mean decorations?" He added.

"That stuff doesn't matter," I said truthfully looking up into Paul's eyes. "As long as the people I love are there, I'll be fine."

"Just as I remembered." Paul murmured almost inaudibly. I could hear a small smile in his voice.

I'm pretty sure he thought I couldn't hear it, but I did.

"So…" Paul trailed off looking around before finding my eyes. "You never met someone out of those three years you were gone? That's hard to believe."

I had two choices. My first one was that I could straight out lie to Paul's face, or I could tell him about Ethan. It was now or never.

"Yeah… I did." I whispered in embarrassment. "His name is Ethan."

Silence orbited around us for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Paul asked quietly.

"I don't know," The tears in my eyes began building up. "I just wanted you to remember."

"How am I supposed to remember, if yer' not telling me everything I _don't_ remember?" Paul asked a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry." I looked up sadly not knowing how to explain myself. A long moment of silence passed before I asked quietly, "Would you like to come inside? Since you've never seen it before."

Paul's still face turned into a small smile before he chuckled, "Yeh', I'd love to."

"Okay, come on." I giggled before opening the passenger door and getting out.

Paul and I began walking towards my front door, and even though I knew it was wrong, it still felt just right.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's POV<strong>

"I still can't believe you just left Emma there with Paul." I called towards George in the living room as I finished making the two sandwiches.

"Hey," I could hear George chuckled to himself. "They need to work it out. You know 'We can work it out."

"Good one," I joked playfully as I walked into the living room with the tray of food for George and I. George stood up from the couch and grabbed the tray from me helpfully. He flashed a grin at me before I took my seat on the couch, and he proceeded to sit next to me. I snuggled closely to George and grabbed an apple off the tray.

George took a bite of his sandwich before he threw his head back and yelled, "Yummy!"

"Thanks," I giggled smiling. I bit into my apple once more before thoughts began running wild in my head. "I'm really worried about Emma, she must feel so trapped between everything. I can't even imagine how she's feeling."

"Yeh'," George pursed his lips sympathetically. "It probably didn't help when she woke up in Paul's house either."

"You were just trying to help." I stated truthfully as I grabbed George's hand. "I know you."

"Dick move eh'?" He looked up at me with a slight grin.

I laughed shrugging my shoulders, "Ob-La- Di, Ob-La- Da life goes on."

"Bra." George smiled.

I kissed his cheek before leaning into his soft firm shoulder and sighing, "I'm sure she's happy though- that she at least gets to spend some time with Paul. That's all she really wants. I think I'll visit her tomorrow."

I think you should. I'm so glad I'm off of work today," George sighed in relaxation. "What do ye' want to do?"

"I don't know." I leaned deeper into George.

"I've always wanted a dog," He pointed out randomly. "It's been my lifelong dream to have one of me own."

"Well then let's get one." I grinned.

George unexpectedly jumped off the couch, making my face hit the nearby pillow, and yelled in excitement, "Come on! Let's go to the pet store!"

"Alright." I giggled getting up.

"Yer' so slow! Come on!" George rushed towards me and threw me over his back. He trotted towards the front door, and as we passed the coat rack I quickly snatched my dark blue one off of it. Still draped over his back, George and I made our way to and inside the car.

"So what kind of dog are we getting?" I turned towards him as he started the car's engine and began backing out of our driveway.

"A fun one." George smiled like a child as we began driving down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

After Paul and I changed out of our wet clothes, we found ourselves on my bedroom floor looking at my developed pictures. The various snapshots were scattered around us while we examined each one.

"I like this one," I turned my head towards Paul who was already reaching for a photo. He held it towards me and asked, "Who took it?"

"You did in 63'," I smiled recognizing it quickly. The picture was of me playing Paul's piano from years ago. "You'd be surprised at how good you are at photography." _Too bad you don't remember…_

"I'm good? Really?" He asked surprised. I figured it could've triggered at least something so I took advantage of it.

"Yeah, I'll show you." I stood up and went to my bedside drawer. I pulled it open and grabbed my silver Nikon camera, then went and sat back down next to Paul. I looked up at him and then held my camera out, "Here."

"Well what do I do with it?" Paul looked down and observed the camera.

"Just take pictures," I shrugged my shoulders smiling. "It's plenty of fun, actually."

He looked back up at me and chuckled, "What do I take pictures of?"

I thought about it for a moment before blurting out, "Anything that catches your eye."

"Alright," Paul looked around the room as I made my way back to the various photos distributed around my bedroom floor. Before I could fully examine the shots, out of nowhere small clicks began filling the quiet room.

I looked over to my right and found Paul looking through the camera- and it was pointing directly at me. I covered my face embarrassingly, "What're you doing?"

"Taking pictures," He continued to point the camera in my direction.

"I didn't mean of me," I held my hand up towards the camera. "I hate having my photo taken."

Paul pulled his face away from the camera and looked me in the eyes with a soft but honest expression, "Ye' said take a picture of whatever catches my eye and yer' by far the most beautiful bird I have ever seen."

"I highly doubt that," I looked down at the pictures exhaling. "Even though you might not remember, after we broke up and The Beatles became big… you were with many beautiful women from all over the world, and I'm sure I was the least out of all of them."

"How can you say that?" Paul breathed. "You must be blind."

I continued to look down speechless before I stuttered unknowingly, "Look at this one."

I could Paul's unbreakable stare from my right.

"Emma?" Paul stood up. I looked up at him and did the same. I looked deeply into Paul's eyes, which weren't very far away from mine before he whispered, "Is it wrong that I love you? Even, if you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," I breathed.

"Do you want to know what I love about you?" He asked gently.

I nodded faintly. I literally felt like I might pass out just by the way Paul looked at me. Without knowing, I was getting lost in his eyes.

"This," He pointed on the left side of my chest. "Yer' heart."

"How can you love someone with a heart like mine?" Tears welled up in my eyes as I began sobbing slightly.

"How can I not?" Paul questioned back. "You have a beautiful heart. It's selfless, and kind. There are not enough words, on the face of this planet, I can use to describe how great you are."

The tears trailed down my face as Paul placed his warm hand to my neck.

"I know you have a boyfriend…" He trailed off quietly. "But you wouldn't be here- right now, if you didn't feel something too. Emma I love you so much. But if you want me gone- I'll be gone, if you just say so. Just tell me to go, and I'll go. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I love you Paul." I confessed crying. "I love you so much, no matter what I've always loved you."

"That's all I need to hear." He smiled before letting his hand drop from my neck. Paul stared into my eyes before whispering, "I'm going to go."

He kissed my forehead before pulling away and walking past me. I don't know what compelled me to, but I gently but quickly gripped his hand and turned around. "Please don't go."

I held his hand before he swiftly came towards me in one stride. Paul wrapped his right arm around my back and cupped my jaw with his left hand. I placed my hand on his neck and pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes soaking up the moment and then- our lips met with passion. They moved together gently before Paul's kisses trailed down my neck and then back up again. Soon enough we were on my bed, but we didn't frantically try and rip each other's clothes off like we used to. As our lips continued to meet, I think we both knew this time was different than all the other times. We didn't try to just get right to it, instead we were trying to soak up the time we had with each other because we both knew it could be gone any second.

"I've never loved, the way I love you." Paul breathed into my neck before bring his face up to meet mine.

"I love you so much." I ran my hand threw his soft hair.

A few moments passed and we were soon making love like we used to… when everything was fine, when we didn't have to worry about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**So yes, Mandy and George are getting a dog… lol. I really don't have much to say except REVIEW PLEASE(: **

**Please tell me watcha' think on Geandy getting a dog & Paul and Emma doing… you get the picture(: **

**Have a great day loves, & remember to review! **

**Peace & Love(: **

**P.S. I'm currently OBSESSED with 'Beautiful Night' by PaulMcCartney on the album 'Flaming Pie'!(; I'm sure you've all heard of it already, but I just found it yesterday and OMFG, talking about *swooning* He's just too irresistable! mmmm(; Why can't he be my husband! Okay, I'm going to stop before I get carried away... okay, bye(: Peace! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey! So I decided I wanted to update again(: Thanks for the great reviews!**

**I REALLY hope you like this chapter(: **

* * *

><p>I lay mindlessly on Paul's bare chest as he had his left arm wrapped around my body. My bedroom was relatively quiet except for the low rhythmic breathing of Paul's chest. I thought back to what just happened, and I knew I didn't regret. Sure, I knew it was wrong but I didn't wish it didn't happen. I love Paul and I knew that, but I still knew I had to come to terms with everything.<p>

"I love you," Paul stated softly as he gently tightened his grip around my body.

I moved in closer towards him while holding on to the blanket that lay over us. I whispered, "I love you too."

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while as Paul rubbed my back with his hand. Out of nowhere, I could vaguely hear the front door shut. My eyes shot open as I sat up and then leaped over Paul with the blanket and out of the bed, making my way towards the nearby window. I kept a tight grip on the blanket as it covered me and I peered nervously out of the window.

_Oh no._

I could clearly see Ethan's car parked in the driveway, and he just came inside the house seconds ago.

"What's going on?" Paul asked curiously.

"Shhh," I whipped around before I began quickly running around the room gathering Paul's clothing. I continued to swiftly pick up his boxers, trousers, and dress shirt. I rushed towards Paul as he leaped out of the bed- uncovered. I gently tossed him his clothes, "You have to leave, now."

"Why?" He hastily began pulling his boxers on then his trousers. As he continued he asked quietly, "What's going on?"

"Ethan's here," I whispered. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Stupid?" Paul messily buttoned his shirt, a few of them loose exposing his toned chest. He buckled his belt before looking up at me.

"Yes, stupid." I confirmed quickly. I looked around and spotted the window. I pulled Paul's hand towards it, "Come on."

Once we were in front of it, I rapidly began opening the old locked latches. After a few seconds I forced the window open and stuck my head out peering down. It wasn't that far away from the ground and plus, there was a huge tree right in front of me for support. The long thick branch stuck almost directly into my window, it was only off by a few feet.

I pulled my head back out of the window and looked towards Paul. "It's not that far from the ground. Just hold on to that branch and carefully make your way down, and then jump."

"Emma?" Ethan's muffled voice called from downstairs. "You up there?

"Hurry up. Quick." I urged Paul who was just standing there.

"Wait," He grabbed my hands. "Come to me house tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said quickly. "I will. Just hurry up."

Paul looked at me with a look I've seen before as he cocked his head gently, "Emma."

"I'm sorry," I breathed quietly as I held his hands close to me. "I know this isn't the way it's… supposed to be…"

"Just promise you'll come." Paul came closer.

I smiled, "I promise."

"Good." He gently kissed my lips. I realized I wanted more, so I unknowingly pulled him closer to me by his shirt. We kissed like we did before we… made love today.

"I think it's time for me go." Paul pulled back chuckling. He held my hands before turning towards the window and placing one leg out of it. Before he put his other leg out, he turned his head back to me with smile, "Come over any time tomorrow. Just please come."

"I will," I nodded my head whispering. "I promise… Be careful, with your wrist!"

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore. See you tomorrow love." Paul grinned before reaching for the branch and pulling himself out of the window. I watched as he maneuvered his way down the tree branch and then disappeared falling.

I shuffled towards the window and looked down. He was standing there looking up at me with a huge smile.

"Run all the way home," I advised with a loud whisper.

I could see his eyebrows squint from the distance. "Why?"

"Do you want to get mobbed?" I raised my eyebrows with a quiet laugh.

"Right," Paul chuckled before pointing up at me with a smile. "Tomorrow, don't you forget."

"Go home." I smiled back.

Paul gave me a wave before sticking his hands in his pockets and fast walking along the grass on the side of my house. I watched as he made his way towards the sidewalk and until he finally was out of sight.

I turned my self around and noticed the room- it was a mess. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a robe off the rack and fastened it around my body.

"Emma?" Ethan called.

"Yeah," I yelled back as I tried steadying my voice. "I'm up here."

I shot out of the bathroom and began to swiftly make my bed. The sheets were jumbled up and messy and it took me a few seconds to spread them out across the bed. Once I did, I threw the heavy comforter on top and fluffed and fixed the pillows.

"There you are," Ethan opened the door making me jump. He smiled with amusement, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay." I caught my breath. I tightened the white robe around me before gently crossing my arms. "How was the seminar?"

"It was great," Ethan's face lit up as he came closer to me. "The founder of the association was there. Can you believe it! The guy is like 80 years old, and he was still there. I wish you could've come, but it was only for doctors."

"Well I'm glad you had fun," I smiled in guilt. I gave him a nod before walking past him and towards the bedroom door.

"What'd you do today?" Ethan asked casually as I turned around.

"Not much…" I trailed off lying as my eyes scanned the room and then met his. "I just went to the beach." Guilt began to overcome me.

"The beach?" He asked in surprise. "The water is freezing Emma."

"Yeah," I thought back to Paul and I in the water. I didn't notice but a smile slowly crept onto my face. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>April 5, 1966<strong>

**Mandy's POV**

"Come here little girl!" George called towards our brand new member of the family. Our English Shepherd, Abbey, sprinted towards George and I as we sat on the grass in our backyard.

I was lying between George's legs as he had his arms wrapped around my body. Abbey lovingly began to lick both of our faces. I laughed, "She's just too sweet."

"You are just a little love machine, aren't you?" George placed both of his hands on the side of her black and brown face. Two patches of brown fur lined the side of her face, and the rest of her body was black except for the large patch of white that covered her chest.

"Abbey fits her perfectly," I commented as I stroked her head. George and I decided to name her after Abbey Road Studios.

"She's a beautiful dog, so she deserves a beautiful name." He kissed her head with a smile.

Abbey was actually very well behaved, to George and I's surprise. When we first brought her home yesterday, she was absolutely psychotic. But, once she got used to things she was very calm and sweet. We could even bring her outside without a leash.

"As much as I would love to stay, I have to go over Emma's." I announced looking up at George as he sat behind me.

"You sure you can't stay?" George asked with a bit of sadness. "I'm sure Abbey wants you to stay, right Abbs?" He pointed at her and she began barking before licking his fingers.

"I'm sure," I laughed before composing myself. "I haven't talked to her in forever."

"Alright well," He looked around. "Hurry back, my love."

"I will," I smiled up at George. He stroked my face with tenderness before leaning in. I placed my hand on his soft hair and pulled him closer to me gently. A few seconds after our lips met, we were met by a wet long tongue. In the same instant, George and I's eyes snapped open and turned towards Abbey.

"Are you jealous?" George asked playfully towards the innocent looking dog next to us.

"I'm going to lose my husband, to a dog." I announced jokingly as I began standing up. Once George and I were fully off the ground, he embraced me in a tight hug. I pulled back and kissed his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." He pecked my cheek.

I began walking to the front of the house before I turned around and called playfully towards Abbey, "Don't you try anything when I'm gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I walked to the door in response of the knocking and opened it up slowly.

"Emma!" Mandy yelled before she full on bear hugged me.

I stood frozen as she pulled away from me and covered my ears, "Shhh."

"What's wrong with you grumpy pants?" Mandy walked past me and towards the couch.

"I just have a massive headache." I held my hand to the back of my head as I joined her on the couch. I gently placed my head back against the couch making sure not to make the pain any worse. "I've had it since I woke up this morning."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mandy pulled her legs up onto the couch and leaned on her elbow.

"I'll be fine." I sighed but opened my eyes and turned towards Mandy. I smiled, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing just… wanted to see how you've been." She trailed off and I knew her too well.

"You want to know what happened between Paul and I." I stated more than questioned.

"Shhh," She shushed before whispering, "Ethan?"

"He went out site seeing today." I shrugged my shoulders before my attention turned back to the present throbbing in my head.

"Well then what happened?" Mandy inched closer with excitement.

"We went to the beach," I closed my eyes for a moment as my stomach began twisting up in pain. I didn't really want to tell her about what else we did... Part of me felt guilty, but also a part of me wanted it to be just Paul and I's moment.

"You okay?" Mandy asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah," I opened my eyes. "Just a stomach ache."

"Did you eat something bad for dinner?" She asked with worry.

"I had chicken last night." I held my hand to my stomach before looking back at Mandy. "I ate late at night that was probably it."

"Yeah," I could hear the skepticism in Mandy's tone. "So Paul?"

"Could you stop worrying about what happened for just one second?" I unexpectedly snapped at her. I didn't know why, but I suddenly just became angry and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just care." Shock spread across her face.

"No, you're just nosy." I said meanly as I stood up and made my way to the front door. I exhaled, "I just need some air."

I was prepared to storm out and take a walk but something caught my eye. I looked down at my door step mat and noticed the newspaper. It was the newspaper, nothing out of the ordinary, but the cover title was what grasped my attention. I bent over and picked it up, then rushed back inside and towards the couch.

"I didn't come here to be offended," Mandy began to stand up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, just wait." I called as I began pulling the newspaper out of the plastic covering. I could feel Mandy sit next to me as I pulled it open and extended the whole paper across my lap. We both began to read:

**...**

**Paul is Dead?**

_On the night of April 3, it is rumored that Paul McCartney of The Beatles was said to be in a horrid automobile accident- and he didn't make it. Eye witnesses claim that he was rushed to the hospital, but they couldn't completely recognize if it was truly him. But how could this be possible you ask? Since we've all seen photographs of him just yesterday at his home in Liverpool, it's logical to say that he is alive and well. Not in this case. _

_It is believed that just a few short months ago, there was a Paul McCartney look-a-like contest held and the winner was a man that goes by William Campbell. Apparently, Campbell resembled McCartney to such an extent that he even sat in with The Beatles themselves- even tricking the photographers at times. But now, William Campbell is nowhere to be heard of. He simply just dropped out of the media in just a second? Well no. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Paul McCartney IS dead and now William Campbell is taking his spot as the cute Beatle. The band members have not said a word about the situation, but they're probably in the process of grieving for their loss. _

_It is sad to say that Paul McCartney is no longer with us, but at least we have Campbell to help us through. _

_**...**_

"Ha!" Mandy barked from beside me. "That is by far the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I mean dead? Like _dead_? Wow. Hey… what's that on your finger? Your ring finger?"

I was still kind of in shock from the ridiculous newspaper as I looked at my ring finger.

_Great._

Mandy still hadn't found out about Ethan and I.

"About that…" I trailed off speechless.

"You're marrying him?" She yelled in disbelief while jumping off the couch. Mandy yelled down at me, "Are you serious! After all the idiotic things you've ever done, you do this! You _cannot_ be serious right now."

Just as I was about to open my mouth, a churning sensation twisted my stomach- and then made its way through my body and up my throat.

_I was going to throw up._

My hand flew to my mouth as I leaped off the couch and headed towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Don't you run away from me young lady." Mandy trailed after me.

I pushed the bathroom door open and dashed towards the toilet. I finally made it and I could barely breathe as I bent over and began to vomit.

"Emma what the- Oh that is disgusting!" Mandy yelled from the door. "I'm sorry that was mean- Ew, no that's just gross."

The vomit stopped and I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Here come on," Mandy helped me off the ground kindly. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth, and then began to brush my teeth- numerous times. After I threw my toothbrush away I caught Mandy standing by the toilet awkwardly, "Yeah… sorry about freaking out over the… vomit. I'm not that good with that kind of stuff… Ew, you didn't flush the toilet."

I rolled my eyes before walking over to the toilet, closing the lid, and flushing it down.

I walked out of the bathroom and could hear Mandy coming up behind me, "You know… that chicken you ate must've been pretty spoiled."

"That's the thing," I went to the phone in the kitchen and began dialing Paul's house number. "It tasted fine to me."

"Hmm." Mandy huffed.

"Hello?" Paul's familiar voice answered.

"It's Emma," I smiled. "Is it okay if I come by now? Oh, and can Mandy come too?"

"Yeah, come on over." I could hear the happiness in his voice. "I'll be waiting, just come on in when you're there. The front door will be unlocked."

"Alright, we're on our way." I assured with joy before hanging it back up. I turned towards Mandy, "You're coming to Paul's house."

"Okay," I walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I grabbed my coat before Mandy announced with a grin, "You know George and I got a dog?"

"When?" I laughed as I opened the front door.

She stepped outside. "Yesterday."

"We don't talk for a day and a half, and you get a dog." I smiled as I locked the front door and we began walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I called quietly towards the inside of Paul's house.<p>

"He said go in remember?" Mandy pushed the front door open making me jump. We both walked inside and looked around. "Where's Paul?"

"I don't know." I walked forward.

"You need to tell her." A loud voice came from the back of Paul's house.

"What was that?" Mandy questioned from behind me. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows before walking forward towards the place where it sounded like it was coming from- the basement.

Mandy and I tiptoed towards the half open door and stood there listening.

"I'll tell her when it's right, John." Paul's voice spat back.

"This is her life, you can't just play with it." John sounded like he was trying to convince Paul. "And plus, what if the public finds out about you? You know how they are, we all do."

"It doesn't matter _what_ you tell the media, they make up their own stories no matter what." Paul said.

"This is going to devastate Emma, when and if you tell her." John said firmly.

_What does any of this have to do with me?_

"I'm going to tell her, not now, but in a couple of weeks." Paul informed.

_Tell me what?_

"Do what you want, but I'm not going to be there when she balls her eyes out." Stern footsteps began making their way up the basement stairs.

I whipped my head around to Mandy as our eyes both got wide. We rushed to the front door before voices made their way from behind me.

"Emma?" Paul's voice called gently from behind me.

"Hey, Paul." I turned around trying to calm my heartbeat. John and Paul were both making their way over to Mandy and I.

"Yer' leaving?" He questioned with confused eyes.

"Oh no," I looked in between Mandy and Paul. "We just got here, but we thought you weren't home."

"See ye' later guys." John walked past us and towards the front door. I could tell he was upset, but I didn't know why.

"Bye," We all called towards him as he walked out the front door.

Mandy and I stood there awkwardly since we both were eavesdropping on Paul and John's conversation. But, what confused me was that… I was the center of it. What would make me ball my eyes out? And what would devastate me?

As I thought for those few short seconds, a very familiar but unpleasant sensation made it's way through my throat.

_Not again._

I cupped my mouth like before, and rushed towards Paul's bathroom.

"Emma?" Paul called with worry and I could feel him right behind me.

"Not again!" Mandy's voice shrieked with horror.

I fell towards the toilet and began vomiting just like before. I kept my hands on the sides of the toilet in disgust, but no matter what it all kept coming.

Out of nowhere, I could feel my hair being pulled out of my face from behind me. Even though I couldn't see, I had a good idea of who it was.

"Shh," Paul's voice soothed. "It's okay."

A few minutes passed as I tried to recover from it, before I scrambled weakly to my feet and flushing the toilet. I made my way embarrassingly towards Paul's sink, and began rinsing my mouth repeatedly.

"Are you okay love?" I turned around and was met with Paul's concerned face.

"Yeah," I whispered placing my hand to my head in response of the throbbing. "I just don't feel well, that's all."

"Let me drive you home." Paul took my hand and began leading me out of the bathroom.

"But we were supposed to spend the day together." I protested gently.

"You're not going to have fun feeling like that." He turned around smiling. We were now in the middle of his living room as Mandy stood by the front door.

"I'm sorry I ruined our day." I whispered looking down.

"You didn't ruin it." Paul came closer before pulling me into an embrace. "You just don't feel well, I guarantee by tomorrow you'll be better."

"Yeah," Mandy added with a bit of sarcasm. "It was the chicken."

I squinted my eyebrows in confusion before we pulled back.

"Alright," I exhaled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Paul, Mandy and I made our way inside of my house. A sudden grumble in my stomach got my attention as I walked towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge looking for something to eat, so I just decided to make a turkey sandwich for Mandy and I.<p>

Once we were finished eating, we decided to just watch some TV since I wasn't feeling well. About a half an hour into the program, Mandy pointed out something.

"Uh oh," She said quietly. "That's the face you make before you puke your brains out."

Just as she said it, of course the sensation came back into my body.

"Don't come in the bathroom," I whispered before I ran to the toilet for the third time today.

It seemed like it was forever before the vomiting stopped. Once it was over, I flushed the toilet and went to the sink. After washing my mouth out and grabbing a spare tooth brush from the medicine cabinet, I had to think of why I felt like this today.

No one I know just throws up randomly- and not to mention three times in one day, snaps at people who've done nothing wrong, has a stomach ache all day, and not to mention a killer head ache. I've never felt like this in my life except for when Mark and I were engaged and I had a… no it can't be….

* * *

><p>"Mandy," I blubbered with tears as I numbly walked out of the bathroom. I turned to my right and caught her sitting down against the wall.<p>

She stood up with a very worried "Emma what's wrong?

I took in a deep breath as the tears strolled down my face, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong> hope you guys liked it(: Well, at least she might be pregnant... vickytmandy... you happy?(; <strong>

**Lol, so anyways I know I might've gone overboard on the whole vomiting bits... I hope it wasn't too gross for you ahaha. And I hope you also liked 'Abbey', if I got a new dog & it was a girl I'd definitley name her that **

**And what do you think about the Paul is Dead stuff? I know it started going really public & global in about 68-69' but, I decided to make it kind of earlier(: And what do you think about Paul & John's 'mysterious' convo? Lol, hope you guys liked it. **

**Love you guys, Hope you read & review(: **

**Bye! Peace & Love. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry about not updating last week, it's just I usually write on the weekends and I slept over my friends house so yeahh./; horrible excuse I know. **

**Well I hope you forgive me, and thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe I'm on chapter 60! WOAH. **

**So read please(;**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

"What?" Mandy's eyes widened in disbelief. I knew why she asked again, probably not believing my words the first time.

"I think I'm pregnant." I breathed crying.

"Well- are you sure?" She asked quickly but boldly.

"Yeah," I nodded my head whispering. "I'm almost one hundred percent positive." I failed to tell her how I've actually felt like this before...

A sharp silence surrounded us, mainly because we both didn't know what to say.

"What do you want to do…?" Mandy trailed off. "Do you want… to take a test? Just to make sure it's definite?"

"Where?" I croaked closing my eyes. "They don't sell tests in the stores."

"Well then we'll go to a doctor's office." Mandy strode past me and grabbed her car keys. She turned around towards me with a sympathetic expression before smiling softly, "Don't be afraid, I'll be there with you."

I nodded my head, and agreed that going to a doctor was my best bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I sat anxiously in the small white claustrophobic doctor's room. I scanned the cubed room as my right leg tapped nervously… what does this mean? What would happen, if I'm actually pregnant? I know, what would happen.

"Relax," Mandy whispered comfortingly next to me as she continued reading her magazine. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Says you," I scoffed lightly as I looked down at my jittery knees.

"Ms. Parker," I turned my head to the gentle voice coming from my left. A short dark haired woman nodded at me calmly, "The doctor may see you now."

I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and stood up weakly. I could hear Mandy stand up next to me preparing to come with me.

"Do you mind…?" I turned towards Mandy avoiding her eyes for a few seconds before looking into them. "If I do this alone?"

"Oh," I could clearly see hurt written across her face before she looked down blinking it off. Mandy looked back up at me with a smile playing at her lips, "Sure. I'll be here when you get out."

"Thanks," I sighed in relief. We looked at each other for a few more seconds before we both pulled each other in for a tight hug.

After our hug, I turned around and followed the nurse down a few white hallways and finally into a larger room. In the middle of the room lay a blue cushioned bed that was tilted upwards. A few monitors and machines lined the wall and a white desk with a computer stood next to the bed.

"You can go ahead and lay down," The nurse instructed towards the blue bed. I turned towards her awkwardly as she smiled, "The doctor will be here shortly."

"Okay," I was almost silent. The nurse walked out of the room and closed the door behind me gently. I was now alone, and I finally had a few seconds to myself before the doctor would be here. I walked slowly towards the bed and laid myself on it. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my thoughts from overcrowding my brain.

I honestly could not believe I was sitting here just waiting to hear a sentence that could change my life completely. It wasn't long before I was startled by the door opening behind me.

"Hello Ms. Parker," The doctor's gruff but tender voice rang from behind me. He finally came into view and announced, "I'm Dr. Davidson."

Dr. Davidson extended a friendly hand and I met him with my own, "Emma."

The doctor had light brown hair that was flicked up in a messy but clean style, and I could tell he was just a few years older than me.

"Okay," Dr. Davidson smiled lightly before taking out a pen from his white coat's pocket and grabbing a brown clipboard off the nearby counter. He sat down on a small circular chair before spinning around and looking up towards me. Dr. Davidson's clear blue eyes stared at me with a firm expression, "I read the report you filled out, but I want to hear it from you. What brings you into this office today?"

"Well um," I sighed not sure if I was ready to go on. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes wandering. "This morning… I woke up, and I just felt like something wasn't… right..."

"Define right," The doctor looked up from his clipboard with a curious expression.

"Not myself," I croaked. "I felt dizzy, and nauseous. I didn't really think any of it, so I went on with my day as usual. A few hours later I threw up, but I figured it was just because I ate late the night before. Well after that my stomach was just acting up, and I threw up a total of two more times."

"And you automatically assumed… you were?" I could tell what he was asking.

"No, not at first." I quickly shook my head and looked down at my hands. "I only assumed when I really knew… because, well because, I've felt like this before…"

"I'm not following…" I could hear the confusion in Dr. Davidson's voice.

I looked up from my hands and stared into his eyes as I whispered, "About… 7 years ago I got pregnant. It was completely unexpected for me and my boyfriend at the time. At first, I really didn't even think I was pregnant- I just thought I was sick. A couple of days in… I knew something wasn't right… and then one morning… I woke up bleeding. I knew it wasn't my period because I had just finished a week before that. I was rushed to the hospital, and I found out I was pregnant… But, I lost the baby. What I felt before I lost the baby is what I feel now."

I couldn't believe I was actually talking about the baby I had lost. I had always pushed that though out… The closest people to me didn't even know about my miscarriage- not even Mandy.

"Well," The doctor cleared his throat and stood up. He smiled down at me before instructing me to lie back against the inclined bed, "Let's take a look."

I nodded my head as he sat back down in his chair and pulled out a white wand, it resembled a circular hair brush.

"I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up just a bit," The doctor informed me as he grabbed a small rectangular bottle out that stood next to the computer screen not far from me.

I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach as the doctor proceeded to squeeze the cold clear gel onto my stomach, and began spreading it around with the wand. He turned on the computer and soon enough, from what I could tell, I was looking at my womb. The screen was mostly black and little specks of translucent blue were visible. The doctor continued to press the white wand against my lower abdomen, as we both looked at the screen.

"Well," Dr. Davidson said after a few minutes. He turned off the computer screen and spun around on his chair to face me. He looked up at me with a soft expression, "From the looks of it, I'm almost positive you're pregnant."

I was almost definitely sure I was pregnant before I came to the clinic, but to hear it from a professional made it all seem so real. I took a couple of seconds to try and comprehend it, but I simply couldn't. I couldn't believe that there was a baby growing inside of me.

"Ms. Parker?" Dr. Davidson interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked blankly looking up from my hands.

"I said you have two options-"

"Options?" I asked confusingly as I interrupted him quickly. "What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed quietly, "Well you can either keep the baby… or terminate the pregnancy."

It suddenly hit me: this was my complete decision, and it was now or never.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the waiting room and found Mandy reading a magazine, but her head snapped up when she heard the door.<p>

She ran up to me with an anxious smile, "How'd it go? Is everything alright? Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I am." I smiled before turning back to the front desk to sign a few more papers. I could literally hear Mandy's small squeals for joy from behind me.

After I was done the nurse grinned, "See you at your next appointment."

"Thank you," I nodded quickly trying to get out of here as soon as possible. This whole day had been exhausting. I turned back to Mandy and we both began walking towards the front door.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled once we were finally outside of the building. Mandy bounced towards me with a grin, "You're pregnant! I can't believe it!"

Yeah," I sighed as I dug deeper into my warm coat. I walked past her and continued on striding down the grey sidewalk.

"Hey wait up," Mandy called confusingly towards me before jumping directly in front of me. She asked breathing, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." I clarified telling the truth. I looked around nervously before stuttering, "I'm just… nervous about Paul."

"No, no that's not it." Mandy shook her head suspiciously. She eyed me gently, "There's something else you're not telling me."

"No there's not," I laughed trying to play off what I was really thinking.

"Yes there is," She said back confidently.

"A long time ago…" I whispered looking away. "I don't even know how to say this."

"Just say it." Mandy urged firmly.

"I had a miscarriage." I didn't know how she'd react.

"And you didn't tell me?" I could hear the pain in Mandy's tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was probably really boring. Sorry! ): <strong>

**I know not much happened in this chapter, but next chapter I'll try to work on it. I know you didn't get to see how Emma completely feels about the baby, but next chapter you definitely will(: And also sorry about everything being a big jumble- probably not one of my best chapters I know/:**

**Well like I always say, REVIEW PLEASE(: **

**Love you guys so much! **

**Oh, I don't know if this'll be important or not but, I'm going on a trip to D.C. Thursday and I won't be back until Saturday. Just sayin'… so you'll probably not get an update on the weekend BUT you just might get another one tomorrow or sometime during the week before I leave for D.C.(: **

**BYE!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! Goodness. I haven't updated in such a LONG time, and I really wanna apologize. ): It's mainly because I just moved and I haven't gotten internet hooked up at my new place./; I'm actually updating at my friends house right now, lol. Alright, so I'm really sorry about not updating in such a long time. I hope you guys didn't forget about the storyyy. **

**I hate myself right now. Just read. Love you guys. (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

"And you didn't tell me?" I could hear the pain in Mandy's tone.

"Mandy..." I whispered tearing up in pain. I didn't know what to say, I literally felt speechless. "I could barely tell my own parents."

She looked away, swallowing her tears heavily, and closing her eyes gently in the process before turning back to me quickly. Mandy's eyes pierced mine, seeking the truth. "When?"

I sniffled, "It doesn't matter.."

"When." She demanded more than questioned.

My nose tingled and I could feel my vision blur the slightest. I knew my words would break her heart the second I said them.

"End of 1959," I was almost silent.

"What month?" Mandy's voice croaked softly.

"December," A gentle but cold breeze swept across my face, and my lips felt frozen solid.

"December?" Mandy's eyes watered as her nose turned into a fade of red in response of the coldness and the crying. "December..?"

"I know that...-"

"That wasn't even two months after Mikey.." Mandy's voice finally broke. By now, she was full on crying as the tears piled up and then went rolling down her cheeks.

"I know," I agreed to her unspoken words. "I know, we promised we'd tell each other everything-"

"No matter how embarrassing it was," Her voice heightened to a pitch. "Or how mad the other person would get. We made that promise after Mikey died!"

"Stop acting like I don't know!" I cried loudly in response to talking about him. Mikey, Mandy and I's mutual best friend, committed suicide just about a month before my miscarriage. Mikey, Mandy, and I were practically inseparable- the best of friends. We all grew up together, and we were planning to continue to go through our lives with each other. That is, until Mikey.. took his own life one night. It was so unexpected- in fact 'unexpected' was the exact word I used to describe it when I found out. Mikey, Mandy, and I were all hanging out the very night before. One night three best friends, the next two.

Eventually, Mikey's close friends and family found out the reason why he decided to take his own life. It wasn't just pain- but the years of bullying, drug abuse, and mental abuse from his parents all rolled into one. For as long as I can recall, I remember Mikey being picked on. Mandy and I finally decided to do something, so we reached a hand out to him in friendship when we were in the 8th grade. I really didn't understand why kids picked on him, Mikey was handsome as can be- One of the most handsome men I've ever seen. Mandy actually began to develop a crush on him when we grew up. But, his love of music was where the bullies decided to target.

Then came the drugs. He developed his addiction after a party one night when he decided to join in on the 'fun'. Ever since that one night, when Mikey was just 18 years young, he gave up his addiction to music for heroin. Mandy and I caught him taking it when we decided to sneak into his bedroom through his window on his birthday one night. We tried to help him repeatedly, but every time we did he'd storm off or tell us he doesn't need help. Eventually, it came to a point where we just gave up trying. And I regret that every day of my life.

Almost as worse as his drug problem was his parents abuse. After they found out Mikey committed suicide they changed for the better, but before that they were hell. I can't remember being in that house at least once when they weren't fighting. A few times Mikey would come to school with a black eye or cuts- sometimes both. He'd then tell Mandy and I that he fought his dad, because if he didn't his father would have fought his mother.

I couldn't believe how hard Mikey had it, and it kills me to know that I couldn't do anything about it. Of course I tried, but what I did was never enough.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Mandy yelled instead of questioned. I snapped out of my train of thought and came back to reality.

After Mikey died, Mandy and I promised each other that no matter what we'd tell each other everything.

"It was harder than you think," I snapped back sadly. "You can't even imagine how I felt. I lost my baby!"

"You might've just lost a best friend too," Mandy shook her head before turning around and walking off- not before I could pull her back gently.

"Don't you leave me," I blubbered holding her arm. "I can't lose another person. I lost Mikey, Paul, and now you...? We're best friends. We've always been."

"Why?" Mandy began crying as she gripped my hand tightly. I could tell she said that just to fill the silence.

"Because you're all I have." Cold tears streamed down my face as I told nothing but the truth. "I can't lose you."

Out of nowhere, Mandy threw her arms around my back and I did the same to her. I cried into her shoulder as she cried into mine, and I knew this brought us closer than we already were.

After a long moment of sobs we pulled back sniffling as we continued to wipe our very apparent tears in our eyes.

"So," Mandy started as she pulled her hands away from her face and looked into my eyes softly. "Who's the father?"

* * *

><p>I knocked nervously on the very familiar front door, and stepped back shaking just a bit in anxiousness. Just as I was about to abandon the plan, the door opened in one swift swipe.<p>

"Emma," Paul's voice rang in surprise filled with happiness. I looked up only to find his perfect face- the exact remedy to my illness. "Ye' feeling better?"

"Yeah," I smiled slightly in response to his voice. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Paul smirked as he stepped to the side letting me through. I looked down and smiled to myself as I strode past him and towards the living room couch. I could hear the front door close as I turned around and took a seat on the couch, awaiting Paul. I was soon met with his warm face in front of mine as he sat closely next to me.

I took a few seconds to soak in this moment, and Paul's beautiful face. I placed my right hand to his cheek and it soon trailed down to his neck. Paul's clear eyes stared into mine, and soon enough butterflies began to roam wildly through my stomach unannounced. Out of nowhere, I could feel a hand rest on my upper thigh distracting me completely.

Paul's hand moved to my side as our faces inched closer by the second. Without warning, our lips met with a soft touch but I could tell it would build up to something bigger. As our kiss grew, so did my need to be closer to him. I gently moved closer to him and he knew exactly what I was doing. Paul pulled me closer and I was soon on top of him, kissing as my hair draped around our faces. In a midst of our kiss, he managed to push my hair back so that it was just around my neck.

We pulled back panting, catching a breath.

Paul chuckled unevenly, "Feeling better I gather." We were so close I could smell the soft hint of soda pop in his breath.

"Yeah," I giggled embarrassingly as I pulled away from his body and finally got back into a sitting position. Paul sat up next to me. I looked down at my hands before up to him with a small smile, "I felt better so I came over. I just wanted to take advantage of the moment."

"I'm glad ye' did." Paul whispered stroking my cheek before tucking back a loose strand of hair.

"Me too," I said quietly back.

"Not that I don't enjoy these moments or anything," He grabbed my hand gently. "But is this why you came over? Just to kiss me? Or did you wanna' tell me something?"

I thought about the real reason why I came, but I pushed it out.

"Nope," I smiled lightly. "I just really wanted to take advantage of the moment."

"Well okay then," Paul laughed before kissing my cheek sweetly. He whispered into my ear, "That kiss was incredible, just pointing that out."

"I felt it too," I whispered back as I closed my eyes smiling to myself. Before I could think any further, a heavy depressive feeling came over me and I knew that feeling very well. I opened my eyes slowly before saying quietly, "I think I'm going to go."

"But ye' just got here." Paul pulled back with full on puppy eyes.

Damn, he knows how to work those.-Italics.

"Hey- no whining," I smirked trying to lighten the mood as I ran my hand through his hair. "Anyways I'm starting not to feel well, and I don't really want you to see me throw up again."

"I don't mind," Paul shook it off with a smile. "I'd rather you throw up with someone here than you to be alone and all."

"Well I wouldn't," I laughed before standing up.

Paul stood up and looked down at me before pecking me lovingly on the lips. It took all my might to pull back, and as I did I gave him a small smile before heading to the door.

As I reached it I turned around and tried to fight the pain, "Bye."

"Bye." Paul matched my words with a warm sound.

I blew him a kiss before walking out the door and shutting it gently behind me. I rushed quickly to Mandy's car parked down the street, and jumped into the passengers seat.

"That was quicker than I expected," Mandy turned towards me.

"I didn't tell him," I blurted out in exasperation.

"Excuse me?" Mandy's voice rang.

"I couldn't," I announced as I placed my elbow on the car door and my head on my hand. I sighed heavily, "You should've seen his face. He would've been so... confused. Me telling him that's he's a father, would've just given him more than he can handle."

"So what the hell are you going to do now?" Mandy threw her hands up in caring frustration.

"What I have to do." I looked around scared.

"And that is?" She asked curiously.

"I have to marry him," I croaked. "It's the only option left."

"No!" Mandy yelled but stayed under control. I turned toward her and found her worried expression. "You don't love him!"

"You don't get it," I spit sternly. "It's not about me anymore. I'm now responsible for a baby, a baby Mandy. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do." She spoke back in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? Because, I don't think you do." I shook my head back and lowered my voice to a softer tone. "This baby is my child. I can't live carelessly anymore; I can't not know what's going to happen tomorrow. I love my child, and I'll make sure to give him or her the life I never had. It's not about me anymore Mands."

"You can't just marry a man you don't love," Mandy had a good point, but I was too convinced with mine to care. "You deserve what you want once in a while too."

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore," I whispered almost beginning to cry. "It's what's best for the baby."

"That might be, but you can't keep a father away from its child forever." Mandy said sympathetically.

I sighed, "It's the only option I have."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Again, I wanna apologize for not updating in such a long time. To be honest I really don't know when I'm going to update again, cause' I always say I'm gonna update soon.. but... that sorta never happens ahaha.: Let's just say I'll try updating as soon as possible, like whenever I have the chance, you better believe I will take it. Cause I love you guyyyys(:**

**P.S. I watched this movie based on TheBeatles called 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' and it's so good & hilarious! I really suggest if you haven't seen it, you definitely should! (: **

**Peace&Love. (; **


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for slacking off on writing, but here youuu go! LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>April 8, 1966<strong>

**Mandy's POV**

"As much as I love you, I still don't think this is a good idea." I spoke as I lazily opened the door to a wedding and bridal store.

Emma didn't say anything, instead she just sighed and turned to her left towards numerous racks of dresses. I followed her tiredly as she began to look through the dresses and examine them fully. Obviously she didn't even know what she was looking for.

I sighed, "If you're going to get a wedding dress, you have to at least do it right."

Emma eyed me in confusion before I turned on my heel and made my way towards the front of the store. I walked up to the big desk where a kind looking woman was seated behind, her slightly orange hair covering her forehead in a fringe.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She greeted warmly.

"Hi," I smiled before looking back at Emma who I could tell was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all of the dresses. "My friend over there is getting married in 10 days, and she still hasn't been fitted for a dress. Is there any possible way we can find her one in such a short amount of time?"

"Of course!" The women threw her hands up a bit as she made her way out from behind the desk. She began walking excitedly towards Emma. I followed her willingly and she was soon walking around Emma, examining her completely.

"Well," The women started with a small smile before looking up at me. "She has a great figure and posture. This should be easy."

Emma gave me a confused look but I assured her with a quick nod.

"If you'd just follow me to the back, we'll get her measurements in no time." The woman began shuffling towards the back of the store before she turned around with a happy smile as she extended her hand, "I'm Carolyn."

"Mandy," I laughed slightly meeting her hand.

Emma extended her hand with a tired grin, "Emma."

"It will be a pleasure working with you," Carolyn smiled towards Emma. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Emma nodded her head and we were soon following Carolyn into the back of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

"Wow," Mandy's stunned voice filled the silence around us in this small changing room. I stared at myself in a sort of numbness, I just couldn't believe how surreal this moment was. As I examined myself in the mirror, I realized this dress was absolutely beautiful. The neck line swooped down a bit, creating a small edged vee across my chest. The white dress flowed to the ground with a gigantic puff, as the sleeves covered my arms. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I whispered staring at myself in surprise.

I was shopping for a wedding dress.

"I think she's having her bridal moment," Carolyn commented and I could here the smile in her voice.

Becoming a wife didn't scared, what scared me was becoming a mother. Right at this very moment, I am responsible for a life- not just life.. but my child's life. I need to be all I can for this baby. I want to give this baby everything I didn't have. The life I never had. And if marrying Ethan is what I have to do... then I'll do it. It's not about me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

**Mandy's POV**

"Hello?" I called into the house as I kicked my boots off before closing the front door behind me. I walked forward and set my purse on the ground. "George? Hello?"

Suddenly, Abbey came springing down the stairs tail wagging.

"Hey sweetie." I knelt down to meet her height. She smothered me with kisses once I did. After our moment, Abbey skipped away and leaped onto the couch planting her body at the very edge. She laid her head between her paws as I walked forward.

Obviously no one was home, except for Abbey and I, so I decided to get dinner started before George came home. It was already 6:30. I tiredly made my way into the kitchen and began piling the different ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards that I would need to make the baked ziti, garlic bread, and salad. Lately I had been drained out, well ever since that day outside of the pregnancy clinic with Emma. Talking about Mikey just made me feel different about situations. I wanted to take advantage of every moment I could with the people I love, because they could be torn away from me in a split second.

I hadn't mentioned Mikey, since God knows when. Bringing him up just like that was something that I definitley wasn't prepared for. Of course, I don't have any regrets about anything, especially George. But I just needed to talk to him, because this past week or so we'd been sort of distant.

"Honey, I'm home." George yelped jokingly before letting the front door shut.

I could clearly hear Abbey bark in joy and George greet her sweetly.

I contined to chop the lettuce as I called, "I'm in here."

I could hear George's steady footsteps while they made their way towards the kitchen. "Smells delicious."

"Thanks," I sighed. "It'll be ready in about an hour."

"Hey," George's gruff voice whispered into my ear as I felt a  
>pair of slender but muscular arms wrap gently around my waist.<p>

I exhaled quietley while I stopped chopping, "Hi."

Without any warning, George began planting playful kisses up and down my neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I turned around with a  
>smile and could feel my voice get heavy. I always felt weighed down if I lied to George just the slightest. "I'm fine. How was your day?"<p>

"Okay, something is definitley wrong. We always talk about your day first." He chuckled with a wide grin. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." I shook my head and prepared to turn back around to start chopping again, before George caught me before I could. I suddenly felt irritated as I asked in annoyance, "What, George?"

He began backing up with hands held high in surrender. "Alright. I get it, you don't wanna' talk."

I exhaled heavily. I was always bad at getting my true feelings out, even if I was great at talking. I held my hand up to my head closing my eyes for a second. "I'm sorry... it's just been a rough week."

"Rough?" George came forward, arms open with a sympathetic expression. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around me while I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes. He asked quietly, "Why is it the first time I've heard about this?"

"I thought it would get better," I sighed into George's chest feeling relieved. "I actually do feel better, now that you're here with me."

George kissed the top of my head and I could feel the small smile on his lips as he did.

He rubbed my back soothingly, "It's alright. Just breathe."

"I need to tell you something," I whispered into his chest almost in audibly.

"What is it?" George pulled away slightly, but still held me in his arms, while he looked lovingly into my eyes.

I smiled as I lifted my hand to stroke his face, feeling his facial stubble in the process. "I think we should sit down and talk."

George nodded with a small grin as he sat down on the white kitchen tiled floor cross legged.

I laughed sitting down infront of him. "I meant in the living room.. on a couch, but okay."

George and I were now facing each other as he gently held my hands in his.

"A couple of days ago..." I trailed off. "Emma and I were talking, and somehow.. an old friend was brought up. A old friend, that.. killed himself when Emma and I were still just teenagers."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." George said gently. "Were you... close with him?"

"Very," I admitted looking down. before laughing. "I was practically in love with him the very first time we met."

I could feel George's grip on my hand change slightly.

"I'm sorry," I looked up apologizing. "I know this probably makes you feel... uncomfortable."

"It's alright," He chuckled gently. "Go on."

I waited a few seconds while I collected my thoughts. "That night I found out he took his life... I couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything for that matter. I just, I just wanted him alive. That was my only wish. And when he was... suddenly brought up in Emma and I's conversation, it was so unexpected. It just made me feel... regret. I could've done so much for him, because believe me he needed things to be done in his life. And... I'm telling you this because, I love you so much George. I can't bare any harm coming towards your way, so I just want to soak up every moment I'll ever have with you."

"I love you too," George responded with a smile before looking around. "Meaning no offense to you what so ever, but it sounds like I'm going to die according to you."

"No ," I giggled. "I just love you, greatly. That's all."

"I love you more than you'll ever know." George flashed me a warm tender smile.

"There's something else too..."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I don't even know.." I breathed. "If I'm allowed to tell you but I'm going to anyways... Emma's getting married."

"I know." George gave me a swift nod.

I gave him a puzzled look, "Well its not to Paul."

He thought for a second before nodding again, "I know."

"It's to Ethan," I said quickly. "And she doesn't love him. She loves Paul."

"Mandy yer' telling me things I alread-"

"She's pregnant." I blurted out.

"What?" George's face was shocked.

"Hah!" I exclamined realizing I had beaten him. "In your face, you didn't know that!"

"Mandy," George's eyes were wide and I could tell he tried to reason with me.

"Oh my Beatle." I held my hands to my mouth as I realized I had just blown Emma's secret. She trusted me that I wouldn't tell! And I blew it! "George, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Is Paul the father?" He asked leaning in curiously.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Crap! I mean- no he's not. No comment."

"It's too late, you told!" George pointed at me.

"No I didn't!" I shook my head nervously. I pointed back at him. "You made me! It's just as much as your fault, as it is mine!"

His jaw dropped. "Don't blame this all on me! Yer' the one with the big trap!"

"Hey," I cautioned. "You know I have a hard time with keeping my mouth shut."

"Well when are we going to tell Paul?" George asked bobbing his head.

"We're not doing anything." I shook my head as I held my hands up slightly. "When Emma wants to tell him, she will. But until then, we don't say anything about it. Kapeesh?"

"Wha- Kapeesh?"

"George." I gave him my warning tone. "Kapeesh?"

He sighed pouting, "I like 'mums the word' better."

"Fine," I exhaled. "Mum's the word?"

"Mum's the word." George held up his pinky. I held up mine and ours both intertwined as we nodded our heads, pretending to lock our secrets in our mouth.

"Alright," I let my shoulders drop while looking at George. "Let's get up off this floor."

He stood up, and then reached his hands down and helped me to my feet. I flattened my clothes and announced while tapping George's button nose, "You British people are so frustrating."

"Yer' not any better little lady." I could hear the grin in his voice.

I turned around with a smile preparing to be dramatic before George's lips crushed down onto mine for a moment. He pulled back to my dismay.

"You know how to shut me up." I breathed smiling with my eyes still closed.

"Works like a charm." George chuckled before kissing me once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I exhaled heavily before turning around and trudging my way across the lawn and towards the front door. I tiredly shuffled my dress, which was in a black protective covering, to my left arm and pulled my house key out of my handbag. I quickly stuck the key in the lock and made my way inside, kicking my black boots off in the process. I hung my coat on the coat rack and was planning on making my way upstairs for a nap, before noticing an object on the couch in my peripheral vision. I turned slolwly and jumped at the surprising sight.

"Oh my!" I jumped back before realizing it was a person I hadn't talked to in a while. In the process of catching my breath, I managed to breathe out, "John."

"Ey'," He stood up with a worried smile, a smile I had seen only a couple of times before.

I scrutinized my eyes and asked in a bit of confusion. "John-"

Before I could even get out my second word, John came forward in one quick stride. With eyes pleading in desperation, John spoke softly, "We have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! I'm sorry if it was a bit unorganized or sloppy, I typed it on my iPhone's notes so it was a bit ehhhh'.: **

**Anyroad, I tried adding some Geandy in there since there hasn't been much lately oh, and some Abbey! Like I said before, I hope you guys liked it && I hope it wasn't boring. **

**Please REVIEW! Oh and if there's anything you guys wanna' see... just tell me(; **

**BYE! Peace & Love. **

**P.S. I'm going to update the next chappie in a few... just gotta' edit it(: **


	63. Chapter 63

**Here you go! Wow, 63 chapters already? This is crazy, I remember being on my very virst chapter & getting like 3, lol(: **

* * *

><p>We have a problem," John spoke in a soft tone.<p>

I scrutinized me eyes, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Paul won't fooking' remember shit, Emma!" John's eyes got wide before he turned around and began pacing in front of my coffee table.

"John, you just need to calm down." I cautioned smoothly before coming closer to him. He was no longer pacing, but standing with his head down as if he was thinking intently. "John?"

"I've tried so much Emma," He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I've shown him photos, albums, recordings.. nothing! I even ran him over, with me own car!"

"He just needs some time." I said quietly before realizing something. I asked him with worry, "You.. you ran him over? When?"

"Couple a days ago," John navigated towards my couch before sitting down and leaning back. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before slightly opening them with a smirk, "Don't worry he's fine. Same old lad, just with a few scratches."

I scoffed before making my way over to the couch and sitting next to John with my dress across my lap, covered of course.

"Ye' think he'll ever remember?" John asked nonchalantly.

I sighed, "I don't know. His tests come in, in about a week and half."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was John's rhythmic breathing.

"You really ran him over?" I turned my head to John with a confused voice.

"Yeh'," He chuckled before turning towards me. "I took him down to where we all ate that night, had him go into the middle of the road, and gave him a good hit. Ye' know, to get him to remember and sorts."

"That's so dangerous," My voice heightened. "What're you, an idiot?"

"Ey' love," John snapped mildly. "I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."

I looked ahead, avoiding John's piercing eyes. "There's nothing I can do, to make him remember."

"Oh, contraire." John announced. It felt like there was a meaning behind his little saying.

"What?" I turned lazily towards him.

"From what he used to tell me, you definitley gave him something to remember." John eyed me with a playful wink. "If you know what I mean.."

"I don't even want to know," I shook my head quickly and turned away.

"I was just yankin' yer' chain," John admitted with a laugh. "He never told me anything, cept' that you were the love of his life and all."

I turned to him slowly as I looked him in the eyes, "He said that?"

"Yep," John nodded "Good thing that car ran him over before I did. Cause' I would have, if he didn't shut his trap soon enough."

"Right," I whispered laughing unevenly. John's words, well Paul's words, had given me butterflies the second he had said them and it instantly made me realize how longing I was of Paul. I turned my head towards John, "You know what miss the most? About Paul?"

"The sex." John met my stare with eyebrows raised.

"No," I sighed as a small grin began to make its way up the corners of John's mouth. I looked straightforward, "Just him being here, being alright. I miss him talking to me, and as selfish as it might sound, I miss him saying he loves me. He doesn't remember telling me he loves me at the airport... he doesn't remember any of that."

"Well you still have that lad, what's his bloody name..." John trailed off for a second. "Eric! That's it. You're still playing with his heartstrings, so I'm sure he's there at the snap of your fingers. Nothing to get flustered bout'."

"Ethan," I eyed John correcting him, not sure if he was actually joking or serious. "And I'm not playing with his 'heartstrings', I do love him."

"You mus' take me for a fool if you expect me to believe that." John joked halfheartedly.

I sighed in defeat, because I knew John was far from a fool. He wrote a book for crying out loud! I was disappointed John didn't believe my words when I had said them. If he believed them, it would have definitley made me believe my words a bit more than what I thought I did.

"What's in the bag anyway?" John reached for the black covering my dress was in, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing," I nervousley jerked my dress right out of John's reach. I just couldn't run the risk of him finding out about my engagement, let alone me going through with the whole ordeal.

"Come on," He pressed on, lifting his hand towards the bag. "What's in it?"

"Nothing," I again pulled my dress away while loudening my voice, trying to brush John off.

"If it's nothing, then why can't I see it?" His trademark Lennon smirk became plastered onto his cocky face.

"Because it is none of your business, John." I eyed him with a firm voice. "And stop being such a smart ass all the time."

"Fine," He exhaled and I began to feel as if the worst was over. That is, until my dress was literally snatched out from under my press on it by my hands. I looked up only to find John skipping away with it heading for the stairs.

"John, stop!" I darted off the couch and towards him completely. I caught a fistful of his shoulder as he began to make his first step up the stairs, but his speed caused his shoulder to slip out from under my grip. I could hear his small giggles of excitement escape his mouth as he made his way upstairs, around the corner, and out of sight. Then I soon heard the dreaded zipper of a bag.

"Don't open the bag!" I yelled trampling up the stairs. I rounded the corner to my bedroom and found John turned back towards me. "John! John-"

He turned around with a look of unbelieving as he held up my wedding dress.

"Yer' marrying the bloody guy," John's breathing heightened. "Yer' actually goin' through with it."

"Yeah, John," I whispered stepping closer to him. "I am."

"And Paul's fine with this?" He asked with surprise.

"Paul doesn't know.." I shook my head as I cautionly grabbed my dress from John's hold and turned my back to him and went to the bed. I grabbed the black covering and began to try and place my dress back into it.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" I could feel John make his way closer to me.

"I'm not," My voice croaked as I closed my eyes.

"So you were planning to get married, ride off into the sunset, and leave Paul in this battered town alone?" John questioned and I could almost see his eyes widen.

"That's not how I want it to be," I swallowed hard and desperatly tried to zip the jammed zipper on the bag.

"Then don't let it turn out like that," John spun my body around gently which meant I was now facing him as his hands had a soft but firm hold on my forearms. "In everything you do, you always complain saying that's not how you wanted it to be. Then don't let it be like that. Just stop."

"It's much more complicated than that," I ripped my arms out of his hold which was increasing in strength. "People are already involved in the wedding, flying in, and Paul... you even heard the doctor. There's almost no chance he'll regain what he lost. I wish he could, but so much important things happened.. and he forgot them."

I hated saying those words about Paul, but in the end they were the truth. So many things have happened between Paul and I... and I think maybe it was best if we just... ended it. I would never, in my wildest dreams want to end my relationship with Paul, but with my baby coming. It seems to be the only choice I have.

"You think I give a shit about the people who are flying in?" John had a point there. Of course I wouldn't word it like that, but half the people attending the ceremony were people I didn't even know. The wedding was set up to be extravagant and enormous, when in reality I would've been okay with a small ceremony or even have it done in an office. "You're abandoning him Emma! What am I saying? I'm sure you don't fooking' care, considering you've left him before."

"Oh, and why did I leave?" I questioned loudly. Now I was getting angry. "Right! Because you couldn't keep your damn hands off of me! Pervert!"

"I just wanted a good shag', get over it!" John spit.

"Because of you, you ruined what Paul and I had the first time!" I yelled getting the loads off of my chest. "As much as Paul probably sugar coated it for you, I'll tell you the truth. You're a selfish bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone but yourself! You ruined everything that ever went good in Paul and I's relationship! No wonder half of your family abandoned you, because they couldn't stand the sight of you! Now get the hell out of my house!"

I breathed heavily pointing towards the door as I stared John right in the eye. His face was stunned, and I could clearly see the pain written all over his face as he stormed out of my bedroom.

I let my outstretched arm drop as I realized what I had just said. I felt regret wash over me. Why did I just say-Italics.

I sped out of my bedroom and down the stairs, just in time to find John almost at the front door.

"John!" I called rushing toward him. His body stopped completely at the sound of my voice. I walked closer to him with tears building up, "I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just upset."

John turned around with a sad smile, this smile I had never seen before. He stared at me for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"Ye' know," He pursed his lips. "Never in a million years, would I have thought you'd bring me family into this."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered ashamed. My nose was beginning to sting and I could tell the tears were coming. "John?"

"Listen," He said gently but serious. "If you want to get married to this Eric bloke', you can. I just don't think yer' making the right decision."

With that John turned around and prepared to reach for the door handle, not before I caught his arm and pulled him back.

"I understand completely how you feel," I nodded softly. "And I respect that... you're not... you're not going to tell Paul, right?"

"Yeah," John shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm serious," I whispered, my eyes beginning to blur. "I can't-italics have Paul find out... Please don't tell. Please."

"He's me best mate," I could hear the conflict in John's voice.

"I know," I croaked as I spoke quietly. I swallowed silently. "But I need you not to tell. Please, just this one thing. I'm begging you."

"Well alright," He sighed looking around.

"Thank you," I whispered smiling, wiping away the tears that flowed down my face.

Out of nowhere, a sudden thump sounded from my front door.

"It's probably just the newspaper," I sniffled as John turned around, opened the front door, picked up the package, and came back inside shutting the door in the process.

He began shuffling through the various articles before he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I came closer standing next to him. I looked down at the paper that had caught his eye.

"I can't take this shit, it's ridiculous!" John and I stared down at the 'Paul is Dead' newspaper.

"I mean.. well, it's not true is it?" I questioned looking towards John.

"Hell no." He gave me a look that convinced me completely.

"Well if it's not true, then why worry?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cause' it's bad publicity." John stated the obvious.

I laughed making my way over to the couch to sit. "Since when does John Lennon care about public image?"

"He doesn't," John set the newspaper down on my coffee table and sat next to me. "But ever since Paul lost his mind-"

"Memory," I corrected interrupting him.

"Whatever-" John spit back playfully. "I've basically been shifted into the role of the one who cares and shit, and usually that's at Paul's feet."

"I'm sure it'll fade off in a few weeks. I mean it can't last forever." I said soothingly.

"Emma." John turned his head to me dramatically. "We're Beatles."

"You're still annoyingly obnoxious to me." I gave an over the top smile.

"Ouch," He held his hand over his heart with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah," Iaughed standing up and turning towards John. "Now you need to beat it before Ethan gets here. I can't afford any more problems."

"Love," John stood up and walked to the front door. "You can't even remember yer' own finances name."

I laughed how John actually thought Ethan's name was Eric.

"Goodbye John," I held my hand on the doors side.

"Bye Emma," He stood on the other side of the frame with a silly look before he gently pressed his hand to my face.

"Nice way to say goodbye," I commented with a smile before I gently shut the door.

I was about to finally get upstairs and take a nap when I remembered something. The day Mandy and I heard John and Paul talking in his basement.

I raced back to the door. "John!"

"Missed me already?" He turned around chuckling as he began walking back up the driveway and towards me.

"No," I laughed before getting serious. He was right infront of me looking at me with question in his eye. "Do you remember.. when you and Paul were talking in his basement?"

"How do you know about that?" John asked hardly. "Last time I recalled, ye' weren't there."

"W-Well," I stuttered. I hate being under pressure. "Paul invited me over that day, and uhm... well his front door was open so Mandy and I walked in. Then we hear you two talking-"

"What'd ye' hear?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just.. just that something would devisitate me." I said quietley scared. "And you won't be there to see me bawl my eyes out."

John's suddenly seemed nervous as his eyes fluttered.

"John?" I asked in confusion.

"Erm," He looked around quickly. "I gotta' get going to the studio. I'll see ye' latta'."

"But J-"

"Bye Emma." John strode off quickly down my driveway, and out of sight before I could get anything else out.

I really need to find out what they were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>*fingers crossed* Hope you liked it(: <strong>

**I don't really know what else to say except for thanking you guys so much for supporting this story! Without you guys, this story would be nothing!**

**Any suggestions? Comments? REVIEW! **

**Have a great, fabulous, splendid, amazing, funn, beatle filled weekend! **

**Peace&Love...**

**Oh, and prepare for MUCH drama in the near future... muahahahahha.(; **

**P.S, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.../': **


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey everybody! Well, so yeahh here you go! Oh, and thankyou for all the reviews(: **

* * *

><p><strong>April 12, 1966<strong>

**Emma's POV**

It has been 10 days since Ethan proposed, and I can't believe I'm actually going to be getting married in 7 days... The eighteenth of April.

I hadn't talked to John since he came to my house that day, and I've been thinking about what Paul and his conversation might've been about since I heard it. I wish I knew, I mean after all they were taking about me. I have a right to know. Don't I?

"Well this is it," I could hear the smile in Ethan's voice and the slowing of our car, until it finally came to a complete squeaky stop.

I snapped out of my train of thought and peered out the window, the sunlight striking my eyes.

My mouth dropped open slightly as I questioned, "This is it?"

"Yup," I could hear the smile in his voice before he turned the car engine off. He went on, "This is where we're getting married."

As his last few words filled the air, I felt a bit awkward just listening to them. I hesitantly opened the door, wanting to escape being uncomfortable and also curious of what the other side of this door held, and stepped outside. It was a bright sunny day, out of the usual, and the cool breeze felt great on my skin. I could hear the low ruffling of the trees sound as Ethan met me at the sidewalk in front of the church.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ethan intertwined his fingers with mine as he glanced up at the church.

"Yeah it is." My eyes widened as I took the site in.

The church was in fact, glowing with beauty. It sat on a grassy hill while its cathedral ceilings came to one large point and its red, blue, and yellow mixed stain glass window shone brightly under the sun.

"The inside is even more gorgeous." Ethan stated as he began leading me up the large black pathway and towards the front of the church.

Once we were inside we checked in and were immediately escorted by our wedding planner into the church's chapel.

"Emma, you will be walking in here." Mary, our wedding planner, told us as we walked into the enormous chapel. The long red pews lined both sides of the church.

"Erm," I cleared my throat whispering towards Ethan as our arms stayed locked together. "How many people are coming again?"

"About 200-250, why?" He whispered back.

"Just wondering." I nodded my head and couldn't believe the numbers I had heard. I was bound to trip while I walked down the aisle. "That's a lot of people don't you think? I mean... I don't think even think I know 200 to 250 people..."

"Well I have the people from work, my family, friends, and the people you know of course." Ethan stopped us. "What's the big deal?"

"Just a lot of eyes are going to be on me, that's all." I whispered looking around.

He smiled soothingly before kissing my forehead. "You're beautiful, why wouldn't they?"

"That doesn't really help," I laughed unevenly.

"Well, I'm sure we can cut the guest list down." Ethan nodded before turning to the wedding planner. "Can't we Mary?"

"I'm sorry but we just sent the invitations out yesterday." She walked up to us shaking her head slightly. "But if we have too, I guess I co-"

"No," I interrupted feeling guilty; I just wanted everyone to be happy... regardless if I wasn't. "No it's fine. Keep the list the way it is."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked before Mary erupted in joy. "Because I'm sure we can change the list. It's _your _wedding."

"No, it's fine." I forced a smile.

Ethan flashed me a grin of happiness.

"Shall we carry on?" Mary smiled.

I nodded embarrassingly.

"The weather of the day of the wedding has been predicted to be sunny, so most likely the beams of sunlight will shine through these windows." Mary pointed at the red windows that lined both sides of the chapel.

"After Emma walks down the aisle, you both will stand right here, hand in hand." Mary turned around and I realized Ethan and I were standing at the end of the aisle already. "You two will say your vows, kiss, go back down the aisle, and exit through the front of the church. Easy right?"

"Mmh," I swallowed.

I hated this wedding. Weddings are supposed to be joyful and something to remember, but as of right now it's simply frustrating. This whole ceremony is so nerve racking and precise, it's scaring the hell out of me. I know if I married Paul, he would literally go out of his way to make me feel comfortable. Not that I want Ethan to go out of his way for me, but I know with Paul I'd feel... alright.

"You're ready right?" Ethan questioned unexpectingly. "It's not too soon?"

"Nope," I shook my head trying to smile. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>April 16, 1966<strong>

I woke up feeling surprisingly happy this morning. These pregnancy hormones were really flipping my world upside down. I rolled out of bed, while making sure not to wake Ethan, and slipped my slippers on. I shuffled into the cold bathroom and examined my face in the mirror before brushing my teeth. Since I found out about the pregnancy I had been holding my hands to my stomach lately, and as of right now, I could've sworn I felt a slight bump forming. I lifted my shirt up, and examined my stomach from every angle possible. And yes, there was a bump.

_My baby is superman._

Calling the baby _mine _is absolutely heartwarming. I couldn't believe I was going to become a mother, and I couldn't believe Paul was the father. I don't know when I'm going to tell Paul... maybe a few years after the baby's been born... or maybe, never. It's too hard to just decide, right this second... I need time, A LOT of it.

Suddenly I heard the house phone ringing faintly from downstairs. I rushed out of the bathroom silently, closed my bedroom door, zoomed down the stairs into the kitchen, and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone, pushing the strand of free hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"Ms. Parker?" The stranger questioned.

"May I ask whose calling?" I questioned suspiciously.

"It's me, Dr. Anderson." He clarified.

"Oh yes," I perked up. "What's the matter?"

"Well," He trailed off. "Mr. McCartney's test results came in this morning."

"They did?" I became alert as my face heated up, before I knew it my heart was beating out of my chest. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with him?"

"I don't think I should tell you over the phone... do you mind coming to my office?" Dr. Anderson asked gently.

"It's not a problem, can I come now?" I questioned quickly.

"I was hoping you would. It's quite important." He stated authoritative like.

"I'll be there soon, Dr." I told before hanging up the phone and rushing upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Ms. Parker, it's great to see you again despite the situation." Dr. Anderson greeted before coming forward.<p>

"Yes it is," I smiled shaking his hand before sitting down at the chairs seated in front of his desk. I paused for a moment, swallowing my nerves. "So about the tests..."

"Oh yes," He grabbed a folder from a small metal cabinet and proceeded to sit down at his desk, directly in front of me.

"Is Paul alright?" I inquired worriedly.

"Well... it, appears so." Dr. Anderson nodded his head slowly.

"What?" I asked quickly. "I thought Paul lost his memory, _because _he wasn't alright?"

"I don't know how to say this ma'am but... Mr. McCartney... it seems, didn't lose his memory." Dr. Anderson told.

"How is that...?" I asked completely stunned. "That doesn't make sense."

"When we examined his test results, we found absolutely no damage done to his brain." He explained.

"So then why doesn't he remember?" My voice croaked. "I don't understand."

"I think Mr. McCartney... has been faking his injury." Dr. Anderson spoke softly.

"Faking?" I asked even though I heard the first time. "Are you... are you sure? Why do you think that?"

"Unless we missed something, which is very unlikely since we went over them at least 5 times." He folded his hands calmly together. "If you'd like me to show you the evidence, I will."

I breathed, "Please do."

* * *

><p>After Dr. Anderson showed me countless graphs, brain scans, and official forms I finally realized- it was true. There was no need for any more convincing.<p>

"So Paul, never lost his memory?" My eyes began to sting as my vision blurred.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Anderson said quietly, his words hanging in the air.

"And you're sure?" I whispered hoping there was a mistake in anything they might have uncovered. I just, didn't want it to be true.

"Positive."

"Am I allowed to keep those results?" I asked curiously.

"These?" I nodded. "Yes, they're all yours." He handed them to me over his desk.

"Thank you," I grabbed them, stuffed the folder in my purse, and began to exit Dr. Anderson's office not letting him get a word out. I was too afraid I might break down right in front of him. "Thank you for your time."

As I stepped outside of the building, my tears began to overflow heavily. I made my way to the curb of the sidewalk, sat down, and sobbed into my hands for a while. I just couldn't believe Paul was faking! He faked all of this! How could he!

Still crying, I made my way into my car and began driving straight to Paul's house.

I couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe what he had done. To me, to us, to our relationship. To everything!

This time, was the last time. This time... I was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... Emma finally finds out! Lol, it's about time right? (; <strong>

**Please review, review, and review! Any comments, questions, anything(: **

**Sorry if it was short, or you caught some grammar mistakes./: The future, is full of drama and I can't wait to start writing/updating for youu guys! **

**Well yeah, review && I'll trying updating again sometime soon. **

**Peace&Love.**

**Loveyouuuu. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Wazzzzup? So, I wrote this chapter and was planning on posting it next week but… I realized that was mean. (; Lol. Anyways. **

**You gals (and guys, idk..) leave me amazing reviews! I love em'. I do consider them too. Don't think I don't! Like, I'll read it & you'll point something out and I'll be like "Crap! I didn't think this through. I'm screwed." And like, I say like, like a lot. Like. **

**Surriously, you birds (heehee, ENGLISHACCENT) are just. Loovely. I'm so random today. **

**OH. I ALMOST FORGOT. **

**vickytmandy- Would you be happy if I wrote a fanfic just about you and George having some babies? Lol, you're a funny goose. But maybe there will be some babes for Geandy in the future… near future?... next chapter…? I'm evil like that.(; YOU WILL NEVER KNOWW. **

**Woahh, durr. Ubber long author's note. I apologize for the annoyance. READ ON(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I angrily sped down the street with hot sad tears running down my cheeks, I was less than 5 minutes away from blowing my top at Paul. Honestly, I couldn't wait to make him feel like crap!

This was so hard to believe, it almost felt as though it wasn't real. It all didn't make sense. Why the hell would he do this!

Paul's familiar corner house caught my eye, making me snap out of my angry thoughts, and skidding to a halt right in front of his lawn. I was almost on the verge of another breakdown as I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my purse, and pushed the door open then slamming it when I got out. My heart beat quickly as I began walking across the lawn, then running when I realized how angry I was. Finally, after making it to Paul's front door I found myself banging at it gently the first second, then full on slamming the side of my fist to it the next losing my patience completely. It felt like my blood was boiling, I had never been this mad in my entire life! Just as I was about to make my way around the side of the house, the front door casually opened and Paul stood there not noticing it was me until seconds after.

"Emma?" He said in surprise, but about to smile. "Whater' ye' doing here love?"

"I can't believe you." I shook my head seething with anger, and walked straight past him. I had my back towards him as I stood at the edge of his living room's coffee table.

The front door closed gently before I could feel Paul coming up behind me. He gently touched the side my arm. "Whater' ye talking about?"

Feeling disgusted by his simple touch, I spun around and jerked my arms away from his hands. I scoffed, "Did you honestly think, I would never find out? Tell me?"

"How am I supposed to tell ye', when I don't know what the hell yer' talking bout'!" Paul's voice heightened.

I paused for a moment, looking into Paul's eyes with fury before I dug into my purse and found the yellow folder. I pulled it out and slammed it onto the nearby coffee table. "Those are your tests, they came in today. You were faking the whole time, weren't you!"

"My tests..." Paul mumbled to himself for a second before his brown eyes became wide. "Emma-"

"What?" I spit, being sick of all the lies. "Are you going to tell me how I need to 'let you explain' and how 'it's not what it looks like.'? You lied to me!"

"For a good reason!" Paul defended himself.

"Last time I checked," I placed my hand to my chin sarcastically. "Umm, I don't know. Lying is never good!"

"If you'd just shut your trap, and lemme' explain-"

"Excuse me?" I backed up and crossed my arms, not caring if I sounded like a bitch. "You do not, talk to me like that."

"I needed to know if you'd still love me... even if something terrible happened." Paul suddenly jumped to a different subject.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" I felt completely insulted.

"What do you think it means?" He spit back.

I scoffed, quietly though my voice stayed firm. "So you wanted to know if I loved you under certain circumstances. You were _testing_,me! Who are you to test me?"

"Well you aren't the easiest bird to get a hold of, considering I'm yer' second choice." Paul's words came out harshly.

"Second choice?" I asked loudly. "What the hell!"

"Yeh'," His eyes widened as he sat down on the edge of his coffee table.

I threw my hands up in the air fuming, "Oh sure! Sit down, get comfortable!"

"Ye' know what?" Paul shot off the table and came close to me. He almost got in my face. "If you loved me more than that bloody arse' bloke, we would've been together by now!"

"It's not that simple!" I shrieked feeling much needed relief as the anger poured out. Paul backed away, probably stunned that I raised my voice this loud. "Ethan was the man I was planning on marrying, the man I planned on spending the _rest _of my life with. We had planned everything! And I come to Liverpool for one reason, and that was to see my best friends get married, and I end up in your bed! That's not what I planned!"

"Well ye' should've stopped and told me!" Paul said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I did." I seethed. "And you still let me do it with you, again."

A dead silence passed.

"So what does this mean?" Paul rubbed his eyes quickly and looked at me with curiosity.

"I'm done." I affirmed.

"Oh around and around we go, don't we?" Paul waved his hands in the air. "Of course, just go back to Ethan. That's how it always ends up being anyhow."

"Fine, I will." I walked past him heading for the door. He was annoying the hell out of me.

"Sure, just walk out." He taunted. "Snot' like ye' cared bout' me anyhow."

I stopped, turned around, and made my way back towards Paul fed up with always be accused of not caring about him.

"You bastard," I shook my head at him and could feel my hand twitch at my side. "You caused all of this! You sat back thinking this all was a game!"

"I just wanted ta' know!" Paul raised his shoulders defensively.

"Wanted to know what?" I began to break down as the numerous tears were beginning to overflow. "Wanted to know, how madly I was in love with you? Wanted to know that I'd die for you? You don't understand what I felt. You never did, and you never will."

I could clearly see Paul's hardened face immediately turn into a soft expression as he croaked, "I'm sorr-"

"It's not like I've heard that before." I blubbered as Paul inched closer, and I immediately stepped back. "You don't know what it was like, what it was like when I thought you had no hope. I could never replace those moments we had together."

"But I didn't forget." Paul said gently, trying to grab my hands in his.

"Stop," I pushed him away as hurt filled his eyes. "You didn't forget, but I forgot who you were. You made me forget the man I fell in love with."

"I love y-"

"Don't say it," I clenched my teeth together while the tears in my eyes began stinging. "If you say it, I'll hate you more than I already do."

Right at this very moment, I felt like Paul and I were done. Everything that's been building up felt like it had all exploded in this one conversation, and frankly. It left me drained in exhaustion.

"No, please," Paul came closer pleading.

"I hate you," I pushed him away with heavy tears rolling down my cheek, but he was still right in front of me. It was like I hadn't even touched him.

"Emma stop," His voice croaked while he came forward.

"Leave me alone!" I blubbered hysterically pushing his hands away. "I hate you! I hate you!"

I began punching fiercely at his chest, but he just stood there as if he was letting me get it all out. I continued to punch his chest over and over again, until my face was soaked and I was sobbing out of breath. I cried whispering laying my head on his chest, "I hate you."

"Don't say that." Paul held me gently with one hand cradling the back of my head and the other on my back. I fought off the thoughts that were telling me I liked his touch.

I pushed him off of me, this time softer, and stood back wiping the stained tears off of my face. I sniffled, "I'm sick of making everyone around me happy, while I'm miserable. I'm doing what I want."

Paul asked almost whispering, "And that is?"

I pause moving backwards towards the door, then gently turning the door knob. I scoffed, "Getting as far away from you, as possible. I _never_want to see you again."

I stormed out and slammed the door in the process, only to hear it open quickly seconds later. I rolled my eyes and wiped my tears as I continued walking.

"Emma I'm sorry!" Paul called after me but I acted as if I didn't even hear him. "What do I have to do to make it up to ye'!"

I was just about to open my car door when I was swiftly spun around and now facing Paul. He had his hands fastened firmly on my forearms. I harshly pulled them away while panting. Trying to keep my anger under control I hissed, "What do you want."

"To talk," Paul pleaded with anxious eyes.

I scoffed turning to my vehicle, "I'm done talking."

"No yer' not." He pulled me back softly, irritating me even more. "What can I do? To fix this? Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"Listen," My voice was unsteady while I kept the tears at bay. I stared Paul in the eyes, "I'm not like the women you slept with when we weren't together. You can't just- just give me things, and expect me to stay. That's not how it works."

"Well then what do you want me to do." Paul's voice slightly begged. "Cause' whatever ye' ask, I'll do."

I sighed crying, "All I ever asked from you was to be honest. If you felt like you were the second choice, you could've told me. I just wanted you to be honest with me."

"I'll be honest, from now on." His voice choked.

"It's too late." I blubbered with heavy cold tears falling down my face, before I knew it Paul was wiping them away.

He held my face with shiny eyes, "No, it's never too late. It's _us _Em. It's us."

"This time it is… too late." I whispered taking his hands off my face and looking down, hiding my tears.

I knew, for a fact, it was too late for Paul and I considering I'd be getting married in two days and never see him again. Well, I'll see him in the newspapers and magazines.

"No, no." He said firmly as he placed his hands on my neck almost shedding a tear. "I let you go before, and I'm not going to make that mistake again. I need you, I need y-"

I turned away crying. I closed my eyes whispering, "Stop, stop."

"I cannot, go on without ye." Paul's eyes began watering as he pleaded. "I know, I fooked' up. I fooked' up big time! And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Stay. Don't go."

"It's too late," My voice heightened as I gently threw his hands off my face while the tears clouded my vision.

"Why!" He yelled desperately. "Why is it too late!"

"Because I don't trust you!" I yelled my words almost unrecognizable. "I know I've said this before, but this time I mean it Paul. You hurt me so bad, and I truly don't know if I can forgive you. I just- I don't know anymore. I hate this, I hate lying to the people I care about. I hate pretending I'm happy, when I'm not. I'm miserable. This isn't a game anymore. This is my life."

I felt like a hypocrite saying those words. Marrying Ethan, as much as a great guy he is, still makes me unhappy. I don't love him. I did before, but now. And to say that I was done pleasing everyone was a gigantic lie.

"I want to be in your life," Paul came closer but I placed my hand on his chest just before he could kiss me.

I breathed heavily looking down.

"I..." I whispered panting. "I don't know if I can let you be in my life."

"What?" Shock filled his voice as his body tensed up.

"So many things have happened, since you 'forgot'. I want to tell you, but it'll just make things worse." I whispered stepping away and opening my car door. I slid in, tears falling, and began to start up the engine.

"Wait," Paul opened the door and grabbed my hands. I reluctantly turned my body, still in the car seat, as he bent down on one knee. "Do you love me?"

"Paul..." I whispered trailing off. "Don't make it harder than it needs to be."

"Just answer this simple question. Please." He said quietly and paused for a second. "Do you love me?"

"I did," I looked down sniffling. Of course I loved Paul, but I just didn't want to say it. It was too painful.

"Well I'm madly in love with you," He stated choking up.

"No you're not," I looked up firmly but still crying. "You're still in love with the girl, who you met in 1963. Well that girl has changed since then. She's done trying to please everyone."

"You don't have to please me. I love you just the way you are." Paul held my hands in his.

"There's nothing you can say to convince me," I pulled my hands away from him and spun back around facing the steering wheel. I wiped my tears embarrassingly.

"Emm-"

"Just stop!" I yelled breaking. "You're selfish, and... and you're just mean. Would does that? Who pretends to forget falling in love? I loved you so much, but it's all changed now. I don't ever want to see you again."

"I was a fool." Paul said almost inaudibly.

"A fool who needs to move, so I can close my car door." I turned to him whispering. It broke my heart to say that sentence but I was just so angry.

Paul's head hung low as he stood up and walked to his front lawn before turning around and looking at me intently. He talked softly, "I don't know what I'm gunna' do without ye'."

"You'll manage," I said harshly. "Apparently I'm not worth keeping around since I've been screwed over so many times."

With that, I sped off down the street and didn't even make it a few minutes before I started crying. I ended up parked in the parking lot of a diner somewhere, bawling my eyes out.

I just couldn't believe how things were finally turning out. The man I love, which whom I will never see again, shattered my heart into a million pieces. Oh, and I'm having his baby who he will never meet. I distrust him so much, and can feel my hate for him boiling out of my skin.

What Paul did... was so unbelievable. How could he just do that, and not care who it would effect? Everyone always accused me of not loving or caring about Paul, but frankly it seems as if he doesn't care. He only cared about what he would get out of the situation, and right about now it's nothing. Just thinking about him, makes me hate him even more!

I never, ever, want to see him again. And this time I mean it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo. Cheezy, -.- blahh. <strong>

**Seriously. I apologize for the heavy amount of cheeziness that went on in this story. Lol, I also just noticed, Emma's pretty redundant isn't she? Doesn't play a good look on my part does it. Oh well./:**

**As always, I hope youu guys liked it! I don't know, when you'll get the next chapter. Most likely, Friday or Monday. If it's not Friday, then it'll be Monday. I'm not making any promises though.. even though.. I sorta already did... /: :P **

**REVIEW YA'LL. YOU MAKE MY HEART'A'FLUTTER WHEN YOU DO. :* - Kissyface..**

**Omp. I'm soo off topic. **

**Alright, I'm done before I say anything else stupid. Peace & Love guys.. Peace&Love. **

**STAYY GROOOOOVY. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey ya'll! Here's the new chappie! **

**Here youu go.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 16, 1966<strong>

I tried to control my hysteria while I drove slowly into my driveway. Not seeing Ethan's car, anywhere in site, I continued to cry into the steering wheel for a while. Before I knew it, heavy rain began pouring down all around me to the point where I could barely see outside of my window. I enjoyed the moment for minutes while it distracted me from my problems, until the crackling of thunder and the flashing of lightening scared me right out of my car. You would think I'd stay _inside_the car since it is known to be the safest place during a thunderstorm, but nope. I covered my head and wished for the best as I ran straight to my front door and unlocked it. The warmth of my home felt great as I kicked off my wet boots and trudged upstairs, feeling like a drenched rat. I stripped off and made my way into the shower, staying there for a while as I pondered everything that was going on.

After my shower, I walked back into my room and noticed that it was still raining. My room was a bit dark; the small bedside lamp kindled my room slightly, as I fastened on a bathrobe. Thoughts rambled mindlessly in my head and soon enough I was, once again, crying hysterically into the palm of my hands. I felt pathetic while I cried, because most likely I deserved all of this. I let it all go on for such a long time, I don't know even know what I was thinking.

On the other hand, it was Paul's fault too. I just couldn't believe he had enough nerve to do something like that! He had no right to play with my feelings, to _test _me! Who does he think he is? And then try to bribe me like I'm some girl that'll fall for his little 'tricks'. That might've worked for the girls he dated in the past, but not me. I hate him so much, he just always thinks about himself doesn't he? Paul didn't even think how this would affect people!

I decided it was stupid to cry and waste my time thinking about him, so I threw my bathrobe off and pulled on a pair of underwear and bra, then an oversized shirt. I brushed through my wet hair while sitting on my bed, and staring out the window at the beautiful moment. The trees were rustling as the sky remained darkened and cloudy; the rain continued to fall down against my house. Once I was done brushing my hair, I made my way downstairs then to my couch. I grabbed the small blanket which was folded at the end of the sofa and pulled it open to cover myself. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped myself in the blanket, then laid my head back in relaxation. Rain had always made me feel peaceful inside, and it gave my home a certain vibe to it.

I exhaled deeply while turning my head to my left, staring outside the gigantic front room window. The curtains were wide open and I could clearly see the rain patter onto the window and front lawn. I liked this weather, and right now I loved being alone. It felt great to not hear anybody speaking, crying, or yelling. This was a perfect moment, but I knew it wouldn't last for long.

As I thought about what would be happening in two days, my heart sped up and I could hear it in my ears. I would be married, in two days. I would be a wife. I'd have a completely different life, without any trace of Paul in it, except for my memories of him. I knew, I'd never see him again. Ethan and I would probably move back to America, most likely North Carolina, and start our new life there... together. I guess that was the way it was supposed to be.

Paul just, didn't make sense anymore. It was too late for him and I, it was too late as soon as I said I'd marry Ethan.

"It's never too late." Paul's voice rang in the back of my head, and I tried so hard to push it out. But every time I tried, I failed miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>April 17, 1966<strong>

**Paul's POV.**

_Yer' such an arse', yer' such an arse', yer' such an arse', yer' such an arse'._My mind chanted in my head in endless frustration as I failed miserably at plucking the strings on my bass.

Why did I have to be such a fool and do a bunch of dumb shit? I mean, at the moment it didn't seem like such a horrible idea... but I guess it was. I actually thought it would work too! I didn't think Emma would lose it when she found out! But, by the looks of the pain in her eyes, I really had broken her horribly. As I held her bawling in my arms for those short moments, I felt like the shit head of shit heads. I had made a beautiful gentle bird, the apple of my eye, hate me forever. When Emma uttered, "I hate you." I wanted to lose my hearing, because I couldn't bare the pain those words came with.

I had never heard her cry so hysterically, or yell so fiercely ever in my life considering she was one of the happiest and sweetest women I have ever met. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I managed to do.

"Do I see a tear, in young McCartney's eye?" John's voice teased from across me. He was planted on a wooden chair with a smirk.

"No," I retorted quickly, rubbing my eyes to try and erase any tears I wasn't aware of. "Get back to work John."

"Always commanding people what to do," He shook his head confidently. "When ye' were gone, on your little memory lost fantasy, I was the one taking care of the shit around here."

"You actually contributed to the band? Besides giving it bad public image? What a shock!" I said sarcastically, taking my anger out on him. "Plus, I didn't even ask you to take care of any business, John."

"Here we go again," George mumbled, from what I could tell to Ringo.

"Ye' got sumthin' to say lad?" I turned to George cockily with eyebrows raised.

"Yeh', I do." He began packing up his guitar before standing up and turning away walking. "I'm leaving."

I shot up from my chair and asked sternly, "Where do ye' think yer' going?"

"To be with my wife." George spun around angrily. "I don't need to hear you blokes' bicker back and forth."

"We're finishing this session, whether you like it or not." I barked.

"No!" He retorted standing up for himself. "You haven't been present to finish _any_sessions for two damn weeks! All because you tried to see if Emma still loved you! And now you come in this studio, yelling orders? Fuck you!"

I was shocked at the way George defended himself as he walked out of the studio, slamming the door loudly.

"Good going." John congratulated sarcastically. "Glad to have ye' back."

"Well this is fun." Ringo commented behind his drum kit.

I gave them a glare before rushing out of the studio and going after George.

"George!" I caught him placing his guitar case into the backseat of his car. He rolled his eyes before getting into the front seat. "Georgie!"

I rushed up to his car, placing my arm on the side of his door.

"Look you," He spat with anger before turning his eyes to me. "What do you want?"

"To apologize," I exhaled, my pride seriously getting picked at. "I didn't mean to act like such a..-"

"Bloody arse'?" George glared at me.

"Yeah," I nodded quickly, willing to be insulted if it meant George would forgive me. "A bloody arse'."

"Whatever," He started up the engine of his car, not even bothering to look at me. "I gotta' get going anyway."

"We're not going to finish the session?" I asked quietly.

George turned around, almost robotically, and stared at me.

"Alright, alright." I backed off the subject, realizing George needed time to simmer down.

"See ya' later." He looked down at the shift gear.

"Wait," I remembered before he turned to me with annoyance. "Have ye'... talked to Emma anytime soon?"

He exhaled with a hard exterior face but lost it as the seconds ticked by. George could never stay angry for long. "She and Mandy were supposed to go to the beach today, but Emma cancelled. Said she wanted to go alone."

"Thanks lad," I could feel a bit of despair wash over me. "Catch ya' later."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I could hear faint footsteps move against the soft sand, sending my heart beat into full flare. I shot up, almost half asleep, and examined my surroundings. I was at the beach, check. I fell asleep, check. And the sun was setting, check.

"Ye' really shouldn't sleep on the beach ye' know." Paul's familiar chuckled rang in the air. "It's pretty dangerous."

I stared at him, half in shock, as I clenched my teeth, "What're you doing here?"

"We really need to talk," Paul slowly sat down next to me as I rose from my laying position. I rubbed my eyes before getting firm.

"There's nothing to talk about," I stared out across the ocean and could feel the cool sea air breeze illuminate around me.

"Ye' know that's not true." Paul said in an obvious tone. I could feel his piercing stare from my left.

"It is," I turned my head sternly towards him, getting frustrated. Paul's beautiful wide eyes were staring right into mine, and I couldn't help but turn away towards the sunset exhaling, "Sometimes I wish that I could just escape... from all of this. I would stay here forever, if I could."

"Why don't we just, go somewhere?" He inquired tenderly. "Just the two of us."

I turned to him sincerely before going back to the calm ocean waves. "It's not that simple... How did you even know I was here?"

"George." Paul smiled slightly.

"Of course," I laughed unevenly, and Paul joined. As the laughing died down, the environment soon became tense and I couldn't help but remember what Paul had done. "You know, just because you show up here spontaneously doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore."

"I know," He said softly and I turned my head to look into his eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good," I said quickly nodding. "Because I don't."

"You just gotta' understand why I did it," Paul added quickly pleading.

"No," My voice heightened. "No, there's nothing you can do to convince me. Can't you see that!"

"You know what I see?" He asked swiftly. I stared still at him, angered. "I see the two us, being together."

I scoffed, "Well stop seeing that. Because I'm not.. We're not, together. I don't trust you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Paul lightly shrugged his shoulders with desperate eyes.

"Leave me alone," I croaked, afraid that I might start crying in front of him.

I could see that Paul wanted to stay, but figured he'd just be angering me more if he did. He gave me a torn look before picking himself up and turning away, walking back from where he came from.

"Paul," I called. I surprised myself greatly, not thinking that I'd have enough courage to actually do it. "I- I need to tell you something."

He stood there hesitantly, before striding over to me and placing himself a bit too close for comfort.

I didn't know how to say it, but the uneasiness that set in my stomach didn't make things less difficult. I took a breath, prepared for the worst, and whispered, "You know how Ethan proposed to me, that night, and... and well, I responded to... His offer."

"And, what was your response?" Paul almost lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm, well, I'm marrying him." I could barely make out the first word. I watched Paul's face for any sign of anger, but I couldn't detect a trace of it. I questioned quietly, "Paul?"

"I always knew it," He whispered. "I always knew I wasn't good enough for you."

"It's not about being good enough," I croaked back in tears. "It's about... it's about growing up, and I need a lot of it."

"Why do you do this to me?" Paul questioned scrunching his eyebrows. He went on gently, "We're so much better off together, and yet, you try so desperately to break us apart."

"I'm not trying to break us apart-"

"That's exactly what yer' doing!" He stood up looking down on me. I pushed myself off the ground quickly. "Yer' marrying a man you don't even love!"

"Oh and how do you know I don't love him?" I spit back loudly.

"Cause' you wouldn't have done all of this if you did love him!" Paul yelled the truth, but I hated hearing it. "Emma, we take one step forward and 100 steps back!"

"I don't need this," I mumbled angrily as I walked past him.

"Why?" Paul spun me around so that I was now facing him. He had me gently by the sides of my arms, "Why do you always, just walk off when problems start coming? Why do you run!"

"Because they never get better!" I almost cried. "I've been doing this with you for nearly 4 years! I've been battling the pain I feel! You don't even have a clue of what I've been feeling for these past years! Seeing you on covers of magazines with all your girlfriends! You think that's easy? Even when I loved you, I didn't call you! You know why? Because it's just too hard, it's too damn hard!"

"Then stop running!" Paul shook me tenderly. "Stay here with me, break it off with Ethan, do whatever you have to do. Just stay with me, please? Will you just stay with me?"

The tears were beginning to overflow; they were almost too heavy to bear. I knew what my answer to his question would be, and I knew I wouldn't be able to look at his face once I said it. I touched his face with my hand, something I haven't done in a while, and leaned in towards his body. I laid my head on his chest, feeling the fresh tears stain his shirt, before making my way up to his face. I began to whisper into his ear, "I'm so sorry, for everything, but I can't stay with you. It's not as simple as you think, maybe in a few years... I'll explain it. But until now, this is goodbye. I'm sorry."

I kissed his cheek gently, and walked quickly past him, before I was abruptly turned around in a split second and my lips were up against his. Not to my surprise, I gave in. Maybe it was because I knew I'd never see him again, so I wanted to make it memorable. Even if it was one of the saddest days of my life. Our lips moved together for what seemed like an eternity before I pulled back panting quietly. Tears were falling down my face and I didn't even realize it until my voice choked up, "That doesn't change my answer."

I didn't give myself enough time to see his reaction and with that, I walked away, and this time he didn't follow me.

We were done for good.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN. <strong>

**Well as I always say, I hoped you liked the chapter! **

**So, the beginning well... I don't even know what the beginning was, I guess the Emma part was sorta... err' awkward lol. & Georgie! I felt bad making him get mad. (Lol, rhyme)**

**Do you think Paul and Emma are done for good? What do you think about the wedding being the very next day? What do you think Paul will do? How do you think Emma will handle it? REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Love you guys, don't know when the next chapter will be up. – Hopefully soon(; **

**Thanks for all the lovely comments, and I hope to see some more(: **

**Buhhhhbye.**

**Peace & Love.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey! Here's Chapter 67(; Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm supposed to be doing a research paper, but I wanted to quickly update. Soo, I didn't have a whole lot of time to check and read over it. Sorry/: READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**April 18, 1966**

I stared blankly at myself in the mirror, not completely sure if this was a dream or not. My beautiful white wedding dress reached the floor as it poofed out from the waist down. My hair was tied up in an elegant bun and a small brooch kept it in place at the top. I stared at myself in confusion, not believing how I let everything slip away. I had plenty of opportunities to fix things, and yet here I stand, ready to get married. And I couldn't just back out of it. Family, friends, and people I don't even know had flown to England just for this occasion. I can't just let them down.

"You ready?" Mandy's uncertain whisper rang in the air.

I gasped slightly, remembering I wasn't alone in this room. Mandy and the other 3 bridesmaids basically stood around me, and soon I'd have to walk to the chapel door and meet my father so he could escort me.

"Yeah," I exhaled heavily. I was almost out of breath as I smiled weakly. I looked around at the curious faces, "I'm ready."

"This is it," Mandy nodded towards me with meaning no one could understand. She was basically saying 'If you want to back out, this is your chance.'

"I know," I bit my bottom lip looking into her eyes. "I want to do this."

No I didn't! I didn't want to this! I just wanted to be in Paul's arms!

Tears came to my eyes as I realized there was only a few short minutes until I'd be saying my vows... to a man I didn't even love.

"Well we better not keep everyone waiting," Mandy's eyes watered slightly before grabbing my hand. "Come on."

My heart was beating so loud I couldn't process anything. All I knew was that this wasn't what I wanted. Soon enough, I could see my father's wide grin from a distance. His brown hair, with unmistakable grey areas, caught my eye as well.

"Sweetheart," His voice was filled with amazement as he held on to both of my forearms. "You look gorgeous, beautiful, amazing! Nothing can describe you sweetheart."

"Thank you," I smiled gulping.

We linked arms, and suddenly I felt like everything was okay. Not that I wanted to do this but, being in my father's presence made me feel... protected.

A muffled voice began, "5, 4, 3, 2..."

Then, the very familiar bride music floated around the church. The elegant double doors, in front of my eyes, gracefully swung open and revealed the beautiful decorated chapel. In the red pews, eyes and bodies began shifting towards me and I could feel my face turn a deep red.

"You're going to break my arm Emma," My fathers voice chuckled as I released the tight clutch from his arm.

"Sorry," I whispered. My eyes scanned the entire chapel, and it was beautiful. I was currently walking down a white path, with roses scarred all upon it. The theme was obviously a white winter wedding. But, no matter how breath taking the site was, my mind couldn't break free from the one person I was trying to not think of. _Paul._Just then, dozens of memories began flowing through my mind, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Paul's laugh, smile, heart, eyes, and love were some of things I'd miss the most. Something urged me to ask, "Dad? Do you ever have that feeling where... you think you're doing the right thing, but then once you think about it, it's totally opposite of what you want?"

"Yeah," He said with skepticism.

"Well," I croaked looking around nervously, feeling my lips quiver. "What do you do? Even if it's not what you want, it makes people happy, so does that mean you should still go through with it? Even if you don't want to?"

"Honey, you should never go through your life striving to meet people's expectations." My father's gruff voice whispered. "It's your life, make the best of it."

I nodded my head, feeling the tears come to my eyes, and the butterflies jump around in the pit of my stomach. Before I knew it, my father and I had already reached the end of the aisle, and soon enough my hand was placed into Ethan's. He squeezed it gently with a smile, and I looked up at him trying to meet his eyes.

The preacher began speaking the traditional words, and soon enough I was asked if I took Ethan as my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4, 1959<strong>

"These fireworks are amazing!" Mikey exclaimed as we watched from below. We both were lying down on the grassy hills, just east from town, while we stared up at the starry dark sky. "Too bad Mandy was too sick to come out with us."

"They're incredible, she would've loved them." I smiled in amazement as the next firework exploded colorfully in the air.

"Ever think about going anywhere?" Mikey inquired randomly. I turned my head to the right, revealing him staring blankly up at the sky. "Just... escapin' from this shitty town."

"No," I shook my head towards him as he met my eyes. "I have everything I need here, regardless if my life isn't perfect."

"If I ever..." I stared at him in confusion, he'd been acting weird all night. "Left you and Mandy... you guys... you guys would be okay, right?"

My eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"If I ever left you two..." Mikey struggled for words before staring into my eyes. "Just promise me, you'll go on. Promise me you'll be happy, you'll do what you want, and not what others want from you. Don't fucking care what people think."

"Why are you saying this?" My voice heightened. "Where are you going? Are you moving?"

"No I'm not moving," He chuckled slightly before becoming serious. Mikey turned back to the beautiful night sky. "People these days... they're to fucking concerned of what people expect from them, they spend all their lives doing what people want. They're too worried about others, they don't even ask themselves about what they want to do. You know?"

"Yeah, Mike I do." I sat up straight before turning to him. "What's this all about though?"

"It's not about anything," He sat up with me before talking gently, "Just promise me you'll do what you want. Stop always trying to please your friends, or parents, or anyone! Just be happy Em."

"Tell me where you're going." I whispered sadly. I felt like he was leaving Mandy and I, and he'd never come back.

"I gotta' get going-ITALICS home, my dads gonna' flip his shit." Mikey hurriedly got to his feet, and so did I. He kissed my cheek before smiling, "I'm not leaving you, or Mandy." As he left, I could've sworn I heard him say to himself, 'Not yet.'

**...**

"Excuse me?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the preacher, who was staring down at me with skepticism. "Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

My vision blurred as I whispered, "I.."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I drove speedily and recklessly to the only church in town, desperately trying to go faster. I didn't know how I ended up driving to the church, but all I knew was that if I didn't stop that wedding, I would never be with Emma ever again. And I wasn't willing to let that happen. I just had to stop her from marrying him, it's so obvious she doesn't love him! She was just scared of everything, but who could blame her? I had put her through so much these past years, but it was only because I love her. And I just need her to know that. If I get there, and she still wants to marry Ethan, well... I'll let her. I just need to see her one final time.

So many emotions were flooding through my body, I had almost drive directly past the church. I screeched to a stop and sprinted up the church hill and towards the front entrance. I yanked the door open, and could feel a few eyes on me.

I sprinted towards the receptionist, out of breath, I asked, "Is there a wedding in progress?"

"Yes," A smile flashed onto the women's face. "Excuse me, you're Paul McCartney!"

I rushed, not realizing I banged on the desk. "Which room is there a wedding going on? How many are in progress?"

"There's only one," She said quickly before pointing towards an enormous white door. "It's through those corridors."

"Thank ye'," I nodded before running towards the door, prepared to get my Emma back.

"Ye' can't go in the-"

I slammed through the doors with all my might, and I was finally inside the decorated chapel. I could feel pairs of eyes on me as I yelled running down the aisle, "Stop! Emma!"

Muffled murmurs echoed throughout the room as I searched for the warm eyes I was longing for. She was nowhere to be found, was I too late? Was the ceremony over?

Out of nowhere, Mandy came rushing up to me in a light purple dress, whispering, "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Emma?" I questioned looking around.

"She r-"

"You," An angered voice spit. I looked up and could see from what I could tell, Ethan coming towards me. He threw his hands up, "Where's Emma?"

"What? I don't know!" I threw my hands up in confusion. "She's not here?"

"She ran out asshole!" Ethan yelled at me. "This is supposed to be the best day of my life!"

"It's okay son," Mr. Parker came into view as he placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder, gesturing him to sit down on the pew. As he did, Emma's father strode up to me worriedly. He whispered, "Where's my daughter?"

"I came here looking for her Sir." I spoke gently, though quickly.

"You need to find her," Mr. Parker nodded firmly. "My daughter, ran out on her wedding day for you. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No I have no clu-" I remembered something very distinctly. I whispered, realizing I knew where she went. "I know exactly where Emma is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Soo, I put some mikey in this, & It's the wedding! Lol. Most of it was probably really horribly written, since I did the upload really quickly, but anyways hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I love you all soo much!  
><strong>

**Peace and Love. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey! Soo, here's Chapter 68! I really hope you like it, & sorry for the long wait(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

As soon as I heard Emma ran out on her wedding, I knew exactly where she'd be. Knowing Emma, she wanted to escape everything, and this place was the perfect spot to go when distressed. It made you feel free, like anything was accomplishable.

I could feel the beams of sunlight strike my eyes as I made my way onto the soft sand. I peered up and down the horizon until I spotted, the most beautiful site I had ever seen. Right in the middle of the glistening ocean, stood a women with an enormous wedding dress. I walked forward, as if she was a magnet, and stopped just where the waves recoiled back into the water. Emma stood there, in the light blue liquid, as the ocean waves calmly moved around her. Her dress flowed on top of the waves simply in a beautiful manner as the suns rays hit the perfect spots, making Emma's white dress sparkle like diamonds. Her hands grazed the water that lay under her finger tips as she had her back towards me, hair flowing down her back. I smiled in amazement as I began walking towards her, not caring if I got my dress slacks wet.

Emma looks like an angel, that just descended from heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I continued to stare out at the vast ocean, admiring it's glistening points. The water was slightly warm, and that's why I decided to join in on the fun. Everything at this moment, was perfect. I finally, for once, took control of my life. And it felt great, I was free. Something ignited inside of me, and I felt different.

I didn't know if I'd ever see Paul again, but I just hoped he'd find me somehow. I'd hope he'd want to see me, even though I don't deserve it.

"I believe yer' supposed to be at a wedding?" A warm voice joked, as I could hear rustling water next to me.

My head snapped to the left, as my eyes got wide at the site. I breathed in shock, "Paul?"

He smiled slightly, as he looked at me intently.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, eyes beginning to water immensely. I choked, "How'd you find me?"

"Ye' said you'd stay here forever, if you could." Paul slowly came closer, hinting at the conversation we had just yesterday. "Some things I just don't forget. I only remember important conversations, I suppose."

"Why are you here?" I whispered, croaking. Tears were falling down my face at this point. "After everything I've done..-"

"Ye' don't know how much I love ye' do ye'?" He shook his head, smiling a bit. Paul came closer cautiousley, making sure he wasn't doing anything I didn't like. Paul's eyes became sorrowful as he talked gently, "Emma, for these past three years, I've been a complete fool. I did the most idiotic things people could only imagine doing, and I'm terribly sorry for it. But you stayed with me, through the thick and thin. I'm so terribly sorry, that it took me this long to realize all of this. But I just- I can't picture me life without ye'."

My nose began stinging as tears began pouring out of the inner corners of my eyes. I blubbered slowly inching closer to Paul, "You're not the only one who made mistakes. I had so many chances at fixing our problems, but I just let them slip away. Well, I'm done letting things I want go. I'm done being miserable. Paul I want you. All of you, forever!"

And with that, I pulled my dress up, and went forward towards Paul. He placed both of his hands to my waist, and gently tugged me forward, making the process much faster. I threw my arms around his back and sobbed into his chest, but finally they were tears of joy. I felt complete, like things were finally going to be okay. Just being in Paul's arms was comforting. Saying those few words had explained almost everything I feel, like a heavy burden was just lifted off my shoulders.

"I thought you hated me..." Paul breathed heavily into my neck, but I could hear happiness in his tone- probably because he realized I was actually completely in love with him.

"I could never hate you," I pulled back wiping the tears from my eyes, and realizing Paul had small ones building up as well. I almost giggled, realizing he'd freak if he knew they were bound to stream down his face if he didn't control them. I touched his cheek with the back of my hand, almost blubbering, "I tried, and believe me, I desperately wanted too. I thought I did, but I just hated the fact that I thought I couldn't be with you. And Paul, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I should marry Ethan. I was just- just, so confused. I thought if I'd marry him.. it would solve my problems. But it didn't! Today I realized I can't live my life, not being happy. Thats not a life. A life is being with the people, or person you love... You're the man I love."

"Yer' the bird I love." Paul caressed my cheek, making me get goosebumps. Just then, I could see guilt come over his face as he spoke gently, "I regret pretending to lose me memory. It was stupid."

"Don't blame yourself." I shook my head and ran my hands through his soft hair. Tears began to build up once again, "I gave you so much to be skeptical about..."

"That's cause' I made it hard for ye'," Paul said with sympathetic eyes before he whispered, looking lovingly into my eyes. "I'm so glad, ye' don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," I choked whispering before breathing, "It's too hard."

Paul smiled gently, before grabbing the sides of my face tenderly and ducking towards me. I couldn't wait for his lips to touch mine, so I threw my hands on his neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips met with passion, and they moved together with tingling sensations. I ran my hand through his soft hair as Paul's hands explored my back and waist. Mid-kiss, he pulled me closer to his body so that our chests were touching. This all felt like a dream and I could feel a warm sensation pass through my body as I clinged to his. This was all I ever wanted.

We both pulled back panting, but bright smiles engulfed our faces.

Paul touched his forehead to mine and breathed, "No more games. Just me and you, just the two us. No more messing around."

"I agree," Tears streamed down my face as I grinned. My hands were still hanging onto his neck so I pulled him passionately to my lips, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Suddenly a small kick made itself known in my stomach making me pull back from Paul's lips, and his grip on my lower waist tightened. I breathed finally ready to tell Paul, "Well not the two of us... actually, it's the _three_ of us."

"What?" A small grin became making its way up the corners of Paul's lips. "Emma?"

"I'm pregnant Paul," I laughed crying touching his cheek, "You're going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a father?" He clarified smiling, his teeth radiant in the sunlight. "We're going to be parents?"

"Yes," I whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

Paul's eyes glistened in tears as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around in circles. I could feel Paul and I get tangled in my long dress, and we both went crashing into the warm water. We hit the water with a splash, as Paul held me up on top of him. We laughed in pure happiness with each other.

"The baby! I hope that fall didn't hurt ye'," Paul said with worried eyes as he tried to examine my stomach.

"I'm fine," I smiled joyfully, seeing that I could already tell Paul was going to be a great father. "No damage done."

"Good," He chuckled before asking excitedly, "Is it a boy? Girl?"

"I haven't found out yet," I giggled. Wow I haven't heard a laugh like that in a _while. _Then I remembered, "I have a doctors appointment in a couple of weeks... would you, would you like to come?"

"More than anything else," Paul grinned. He went on smiling, "Oh I can't wait to tell the news to the lads! They're gonna' be horrible uncles!"

I laughed as I laid happily on his stomach, with elbows perked up on his chest, and grinning stupidly at him.

Paul was finally mine, and I was finally Paul's. I admired his face, tracing small circles on his cheeks with my fingertips. I just couldn't remember being this happy!

"What if I never came Emma?" He touched my cheek with his hand curiously as we lay in the unusually warm water. "What if, I gave up on you? And left you here? What would you have done?"

I came closer, touching my nose with his. The water swirled around us peacefully as I kissed him softly before whispering with eyes closed, "I would've found you. When I was supposed to say 'I do', You kept making your way back into my mind. I couldn't spend the rest of my life... wondering. I love you Paul, I always loved you. And I always will. No matter what."

"From that first night I saw you at the bar, I knew you were someone special." He breathed, then began kissing my neck continuously. I giggled at his actions before pulling away and sitting up. My legs were straddled onto his waist as I looked down at him, smiling uncontrollably.

Paul chuckled looking up, "What is it?"

"I'm just, so happy." I cried trying to wipe the tears away. I couldn't believe how things were finally turning out!

"Hey," Paul sat up and wrapped his arms around my back as I cried into his shoulder. "Don't cry, why're ye' crying?"

"Because I love you so much," I breathed into his shoulder, then kissed his neck. "I can't believe I waited this long for this. A long time ago... a friend of mine, just told me to be happy. I realized that marrying Ethan wasn't going to make me happy, and that's why I ran out. It felt great to leave, I was finally free of all these problems. I never want to leave you again."

"And I never want to leave you," He whispered kissing my hair. Paul pulled his face back so that he could look into my eyes. He placed one hand on my cheek as he spoke softly staring into my eyes, "For as long as I live, I will never stop loving ye'."

I kissed Paul's lips tenderly before pulling back and taking a deep breath. I just had to get it out, "I have to talk to Ethan."

"What?" Paul's eyes widened as I kept my hands on his neck. He spoke quickly, "No Emma, he's furious. He could take it out on ye', what about the baby?"

"He's not going to hurt me, I promise." I assured looking into his eyes. "I just need to apologize to him. He spent so much effort and time on the wedding. The least I could do is apologize."

"No," Paul contradicted like a child with a hint of sarcasm. "The least you could do is not see him."

"Paul," I cocked my head, trying to reason with him. "I _need _to apologize. He must feel humiliated."

"The bloody bloke deserves it-"

"Please just drive me to the church." I whispered.

A few moments had passed before Paul sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Soon enough we were walking up the sand, arms linked lovingly, and soaked as can be. I wondered why I felt so heavy walking up the sand, but then realized I was still in my enormous dress.

Paul suddenly asked, "Ye' okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled looking up at him. "I'm just nervous on how he's going to react. What do you think he'll say?"

"I guess we're going to find out," Paul lifted his eyebrows once.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope youu enjoyed it(; <strong>

**Soo, it was sort a long chappie, but who currs. A lot happened in this chapter... so please review & tell me what you thought of it! What do you think Ethan's going to say? What do you think Emma's going to say to him? You'll find out soon, but you must review first!(: **

**Thankyou for all the support! **

**Lots of Love. Peace &Love(: **


	69. Chapter 69

**HEYYY! HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T FORGET MY STORY! **

**Long time no post ehh'? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's just it's been the end of the school year & yada yada yada. Butttt, I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Sorry for any possibly grammar mistakes.. **

**SOOO... Here youu go!**

**P.S. Whenever I do Author Notes, I always sound like I'm a six year old with ADD. I'm sorry, it's just I always end up exploding on these things... **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

Paul's car slowly came to halt in Ethan's driveway. He gently turned the car engine off and now it was only our silence. The whole car ride, Paul had tried to convince me numerous times, saying I should just leave it alone and not talk to Ethan.

"I think it would be best, if I came in with ye'." Paul stated from the drivers seat turning towards me.

I turned my head and smiled, knowing all he wanted to do was protect me. I spoke gently, "I need to do this alone."

Seeing he wouldn't win, Paul sighed,"I'll be out here if ye' need me."

"I know you will," I smiled as Paul leaned in. He kissed me sweetly before I pecked him on the cheek and made my way outside of the car. I nervously walked up to Ethan's front door, and wished I didn't have to do this. I comfortingly turned to look at Paul, who was in the drivers seat, and gave me a soothing smile. I nodded, turning back to the door, and lifting my hand. I took a deep breath before knocking firmly. A few seconds passed, making me think he wasn't home, and then the door slowly creaked open. There Ethan stood, looking exhaustingly frustrated.

"Hi," I could barely speak as Ethan eyed me. "Can I come in?"

Ethan looked stunned, as if he actually couldnt believe I asked him that question. He was in a daze as he stepped to the side of his door, and cleared a space for me to walk in. I nodded embarrassingly, before walking past him and hearing the closing of the front door. I turned around, not sure what to expect from Ethan.

"I know.." I whispered slightly, looking into Ethan's now confused and angry eyes. He gently pushed his hand through his messy hair with an exasperated expression. "I know, that you're probably really angry and upset right now, but if you would just let me.. explain-"

"Explain," Ethan scoffed with a worn down smile. "Right, because I actually want to hear why you don't love me."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I can't- I don't even know how to begin to explain.."

"When did you start..." Ethan began his question, but became to frustrated to finish. He paced behind me before sitting on his couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," I shuffled over to him in complete sadness. Of course I loved Paul with all of my might, but I just hated seeing Ethan like this. He didn't deserve this- nobody does. "I didn't want you to get hurt.. but I was sick of getting hurt."

"Who is he?" Ethan breathed looking up from his hands. "Who's the guy?" My heart beat sped up tremendously, considering Ethan never knew about Paul and I's past. So if I told him I was dating Paul McCartney, he would completely flip.

"You don't know him," I whispered shaking my head nervously, and avoiding eye contact. Ethan pursed his lips and rested his chin on his two hands before looking up into my eyes.

"Well.. whoever he is.. he's lucky you picked him," Ethan said glumly.

"I'm sorry." I grabbed Ethan's hands from under his chin. A silence passed over us, and we sat there for a few seconds.

"I just have one question," He croaked while siting up straight. Ethan looked into my eyes before going on. "Why him? Just tell me... why him?"

"I love him." I stated simply as tears came to my eyes. Out of everything, that was the only possible answer I could've come up with. That statement summed everything up.

"You don't know how bad I want to beat that son of a bitch up." Ethan shook his head and bit his bottom lip in anger. I breathed quietly, not knowing what to say. "But I won't," He finished his statement and looked up from his hands. "I wish I could call you mine Em, I really do. But if you're happy with that guy... well then... I can't keep you with me. I have to let you go."

I gave Ethan a gentle but tender hug, putting my arms around his neck as he gripped my back firmly. Even though I love Paul, Ethan and I had still been through very much. I pulled back, letting go of his neck, and standing up from the couch. Tears came to my eyes as I began making my way to the front door. I could hear Ethan come towards me from the couch, as I just began to put my hand on the door knob. I felt like I needed to comfort him.. in some way.I turned around slowly, only to spot Ethan about 10 feet from me, as I said softly, "I really did love you... don't think I didn't, because I did."

"Just not as much as Paul," He shrugged his shoulders with sad eyes. I thought I could hear my heartbeat stop.

_How did he...? What? _

"How'd you know?" I whispered confused.

"I sorta' guessed," Ethan stuck his hands in his pockets looking down.

"I'm really sorry," Tears came to my eyes as I began to breathe heavily.

"Don't be." He whispered with a sympathetic smile. I nodded my head and gave him a soft smile, before turning the door knob and walking out. As I walked, I kept my head down until I wiped the stray tears away. I wasn't crying because I was sad about leaving Ethan, I was crying because it was just simply a bad situation. Ethan was expecting to be married today, but instead his wife to be ran out on him. When I was done clearing my emotions, I looked up from the pavement, only to spot Paul sitting cutely on the hood of his car. He had his left leg propped up onto the car as his left arm dangled over it. As he saw me, he flashed a warm smile and jumped off the hood heading towards me. Seeing Paul walk towards me, with a radiant smile, made me feel as if all my troubles had been washed away. An arm placed itself around my neck gently, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ye' okay?" Paul asked softly in my ear as we began walking towards his car. "How'd he take it?"

"Yeah," I breathed heavily while pulling Paul's arm around me tighter as I could feel him kiss the top of my head. "Much better than I thought."

"Come on," He urged me forward towards the car before opening the passenger door. Paul smiled sweetly at me as I made my way into the car and put my seatbelt on. He made his way around the car and jumped into the drivers seat. Paul turned his head towards me and asked sympathetically, "Fancy a drive?"

"Yeah," I laughed quietly looking down. The car engine shot to life, and soon enough we were almost out of Ethan's neighborhood.

"Where to, my love?" Paul asked softly.

I turned towards him with a happy smile, "Anywhere."

He flashed a beaming smile while taking my hand with one of his. We stayed, with hands intertwined, for the whole ride until we were finally parked on the side of some road. As we pulled over, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this day was. The grass was a bright green, and the sky was radiant with white puffy clouds. I could feel the cool breeze roll onto my face through the open car windows.

"Where are we?" I laughed as Paul reached into the backseat of the car. My head followed him as he pulled out his accoustic guitar and proceeded to step outside of the car.

"I don't know, somewhere just outside Liverpool." Paul grinned as he shut his door and trotted over to mine, guitar in hand. He pulled my car door open, and I stepped outside. Thank God I had changed out of my wedding dress, or I'd still be trying to make my way out of the car.

The environment around me was beautiful and it seemed a bit country. A wooden barbed fence, not far from Paul and I, separated us from a sea of rolling hills and small houses down below. We were still on the interstate road, but there were absolutley no cars in sight.

"It's beautiful," I gawked at the other side of the fence.

Paul came up behind me, and placed his hand on my waist. "It is, isn't it?"

I turned around longing to see Paul's face. As I did I noticed his eyes were a bright brown, and his skin was simply flawless. Paul's brown hair danced in the wind with an ever-present glow, and he was simply beautiful. "What?" Paul asked tenderly while he laid his velvet hand on my neck.

"I love you so much." I whispered touching his cheek. A warm grin engulfed Paul's face as his hands trailed to my waist. He pulled me straight to his chest, as he dug his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck, and pulled him to me as close as possible. Small tears of joy began to build up in my eyes, and soon enough they were gliding down my face and soaking up in Paul's jacket.

"I wrote ye' a song," Paul pulled back from our embrace, but continued to hold my hands.

I wiped my tears and smiled shyly, "Did you really?"

"Yeh'," He smirked before bending down and picking his guitar up from the ground. Paul kissed my cheek softly before tugging on my hand. "Come on." Paul lead me to the car, and I sat down in the passengar seat. The car door hung open, as I faced Paul who was now beginning to sit down on the bright green grass. He placed his guitar in his lap and gave me a small smile before starting.

_"Who knows how long I've loved you?_  
><em>You know I love you still.<em>  
><em>Will I wait a lonely life time? If you want me to I will.<em>

_For if I ever saw you, I didn't catch your name._  
><em>But, it never really mattered I will always feel the same.<em>

_Love you forever, and forever Love you with all my heart._  
><em>Love you whenever, we're together Love you when we're apart.<em>

_And when at last I find you,_  
><em>Your song will fill the air...<em>  
><em>Sing it loud, so I can hear you Make it easy to be near you,<em>  
><em>For the things you do,<em>  
><em>Endear you to me.<em>  
><em>Oh, you know I will.<em>

_I will..._

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Daa Daa..."_

As the song concluded, and Paul placed his guitar next to him, I could feel happiness and excitement surge through my body. Paul extended his hand towards me, and I met it with mine. Then, I launched forward and threw him down to the ground as I towered over him. I could hear Paul's low chuckle ring, as I began to place small kisses all over his neck and face.

"That was amazing," I continued to kiss Paul's cheeks.

"Ye' think so?" He questioned as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yes, I do." I propped myself up on my elbows, and stared down at Paul who wore an adorable smirk. We locked eyes for a moment, and soon enough my lips were being pulled to his. Paul and I's lips softly touched, and I could feel my stomach turn to butterflies just like it always did. Paul rubbed the small of my back as our lips continues to work with one another's. We kissed for a moment before I pulled back, and laid my head down on Paul's shoulder in relaxation.

"I don't think you know how talented you are," I breathed closing my eyes. "I mean, you must know you're talented, but you don't know what you can do to a women with your voice."

I could hear Paul laugh to himself quietly, before getting serious. "What do I do, to you?"

"You make my knees weak, and my heart beat faster than it normally would." I whispered opening my eyes. The grass was tall and I was just facing the car door. "You make me... lose my concentration, and look for the right words to say."

"That's what you do to me, love." I could hear the smile in Paul's voice as I brought my head up from his shoulders to see his face.

I stared into Paul's eyes, who happened to be staring back at me, and kissed the side of his cheek before smiling at him, "I love you so much. And, I know I'm probably saying it a bunch... but, I can finally say it without guilt. It's finally just you and I. Just the two of us."

"It's alright. I like hearing you say you love me. It's music to me ears," Paul spoke softly before going on. "And actually, it's the _three _of us."

"Our own little family..." I trailed off looking away before tracing my way back to Paul's eyes.

He whispered lovingly, "I like the sound of that."

Paul pushed his lips to mine, before trailing down my neck and singing softly in my ear, "Love you forever, and forever. Love you with all my heart. Love you whenever, we're together. Love you when we're apart."

I giggled slightly in response to Paul's sweet voice, before ducking into his neck and whispering, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Soo... there's only about 3 chapters to go, until this stories over! : /: /: BUT. There's going to be a very BIG surprise at the end. Just wait & see (; **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was sorta' longish, I guess, but I figured I needed to at least attempt to make it up to you guys since you waited for a while. I love the song 'I will', (as I'm sure you do to) & felt like squeezing it in (: **

**Thankyou for all the support you beatlebabes have been giving me! (: **

**Please review! Please!**

**I love you forever & forever.**  
><strong>(:<strong>

**Peace & Love beatle babies. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Today's Paul McCartney's birthday! (: Paul is such an amazing person (as we all know), and has done so much for our humanity. Happy 70th Paul & for more birthdays to come! **

**With that said, here's chapter 70! Woahh, I just noticed. Paul turned 70 & this is the 70th chapter.**

**Destiny I see... (; Hahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

**August 12, 1966**

I watched in awe as Paul continued to talk and sing to my now, baby bump of a stomach.

"This baby's going to come out singing Elvis if you keep doing what you're doing," I laughed as I ran my hand through Paul's soft hair. He chuckled and flashed a bright smile before continuing.

Much has happened since Ethan and I's wedding day'. Well, not much, but things have changed if I may say. Since then, Paul and I have moved out of Liverpool and bought a small beautiful home in London. We even adopted a dog, named Martha!

Everything is perfect, and I finally have absolutely no doubts about him and I. I can finally wake up, and not have any worries about our relationship. These past years, as much as I didn't see it in the beginning, have really strengthened Paul and I's love. We've been so much more connected, in ways I never thought were possible.

"Imagine that!" Paul grinned playfully as he watched me from the ground. He was currently sitting on the carpet floor, just in front of the couch and at my feet.

Paul held one of my hands in his, while he gently trickled his fingers up and down my stomach in some sort of a beat. Ever since I told Paul I was pregnant, he was in full father mode since then. He was always, in some way, communicating with our baby or completely involved with everything concerning our child.

"You're going to be a great father," I smiled in admiration towards Paul, who had his chest to my knees.

He looked up from my stomach, with his warm brown eyes, and spoke softly, "I hope so."

"You will," I nodded my head while touching his cheek with my free hand. He kissed it before I went on, "I can see it already."

"There's something... I need, to ask you." Paul told me with seriousness, but with a hint of amusement.

"What is it?" I giggled quietly.

Paul smiled at me before looking down, with a bit of a smirk. He quickly snuck a glance at me once more, and then dug his hand in his pocket.

"Paul," I said with shock and happiness. I exhaled with excitement, "Is this what I think it is?"

Finally, Paul's hand was out of his pocket, and now he was holding a black velvet box. He stared at it for a few seconds, before looking back up at me with a grin.

"Emma," He spoke gently. Paul's teeth were white and radiant as he smiled uncontrollably. I could feel my heart pound out of my chest, and hear it in my head just as clear. My hands began to rattle the slightest, while my breath became unsteady. Paul cleared his throat, and I could hear his nervousness break through. My eyes finally found his, and as soon as they did they couldn't break free. Tears came to my eyes as Paul lifted himself up from the ground, and positioned him self on one knee. He gently grabbed both of my hands and held them in his two. Then Paul began speaking, "Emma, I love you more than life itself. You are my universe, and I can't picture you not ever being in my life. These years have been crazy, and down right bloody fantastic. We've had our highs and, certainly our lows... but we've always managed to find our way back to each other. And.. I'd be a fool if I delayed this question anymore. Be mine.. Forever? Marry me Em?"

My stomach dropped suddenly, and I could barely even open my mouth. I smiled uncontrollably before yelling, "Yes, yes! A million times yes!"

Paul's eyes widened as a smile spread across his face in joy. I leaped up quickly from the couch and threw my arms around Paul's neck, hugging him tightly to me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and dug his head into my neck.

"I love you so much," I half whispered, half croaked with eyes shut.

"I love you more," I could hear the grin in Paul's voice as he softly squeezed me tighter.

It was difficult for me to wrap my brain around this moment. Not because I didn't want it to happen, but because I couldn't believe it was! Paul and I were engaged, and we're going to be married within the next year! I could finally call him my husband, and he could call me his wife.

Before I knew it, Paul's lips came crashing down on mine in the most tender and loving way. My body became ignited with excitement, and I couldn't help but kiss him back just as tender. Paul's hand traveled down my side, and stopped at my waist, before gently tugging me closer to him as his other hand softly played with my hair on the left of my face. I brought my hand up to Paul's hand that played with my hair, and gently placed my hand on his forearm, hanging it there. With my right hand, I clutched his shirt not realizing I was.

We pulled back from our kiss panting but stayed in the same positions we were. Our foreheads touched slightly as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Paul whispered, nodding his head slightly.

"I love you more," I smiled, mimicking him playfully.

He pulled back, with an eyebrow cocked, and a smirk playing at his mouths corners, "Are you mocking me?"

"No," I waved him off dramatically. "Not at all."

Paul nodded his head once before ducking down, and picking me up by the top of my legs as I straddled his hips with them. He sat down on the couch, bringing me with him, as I casually sat perched on his lap.

"No one mocks me," Paul smiled as he tried to act tough.

"Wow, I'm so scared." I joked as I widened my eyes and lifted my hands in surrender.

Paul chuckled before lifting his hand and twirling my hair in his fingers for a moment, before gradually working up and sweeping all of my hair to one side of my neck. He leaned in towards my neck that was revealed, and began to gently place small kisses upon it. My breathing became unsteady as he worked his way over to my also revealed shoulder, as I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and began kissing it just as tender. Paul found his way back to my neck, and began working up it and towards my jaw line. He kissed the back of it before kissing my cheek softly, and slowly creeping up towards my lips. I closed my eyes, and could feel the small tingling sensation ignite in my lips as Paul's lightly brushed up against mine. Just as I was about to lean in, our house phone began ringing with an ear blasting noise.

I groaned in defeat before pulling away and dashing towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Emma!" Mandy's voice said with excitement.

"Hey," I tried to catch my breath, really wanting to get back to Paul, "I'm sort of... in the middle of something, what do you need?"

"I'm pregnant!" I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Wait," I contemplated what she had just said for a moment. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Mandy sung to me laughing.

_Paul could wait._

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing!" I smiled with excitement.

"George and I are coming over right now, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I laughed.

"We're going to be mothers together!" Mandy cheered before hanging up.

I hung up the phone on the wall before running to Paul, who was still on the couch, and leaping back onto his lap.

"You'll never believe who's pregnant!" I said with my hands half raised.

"You!" Paul threw his hands in the air, obviously caught off guard.

"No," I laughed before taking his face in my hands. "Mandy. Mandy's pregnant!"

"Ah, that's great!" Paul's eyes widened as he grinned. "Georgie's gonna' be a little father."

I laughed before Paul pulled me to him, and I laid my head on his chest like a baby.

A knocking sounded at the door and I lifted my head from his chest.

"Who's that?" Paul questioned.

"Oh, just George and Mandy." I nodded my head standing up. "They said they'd be coming over."

"Guess we shouldn't ave' bought houses in the same neighborhood as each otha'," Paul chuckled before answering the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Vickytmandy... your wish has finally come true! :P<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: There's only 3 chapters left until the story is done. ): But there's a special surprise at the very last chapppie soo, hope you tune in!**

**Soo, what do you think about them getting engaged? About Mandy & George being parents? **

**Review Review Review! **

**Thanks soo much guys! **

**Peace & Love.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey guys! Just wanted to update cause' I was boredddd. **

**Hope you enjoy!(:**

**P.S. Longgg chappie, prepare to read (; And I apologize in advance because there is definite cheeziness! **

**Oh and *SPOILER* Elvis' song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' is used in this chapter, soo I would suggest having it ready to play when it comes up... It really helps setting the mood, just a suggestion lol (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV <strong>

**November 7, 1966 **

"Do you, Emma Dianne Parker, take James Paul McCartney as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile as I whispered, "I do."

"And do you James Paul McCartney take Emma Dianne Parker-"

"You bet I do," Paul interrupted the priest with a cheeky smile while nodding his head. I giggled along with the low sound of laughter coming from our small audience. Only very close family and friends were in attendance ranging from the boys, Mandy, Cynthia, Paul's close friends and family, and my family.

"Well then," The priest held back his laughter and said with a smile, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. Paul, you may now kiss your bride."

Paul smirked at me, before placing his hands to my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed briefly but passionately, for there was an audience watching, and turned towards our family and friends who stood up from their seats and applauded loudly.

Paul and I locked hands before strolling happily down the aisle, greeting and hugging people as we went. They followed us as we approached the front of the church, and as we did loud screaming and noises began sounding from outside.

"What in god's ell' is that?" Paul said with complete shock. He quickly let go of my hand and dashed to the window. As he did his eyes got wide and the screaming instantly heightened.

"Mal," Paul called in aghast, still staring out the window.

"Yeah," Mal Evans shuffled out of the small group of people from behind us.

Paul turned away from the window and looked towards Mal, "We have a problem."

"What's a matta'?" Mal met Paul at the window, and he too became wide eyed. "Oh god."

"What's going on out there?" I asked in curiosity as I hurried over to where Paul and Mal were standing, and peered out the window. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stared at the enormous crowd, waiting just behind this very window. The stairs leading down from the church door created some sort of barrier from the people, but it didn't make the crowd look any smaller. Girls shrieked in hysteria as they continued to cry, while people from all over waited outside of the church building. I could spot many policemen in the crowd, some waiting at the bottom of the stairs while others were scattered all around. Many men and women held umbrellas, shielding themselves and others from the light rain, as they stood there staring at the building.

"Oh my," I whispered stepping away from the window and turning towards Paul and the other men who were already devising a plan on how to exit the building.

I felt like I was in shock, considering this was my very first 'Beatle' experience. I had never been stuck in this type of situation for as long as I've known Paul, and I'm definitely concerned about our baby. I saw shoving going on out there, and I don't want our baby to get hurt.

"Paul the baby," I blurted out as I cradled my stomach, and looked up at Paul.

"I know," He came forward holding my hands and looking into my eyes. Paul nodded soothingly, "We've figured something out."

* * *

><p>It had been about 15 minutes since we had found out about the crowd awaiting outside, and our plan was about to be put into action. Since there was no back door to the building, only Paul and I would be leaving for now. We figured that the press and fans outside didn't know John, George, and Ringo were inside so as soon as Paul left they wouldn't need to stay any longer- making everyone else's exit much easier.<p>

Neil Aspinall, the boys' very good friend, would walk in front of Paul and I as Mal Evans walked behind us. Since Mal was relatively bulky and large, he wouldn't have that much of a problem.

If I weren't pregnant things would be much easier, and I'd be able to handle myself better, but since I am things are a bit more difficult.

"You ready?" Paul asked gently from my left.

I turned towards him and smiled lightly, feeling a bit nervous as I breathed, "Yeah."

Paul kissed the top of my head as he shrugged his suit's jacket off and wrapped it snugly around me, before securing his hand on my waist and pulling me closely towards his side.

"Let's roll," Neil walked in front of Paul and I before opening the church' doors. Neil stepped out first before Paul and I followed him. As we stepped outside, and down the stairs, a wave of shrieking and yelling went into an uproar.

Paul gripped me tighter as we stepped down the last stair and began walking through the loud crowd. Neil and the other policemen made a steady path for us to walk through as Mal continued to guard us from the back. Cries and shrieks sounded from all around us as photographers tried pushing themselves through, and snapping ever photo they could. Flashes emitted from all around us as we reached our car, waiting for us at the curb of the pavement.

Neil quickly opened the passenger door and Paul guided me forward, urging me to go first. I carefully slid in and turned towards Paul who came in right after me. The car door shut firmly, and soon we were driving away from the immense crowd. For a few seconds it was only our silence that filled the air, before Paul scooted lovingly towards me.

"Love," He whispered gently in my ear as he wrapped his long muscular arm around my body. "Ye' alright?"

"Yeah," I tried to catch my breath. I didn't even realize I was out of breath until I tried to respond to Paul. I swallowed hardly before turning to Paul with a smile, "I'm good."

"I know it's… a lot to take in." He nodded his head, trying to find a reason to explain himself. "But it get's easier. I promise."

"It's fine, really." I nodded trying to assure him before placing my hand to his face. We locked eyes and stayed in silence for a second before I went on softly smiling, "I'd do anything for you."

"As I would do for you," Paul nodded his head before kissing my cheek adorably.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but," The driver shyly said from the front seat as he peeked a glance at Paul and I from the rear-view mirror. "Congratulations Mrs. McCartney."

"Thank you," I beamed happily as a small feeling of excitement tingled throughout my body. I could hear Paul giggle from beside me, in response to not ever hearing a person call me 'Mrs. McCartney'. I turned towards him and gave him a small grin as he cheekily stuck his tongue out while scrunching his nose up.

"Can't believe we made it through the ceremony," I laughed lowly to myself as I thought back to Paul and I in the church.

"That's what I was thinking," Paul turned his head towards me as he grabbed my hand and held it in his lap. He chuckled, "We giggled our way through, Mrs. McCartney."

It was true. Paul and I couldn't keep a straight face throughout the whole wedding ceremony. We had our serious moments, but we couldn't help but giggle whenever things got too serious.

I smiled to myself before whispering into Paul's ear, "I like the sound of that, Mr. McCartney."

He turned his head slightly towards me before smirking and pecking me tenderly on the lips. As we pulled back I stared lovingly into his beautiful eyes while he stroked my cheek, before Paul raised his perfect clean eyebrows. I cracked a smile and dug my face into his shoulder as he laid his head against mine.

"Ye' amaze me," Paul whispered passionately into my ear.

I pulled back from Paul's shoulder, not realizing I was crying until I could feel wetness covering my cheeks.

"I'm so glad I walked into that bar in 1963," I croaked as I tightened my grip on Paul's hand.

Paul grinned slightly before pecking me once more on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Where to?" Ken, the driver, questioned with a warm smile as Paul and I piled in the car.<p>

Paul and I decided to go out to dinner with everyone who attended the wedding, and it's been ages since we actually went out for dinner- so being with everyone felt great. In a way, it kind of felt like old times.

"We're going home, Ken." Paul informed him kindly before winking, "Thank you."

"Yes sir," Ken nodded before starting the car and driving off.

"I had fun," I sighed before leaning into Paul as he wrapped his arms around my body and laying them on my stomach.

"Me too," He kissed my head and I could hear the smile in his tone. "It was great, seeing everyone. Specially' yer' parents. They're one heck of a team."

"Yeah," I laughed thinking back on how they bickered over the slightest things at dinner. It was adorable.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for the entire ride before we finally came to a stop in our driveway.

"Thank you so much Ken," I sat up and smiled at him.

"No problem Mrs. McCartney," He tipped his hat at me with an endearing smile before getting ready to exit the car.

"I got it," Paul lifted his finger before waving off Ken from his duty. Paul opened the door, jumped out, and shut it firmly before running around to my side.

I shook my head and laughed, "Such a performance."

I could hear Ken chuckled slightly as Paul opened my door, lent me his hand, and as I got out he bowed slightly and said, "My lady."

"Thank you," I lifted a shoulder and smiled.

Paul lifted his head from the ground and smirked at me before firmly shutting the door.

Even though the studio had organized the car service for our wedding today, Paul still stayed and tipped Ken for his services to us. Once Paul was done he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked together to the front door. Paul unlocked the door and we both walked inside, but were quickly greeted by Martha. Paul took off his coat and hung it on the rack before gently grabbing both of my hands.

"Come with me?" He asked tenderly as he looked into my eyes smiling shyly.

"Sure," I whispered.

Paul led me to the back door and once we were there, he pushed it open and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Our entire backyard was decorated elegantly with bright white lights. The bushes surrounding our backyard fence were webbed with lights, white lanterns were hanging from the tree branches, and basically everything was covered with the crystal lighting. Wherever I looked, something was decorated or lighted up. I peered out into the distance and noticed a wooden shiny dance floor in the middle of our backyard, where our grass used to be. Sitting on the dance floor, was a black grand piano.

I gasped in shock and could feel a smile spread across my face as I looked all around. I rushed to the dance floor, making sure I wasn't in a dream, and realized I wasn't when I heard my heels click in sound when I walked upon the shiny wood.

I walked towards the grand piano and touched it in amazement before turning around, only to see Paul striding slowly up to me with a smirk. I questioned laughing, "You did all of this?"

"With a little help from my friends," Paul added as he cocked his head. When he finally stood in front of me, he grabbed both of my hands and looked down at me, "Do ye' like it? I figured since we both didn't fancy a honeymoon, I should do something nice for ye'."

I looked around for a second, trying to control my emotions, before turning back to Paul and whispering, "I love it."

"Do ye' really?" He questioned.

"Of course!" I smiled as I laid my hands on his neck and played with his now medium length hair. "Paul's it's beautiful; I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'm glad ye' like it," He nodded happily before bending down to peck me on my lips. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest for a moment. I closed my eyes before Paul spoke up, "I actually have another… surprise."

I pulled my head off of his chest, and looked up at him in confusion, "What?"

Paul motioned his head to the side, and I looked over only to see the piano just sitting there. "Come on."

Just like before, Paul grabbed my hand and led me behind the piano. He made me sit down first, before he sat down next to me and turned his head to me smiling embarrassingly, "I just finished it a couple days ago. I was planning on singing it at the wedding, but figured it'd be better if we did it private."

I nodded my head and gave him a warm smile before he positioned himself and started playing a full sounding intro before singing:

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a man, maybe you're the only woman_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me to understand_

_Ooh hoo hoo hoo_

_Ooh hoo ooh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me to understand_

_Ooh hoo hoo hoo_

_Ooh hoo ooh oh_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_You right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Oh oh oh hoh oh_

_Hey hey hey_

_Oh oh oh_

_Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo_

_Yeah yeah_

_Ooh hoo hoo hoo_

_Ooh hoo ooh oh"_

As Paul concluded singing, an overcoming feeling came over me and I couldn't help it. That song was genius! It was beautiful! It was amazing! It was everything good!

"Paul," I said in amazement. Tears were coming to my eyes as I said gently, "That song was for me? How could that amazing song be for me?"

"Yer' a pretty amazing bird." He bit his lip smiling.

"I don't know how you come up with these songs," I shook my head as I grabbed his hand and kissed it tenderly. I could feel a tear stream down my face as I sniffled with a smile, "That song… it's incredible."

"I love ye' so much." Paul touched his forehead to mine before trailing down to my neck and kissing it passionately. "Dance with me?"

"But there's no music," I giggled as he trailed back up my neck and whispered, "I can fix that."

I eyed him suspiciously before he quickly pecked me on the cheek and rushed off behind me. I turned around swiftly and watched him run off towards the side of the house, before he was out of sight. I turned back to the piano and began mindlessly hitting some keys before I recognized a familiar sound coming from all around me. It took me a few seconds to realize what song was playing all around me. It was 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis!

I looked around as the soft tune began making it's way around the entire background. Just then, Paul came out from behind the side of the house and began walking slowly towards me. He bit his lip as he stood next to the piano, and practically right in front of me.

"Shall I have this dance?" Paul asked gently as he held his hand out towards me with an eager smile.

"You shall," I whispered looking down before standing up and placing my hand in Paul's. He escorted me to the dance floor, and spun me a few times before pulling me closely to him. I laid my hands on his neck and caressed it before taking both of my thumbs and stroking the sides of Paul's cheeks as he had his hands placed on my lower back tenderly.

Paul and I swayed back and forth for what felt like hours, as 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' played on repeat. Occasionally Paul would spin me or dip me, but mostly we stayed close to each other. We liked it better that way.

I laid my head on his chest as I closed my eyes and sighed in content, "I love this song so much."

"Remember ye' telling me it was your favorite all those years ago?" Paul lowered his head and peeked at me.

"It still is," I breathed smiling before thinking back on all those years ago. "Who would've thought this would have all happened?"

"Hmm?" Paul acquired.

"I mean- when I left in that airport… we never would've thought we would be married and have children together." I said in shock.

"We sure have been though a ell' of a lot." He nodded chuckling.

"Yeah," I lifted my head from his chest and stared into Paul's warm eyes. I smiled, "I love you so much, Paul. You and our baby are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Words can' describe how much I love you."

"That song I sang for ye'…" Paul trailed off as his eyes glistened in the light. "I mean every word of it. What we have… I don't know where it came from, but I'm glad it did."

Tears streamed down my face, but Paul wiped them away as soon as they did. He leaned down towards me and kissed me passionately. I pulled him closer to me as he gently tightened his grip on my back. Our lips worked together time and time again, for what seemed like an eternity- but every second was treasure.

Paul and I have our ups and downs, our fights, our disagreements but most important of all… we have each other's hearts.

And that, can't be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! (Hope you didn't forget to play the song, haha!) <strong>

**Soo, yupp. That was the wedding and all, I apologize for the cheeziness. **

**I did grab a bit of inspiration from Paul & Linda's actual wedding video, so you might be able to recognize a little bit of similarities between the two! **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I've had a blast writing these stories for you all! But, there is one more chapter- soo, stay tuned in please! (: **

**Review please lovies! Tell me what you think, loved, etc.. I love you're reviews and we're almost to the end soo I would really really love to hear what you guys think! **

**Peace & Love. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey! **

**So here's Chapter 72, a.k.a, the final chapter! **

**(: **

* * *

><p><strong>January 10, 1967<strong>

**Paul's POV**

"Come on love," I urged Emma on as she threw her head up and cried in pain. I couldn't bear seeing her cry like this, it was like I was being repeatedly stabbed in my chest. But she was doing great, even the doctors said so themselves, and I knew she was almost done. Just a few more pushes! That's all!

"Emma you're going to have to keep going," Our doctor called from the front of the bed.

I needed to help her. I just had to, so I bent down next to her as she looked up at me, from the delivery bed, and blubbered, "I can't. I can't, Paul."

"Emma," I softly said as I looked into her eyes. "Ye' can. I have faith in you. Come on."

She sniffled once, before nodding her head and turning back towards the doctor. Emma huffed once, closed her eyes, and braced herself.

"There we go!" The doctor said excitingly. He looked up at me once and nodded before going back to Emma. "One more big push!"

Emma softly screeched as she squeezed her eyes closed and tucked her head forward. Soon enough, the once bustling and beeping delivery room, turned into a room full of a baby's wailing.

I tried focusing on where the noise was coming from and then, in front of my very eyes, was the small body of my child in a doctor's hand. My heart sped up as I watched the nurses and doctors take it away and instantly begin washing and cleaning my baby off. I looked down at Emma, who instead of crying and sweating, was beaming with joy. She looked up into my eyes and pursed her lips, with a smile at her corners, as her eyes welled up in tears. I could feel my grin reach from ear to ear as I bent down and softly kissed Emma's lips, and cradled the side of her face with my hand. I pulled back and touched my forehead to hers, not actually believing the moment that presented itself.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. McCartney," A female nurses voice rang in the background as I stood up straight, but held onto Emma's hands. The nurse came forward towards us, but all I could focus on was the small beautiful life that moved in her hands. "It's a boy."

I could feel and hear a sharp gasp come out of both Emma and I's mouth, considering we never desired to hear the sex of the baby, we wanted it to be a surprise.

"A boy?" Emma whispered with bliss before she croaked, "Can… Can I hold him?"

"It's your baby, isn't it?" The nurse joked as she steadily walked to Emma's bedside, opposite of me. She carefully placed him right into Emma's arms and Emma began cradling him like a gem. The baby's eyes were shut closed, but as soon as Emma began gently speaking to him, he opened them with a look of amazement.

"Look at that," I gazed in admiration as I could feel my eyes widen. I bent closer as Emma looked up at me, with eyes full of tears, while she breathed in shock. Emma turned back to him and gently kissed his forehead. A few moments went by and before I knew it, my son was staring right at me. My stomach dropped as he held his stare, continuing to pierce my soul with his clear warm brown eyes.

"Do you want to hold him Paul?" Emma looked up with a smile as she sniffled back her tears.

"Yeh'." I uttered, almost inaudible, as I nodded once. Emma carefully lifted him up to me as I scooped him into my arms. He was nothing in my arms, the weight of a feather practically. The heaviest part was the thick blanket in my arms, but other than that it was nothing. I rocked him gently back and fourth as I admired him. He was in fact a treasure, a gift from heaven. I ducked down closely to his face as I whispered, "God yer' beautiful."

I kissed his forehead and pulled away, still holding him securely in my arms. I sneaked a peek at Emma, almost painful to tear my eyes away from my child, and noticed she was grinning at me with tears streaking down her face. I beamed at her and mouthed 'I love you' before turning back to my baby. The next site, felt like a complete dream. His toothless mouth was smiling at full blast as his eyes widened, with eyebrows perked up. I continued to stare in awe as he laughed the most crystal clear of sound. I chuckled back, and could feel the small tears running down my face, as I gently lifted my finger to his nose. I tapped it softly before he grabbed the tip of my index finger, with his entire hand.

My heartbeat sped up faster than it already was pumping, as he fiercely squeezed my finger with a warm smile. At that moment, something felt like it had sunk in. I finally felt like a father. Of course I knew I was going to be a father to my child, but I never truly understood it. I thought I did, but I really hadn't until seconds ago.

"Did you two come up with any names?" The nurse questioned. I looked up at her as she smiled while looking in between Emma and I.

"Well..." Emma looked up at me and grinned before going on, "We did have a couple of names in mind, but... I sort of, always had one I liked."

"And that is?" The nurse inquired.

Emma stated with a full tone of happiness, "James... I really love, the name James."

A heavy beat went by as I turned my head towards Emma, who was already looking up at me. I was in shock, because we had never discussed my name as being an option.

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin. "I mean- are ye' serious?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," She nodded with bright shining eyes. I could hear her giggle slightly, "Well, that is if it's alright with you?"

"I'll leave you two alone," The nurse laughed as she began to walk out of the room and soon Emma, James, and I were all alone.

"Of course," I chuckled with tear filled eyes before going back to James. His fingers were in his mouth as I questioned quietly, "Are you okay with that? Do you like the name 'James'?"

James cracked an overwhelming smile and it was perfect.

"He approves!" I nodded my head to Emma with a laugh.

I motioned towards Emma to take James, and as she held him lovingly in her arms I bent down at her bedside.

"Look at him," Emma admired as James began to slowly close his beautiful eyes. She whispered to me, "He looks just like you."

"I think he took after you," I smirked at her.

She scrunched her eyebrows together with a slight grin, "Why do you say that?"

"Well because he's beautiful you see," I raised my eyebrows pointing out the fact. "And you happen to do very well in that department."

Emma laughed while rolling her eyes, as she turned back to James. I continued to stare at her, smiling in joy.

She looked at me from the side, and asked suspiciously, "What?"

"How did I get so lucky to meet you?" I questioned with a playful tone, but completely serious.

"I guess we all have our struck of luck once in a while," Emma shrugged her shoulders with a sarcastic smile.

"Cocky, I see?" I grinned.

"Just a little," She scrunched her nose with a giggle before turning serious. Emma said softly, "Who would've thought that when we first, we would get married and start a family together?"

"Ye' don't know how glad I am, that it happened." Tears came to my eyes as I smiled slightly, before leaning in towards Emma's lips. I kissed her softly before pulling back, and pecking her tenderly on the top of her head then her forehead.

She kissed my cheek so gently; It tingled as she brushed her lips up against my skin. Emma grinned before turning back to James, our son.

"We're going to take you home, and Martha's going to love you." Emma whispered to the now, sleeping James.

"And when you're old enough, I'm going to teach you how to fish- even though I'm not that great at it." I could hear Emma stifle her laugh from beside me as I went on, "Then, if you'd like, maybe I'll teach you some chords on the guitar."

Emma gently tapped his nose, before I went on whispering, "Yer' going to fit in just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>April 12, 1967<strong>

**Emma's POV**

I felt like I was having a heart attack as a noise began ringing thunderously through the house. As Paul and I both began to wake up from our midnight slumber, and James began to stir in his nearby crib, we both began to realize it was the house phone that rang so loudly it woke us up.

I turned my head in exhaustion towards Paul before he sighed half asleep, "It'll pass. Probably sum' drunk fella' dialing a wrong number."

"Alright," I sighed closing my eyes and rolling over to Paul. I laid my head tiredly on his bare warm chest, before dozing back to sleep. But, not before the phone began ringing again!

"Drunk fellow, huh?" I mumbled into his chest.

I could hear James begin to cry gently in his crib.

"I'll get the phone," I sighed, rolling over and preparing to get out of bed. I turned towards Paul who was slowly sitting up on the side of the bed, "You get James."

"Alright," He rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking over to the crib.

By the time I made it down to the living room, I was a bit annoyed. I never really responded well to people waking me up- especially during the late hours of the night. I walked quickly to the kitchen, and glanced at the clock just above the fridge. It was 3:30 in the morning!

"Hello?" I answered with a bit of frustration as I rubbed my eyes.

"Emma," My mother's desperate voice filled the line. "Emma,"

"Mom?" I jumped out of my drossiness immediately when I heard her voice. It sounded as if she was holding back tears. "Mom what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"No," She cried before going on, barely able to speak. "No, something terrible has happened…"

"What?" I whispered quickly before asking instinctingly, "Is dad alright?"

"Yes, honey, he's fine." My mother assured me before a beat went by. She took a breath before she said, calmer this time, "It's Cousin Anna, and her family…"

"What? What happened?"

"They've been in an accident…" She breathed. "A car, accident."

"Well are they alright?" I rushed, gently pushing my hand through my hair.

"I don't want to tell you the news over the phone," My mother said gently. "Can you come?"

"To North Carolina?" I asked surprised, now knowing something was definitely wrong. "Mom, just tell me what's the matter!"

"Emma," She said sternly, choking up. "This is Cousin Anna, basically your sister, and her family! You need to be here!"

"Alright, alright," I exhaled calming myself. _It must be really important… _I closed my eyes heavily before saying softly. "I'll be on the first flight there."

"I love you Emma," My mother told me.

I smiled worriedly, "Love you too mom."

The other line clicked to a close, and I placed the phone back on the port. My breathing sped up to an unsteady pace as I contemplated my conversation with my mother.

Something happened, and this feeling in the very pit of my stomach told me it wasn't good. What could it have been? I mean, it had to be all right, right? It can't be that serious, can it?

I controlled my breathing as I rushed up the stairs, and back to my room. I looked around and found James, sleeping soundly in his crib, as Paul stood next to it looking down. I could see a smile play on his face from the side, as I walked towards him. Paul turned to look at me, and his smile faded to a worried stare, probably seeing the expression on my face. Before he could ask, and wake James up, I motioned for him to keep quiet and follow me. I walked out of the room, as Paul followed, and headed down the hall. I made sure we were far enough so James wouldn't wake from our voices, and turned around to face Paul.

"What's a matta'?" Paul inquired, with his eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"That was my mother who called," I whispered with a nervous sensation in my stomach. I swallowed before saying softly, "My Cousin Anna, and her family, got into a car accident. I don't know how bad it is, or what happened- my mother won't tell me anything, but it sounds like something definitely did. I told her I'd be on the first flight to North Carolina…"

Paul processed what I had said for a moment, before whispering, "Do ye' want me to come with ye'?"

"What about James?" I reminded him.

"He can come with," Paul added casually.

"He can't come with, he's too young, Paul." I shook my head gently before sighing, "I'll go alone, it's fine."

"No, I want to come with ye'," He argued softly. I knew he just wanted to be there for me as much as possible. "We can leave James with Mandy and George. I'm sure they'll be swelled to take care of him, I mean they are his god-parents for goodness sakes',"

"I don't know…" I debated reluctantly.

"It's not like he's staying there forever. Just for a few days." Paul added convincingly. "I want to be there for ye', whatever happens."

"Alright," I nodded my head before looking around worried. "I need to call the airport."

"There's a phone book downstairs somewhere," Paul began walking towards the stairs and I followed him quietly.

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept all night, and Paul and I's flight would be departing for North Carolina at 11:30 A.M. Turns out, Paul had a friend who owned a plane company and he could get us there on our own small private plane. I instantly agreed, considering it'd get us there quicker and we'd have much less of a trouble overall.<p>

George and Mandy also agreed to take care of James, so everything in the end was set.

**...**

It was now 11:15 as Paul and I boarded the plane, each carrying our own small suitcase. Once on the plane, Paul grabbed my luggage and stored it for me in the overhead cabins. I smiled and kissed him lovingly on the cheek before taking a seat on the spacious plane chair. I sighed in relief as I stared out the window, trying to take everything in. I didn't know what was happening in North Carolina, and I was so scared. I hoped Anna and her family would be all right!

"Everything's going to be fine," Paul, said sympathetically in my ear, distracting me from my train of thought.

I turned towards him and tried to force a smile, but barely couldn't. I sighed and looked down at my hands, as Paul gently began to hold them in his. I trailed back up and tried to look into his eyes, but found myself avoiding them. I don't know why I was; I just couldn't stop thinking about Anna and her family.

"Emma," Paul lifted my chin up softly, urging me to meet his eyes. "Don't worry, love."

"I can't help but worry," I whispered, shaking my head lightly. I grabbed Paul's hand that was still under my chin, and pulled it down so that now it was resting on the armrest in front of me as Paul sat in the seat next to me. I looked back into his beautifully shaped eyes, "Anna's basically a sister to me, and if something happened… And I know my mother didn't tell me something- I just, I know it."

"I mean if her family was fine, my mother would've said they were! Right?" I continued to ramble as Paul listened intently. "If they're fine, we wouldn't be on a private plane to go see them!"

"We'll be there soon enough," He nodded understandingly as he pursed his lips.

"I'm just so worried," I shook my head looking away from Paul's eyes. I choked out, "My mother was crying on the phone, Paul. I just, I don't know. I don't know."

I could feel Paul pull the armrest up before speaking.

"Come here," He began to wrap his arms around me, and I turned towards him, as I sunk into his body completely. I exhaled heavily into his chest, feeling the warmness melt around me in comfort, as I closed my eyes. Paul spoke smoothly, "I know yer' worried, but ye' don't need to be. I'm here with ye so, why don't ye' get some rest? Maybe if ye' a take a nap, it'll take the jitters away. It's a long flight anyhow, so it's a way to pass the time too. Whadya' say?"

I laughed unevenly while pulling away from Paul's chest to face him, "I don't think I'll be able too."

"Yes ye' will," He nodded with a soft smile. "Here, I'll sleep with ye'- Not my greatest choice of words but,"

I rolled my eyes as Paul wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and pulled me gently to his chest. He reclined both of our seats so that we were now in a comfortable position to lie in, and I once again laid my head on his chest. I tried my best at clearing my head before I shut my heavy eyelids, sighing in content as Paul began singing soft tunes to me. I soon found myself, dosing off until I was in a complete slumber.

* * *

><p>"Emma," Paul's voice rang gently. "Darling?"<p>

"What?" I asked a bit irritable, still half asleep.

I could hear him stifle his laughter, "We've landed."

My eyes instantly shot open as I jumped up from my seat, still in the process of recovering from being woken up. Paul held me by my arms, stabling me from my obvious drossiness, as I blinked continuously. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes before assuring Paul, "I'm good. I'm alright."

"We should get going," He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded back as he dropped his hands from my arms. I walked passed him and headed to the storage cabins, opening them up to no avail.

"Here, lemme' get that," Paul rushed over and pushed the cabinet right open. He pulled out our two suitcases and placed them firmly on the ground in front of us.

As soon as Paul and I exited the plane, we headed straight to the hospital, without any stops what so ever. Once we were there, we checked in and were told what room my mother and father would be visiting in. Paul and I thanked the nurse before heading off into the cold white hallways of the hospital, searching desperately for room '107'. When we finally found the room, in the maze of the hallways, I looked anxiously towards Paul before he smiled supportively. He gripped my hand calmly, before I turned the icy knob. I walked into the bright room, with Paul next to me, and searched for a familiar face.

"Emma?" My mother's familiar voice sounded through the quiet hospital room.

"Mom?" I searched, letting go of Paul's hand, and hurrying forward to the sound of her sweet voice. Suddenly, my mother came around the corner with bright watery eyes.

"Oh Emma," She rushed towards me with arms open.

I could feel small tears come to my eyes as I opened my arms and engulfed her in a hug. I breathed unsteadily, "Where is everybody? Where are Anna, Clint, Payton, and the boys?"

She pulled back from our embrace and turned towards the opposite direction. I followed her stare and found Payton, on the hospital bed lying on the other side of the room. A doctor, from what I could tell, was examining her.

I couldn't believe my eyes, and I could feel my mouth drop slightly at the site. The first thing I noticed about Payton, was that her small neck was supported by a large, white, and spongy brace while the top of her head was wrapped in a white bandage. I suddenly found myself standing in front of her bed, peering down at her thin fragile looking body. Her top lip was swollen, as dark purple and blue rimmed it, and her bottom lip was cut with a dark gash. Payton's once clear complexion was now turned into a cut and bruised surface. Her eyelids were slightly swollen with a light shade of blue, as her left eyebrow had a stitched up slash.

"Payton," I spoke faintly, as my voice cracked the slightest while I reached out to touch her hand. Heavy tears rolled down my cheeks as I turned around and faced the male doctor croaking, "Is she going to be okay? What- where is everyone? What happened?"

"Please, come outside, Mr. and Mrs. McCartney," The doctor slightly begged.

I controlled my breathing as I took Paul's hand, and we walked out of the room. Once we were in the hospital hallway, I turned towards the doctor in confusion as Paul stood next to me, "What is going on? What happened!"

"The Keen family were driving home from dinner, at approxamitley 8:47 P.M." The doctor said gently, "They were coming to a green light, and just as they crossed the intersection, a drunk driver ran his light and hit them from the side of the vehicle. Their vehickle flipped three times, until coming to a complete stop. Payton's neck suffered a bit of damage, but nothing major. And the cuts and bruises will heal on their own time. It's a miracle she made it out alive."

"Well where's the rest of her family?" I inquired quickly. "How are they doing?"

"I'm sorry to say this but," The doctor cleared his throat while looking down. A beat passed by before he looked up softly, "They died on impact."

It felt like my heart had stopped beating as a lump began forming in my throat. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. I looked down as my eyes began to sting, and my nose began to run. When I was finally able to speak, all I could say was, "No, No, No." Paul grabbed my hand that was lying still at my side, but I could barely manage to squeeze back. I looked into the doctor's eyes and blubbered loudly, "You're lying. They can't be- they can't…"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. McCartney," I could spot small tears working into the doctor's eyes.

"Anna can't be dead! Clint!" I wept even louder as I thought of Anthony and Ethan. "The boys! Those little boys!"

As I tried to utter words, they came to a point where they weren't even recognizable. I tried to muster up a sentence, but I was overcome by a surging amount of pain. I couldn't help but think how Clint, those small young boys, and Anna were all dead! I cried loudly and tried to cover my face with my hands, but I was soon wrapped tightly in familiar arms. I fiercely threw my arms around Paul's neck as I hysterically wept into his chest. He laid his head into my neck and sobbed so lowly, I could barely hear him over my loud cry.

"They're dead," I whimpered aloud.

I could hear the doctor softly whisper, "I'll leave you two to be alone."

"Wait," I called as I pulled away from Paul, still crying. I wiped away the tears with my hand, still feeling all the emotion, "What's going to happen to Payton?"

The doctor seemed to know exactly what I was talking about as he spoke softly, "Well as of now, she's custody of the state. We're looking for an orphanage to put her in as we speak-"

"No," I said firmly before calming myself. "No, I won't let her be put into an orphanage. No."

"Well, you're parents have mentioned that they'll take her in," He added.

"Please give me a moment," I asked, trying to control my present tears.

"Absolutely." The doctor nodded his head before walking back down the hallway.

I turned quickly towards Paul crying, "They're going to put her in an orphanage Paul! My parents offered to take her in, but they're too old to take care of another child. I can't let the orphanage take Payton. Paul, I can't."

"Whater' ye saying?" Paul asked quickly, trying to wipe my tears away.

"I'm saying," I whispered waiting a moment. "I'm saying, I want to adopt her."

"Adopt her?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Paul." I stated, as my vision blurred from my tears. My mouth began frowning as the crying began to come back, "My parents can't adopt her, I know that, for a fact. The orphanage will take her if nobody does. We have too, please."

He sighed for a moment, while his eyes bounced back and fourth thinking. Paul pursed his lips before whispering, "We can't let her grow up without parents."

"Is that a yes?" I questioned.

Paul nodded his head, as his eyes glistened with water before he pulled me into his arms. I breathed unsteadily as my tears reappeared in my eyes, and I wept quietly into Paul's chest. As I pulled back, I noticed the doctor was going back into Payton's room.

"Doctor," I called towards him, while looking back at Paul. Paul nodded at me with assurance as the doctor approached us.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Mr. McCartney and I, have decided that we would like to adopt Payton as our own." I looked him into the eyes. "I am her aunt, so she is already family."

He smiled happily, "Not at all. Let me just call some people, print a few papers. It shouldn't be a problem."

Paul and I nodded at him before he continued to go back into Payton's hospital room.

I turned my head back to Paul and cried, "I guess we're going to have a daughter."

"I guess we are," He whispered, before once again, pulling me into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**Yes, Paul & Emma are adopting Payton & she will become their daughter which means... SEQUEL. [; **

**I decided on making a sequel to this story a couple months ago, and I have an idea in mind which I really like, and would really want to see happen. I don't want to give too much away but,- I will say that Payton ends up being adopted by Paul & Emma, and the next story will likely pick up when she's a teenager. (17ish) The next story will not be focused entirely on Paul & Emma; Yes they will be in the story, quite much, but their relationship is not what the story is going to be about. Payton, is... going to meet a certain 'someone', which Paul isn't going to be the biggest fan of, and there comes the complications! Also, Payton is going to go through some 'events' which also makes things.. complicated. (; **

**I want to thank everyone who really stuck with my story from the very beginning, and even the ones who came along when the story was still in progress. You guys brightened my day with every review, and I really feel like you have helped me become a better writer as well. (': **

**I hope you liked this ending, even though there's a part 2... lol. I don't know exactly when I'll be uploading the first chapter to part 2, probably within the next 2 weeks, so I hope you stay tuned in! You know, you can always hit subscribe to author when reviewing so you'll be emailed as soon as I post part 2... just a suggestion (;**

**Please review! I really want to know your opinions on the birth scene, and everything after that! I hope I get a lot of reviews for this last chapter! (': **

**Okay, so I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart! I love all of youuu! Oh, and if any of you want me to review, read yours or a friend's story, please tell me- I'd love to! **

**Once again- Thank you all so much! You are all fantastic & I hope to see everyone on the next story! (: (: (: (: (: **

**PEACE & LOVE (': BYEEE! **


End file.
